Wanderlust
by parkayoung
Summary: "Sudah ku katakan jangan melawanku." Chanyeol bangkit, mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, dan kembali tersenyum seperti bajingan paling memuakkan di mata Baekhyun/CHANBAEK/GS/dont judge the story from the summary/read and review? THANKS :*
1. Chapter 1

**M**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun adalah satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang sedang menggantungkan nasib di sebuah universitas ternama Korea. Keinginannya sejak dulu untuk bisa menjadi wanita berpendidikan tinggi lulusan universitas terbaik sebentar lagi akan terbayar dengan dicapainya sebuah gelar untuk tambahan namanya. Satu semester lagi _study_ -nya akan berakhir dan dia bertekad akan memulai kembali hidupnya.

Baekhyun adalah anak tunggal keluarga Byun.

Sejak kecil Baekhyun sudah hidup sebagai anak perempuan yang ceria dan menyenangkan. Semua mengatakan jika Baekhyun adalah sumber kebahagiaan meski lingkungan keluarganya tidak semenyenangkan sifat Baekhyun. Ibunya seorang petarung hebat demi membiarkan Baekhyun bisa bernafas di dunia. Merelakan nyawanya untuk sebuah nyawa baru nan suci hidup di dunia harus di bayar wanita itu dengan erangan panjang yang berujung sebuah pendarahan hebat beberapa jam setelah melahirkan putri cantiknya. Ujung dari semua perjuangannya berakhir dengan suara panjang nyaring dari layar kecil milik rumah sakit. Wanita itu beristirahat dengan tenang bersama Tuhan.

Gadis kecil itu tumbuh besar bersama Nenek dan Ayahnya. Ia menjadi anak perempuan cantik dan periang—sesuatu yang mencolok ia dapatkan dari ibunya, begitu kata Nenek. Tubuh mungilnya selalu berlari kecil dengan senyum merekah seperti mawar perawan menjadi penghias kesuraman di rumahnya.

Kehidupan Baekhyun tak selalu sebahagia senyumnya. Keadaan memaksanya menelan mentah-mentah pahitnya kehidupan yang katanya tak selalu berisi penderitaan. Bahagia atau menderita bagi Baekhyun sama saja. Pada akhirnya dia menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang tersiksa batinnya karena kehidupan selalu mencambuknya dengan kenyataan yang lebih buruk dari kotoran babi.

Satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang pantas Baekhyun bicarakan di sini hanya Neneknya. Wanita renta yang selalu tulus menyayangi Baekhyun itu menjadi hal tunggal yang bisa membuatnya bertahan hidup. Neneknya yang renta itu masih harus bekerja mencuci piring di restoran karena anak lelakinya adalah penggila judi. Setiap malam pulang dengan keadaan mabuk dan hutang menumpuk. Bermain wanita bukanlah hal baru untuk diketahui. Karena terkadang lelaki tak bertanggung jawab itu membawa pulang jalangnya dan mencumbunya dengan begitu rakus di salah satu kamar sederhana rumahnya.

Melihat keadaan seburuk itu, Baekhyun bercita-cita memiliki pekerjaan yang menjanjikan banyak dolar. Tujuannya sangat sederhana; membawa pergi Neneknya jauh dari keburukan Ayahnya dan hidup lebih baik. Lelaki berstatus Ayah itu sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi untuk bertanggungjawab pada keluarganya. Apa yang bisa didapat dengan berjudi selain hutang yang menumpuk?

"Nenek tunggu sebentar lagi, ya? Aku akan membawa Nenek keluar dari sini." Begitu yang selalu diucapkan Baekhyun setiap malam pada Neneknya.

.

.

Hari separuh ceria untuk Baekhyun kembali pada kenyataan. Tidur malamnya tak bisa senyenyak yang orang lain rasakan. Tapi setidaknya saat kembali membuka mata ia memiliki keyakinan untuk sesuatu yang lebih baik. Atau ia harus bergelut kembali dengan kemalangan nasibnya—menjadi seonggok daging yang menderita. Hal yang pertama ia terima ketika keluar kamar adalah beberapa pakaian tercecer. Semua berserakan sepanjang lorong menuju ruang utama. Ulah siapa lagi jika bukan ulah ayahnya. Atau Baekhyun harus berhenti memanggilnya ayah?

Neneknya sudah pergi bekerja. Wanita renta itu mungkin mendapati yang lebih buruk tentang apa yang terjadi di ruang tamu rumahnya. Baekhyun berani bertaruh Neneknya pasti berangkat dengan airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Baekhyun juga harus segera pergi dari rumah ini. Telinganya enggan terkontaminasi lagi dengan suara desahan yang memekakkan telinga. Hari masih terlalu pagi tapi mereka sudah kembali bercumbu.

Berbekal pakaian _casual_ dan rambut yang ia kuncir asal, wanita itu meninggalkan rumah. Meski jadwal kuliahnya masih berlangsung 2 jam lagi, ia memutuskan untuk segera keluar rumah demi menyelamatkan batinnya. Ia memilih duduk di hate bus, menyesap susu strawberry yang ia beli di supermarket, dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya demi kebaikan hatinya. Mau sampai kapan semua ini akan terjadi? Tidakkah Tuhan terlalu berlebihan menguji kesabarannya?

.

Biasanya Baekhyun akan duduk termenung cukup lama di kedai ramen Suho, atau dia pergi berkelana bersama Sehun dan Luhan, atau dia menyelinap ke perpustakaan dan tidur di salah satu ruangan rahasianya. Namun malam ini ia lebih memilih berjalan menyusuri Sungai Han—mengisi paru-parunya yang hampir sesak karena hidup yang selalu memihak kesialan padanya.

Baekhyun berjalan santai dengan berbagai macam pikiran melekat dibenaknya. Percaya atau tidak, dia sedang menimbang apakah mati akan menjadi lebih baik daripada hidup menderita seperti ini. Tapi sayangnya segala pikiran gila itu dikalahkan oleh kelogisan otak cerdasnya. Dia mahasiswa, seseorang yang berpendidikan tidak memiliki opsi mati kecuali Tuhan sudah berkehendak. Akhirnya ia akan mendesah kasar, bebalik pada realita kehidupannya, dan terus berharap semoga suatu hari akan ada malaikat yang menyelematkannya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya. Mabuk, bermain wanita, judi, siapa yang peduli dengan hidup kotor seperti itu? Hanya saja Baekhyun sedikit terganggu kala ada beberapa orang asing yang datang ke rumah dan menagih sejumlah uang. Uang apa? Mulanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Ia dan Neneknya hidup serba berkecukupan. Bisa mendapat beasiswa penuh serta bisa makan dengan layak sehari tiga kali bersama Nenek sedikit banyak ia syukuri. Baekhyun baru mengerti jika uang yang dikatakan orang-orang itu adalah hutang yang belum atau bahkan tidak dibayar oleh ayahnya.

Lalu dengan berbekal keberaniannya untuk berdiri pada sebuah kebenaran, Baekhyun menolak. Lagipula untuk apa ia membayarnya kalau bukan dia yang berhutang?

Pernah sekali Baekhyun membayarkan hutang ayahnya pada seorang rentenir, berharap lelaki itu berhenti membuat rumit keadaan rumah, namun nyatanya lelaki itu semakin gencar hutang dan judi kesana-kemari karena kebaikan Baekhyun membayar hutangnya sekali. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun menolak setiap hutang yang ditagih kepadanya. Ia bukan seorang konglomerat untuk meladeni dan membayar semua perbuatan ayahnya, dia hanya gadis malang yang mencoba bertahan disisa-sisa kebaikan dunia.

.

Tugas akhir membuat Baekhyun harus lebih rajin mengunjungi perpustakaan. Ia akan mengambil sebuah penelitian demi memenuhi ketuntasan masa kuliahnya. Dengan begitu ia akan cepat mendapat surat pernyataan kelulusan dan dia bisa bekerja lebih layak. Ia ingin membawa Neneknya pergi demi sebuah hidup yang lebih baik.

Beberapa meter di ujung jalan dekat rumahnya, Baekhyun mendapati beberapa mobil hitam mewah legam berjejer begitu sombong. Tak hanya itu, di sana juga ada beberapa lelaki ber-jas hitam dengan badan besar mengepulkan banyak otot sedang berdiri tegak di sekitar gerbang rumahnya. _Apa lagi ini?_ Mendadak Baekhyun didera rasa tidak mengenakkan dalam dirinya.

Kecurigaan Baekhyun tak lebih baik dari seekor merpati cacat. Saat ia berdiri tegak di depan pintu, ia mendapati Neneknya sedang tersedu memohon dan bersimpuh di atas lututnya yang lemah.

"Nona Byun?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan pada lelaki yang sedang duduk dengan kaki bersila di salah satu sofa. Wajahnya angkuh.

"Kau siapa?" Tentu itu hal pertama yang ditanyakan ketika berhadapan dengan orang asing yang sudah membuat Nenek menangis dan keadaan rumah menjadi kacau.

"Park Chanyeol." Lelaki itu bangkit dari tempatnya, berjalan angkuh menuju tempat Baekhyun berdiri dengan memasukkan tangannya dalam saku. "Putri tuunggal si pencuri telah pulang ke rumah."

 _Pencuri?_ Baekhyun menatap tajam pada lelaki yang kini berjalan mengitari dirinya bersama sebuah senyum memuakkan.

"Ah," dia berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun, "aku harus bercerita sedikit. Singkatnya, ayahmu yang serakah itu sedang mencoba menguji kesabaranku. Ku rasa dia salah alamat jika harus melakukan permainan kekanakan ini. Jadi," lelaki itu menarik dagu runcing Baekhyun untuk berhadapan langsung dengannya, "mari segera kita selesaikan agar aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini."

"Jangan sakiti Nenekku!" desis si wanita.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan melukai wanita tua itu. Tapi, aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain agar semua rasa muakku pada ayahmu bisa berakhir. Apa kau memiliki ide untuk itu?"

.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku!" Tubuh mungilnya meronta sekali lagi saat ia dikeluarkan dari mobil. Meski yang sedang mencengkeram dua lengannya adalah dua laki-laki berbadan tambun dan berwajah sangar, Baekhyun masih mengusahakan untuk melepaskan diri.

Di depannya berjalan seorang lelaki angkuh dengan langkah penuh kesombongan. Jangan ditanya seberapa besar kesombongan yang ia miliki, karena jika dikalkulasi dengan jutaan bilangan tak akan pernah cukup untuk menggambarkannya.

Setelah melewati sebuah pintu utama dengan ukiran megah berwarna putih, Baekhyun dipaksa naik ke lantai dua—sebuah kamar yang ada di ujung lorong. Ia sempat memberontak untuk dipaksa masuk karena merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk setelah ini. Dan benar, saat dua _bodyguard_ itu menarik tubuh kurus Baekhyun untuk masuk dan menghempaskannya di sebuah kasur ber-sprei sakura, ia sedang berada di kandang serigala.

Seseorang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan kaki menyilang, dagu yang diangkat penuh kesombongan, dan pandangan licik yang terlihat penuh kilat kejahatan.

"Kuracaci sepertimu bernyali besar juga." Dia berdecih.

"Bajingan kau, Chanyeol!"

"Itulah aku." Dia berdiri mendekat, mengangkat dagu lancip wanita yang ada di ranjang, dan kembali menunjukkan senyum sepihaknya. _Smirk_. "Awalnya aku hanya peduli dengan hartaku yang ada di ayahmu. Ah, tidak. Itu bukan harta, tapi sisa receh tak berguna dari perusahaanku yang dipungut liar oleh ayahmu."

"Dia bukan ayahku!"

"Terserah apa katamu," jemarinya menyusuri pipi tirus Baekhyun—lembut dan putih. "Yang jelas, aku baru saja berfikir sisa receh itu kau yang akan menebusnya."

"Kalau kau ingin meminta recehmu itu kembali, minta pada lelaki itu! Jangan bawa-bawa aku apalagi nenekku."

"Awalnya begitu. Tapi, ketika kau datang dan berlagak seperti pahlawan kesiangan, kurasa akan lebih menarik jika receh itu diganti dengan dirimu."

"Bajingan kau!"

Segumpal saliva keluar dari bibir Baekhyun dan mengotori sisi kiri lengan kemeja Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali mengapit dagu runcing Baekhyun lebih keras. Setan kecil ini, berani-beraninya meludahi kemeja mahal Chanyeol. Punya berapa nyawa dia?

 **PLAK!**

Panas dan perih. Baekhyun merasakan keduanya di pipi kanan beserta rasa asin yang menguar di sudut bibirnya.

"Ku peringatkan. Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan Park Chanyeol. Karena kau tau apa, aku bukan orang yang memiliki banyak kata ampun. Terlebih oleh iblis kecil sepertimu!"

Chanyeol memberi satu tamparan lagi pada spot yang sama lalu beranjak dari tempatnya setelah melihat wanita di depannya terluka.

Kekesalan Chanyeol berbuntut pada bantingan pintu dengan suara menggelegar. Baekhyun segera berlari menyongsong pintu yang telah lebih dulu dikunci oleh Chanyeol dari luar. Dia menjerit meminta pertolongan tapi sia-sia karena semua orang di rumah ini lebih patuh pada Chanyeol dari pada orang asing yang baru saja dipungut karena sebuah kasus korupsi.

Dan bersama airmatanya yang malang itu Baekhyun bersimpu didaun pintu. Mengutuk semua perbuatan ayahnya yang tidak tau malu hingga membuatnya tersiksa seperti ini.

.

.

Seberkas cahaya masuk melalui tirai-tirai mewah jendela kamar. Wanita mungil yang meringkuk dalam tidurnya mencoba perlahan menyejajarkan kembali kesadarannya dari sisa-sisa rasa remuk dan perih di tubuhnya.

"Bangunlah."

Ada sesuatu yang dingin yang menggerayang di sekitar rasa perih bibirnya. Lelaki itu, si angkuh Park Chanyeol, sedang memegang cutton-buds berlapis gel bening dan di oleskan di sekitar bibir Baekhyun.

"Ah!"

"Sakit? Tahan sebentar."

"Kau mau apa?!" Yang lebih kecil menepis tangan Chanyeol dan bergerak mundur. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas perlakuan apa yang ia dapatkan semalam. Dan sekarang, lelaki itu mengobati lukanya. Bukankah ini menggelikan?

"Aku akan mengobati lukamu."

"Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

"Ini masih terlalu pagi, Baekhyun."

"Keluarkan aku, bajingan!"

"Jangan melawan atau kau kutampar lebih keras lagi!"

Chanyeol mengancam dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya.

"Ku tekankan sekali lagi," Chanyeol mendekat, menarik dagu lancip Baekhyun dengan sangat kasar, dan mendesis tepat di depan matanya, "aku bukan orang yang memiliki banyak ampun. Jadi, patuhlah padaku dan nyawamu tidak akan terbuang sia-sia."

.

.

.

Labirin seram, begitulah Baekhyun menyebutnya. Rumah ini terlalu membingungkan. Gerbang setinggi tembok Berlin, para penjaga di setiap pintu serupa penjaga kerajaan Inggris, dan kemewahan yang tersaji di setiap sudut.

Baekhyun tidak tau seberapa kaya si sombong itu. Tapi melihat dari semua fasilitas yang ia miliki, Chanyeol bisa saja lebih kaya dari seorang konglomerat ternama. Rumah besar dan mewah, tapi hanya dihuni oleh dirinya beserta para pengawal dan maid. Dimana keluarganya?

Sudahlah, itu bukan urusan Baekhyun. Dia hanya seorang tawanan malang dari kekejaman Park Chanyeol. Dia tidak perlu memikirkan seberapa banyak harta yang dimiliki Chanyeol, yang harus ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat ini. Neneknya di rumah pasti sangat khawatir karena melihat Baekhyun dipaksa untuk ikut dengan pria asing.

Suatu keberuntungan adalah ketika Chanyeol tidak mengunci kamar tempat menahan Baekhyun. Seharian ini dia mengamati keadaan rumah dan para penjaga itu selalu berdiri dengan tegap di setiap pintu. Bahkan di pintu utama Baekhyun mendapati ada 4 penjaga yang berdiri disana-bahkan sepertinya nyamuk tidak akan bisa menorobos. Jika Baekhyun nekat menerobos, bisa dipastikan dia akan terjepit dengan malangnya. Jadilah ia menunggu waktu yang pas untuk menggalakkan rencana kaburnya.

Lalu ketika hari mulai senja, penjaga-penjaga itu mulai berkurang dan saat gelap mulai menyapa, para penjaga itu enyah.

Bagus, ini kesempatan yang Baekhyun tunggu.

Namun saat Baekhyun baru saja memantabkan niatnya, suara deru mobil yang baru saja dimatikan terdengar dari garasi. Si angkuh sudah pulang, batin Baekhyun. Semua itu menjadi awal dimana Baekhyun akan kembali menjadi si cantik pemberontak dengan nyali yang tinggi. Tidak peduli sisa memar dan sudut bibirnya yang belum sepenuhnya kering dari siksaan Chanyeol beberapa hari ini, Baekhyun akan tetap memberontak dan keluar dari neraka ini. Terus berdiam diri di labirin seram yang orang katakan mewah ini seperti mencoba bunuh diri perlahan-lahan. Dia bukan tahanan tapi harus tahan.

Keberaniannya memang tak sebesar keinginannya, karena saat ia tiba di pangkal tangga megah rumah Chanyeol, lelaki itu membanting pintu utama dan melempar tas kerjanya hingga memecahkan satu vas mewah. Tak ada yang berani mendekat. Semua bergeming dengan ketakutan masing-masing pada sang penguasa berhati iblis. Jangankan mendekat, bernafas kala majikan itu sedang marah sudah sesulit mencari jarum dalam sejuta ton jerami.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun akan memulai langkahnya, lelaki itu telah lebih dulu membuat langkah lebar-lebar dan tiba di hadapannya. Sungutan emosi Baekhyun tunjukkan di balik wajah cantiknya yang memiliki luka lebam. Ulah siapa lagi jika bukan ulah Chanyeol. Laki-laki kasar, tak berhati, kejam, entah apalagi yang bisa menggambarkan lelaki itu. Jika memang ada ungkapan di atas kejam, maka seluruhnya adalah milik Chanyeol.

Matanya serupa elang, bertambah dengan kerutan kasar yang jelas dari dahinya beserta dengusan nafas kesal. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti sudah terjadi, Baekhyun yakin. Entah kemerosotan saham atau ia ditipu klien, Baekhyun tak menaruh peduli pada hal itu. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini bagaimana mengumpulkan kembali keberaniannya untuk melawan Chanyeol. Yah, hanya keberanian yang ia butuhkan. Karena jika ia harus mengiba atau memelas seperti pengemis, harga dirinya akan tercecer di kandang ayam. Baekhyun tidak mau itu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Keluar dari neraka ini!"

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana!"

"Berhenti mengurungku seperti pencuri!"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan di kedua pinggangnya, mendongak ke langit-langit dan mencari nafas serupa kesabaran karena dihadapannya sedang ada wanita dengan keberanian sebesar biji jagung. Berani benar wanita ini? Apa dia tidak takut dengan kekejaman Chanyeol?

"Kau harus tetap di sini. Urusan kita belum selesai." Kata Chanyeol di nada paling rendah.

"Ini bukan urusanku. Kau hanya berurusan dengan ayahku. Jadi lepaskan aku." Langkah Baekhyun di hentikan oleh sebuah cengkeraman kuat di pergelangan tangannya. "Biarkan aku pergi, bajingan!"

"Kau harus di sini. Jangan melawanku."

"Lepaskan!"

"Ku bilang jangan melawan!"

 **PLAK!**

Sudut bibir Baekhyun bertambah perih kala tangan besar Chanyeol kembali menamparnya. Bertambah buruk ketika rambut legam Baekhyun menjadi sasaran berikutnya—ditarik paksa masuk ke kamar tanpa peduli Baekhyun yang menjerit kesakitan. Dan ketika Baekhyun dilempar ke ranjang dengan tangan yang siap diborgol di besi kepala ranjang, sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi.

Jangan katakan jika..

"Jangan Chanyeol! Jangan.."

"Ku bilang jangan melawan tapi kau terus melakukannya. Seberapa besar nyalimu, hah?!"

Lelaki itu berdiri di atas selangkangan Baekhyun dengan bertumpu pada lututnya. Matanya sudah buta dengan rintihan Baekhyun di bawah kuasanya yang mulai menggerakkan badan, berharap ada celah untuk lari dan hal 'itu' tidak akan ia alami.

Tapi Chanyeol memiliki tenaga dan kuasa lebih besar. Karena saat Baekhyun menjeritkan sebuah ampunan, lelaki itu menghentak kemeja Baekhyun hingga robek lalu menggumuli payudaranya. Menyesap, menggigit, meremas, semua dilakukan tanpa pernah melihat bahwa wanita di bawahnya mencoba memberontak.

"Jangan coba-coba melawan jika aku sedang dirasuki iblis, Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol membuka kemeja beserta celananya. Jika yang ada di bawah sekarang adalah pelacur atau sejenis wanita penikmat nafsu, mungkin akan ada gairah lain untuk menanti tindakan Chanyeol. Tapi yang sekarang ada di bawah adalah Baekhyun, merpati malang yang sedang menanti eksekusi paling menyedihkan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan kesamping saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan ereksinya yang mulai berdenyut. Apa yang terjadi setelah ini? Apa yang terjadi setelah Chanyeol juga menyentak celana Baekhyun hingga wanita itu kini tak berbalut apa-apa?

Mata Chanyeol menunjukkan gelora yang aneh. Setelah puas mencumbu payudara Baekhyun, lelaki itu beralih kebawah dan membuat kaki polos Baekhyun terbuka lebar. Baekhyun tau ini akan terjadi, Baekhyun tau Chanyeol akan melakukannya. Dan wanita itu hanya memiliki sedikit tenaga untuk melawan sedang Chanyeol sudah semakin brutal.

Sepersekian detik kemudian Baekhyun harus mengangkat tubuhnya, menjerit kesakitan karena ada sebuah sayatan menyakitkan dari kewanitaannya. Sungguh, ini lebih menyakitkan dari pukulan atau tamparan Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu memasukinya sekali sentak dan membuat selaput darah yang susah payah Baekhyun jaga selama ini hanya menyisakan aliran merah lekat meluber keluar.

"S-sakit...C-chanyeol..." rintih Baekhyun di tengah isaknya.

Namun Chanyeol sudah tuli. Ia hanya tau bagaimana cara menyelesaikan semua kenikmatan penuh paksaan ini-menghentak, mendorong, dan menindih Baekhyun dengan semua nafsunya. Bertambah menggairahkan kala Chanyeol mengetahui wanita di bawahnya ini masih perawan dan dia adalah orang pertama yang mendapatkannya.

Erangan tertahan Chanyeol berkontaminasi dengan tangis Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu mendapat kepuasan sedang Baekhyun mendapat sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol mendapatkan pencapaiannya, lelaki itu tumbang menindih tubuh polos Baekhyun-bernafas memburu dengan senyum jahat yang sarat akan kepuasan.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan melawanku." Chanyeol bangkit, mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, dan kembali tersenyum seperti bajingan paling memuakkan di mata Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu membelai pipi tirus Baekhyun yang sudah basah keringat bercampur air mata. "Lain kali, pikirkan lagi niatmu untuk melawan."

Sebuah ciuman paksa berlanjut lumatan kasar menjadi akhir dari malam itu.

"Selamat malam, sayang." Ucapnya seraya keluar kamar dan terdengar suara klik dua kali. Dia kembali menawan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **END?**

 **TBC?**

.

.

Entahlah, semua tergantung respon kalian :)

Gak panjang-panjang, Ayoung mau hibernasi lagi sambil nunggu respons kalian.

PPYONG!

Yang nunggu DP, tetep tungguin aja ya.. :D udah selesai ketik tinggal upload aja dalam waktu dekat :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Yang tidak suka sama cerita atau penulisan Ayoung bisa langsung close. Ayoung gak maksa baca karena FF ini memang...emmm entahlah haha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga jam lalu Chanyeol baru saja membobol keperawanan Baekhyun dengan sadis. Apa dia menyesal? Tentu tidak. Apa untungnya menyesali keperawanan Baekhyun yang telah ia gagahi? Menambah pundi-pundi dolarnya saja tidak.

Ini sudah lewat pukul dua pagi. Matanya masih belum bisa terpejam sempurna sedang _schedule_ esok hari ada 3 rapat yang menanti. Ia harus memiliki sedikit tidur berkualitas atau esok hari ia akan terlihat kelimpungan dengan pelipis berdenyut nyeri. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol sedang didera sebuah rasa aneh. Gelenyar tidak terdefinisi itu membuatnya berguling-guling tidak karuan di atas ranjang dan membuat tatana sprei menjadi sangat berantakan.

Chanyeol memaksa matanya untuk terpejam. Tapi dia mendapat suatu bayangan dimana seorang wanita dengan tubuh telanjang masih terborgol di kepala ranjang. Siapa lagi jika bukan tawanannya. Byun Baekhyun.

Beberapa hari ini Chanyeol sedang dipusingkan oleh urusan kantor yang sedikit tidak stabil. Dia butuh banyak konsentrasi untuk mengatasi semua itu dan tidak berniat memecah pikirannya pada apapun. Tapi iblis kecil yang ia tawan karena keserakahan seorang ayah biadab, menjadi pengganggu utama yang selalu membuat Chanyeol naik darah.

Sebelumnya Chanyeol tidak memiliki niat untuk menyekap atau menawan siapa saja di rumah mewahnya. Dia kaya, jika ingin bercinta dia hanya perlu menyewa pelacur kelas atas dan menumpahkan hasratnya di dalam vagina pelacur itu. Dia si tampan dan berkuasa, dia bisa menarik salah satu dari wanita-wanita yang masih berjajar dengan hasrat menjadi kekasihnya. Dan Baekhyun, tidak ada dasar apapun yang Chanyeol temukan mengapa ia bisa membawa wanita itu kemari dan menyetubuhinya. Terdengar kejam, tapi Chanyeol menolak untuk peduli.

Chanyeol sedang berdebat untuk sebuah keputusan aneh. Kembali memejamkan mata atau melayani pikirannya untuk pergi ke kamar Baekhyun. Dia butuh tidur untuk kegiatannya esok hari, namun ia juga tidak bisa menanggalkan pikiran bahwa wanita telanjang dengan tangan terborgol itu pasti sedang merasa tersiksa.

Lalu dengan segala _ba-bi-bu_ yang ia tendang jauh-jauh menuju bulan, Chanyeol meraih kunci di atas nakas dan menemui wanita itu. Wanita mungil malang.

Pintu tinggi bercat putih itu terbuka. Hal pertama yang Chanyeol lihat adalah seorang wanita meringkuk dengan tubuh putih polos dan tangan terborgol. Keadaannya tak jauh beda dengan tatanan selimut dan sprei ranjang yang ia jadikan tempat bersandar. Rambut panjang kecoklatannya lebih buruk dari sarang burung yang diacak-acak kucing. Menyedihkan.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun, mengamati wajah cantik Baekhyun yang begitu kusam dengan luka robek kecil di sudut bibitnya. Aroma percintaan yang Chanyeol ciptakan beberapa jam lalu masih tercium dengan sangat jelas beserta aroma amis darah perawan Baekhyun.

Rambut panjang yang sebagian menutupi wajah Baekhyun itu disingkap Chanyeol menuju belakang telinga—memperjelas wajah tersiksa Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap karena lelah melawan Chanyeol.

Kungkungan borgol itu Chanyeol lepas perlahan. Baekhyun nampak begitu lemah dengan tubuh yang terjulur pasrah untuk kembali di siksa.

Tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan menyiksanya lagi. Lelaki itu hanya akan memakaikan kemeja seadaanya yang ia ambil dari lemari untuk menutupi tubuh polos Baekhyun.

"Kau mau apa?" suaranya lemah di antara pejaman matanya yang serasa sulit di buka.

"Membawamu ke posisi tidur paling normal."

Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya di belakang leher dan lipatan betis Baekhyun untuk menggendongnya seperti seorang pengantin baru. Lelaki itu begitu hati-hati meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun untuk ia baringkan dan melindunginya dengan selimut.

Tidak ada pemberontakan karena wanita itu tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melakukannya. Bersyukur ia masih memiliki tenaga untuk bernafas dan menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya yang lelah. Selimut hangat mulai melapisi Baekhyun yang hanya Chanyeol tutup tubuh polosnya dengan sebuah kemeja putih.

Lelaki itu memiliki cara lain untuk mengumandangkan rasa ibanya pada Baekhyun yang sudah seperti mayat cantik. Seperti beranjak keluar kamar untuk mengambil kotak obat yang ia simpan di kamar pribadinya, meletakkan beberapa gel bening diatas _cutton-buds,_ lalu menorehkannya di atas luka ujung bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memekik kecil kala ia merasa perih di sela-sela matanya yang pejam. Lalu bersama sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, wanita itu membuka mata dan mendapati Chanyeol berada pada jarak sangat dekat.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit. Oke?"

 _Cutton-buds_ itu kembali Chanyeol laburkan di atas luka Baekhyun. Sedikit berhati-hati lelaki itu melakukannya agar tidak ada pekikan perih yang dirasakan Baekhyun.

"Sakit..." si mungil merintih di sela-sela pengobatan yang Chanyeol lakukan. Bersama sebuah air mata yang menetes di ujung mata, Baekhyun kembali mengeluh kesakitan pada luka yang Chanyeol obati.

"Tahan sebentar, ya? Semakin sakit kalau tidak di obati."

Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak memiliki tenaga untuk memberontak, jadilah dia memilih pasrah untuk menikmati kesakitan itu dengan airmata suci menjeritkan apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun.

Tangis Baekhyun baru bisa berhenti ketika Chanyeol membereskan kotak obat itu dan menaikkan posisi selimut Baekhyun. Dia kembali terpejam dengan wajah malang. Tidakkah Chanyeol merasa iba dengan semua yang terpampang di hadapannya? Wanita suci yang dipaksa berkorban untuk menebus kesalahan ayahnya.

* * *

Dari mana semua ini bermula? Chanyeol sendiri tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana dia bisa menemui posisi tidak masuk akal ini. Seperti terbujur di atas sebuah ranjang yang bukan ranjang pribadinya dengan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk merengkuh tubuh ringkih seorang wanita.

Chanyeol tidak memiliki penyesalan untuk itu, tapi ia juga tidak memiliki alasan mengapa ia bisa menjadi seperti mozarella. Harusnya ia pergi ke kamar, tidur dan siap menjemput matahari pagi yang akan muncul beberapa jam lagi. Tapi dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat nalarnya tidak bekerja secara maksimal

Tubuh lemah itu begitu pasrah berada dalam sebuah dekapan hangat yang Chanyeol ciptakan. Tidak tau berasal dari mana, tapi semua itu serasa seperti kutub utara dan kutub selatan yang bertemu. Chanyeol tidak berniat melakukan sebuah pemisahan untuk dekapan ini. Hanya saja ia mulai mengkhawatirkan harga dirinya sebagai si tampan kejam yang beberapa jam lalu baru saja menyiksa wanita dalam dekapannya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar aku bisa keluar dari sini?" wanita itu, Baekhyun, berkata dengan suara parau dari dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah." Chanyeol menolak untuk menjawab.

"Kau menginginkan uang untuk membayar semua uang yang dicuri ayahku?"

"..."

"Seberapa banyak uang yang ia curi?"

"Jangan mengkalkulasinya atau kau akan kehilangan kewarasan akan perbuatan ayahmu."

"Aku miskin," dia meracau lagi saat Chanyeol menambah intensitas pelukan yang ada. "Aku hanya si miskin yang berhasil mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah. Jika kau berharap aku yang melunasi uang itu, beri aku waktu."

"Berapa lama?"

"..."

"Uang yang dicuri ayahmu sama harganya dengan 1 unit apartemen mewah di Gangnam. Berapa lama kau membutuhkan waktu untuk menebusnya?"

"..."

"Jangan bertindak seperti pahlawan jika tubuhmu masih selemah ini!"

1 unit apartemen di Gangnam? Baekhyun membeku untuk nomilal yang fantastis itu. Upah kerja paruh waktunya bahkan tidak ada 0,00001% dari harga apartemen biasa. Dengan semua rasa benci yang membuncah seperti pegunungan, Baekhyun mempererat kepulan emosi yang tidak akan pernah padam untuk sosok ayahnya. Atau, ia tidak perlu lagi memanggil laki-laki itu ayah?

Entahlah. Baekhyun akan memutuskan itu nanti setelah ia bisa kembali memiliki kesadaran penuh atas dirinya. Ia terlalu lelah dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dalam kurun waktu yang sebentar ini. Ia ditawan, disiksa, dan ia harus merelakan keperawanannya diambil oleh si kejam yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya.

Ya, Chanyeol itu kejam. Tapi monster kejam mana yang sekarang sedang memberika pelukan hangat, seolah tidak akan pernah ada satu kesakitan yang berani mendekati Baekhyun. Tidakkah laki-laki itu lupa siapa yang memulai semua kesakitan ini?

* * *

Bias cahaya pagi begitu menyilaukan kala Baekhyun mulai kembali di atas dunia. Kerjaban kecil mata kelincinya mencoba menghalau setitik kecil sinar yang mengenai langsung mata Baekhyun.

Beberapa kali ia harus merenggangkan tulang tubuhnya yang terasa sangat _ngilu_. Sejenak ia mengalami amnesia sebelum akhirnya ia sadar akan apa yang sudah terjadi. Tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih—milik siapa? Siapa lagi jika bukan milik Chanyeol.

Lalu saat ia berhasil mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya, ia bersandar di kepala ranjang dan merintih kecil untuk sesuatu yang perih di pangkal pahanya.

Dia sudah tidak perawan.

"Tuan Chanyeol meminta Anda untuk mengenakan pakaian ini." seorang pelayan yang baru saja masuk meletakkan sebuah _paperbag_ di atas nakas. Baekhyun melirik sebentar sebelum ia kembali pada kenyataan bahwa si kejam itu adalah biang dari semua kesengsaraannya.

"Aku tidak butuh."

"Tapi Nona-"

"Keluar! Katakan pada majikanmu jika aku tidak membutuhkan kebaikan hatinya!"

Pelayan itu keluar kamar dengan ekspresi ragu. Baekhyun tau, pelayan itu hanya terlalu takut untuk kembali dan mendapat amukan dari Tuannya. Tapi peduli apa? Baekhyun tidak menaruh setitik peduli di setiap inchi kehidupan yang ada di labirin ini.

Ya, Baekhyun tidak peduli sampai akhirnya ia kembali di buat menegang dengan sosok yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah angkuh. Wajahnya kembali angkuh, berbeda dengan sosok yang semalam merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan.

Chanyeol menunjukkan kilatan amarah paginya. Dia begitu ahli mengungkung tubuh Baekhyun dalam penjara dua lengannya yang ia kukuhkan di kepala ranjang. Sepertinya ia akan mendapati suasana hati yang buruk sepanjang hari ini. Penyebabnya hanya satu.

"Jangan mengacau lagi, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memberinya tatapan penuh kebencian. Tidak, itu lebih dari kebencian mengingat apa yang sudah ia dapatkan karena kekejaman lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Cepat pakai pakaian yang ku beri."

"Tidak mau!"

"Jangan membuatku untuk memaksamu."

Dari awal kau sudah memaksakan kehendak seenak hatimu!"

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol mendesis.

Saat kuliah dulu ia mendapat satu mata kuliah kepribadian untuk menghadapi klien dengan karakter yang berbeda-beda. Bertahun-tahun setelah dia menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan sukses dan menghadapi para klien yang beragam, ia tidak pernah mendapati kepribadian yang seperti Baekhyun. Mungkin dulu ia kurang tekun dalam mendalami mata kuliah kepribadian, sehingga menghadapi makhluk mungil dengan keberanian sebesar biji jagung ini ia harus mengerahkan banyak emosi. Jangan lupakan kesabaran yang juga ia tekan sedemikian hingga ada rasa geram dalam hatinya.

"Aku harus segera berangkat ke kantor. Patuhlah sehingga aku tidak menumbuhkan niat untuk memenggal kepala manusia karena kau merusak suasana hatiku."

"Itu bukan urusanku."

"Baekhyun!"

Wanita itu sedikit berjingkat akan rasa terkejut karena Chanyeol membentaknya dengan suara tinggi.

"Cepat pakai atau aku akan-"

"Menyeretku kekamar mandi lalu memaksa kembali seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin?!"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepala, mencari sisa kesabaran yang tercecer karena iblis mungil ini masih berani menantang saat keberaniannya tidak lebih besar dari telur semut merah.

"Atau aku akan membatalkan jadwal kerjaku hari ini dan menyetubuhimu sepanjang hari."

Tawaran yang tidak baik.

"Mana yang kau pilih?"

Baekhyun menciut.

Disetubuhi Chanyeol? Tidak, bahkan sisa nyeri pada selangkangannya semalam masih memiliki rasa yang menyakitkan.

"Pakai pakaian ini dan jangan membuat kekacauan selama aku bekerja."

Lelaki itu melepas kungkungan tangannya ketika Baekhyun mengambil _paperbag_ yang tadi di bawa Chanyeol.

"Kau tau, kan, aku sangat kejam? Sekali aku mendengar kau membuat kacau, jangan memberontak jika aku akan menyetubuhimu sepanjang hari."

Baekhyun semakin ciut dengan ancaman itu. Ia tau, bermain-main dengan ancaman Chanyeol hanya seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami; sia-sia. Lebih dari satu minggu berada satu atap dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai memahami bahwa kuasa Chanyeol tidak pernah main-main.

* * *

Rumah Chanyeol mungkin berkali-kali lipat lebih luas dari rumah Baekhyun. Banyak kamar megah dengan fasilitas mewah yang ada di sini. Kamar mandi pribadi, ranjang kualitas terbaik, hingga pelayanan dari semua pelayan di rumah ini. Semua begitu mengagumkan seakan dengan satu jentikan jari saja semua kebutuhan akan tersedia.

Baekhyun tidak tau ini semua Chanyeol dapatkan seorang diri atau ia warisi dari orangtuanya. Tapi untuk seorang pebisnis muda sepertinya, memiliki semua ini dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri merupakan sesuatu yang patut diberi acungan banyak jempol. Setiap sudut rumah ini penuh kemewahan—Baekhyun tidak pernah mau mengkalkulasinya meski ia cukup handal dalam bidang ilmu hitung.

Namun apa artinya semua itu jika yang sekarang ia rasakan adalah terpenjara dalam sebuah labirin mewah. Kebebasannya direnggut tanpa pernah ada keringanan.

Sepanjang hari Baekhyun mengunci diri di kamar. Tidak, bukan Chanyeol yang menguncinya. Setelah kejadian ancaman tadi pagi, lelaki itu tak lagi mengunci dari luar satu-satunya akses Baekhyun untuk keluar. Baekhyun sendiri yang berinisiatif untuk mengunci diri karena ia mendadak jenuh pada para pelayan yang setiap jam datang dan menanyakan apa ada sesuatu yang ia butuhkan. Dia tidak membutuhkan apa-apa kecuali keluar dari tempat ini. Dengan sepenuh hati Baekhyun mulai muak menjadi tawanan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin pulang—memeluk Neneknya dan mengajak wanita renta itu untuk menghilang dari bumi yang kejam ini. Ah, Nenek, wanita itu pasti menderita melihat Baekhyun yang harus di bawa paksa karena ulah anak laki-lakinya (ayah Baekhyun). Semenyakitkan ini menghadapi kerasnya hidup, bahkan mimpi menjadi seorang sarjana yang ia cokol matang-matang dalam otak dan hati akan menjadi sia-sia karena ia sekarang berstatus tawanan Park Chanyeol.

* * *

Lingkar hitam samar di sekitar mata Chanyeol seakan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baru saja bergelut dengan banyak pekerjaan. Hampir 12 jam penuh ia menorehkan hari dengan berbagai rapat, memeriksa dokumen, bernegosiasi dengan para klien, dan memikirkan keadaan Baekhyun. Untuk hal yang terakhir itu ia hampir dibuat gila melebihi kapasitas. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia bertindak seperti bajingan kelas kakap, menyetubuhi Baekhyun dengan tangan berborgol dan sedikit kekerasan.

Semua itu beralasan. Chanyeol adalah sejenis manusia yang tidak mau didebat untuk keputusannya—semua rekan bisnis dan orang terdekat Chanyeol tau itu. Tapi si mungil malang yang memiliki luka di sudut bibirnya karena tamparan Chanyeol waktu itu, memiliki nyali tinggi untuk mendebat bahkan memberontak. Dia menyalak seperti gagak perawan yang minta dihabisi. Tapi wajah malang yang ia samarkan menjelaskan bahwa ia menderita.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu mementingkan penderitaan yang berusaha Baekhyun sembunyikan. Hanya saja ia cukup kesal karena wanita itu tidak bisa patuh dengannya.

Chanyeol itu sangat berkuasa. Siapapun harus patuh dan tunduk pada si tampan kaya yang memiliki otak penuh kekerasan.

Banyak lelaki di dunia ini yang menunjukkan sisi kelelakiannya dengan tidak menyakiti wanita secara fisik. Mereka berdalih bahwa larangan terbesar lelaki sejati adalah melakukan kekerasan pada wanita. _Yeah_ , banyak yang berdalih seperti iti. Tidak memberi luka fisik namun memberi luka hati. Lalu apa bedanya? Hanya bekas nyata sebuah kesakitan saja yang bisa berkata. Luka fisik tentu memberi bekas atau tanda, tapi luka hati? Tak bertanda namun susah dilupakan. Bagi Chanyeol itu sama saja. Memberi luka fisik maupun hati sama-sama menjelaskan bahwa lelaki yang melakukannya tak lebih buruk dari kambing homoseksual.

Lelaki itu, si tampan Park Chanyeol, tak begitu peduli diposisi mana ia menyakiti Baekhyun. Mau Baekhyun terluka atau menderita, ia tidak memiliki keuntungan dolar sama sekali akan hal itu. Tapi satu yang pasti, Chanyeol mulai memiliki seseorang yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai senjata untuk melampiaskan semua hasratnya. Hasrat jiwa dan raga. Tidak terlalu kejam, kan?

Chanyeol baru saja masuk dalam singgasananya bersama dua _paperbag_. Dalam perjalanan pulang tadi Chanyeol membeli beberapa pakaian untuk Baekhyun yang masih mengenakan pakaian seadanya. Sekalipun Baekhyun adalah tawanannya, ia tidak sudi menawan seseorang yang terlihat sangat kumuh. Aneh memang, tapi biarlah. Chanyeol itu berkuasa dan tidak boleh ada yang menentangnya.

"Apa menu makan malam Baekhyun?" tanyanya pada seorang _maid._

"Sup merah dan _breast chicken steak,_ Tuan. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Nona Baekhyun menolak untuk makan."

Sudah Chanyeol duga. Iblis kecil itu sangat penentang dan keras kepala.

Dengan langkah angkuhnya Chanyeol menuju kesebuah kamar yang bersebelahan langsung dengan kamarnya. Ia tidak perlu mengetuk pintu dan menolak peduli apakah Baekhyun sedang telanjang atau menungging saat ia masuk tanpa memberi ketukan tanda kesopanan. Tidak ada yang namanya adat istiadat dan sebuah kesopanan ketika semua yang ada di rumah ini dalam genggam tangan Chanyeol.

Kamar itu kosong dan hanya ada suara genericik air dari kamar mandi. Sedikit banyak Chanyeol lega karena tawanannya tidak berniat kabur. Chanyeol menuju kesebuah kursi yang ada di ujung ruangan, menariknya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan pintu kamar mandi, dan memulai perannya sebagai si tampan kaya yang kejam.

Chanyeol tidak pernah tau jika wanita memiliki waktu bebersih diri cukup lama. Karena hampir satu jam dia duduk di posisi itu, suara _shower_ baru saja mati dan memunculkan sesosok wanita yang berbalut handuk di tubuh dan kepalanya.

"Astaga!" wanita itu memekik diantara keterkejutannya. "Sedang apa kau di kamarku?"

"Kamarmu? Ini wilayahku."

Baekhyun hampir lupa jika pemilik semua sudut di ruangan ini adalah pria yang sedang duduk dengan tungkai menyilang di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"A-ada a-apa?" Baekhyun sedikit _gagap_ karena keadaan ini. Seperti dirinya yang hanya berbalut keterbatasan handuk sedang yang ada di hadapannya adalah Park Chanyeol. Sekalipun ia pernah melewati malam dengan tubuh telanjang dan membiarkan keperawanannya diambil oleh Chanyeol, tapi ia sekarang cukup sadar jika memiliki sedikit rasa malu.

Kenapa menolak makan malam?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau juga tidak makan sejak pagi."

"Apa pedulimu?!" lihatlah, dia kembali menunjukkan keberaniannya di depan si penguasa.

"Kau harus makan. Aku tidak ingin mengurus mayat seseorang yang mati kelaparan."

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku harus patuh padamu."

Berani sekali wanita ini? Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin bersabar untuk perlawanan yang Baekhyun berikan. Ia cukup lelah fisik dan batin. Tapi wanita itu tidak pernah tau situasi dimana Chanyeol sedang mengalami benang kusut dalam otaknya.

"Jangan mengacau saat aku mengatakan kau harus patuh."

"Mematuhi? Lelucon jaman kuno!"

Harusnya Baekhyun tau bahwa keberaniannya ini hanya akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang tidak baik. Seperti tubuhnya yang di dorong hingga masuk kamar mandi dan membentur kaca tebal sebagai sekat.

"Berhenti membantahku, Baek. Kau tidak akan menemui keuntungan jika melakukannya." Desis Chanyeol.

"Persetan denganmu!"

"Baekhyun!"

Pergelangan tangan Baekhyun di cengkeram erat di atas kepala oleh Chanyeol.

Berpikirlah sedikit demi kebaikanmu! Aku bukan lelaki yang memiliki banyak stok sabar!"

Baru saja Baekhyun akan menyalakkan sebuah protes namun Chanyeol lebih dulu membungkam kasar mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Dia mencium dengan penuh nafsu—menyesap, menggigit, menarik setiap sudut bibir Baekhyun tanpa pernah menghiraukan penolakan dari wanita itu. Baekhyun mencoba melepas cengkeraman tangannya untuk melawan, namun tenaga wanita itu ternyata jauh di bawah tenaga Chanyeol yang terlihat tak memiliki limit.

Semakin buruk ketika lilitan handuk di tubuh Baekhyun jatuh dan memaparkan tubuh polos beraroma madu. Sedetik setelah Baekhyun lepas dari ciuman kasar itu, ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih menggelenyar. Tubuh bagian atasnya mulai menjadi sasaran nafsu Chanyeol. Tidak ada sebuah kecupan berat dan jejak saliva, tapi Chanyeol memberi sebuah gigitan hingga membuat sebuah tanda merah keunguan di leher putih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menandai semua kulit putih leher Baekhyun. Dan ketika ia semakin dikuasai oleh nafsu, sasaran berikutnya adalah payudara Baekhyun. Sebelah kiri ia beri remasan dengan kecepatan konstan, sedang sebelah kanan mendapatkan tanda yang sama seperti apa yang ada di leher Baekhyun. Sesekali Chanyeol kembali mendongak dan mencium bibir Baekhyun, tapi setelah itu dia akan menjadi lebih lama bermain di puting Baekhyun. Dikulum, dihisap, digigit, semua Chanyeol berikan secara adil untuk pihak kiri dan kanan. Lalu ketika nafsu yang menggelegar itu menemui puncaknya, Baekhyun memekik kesakitan untuk sebuah gigitan keras pada puting kanannya.

"Sakit..."

Chanyeol menghentikan semuanya dengan sebuah nafas memburu. Rintihan Baekhyun menjadi alarm agar ia bisa menahan hasrat untuk melahap habis wanita pembangkang ini.

Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol kembali tegap meski ia tidak melepaskan himpitan pada tubuh polos Baekhyun.

"Sakit Chanyeol..." bahkan rintihan itu membawa sebuah air mata. _Shit, kenapa aku menjadi selemah ini terhadap airmata wanita?!_

Kening Chanyeol yang basah peluh itu ia tempelkan pada kening Baekhyun. Ia berhenti di sana cukup lama—menyelaraskan kembali nafasnya yang memburu sebelum sebelah tangannya mengenyahkan air mata Baekhyun.

"Jangan melawanku lagi, ya?"

Baekhyun mulai terisak.

"Ini akan sangat menyakitkan untukku dan juga untukmu." Tambah Chanyeol sebelum kembali merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan.

Wanita itu semakin terisak kala tubuh polosnya sedang di kungkung penuh proteksi oleh Chanyeol. Dan anehnya, dia tidak ingin memberontak untuk sebuah pelukan yang mendadak menjadi sangat nyaman ini.

"Maafkan aku, oke?" Chanyeol membelai punggung polos Baekhyun. Dan _maaf?_ Chanyeol harap itu bukanlah hal yang salah untuk mengucap kata maaf. "Cepat pakai bajumu dan temani aku makan malam. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus makan. Mengerti?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Eyaaaa~~ belum kelar FF lainnya udah main bikin FF baru. Maafkan ya T.T

Chap ini mungkin terasa kecepetan, singkat, pendek, dll. Sebenarnya konsep FF ini mau aku buat _**to the poin, no bertele-tele**_ **,** _ **langsung ke adegan pokok.**_ Yang bertele-tele cukup **Down Payment** saja hehe

Dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan readers,

 **Q :** Ayoung, kenapa suka sekali bikin karakter Chanyeol yang kejam?

 **A :** *mikir* Karakter Chanyeol yang kejam? Emm.. gak juga sih. Di Down Payment dia Daddy-able banget, di Latibule dia si kucing jantan yang sedang mencari cinta si kucing liar, dan di sini, cuma di buat vangsath sedikit kok ._.

.

.

Terima kasih buat respons baik **Wanderlust,** jika ada yang merasa keberatan dengan cerita dan karakter yang Ayoung buat, ga masalah kalo kalian klik close. Dan, jika cerita ini terlalu umum seperti yang pernah kalian baca, mungkin itu karena keterbatasan ide hingga yang ada ya cerita gini-gini aja. Maafkan yaaaa

Doakan semoga semua FF Ayoung bisa fast update.

Mohon kesediannya buat isi kolom review wkwkw

MAKASIIIIHHH

*ciumbanyakbanyak*


	3. Chapter 3

Ini tidak masuk akal. Seharusnya Baekhyun kembali menjadi tawanan yang memberontak dan mengacaukan segalanya, bukan malah duduk manis di sebuah meja makan mewah bersama si brengsek Park Chanyeol. Berhari-hari ditawan di labirin megah ini membuatnya jengah. Ruang geraknya di batasi—hanya berkisar sekitar rumah mewah Chanyeol dan tidak ada interaksi dengan dunia luar.

Sempat memiliki pikiran tentang dosa apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Setaunya, dia anak baik yang tidak suka menyusahkan orang lain. Bahkan untuk menyakiti semut saja Baekhyun harus berpikir beribu kali. Tapi apa yang sudah ia dapat?

Jika takdir begitu kejam untuk dirinya, lalu mengapa takdir begitu menyenangkan untuk Chanyeol? Harusnya lelaki kejam itu yang mendapat kehidupan yang tidak mengenakkan ini. Kuasa dan kekayaannya membuat kepalanya besar hingga melupakan fakta bahwa ada satu wanita mungil yang merasa tersiksa untuk semua ini.

Baekhyun tidak begitu mengerti dirinya berada di sini. Jika memang lelaki kejam itu ingin membalaskan dendam kepada ayahnya, ini terlihat setengah-setengah—memenjara Baekhyun dengan fasilitas bintang lima. Ah, tidak setengah, tapi tiga perempat karena Chanyeol sudah menyetubuhinya dengan kejam. Mengingat hal itu membuat Baekhyun muak. Benteng terakhir seorang wanita telah direnggut begitu saja oleh si kejam. Baekhyun bersumpah, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan kekejaman Chanyeol pada dirinya.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun mencapai limit untuk muak berada satu meja dengan si kejam, ia berdiri menyalak untuk pergi namun ia kalah cepat oleh tarikan di pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun tau, dia akan melewati fase ini. Fase dimana dia harus bercicit lebih galak untuk melawan lelaki ini.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku tidak nafsu makan."

"Bukankah ku bilang jangan melawan jika aku memerintah?"

"Apa yang bisa ku lakukan jika aku tidak memiliki nafsu makan ketika berada satu meja denganmu, Park Chanyeol?! Bahkan untuk bernafas saja paru-paruku menolak berbagi ruang oksigen bersamamu!"

Berani benar wanita ini. Tidakkah dia tau sekarang ada seonggok daging berhati kejam yang berusaha menahan emosi agar tidak ada kekerasan malam ini?

"Jadi, biarkan aku pergi."

"Makan." Chanyeol mengeratkan giginya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus makan, Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak mau, Chanyeol!"

"TETAP DISINI ATAU KAU AKAN TERLUKA MALAM INI?!"

Selalu ancaman seperti itu. Baekhyun tidak mengelak untuk segumpal rasa takut dalam dirinya akan semua ancaman Chanyeol. Tidak ada satupun manusia di dunia ini yang mau terluka. Terlebih luka fisik dan luka batin yang tertoreh begitu dalam.

"Kau sudah melukaiku sejak awal, Chanyeol!" desis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendapati air mata jatuh dari tatapan penuh kebencian wanita itu. Dia terlihat begitu lemah dengan nyalak api dari matanya. _Jangan memperlihatkan cermin keburukanku._

Lelaki itu meregangkan cengkeraman tangannya dan menundukkan kepala—mencari sisa nafas yang bisa membuat dia menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Percayalah, hal ini pertama kali dilakukan oleh Chanyeol untuk seseorang yang bahkan selalu membuat darahnya mendidih. Tidak tau bagaimana caranya, Chanyeol mendapati dirinya begitu lemah kala air mata Baekhyun keluar hanya karena satu alasan. Dirinya.

Baekhyun sendiri mencoba membuat dirinya tetap berdiri dengan begitu tegar meski ia tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan. Chanyeol begitu berkuasa atas dirinya yang hanya seorang wanita malang. Apalagi yang bisa diharapkan dari dirinya?

Cengkeraman tangan itu mulai di lepas.

Chanyeol meneguk habis air mineral yang ada di gelasnya lalu pergi. Dia sedang berdebat dengan hati dan kewarasannya untuk suatu tindakan malaikat—tidak menyakiti Baekhyun. Tidak, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak kejam. Hanya saja ia benci ditentang dan sangat tidak suka jika ada yang berani berteriak kepadanya. Dia si tampan kaya dan berkuasa, menolak dengan sangat atas apa-apa yang membuatnya terlihat rendah.

.

Seringkali Chanyeol merasa dirinya lebih dari seorang iblis. Kemurkaannya atas segala hal yang menyinggung harga diri selalu menjadi pemicu utama mengapa ia bisa memiliki emosi sepanas bara api. Semua yang telah ia lakukan dengan otak dan keringatnya harus terealisasi dengan benar. Tidak boleh ada yang menginterupsi apalagi memberi perlawanan secara terang-terangan. Chanyeol sudah mengatakan, bukan, jika dia teramat tidak suka untuk sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat rendah?

Dia tidak bisa menekan emosi terlalu lama karena itu berakibat fatal. Seperti jam tidur malamnya akan sangat terganggu karena sebuah kegelisahan yang mencekik. Dan efeknya juga akan sangat panjang. Jadi, jangan pernah menyinggung sedikitpun apa itu yang Chanyeol sebut dengan harga diri.

Tapi dia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa batas sabar yang ia tetapkan untuk setan kecil bermarga Byun itu mencapai sebuah kata tak berlimit. Ia mati-matian menekuk semua emosi yang ia miliki hanya karena wanitu itu sering menunjukkan air mata yang sialnya seperti cermin penunjuk keburukan Chanyeol.

 _Yeah,_ Chanyeol masih menggunakan nada tinggi sarat ancaman untuk membuat wanita itu patuh padanya. Namun ia begitu membenci dirinya yang mendadak kaku untuk melakukan sebuah kekerasan.

"Belum tidur?" Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun sedang duduk memeluk lutut di lantai.

Wanita itu mendongak sebentar, memberi sebuah tatapan kebencian seperti biasanya dan mengabaikan apa yang ditanyakan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Dia bertanya lagi seakan peduli dengan apa yang di pikirkan si mungil ini.

Chanyeol baru menyadari jika Baekhyun memiliki harum tubuh yang begitu memabukkan ketika mereka duduk sedekat ini. Entah ini aroma sabun atau parfum, Chanyeol begitu candu untuk semua aroma yang ada di tubuh wanita itu.

"Apa urusanmu?" dan bukan sebuah hal baru jika Baekhyun membalasnya dengan sebuah ketusan.

Chanyeol mendapat satu teguk nafas panjang untuk si mungil.

"Memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari sini? Percuma."

"Setidaknya aku tetap harus berfikir meski melewati pintu utama rumah ini akan seberat mencapai pangkal tembok raksasa Cina."

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan karena itu akan sangat melelahkan."

Baekhyun mempererat pelukan pada kakinya.

"Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mendapat keberanian kembali untuk mengatakan hal itu. "Aku akan bekerja keras untuk membayar semua kerugian yang diciptakan ayahku."

Permintaan itu lagi. Bukankah Chanyeol dengan sangat jelas mengatakan jika Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin bisa melunasi itu semua?

"Menawanku di sini tidak memberimu keuntungan apa-apa. Aku tidak bekerja, aku tidak membantu apa-apa, bahkan kau akan merugi menawan wanita kotor sepertiku."

"Ada." Lelaki itu menyahut pada nada terendah dirinya.

Harusnya Chanyeol cepat mengatakan apa yang membuatnya berkata 'ada', bukan malah memutar badan menghadap Baekhyun lurus-lurus lalu memegang pundak sempit wanita itu. Tidakkah Chanyeol tau ini menjadi pemicu otak Baekhyun yang mendadak kosong?

"A-apa?"

"Menyelamatkanmu dari kubangan iblis."

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menarik tangannya, menyelipkan anak rambut liar yang menutupi wajah cantik si mungil.

"Sudah ku duga kau ini sangat polos sekali." Gumamnya, "Baekhyun, tidakkah kau tau selama ini kau berada di lingkungan yang lebih buruk dari kandang babi? Ayahmu, semua orang tau seberapa bejat kelakuannya. Kau dengan sangat sadar mengetehui dan membenci hal itu."

"Jika yang kau katakan kubangan iblis itu ayahku, kau benar. Tapi ka—"

"Dan wanita tua yang kau panggil nenek, dia adalah ratu iblis."

Sistem refleks Baekhyun membuatnya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan memprotesnya dengan sebuah pandangan tak suka. Neneknya bukan ratu iblis, neneknya adalah malaikat yang selalu menjaganya.

"Jaga bicaramu Chanyeol!"

"Aku sudah menjaganya dengan sangat baik tapi kurasa kau perlu tau hal itu, Baekhyun. Aku muak mendengar kau menangis memanggil nenek mu sedang si tua itu tidak memiliki peduli apa-apa denganmu."

Sebuah pikiran tentang ketidakpercayaan dapat Chanyeol tangkap dari reaksi Baekhyun. Itu wajar, mengingat selama ini ia begitu membanggakan sang nenek yang begitu mengasihi dan menyayanginya ternyata menjadi satu hal hitam yang merusak kepercayaan putih Baekhyun.

"Apa kau pernah tau mengapa saat aku datang malam itu nenekmu berlutut di hadapanku?"

 _Tidak. Nenek tidak mungkin..._

"Baekhyun, hidup ini begitu kejam. Kau telah dibutakan sebuah kepercayaan untuk nenekmu. Sadarlah."

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku muak melihat wajah gerammu. Nenekmu, satu-satunya dalang dibalik semua yang terjadi padamu."

"Bicaralah lebih jelas Park Chanyeol!"

"Kau tau, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk menawan siapapun. Aku menawanmu di sini karena ingin menyelamatkanmu!"

Baekhyun mendesis.

Menyelamatkan dia bilang? Lalu siapa yang sudah mengambil keperawanannya dan menamparnya seperti budak tak bernilai? Apa dia lupa? Terkadang Baekhyun tidak begitu mengerti jalan pikiran orang kaya. Terlebih Chanyeol, lelaki itu tidak pernah stabil.

"Kau tidak akan mempercayai apa yang aku katakan. Tapi, Baekhyun, kebenaran tak selalu bernilai menyenangkan. Kau hanya perlu membuka mata bahwa di dunia ini tak ada yang sebaik aku."

Chanyeol menarik dagu si mungil dan mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun. Setelah itu ia kembali menunjukkan seringai licik yang begitu dibenci Baekhyun. Tidakkah Chanyeol sadar apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang?

"Nenek dan Ayahmu, tak jauh berbeda dengan setumpuk sampah di belakang. Mereka bahkan lebih hina dari seorang pembunuh. Aku tidak pernah tau ada orang sekeji mereka."

"Jangan hina Nenekku!"

"Omong kosong, Baekhyun. Kau hanya belum tau siapa sebenarnya mereka. Jadi, sebaiknya kau pikirkan kembali rasa kasih sayangmu itu sebelum kau benar-benar menyesal." Dia melepas capitan pada dagu Baekhyun. "Ah, ya. Jika kau sudah mendapati semua fakta yang telah kau abaikan selama ini, kuharap kau tidak akan meraung seperti serigala betina."

.

Chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen yang akan ia bahas dalam rapat bulanan saat dering ponsel pribadinya menyala. Ia sempat menyumpah untuk siapa saja yang menghubunginya siang itu. Tapi ketika kepala _bodyguard_ yang ia utus untuk mengawasi segala gerak gerik Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya selangkah lebih menang, Chanyeol hanya perlu tersenyum licik untuk semua yang ia dengar.

"Tetap awasi dia. Aku mengandalkanmu."

.

Siang yang mendengkang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Ia diliputi perasaan gelisah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki untuk sebuah fakta yang ia nanti. Sebenarnya Baekhyun begitu benci dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan semalam karena itu semua meracuni pikirannya.

Tapi kesialan adalah ketika Baekhyun menyadari bahwa memaksa semua dengan sugesti _'_ _ini hanya akal-akalan Chanyeol_ _'_ nyatanya tak membuat baik keadaan. Sepanjang malam Baekhyun dibuat tidak karuan dengan segala kemungkinan. Dan di sisa malam menjelang pagi menyapa, Baekhyun menyelipkan doa untuk ketidakbenaran atas apa yang di katakan Chanyeol. Sehingga saat ia kembali ke labirin megah lelaki itu, Baekhyun memiliki alasan untuk mengumpat segala sumpah serapah untuk Chanyeol.

"Kita sudah tiba di rumah Anda, Nona." Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat Kai menghentikan mobil tepat di depan rumahnya.

Satu jam yang lalu ia meminta Kai untuk mengantarnya menjemput fakta. Baekhyun tidak tau harus meminta pertolongan siapa lagi saat Chanyeol sedang bekerja. Maka dengan sebuah bisik penuh rahasia, Baekhyun memohon pada Kai untuk membantunya kali ini. Baekhyun menganggap Kai adalah sekutu yang bisa di andalkan. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah tau, sikap sekutu yang ditunjukkan Kai adalah titah dari si bos besar.

Rumahnya masih terlalu sepi. Ayahnya pasti sedang bercinta dengan pelacur-pelacurnya di dalam rumah. Astaga, membayangkan saja membuat Baekhyun hampir kalut oleh emosi. Maka dari itu ia berusaha menenangkan diri dengan mengambil napas banyak-banyak dan menetralkan pikiran bahwa semua tidak akan seperti yang ia takutkan.

Dan tepat tiga puluh menit setelah Baekhyun mengawasi gerak-gerik keadaan rumahnya, Baekhyun melihat sesosok wanita renta baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah—Nenek. Tidak ada yang salah dari penampilan neneknya, bahkan masih terlihat sama seperti yang biasa Baekhyun lihat. Tapi semua itu mendadak terasa hambar ketika Baekhyun melihat Nenek tidak memiliki mimik sedih seperti yang ia duga selama ini.

Apa-apaan ini? kenapa semua seperti ini?

Baekhyun kira, ia akan mendapati wajah menderita Nenek karena harus kehilangan Baekhyun. Atau paling tidak ia mendapati wajah neneknya yang sedih karena Baekhyun sedang ditawan oleh si kaya Park. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak pernah tau wajah sedih atau menderita itu akan membuat neneknya tersenyum lebar tanpa ada rasa mengganjal sedikitpun.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Nona?" Kai menginterupsi setelah melihat Baekhyun membeku.

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi dia berusaha untuk itu semua. Mungkin Neneknya sedang menyembunyikan semua perasaan sedihnya dalam hati dan berusaha baik-baik saja. Ya, mungkin saja.

"Ikuti Nenekku, Kai."

Kai mengangguk patuh.

Baekhyun tau betul tempat kerja yang biasa didatangi neneknya setiap hari. Sebuah restoran cepat saji dimana neneknya bekerja sebagai buruh cuci piring. Tapi saat taksi yang ada di depan mobilnya berhenti di sebuah bangunan tua di pinggir kota, perasaan Baekhyun tidak begitu baik untuk itu. Terlebih setelah neneknya turun dari taksi dan masuk ke sebuah bangunan bawah tanah yang begitu gelap, Baekhyun mulai khawatir.

"Kai, apa kau menyimpan topi dan kacamata?"

"Y-ya?"

"Apa kau menyimpan topi dan kacamata?"

Kai segera membuka dasbor dan memberikan apa yang di minta sang Nona. Kai tidak begitu mengerti untuk apa Baekhyun tiba-tiba meminta hal itu, namun saat Baekhyun mulai mengenakannya dan identitas aslinya tersembunyi, Kai mulai sadar apa yang akan dilakukan tawanan bos besarnya ini.

"Nona, biar saya yang melakukannya."

"Tidak. Aku harus memastikan sendiri apa yang ada di dalam sana, Kai. Kau tetap disini saja."

"Tapi Nona—"

"Aku akan segera keluar jika terjadi sesuatu. Kau berjaga-jaga di sini saja."

Kai tidak bisa mencegah apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun karena wanita itu sudah terlanjur turun dan masuk pada bangunan gelap di bawah tanah.

.

Penuh asap rokok dan aroma alkohol yang menusuk adalah apa yang pertama kali didapati Baekhyun saat masuk ke tempat asing ini. Berbekal keberanian yang tak lebih besar dari samudera, Baekhyun duduk di salah satu bar kumuh yang belum sepenuhnya buka. Beberapa kursi masih belum di tata dan kesibukan bar masih sekedar pembersihan beberapa sudut ruangan.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri dan menawarkan beberapa menu sederhana.

"Beri aku segelas bir." Begitu kata Baekhyun dalam penyamarannya. Dia tidak bertujuan untuk memabukkan diri di bar kumuh ini, dia hanya ingin mencari tau apa yang dilakukan neneknya di sini.

Saat segelas bir yang ia pesan datang, bersamaan dengan itu ia mendengar sebuah obrolan yang menegakkan telinganya.

"...aset terakhirmu sudah diambil si kaya Park."

"Ya, si brengsek itu mengambil aset berhargaku."

Baekhyun menoleh untuk sebuah suara yang cukup ia kenal. Suara malaikat yang setiap malam selalu mendendangkan nyanyian tidur untuknya, mendadak berubah menjadi suara iblis yang menyakiti telinga Baekhyun.

"Apa selanjutnya rencanamu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku sedikit lega anak bodoh itu ditawan oleh Park Chanyeol."

"Kau jadi tak perlu repot-repot memberinya makan."

"Ya, itu salah satunya. Hal lainnya, aku jadi bebas melakukan semua yang ku suka."

"Tidak khawatir dengan apa yang dilakukan Park pada cucumu?"

"Apa peduliku? Si Park sialan itu bisa melakukan apa-apa pada Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan khawatir untuk hal apapun. Dia pantas mendapatkannya setelah membuat anakku harus menderita di siksa oleh si brengsek Park itu."

Telinga Baekhyun terasa panas untuk apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Dia seperti di lempar dari puncak tertinggi Tokyo Tower lalu ditendang hingga terdampar di kandang singa kelaparan dan berakhir di ujung runcing karang laut. Dia tersakiti tapi tak ada darah yang membuatnya harus menjerit kesakitan.

Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun kehilangan cara bernafas dengan benar. Ia seperti didesak di ujung ruangan kedap udara dan paru-parunya menjerit untuk satu nafas yang lebih baik.

Hidup menjadi semakin buruk. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

Baekhyun berhasil kembali ke mobil meski ia harus sedikit berusaha ditengah rasa sesaknya. Menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan nyatanya tak membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik, ia semakin terhimpit dalam rasa perih berkepanjangan.

Beberapa kali Kai menawarkan untuk menghajar siapa saja yang telah membuat Nona tawanan ini berdiam diri kaku dengan tangis tertahan, tapi bagi Baekhyun itu bukan ide yang bagus mengingat Kai sama brutalnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Jalan pulang bukan di sini, Kai." Kata Baekhyun saat Kai memilih persimpangan kanan dari pada kiri yang menjadi jalan kembali ke singgasana Chanyeol.

"Tuan Park meminta Anda untuk datang ke kantor."

"Ada apa?"

"Saya kurang tau, Nona. Tapi kata Tuan Park, ini perintah."

Dia sedang tidak ingin membuat keadaan kacau jika ia memberontak atas perintah Chanyeol. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun mengikuti semua yang lelaki itu perintahkan meski sebenarnya dia butuh tempat untuk menumpahkan tangis.

Kantor Chanyeol tidak begitu besar tapi sarat kemewahan di setiap sudutnya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan kantor ini merupakan kantor kelas atas yang bahkan lalat saja terlihat segan untuk hinggap di sini.

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Kai menuju sebuah ruangan yang ada di lantai 7. Beberapa orang yang ia lewati mengangguk hormat pada Baekhyun yang masih mengenakan topi juga kacamata sisa samaran sialan tadi. Dia tidak begitu tau untuk apa anggukan hormat itu. Tapi menurutnya itu untuk Kai yang berjalan begitu angkuh menuju sebuah pintu jati berukiran mewah.

"Nona tunggu saja di dalam. Tuan Park masih ada rapat."

Baekhyun berdiri di sebuah ruangan megah dengan satu set meja kerja yang terlihat sangat mahal. Ruangan ini lebih pantas dikatakan sebagai ruang pribadi mewah daripada ruang kerja. Karena setiap sudut yang ada bernilai dolar tinggi—Baekhyun tau tentang beberapa properti mahal dari Sehun.

Selain satu set meja kerja yang mewah, Baekhyun juga mendapati satu sofa beserta meja kaca yang terlihat terlalu mencolok di ruangan ini. Jika tujuannya untuk menerima tamu, sungguh sofa ini terlalu berlebihan. Baekhyun tidak pernah tau jika Chanyeol akan seboros ini untuk ruangan kerjanya. Dia tidak berada diruangan ini duapuluh empat jam, tapi semua yang tersaji terlalu nyaman dan terlalu mahal. Tapi biarlah, Baekhyun tidak memiliki urusan untuk itu. Apa pedulinya dengan dolar yang di hambur-hamburkan Chanyeol?

Alih-alih duduk di sofa empuk nan mahal itu, Baekhyun memilih duduk di bawah dengan memeluk lututnya sendiri. Dia merasa posisi ini paling nyaman saat ia di rundung perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan. Bersama kesedihan yang sudah mencokol begitu dalam di hatinya, Baekhyun menelusukan kepalanya diantara pelukan kakinya hanya untuk satu hal yang selalu ia hindari selama ini. Menangis.

.

Seingat Baekhyun, saat ia masuk ruang kerja Chanyeol bersama Kai, ia merasa ruangan Chanyeol begitu dingin hingga menusuk tulang-tulangnya. Baekhyun masih mengingat setiap rasa itu ketika ia diam-diam menangis untuk ketidakberuntungannya.

Baekhyun juga ingat, ia selalu memilih posisi duduk dengan memeluk kakinya ketika ia menumpahkan kesendiriannya yang berbalut luka. Bukan malah terbujur bersama sebuah kehangatan yang menyeruak begitu menyenangkan.

Sebegitu kuatkah tangisannya?

Kepalanya masih begitu pening saat seseorang membelai punggungnya. Baekhyun masih belum bisa menyelaraskan kesadarannya yang masih terpotong setengah bagian. Dia dan segala kejernihan otaknya masih berduka untuk kenyataan yang bahkan lebih menjijikkan dari kotoran anjing.

"Tidurlah."

Suara itu.

"Jangan hiraukan apapun yang membuatmu bersedih."

Suara yang membawanya pada suatu proteksi aneh.

"Sudah ku katakan jika kebenaran tak selalu menyenangkan. Apa kau bisa menangkap maksudku?"

Park Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi dia bertindak di luar logika. Meski kebenaran menyakiti pikiran logis Baekhyun, tapi apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki ini tak kalah membuatnya harus mengerang.

Sebuah pelukan penuh proteksi dan belaian menenangkan yang diterima Baekhyun, seperti hal aneh yang menggelenyar tidak bermakna. Dia berada diantara himpitan tubuh lelaki ini dia atas sofa yang Baekhyun katakan berlebihan tadi. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka dalam posisi ini—Chanyeol sama-sama membujurkan tubuh diatas sofa dan menyimpan dalam-dalam tubuh Baekhyun dalam proteksinya.

"Menyakitkan, bukan?"

"Ya." Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara. Dia masih berduka, tapi Chanyeol dengan tidak tau malu malah membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita tak berpendirian. Maksudnya, Baekhyun terhimpit oleh perasaan aneh atas perlakuan yang Chanyeol berikan. Antara sedih dan marah, Baekhyun jadi tidak bisa melerai semua itu dengan benar.

"Dari semua yang kau alami, aku jauh lebih baik dari mereka."

Sombong.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Mungkin aku berharap suatu kematian."

"Itu terlalu sederhana, Baekhyun."

"Entahlah. Aku sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk menjadi pertimbangan."

"Kau masih memiliki aku."

"..."

"Patuhlah dan aku akan memberikan semua yang kau butuhkan."

"Siapa sebenarnya kau, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tidak memberikan satu jawaban setelah itu. Dia lebih memilih mengeratkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun menerka semua itu sendiri. Pendeskripsian tentang siapa dia di mata Baekhyun, Chanyeol lebih memilih menjadi si misterius. Dia hanya akan membiarkan Baekhyun menilai sesuatu apa yang wanita itu lihat. Karena Chanyeol bukan sepenuhnya dewa kesombongan, dia si kaya tampan yang selalu menang untuk semua kehendaknya. Termasuk kehendak memiliki Baekhyun.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yang minta Wanderlust mana suaranyaaaa?

 _W_ _ell,_ dari awal Ayoung bilang kalo Wanderlust bakal lebih **to the point** dari FF Ayoung yang lainnya. Jadi kalo ada yang ngerasa ini kurang panjang, Ayoung dengan sangat terpaksa bilang kalo tiap Chap-nya Wanderlust akan selalu sepanjang ini. wkwk

Sudah ah, yuk di isi kolom review-nya :*

.

Kalo sudah baca dan sudah review, jangan lupa cek anak baru Ayoung ya. Namanaya CASNIC :*

Wkwk


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo, cuma mau berpesan semoga chap ini menyenangkan :)**

 **Setelah baca FFnya,kalo bisa sih baca a/n nya juga sih hehe**

 **Ada pengumuman kecil... :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy holiday everyone :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol merangkul pundak lemah itu saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kepasrahan perlahan sudah ia genggam dan ia cukup berbangga kala Baekhyun mulai memikirkan ulang niat berontaknya. Baekhyun yang sedang muak dengan hidupnya, memilih menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol untuk sekedar memberi satu persen kekuatan. Dia tidak begitu yakin Chanyeol melakukannya dengan embel-embel tulus. Tapi apapun itu setidaknya Baekhyun tidak menggores nadinya atau dengan suka rela mengumpan diri di depan kereta yang melaju kencang.

Wanita itu sedang berduka untuk perasaannya yang tak pernah dikira akan mengalami luka. Dia sedang berusaha menerjemahkan ini semua perlahan-lahan hingga dia bisa bertemu jendela kebenaran. Tapi bukankah kenyataan tadi siang tentang apa yang neneknya katakan sudah lebih dari cukup menjadi landasan agar dia memulai kebencian? Ah, entahlah. Baekhyun butuh banyak pertimbangan untuk kelanjutan semua ini. Karena percuma saja dia menjadi setegar batu karang dan menolak peduli pada kenyataan yang ada jika yang dia miliki saat ini tak lebih dari kubang kebodohan.

"Mau kubelikan sesuatu?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika ia sudah selesai mengantar Baekhyun berbaring di ranjangnya. "Makanan atau mungkin obat stres."

"Hm?"

"Katakan, apa kau menginginkan sesuatu untuk menenangkan pikiranmu?"

Senyum selemah kelopak mawar tak bernyawa, Chanyeol kira itu adalah yang paling buruk hingga terkesan sangat miris untuk dinikmati.

"Aku mau tidur."

"Ya sudah, tidurlah." Chanyeol menaikkan selimut tebal dan nyaman yang Chanyeol pesan langsung dari ahlinya. "Jika butuh sesuatu kau tinggal panggil pelayan atau kau bisa mengetuk kamarku."

"Mengetuk saja?"

"Terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan asal kau tidak menjadi malang seperti ini lagi."

Lalu ketika mata cantik itu semakin sayu tertelan rasa kantuk juga rasa lelah menghadapi kenyataan, Chanyeol menaikkan selimut yang membungkus Baekhyun hingga wanita itu benar-benar tenggelam dan melupakan rasa sakit hatinya.

Memberi kebaikan hati pada Baekhyun ternyata tidak seburuk tumpukan mayat. Chanyeol menyadari ketika wanita itu menjadi lemah, dia benar-benar membutuhkan kelembutan dan kebaikan untuk menopang kembali hatinya yang mulai goyah. Tidak ada yang berlebihan disini karena Chanyeol sudah mengaturnya dengan pas. Seperti perlakuannya yang mulai melupakan kekerasan dan paksaan, cara bicaranya yang sudah ia rubah kadar kekasarannya, juga letak hatinya yang sudah tak lagi sedingin puncak musim dingin.

Bersama botol-botol rasa proteksi yang Chanyeol dapatkan dari pertaruhan perasaannya dengan rasa ego, dia mengusak lembut ujung kepala Baekhyun yang tampak malang. Bagaimana bisa wanita sepertinya mengalami takdir seperti ini?

Chanyeol sendiri sudah memprediksinya sejak awal. Dia menyimpan banyak rahasia mengapa dia bisa terlibat dalam konflik ini. Chanyeol bisa saja mengabaikan uang yang di bawa kabur ayah Baekhyun atau meminta salah satu pegawainya untuk mengurus itu. Dia si tampan kaya yang memilih sibuk memikirkan cara bagaimana mengumpulkan dolar lebih banyak lagi hingga dia tidak memiliki satu kekuranganpun sampai akhir hidupnya. Dan mengurus tikus bodoh kecil yang mempermainkan hartanya tidak memiliki kelas untuk di urus otak cerdas Chanyeol. Dia tidak akan jatuh miskin untuk pencuri amatiran seperti ayah Baekhyun.

Tapi mengingat bagaimana mendiang ibunya yang berhati malaikat dan rasa bersalah yang turut terkubur dalam peti mati, Chanyeol harus menyusun satu rencana untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalah ibunya.

.

Chanyeol kira Baekhyun sudah berhenti berduka dan dia akan kembali menjadi si pemberontak; mengacaukan suasan hati Chanyeol dan menerima kekerasan setelah itu. Atau Baekhyun mulai kembali menatapnya penuh kebencian dengan gulungan rencana di otak kecilnya untuk kabur dari labirin Chanyeol. Tapi yang Chanyeol dapati di hari ke-enam Baekhyun yang berduka tak lebih dari lembaran kertas kosong lusuh. Menyedihkan.

Langkah sombongnya menapak penuh ketidak sabaran di kamar Baekhyun yang ada di sebelah kamarnya. Pintu tinggi bercat putih itu ia buka tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Baekhyun yang telanjang atau sedang berjongkok memamerkan vaginanya di dalam kamar. Tapi bersyukurlah lelaki itu karena yang ia dapati di dalam kamar hanya seorang wanita yang sedang membuang pandangan jauh keluar jendela bertirai biru tua.

"Kenapa menolak makan?!" Chanyeol sedikit melupakan kelunakan nada bicaranya pada si pucat yang ada di depan matanya.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Oksigen sepertinya sedang enggan dihirup oleh Chanyeol karena lelaki itu mendapati nafasnya sesak karena si lemah yang mencoba tegar.

"Sudah hampir satu minggu kau memerankan diri sebagai mayat hidup! Tidakkah kau ingin mengganti peranmu itu menjadi lebih baik?!"

"Ya. Aku ingin berganti peran. Aku ingin menjadi mayat sungguhan dan berhenti ber-akting menjadi selemah ini."

"Baekhyun, aku tidak peduli dengan keinginanmu untuk mati. Tapi kau harus makan!"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"BAEKHYUN?!" dia berteriak di oktaf tertinggi. Tapi si lemah itu tak memberi respon apa-apa kecuali mata sendunya yang mulai berbingkai lingkar hitam.

"Terkurung di sini mungkin membuatku mati meski membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Tapi saat ini aku ingin mati dengan cepat dan semua kekacauan yang telah ku perbuat bisa dikendalikan. Tidak bisakah kau sekarang membunuhku, Chanyeol?" Si lemah kembali menangis.

"JAGA BICARAMU!"

"Aku sudah muak, Chanyeol. Aku muak dengan hidupku, aku muak dengan mereka, dan aku juga muak menjadi tawananmu. Bisakah kau mendahului malaikat untuk mencabut nyawaku?"

Bersama dengan gelembung kemarahan yang tiba-tiba mencuat kala Chanyeol mendengar permintaan konyol Baekhyun, dia berpikir jika Baekhyun harus diberi hukuman agar kembali pada dirinya yang lama. Maksudnya, mungkin dengan sedikit memberi kebejatan pada tubuh polos Baekhyun dan ditambah sedikit kekerasan seperti awal dia datang kemari akan membuat Baekhyun kembali menyalak dengan tatapan kebencian pada Chanyeol. Ya, seharusnya itu yang Chanyeol kira akan menyadarkan si pembangkang. Namun di langkah ketiga dia menarik paksa tubuh Baekhyun untuk ia lempar ke ranjang, dia harus puas dengan tungkai Baekhyun yang mendadak tak bertenaga hingga tubuhnya limbung di lantai.

"Baekhyun!" Dia tak sadarkan diri.

.

Setelah Chanyeol melepas kepergian dokter yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun, dia kembali untuk menemani tawanannya yang masih terbujur lemah di kamar.

Beberapa saat lalu dia mengalami perdebatan kecil tentang pemeriksaan Baekhyun. Dokter sangat menyarankan Baekhyun segera dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk diberi cairan infus lalu melakukan pemeriksaan lab lebih lanjut. Chanyeol tentu menentang hal itu. Bukan karena dia tidak berbaik hati merelakan beberapa dolar hartanya untuk membayar biaya pemeriksaan Baekhyun, tapi dia masih belum siap membawa Baekhyun ke muka umum. Ingatlah, dia si tampan kaya yang terkadang kepopulerannya lebih tinggi dari seorang idol. Banyak para pemburu berita yang mencoba mengorek info tentangnya. Tidak hanya tentang dunia bisnis melainkan dunia pribadinya. Lalu apa jadinya jika para pemburu berita itu menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun yang terlihat intim saat bersama Chanyeol? Maksudnya, siapa Baekhyun hingga Chanyeol rela meluangkan waktu untuk membawa wanita itu ke rumah sakit.

Lalu dengan kesombongan dolarnya yang berlebih itu, Chanyeol meminta agar pemeriksaan itu dilakukan dirumah. Dia tidak menaruh peduli pada biaya yang akan dikenakan. Semua demi si lemah yang sedang terbujur di kamar atas.

"Makan, ya?" dia berkata dengan nada rendah yang lembut saat si lemah pembangkang itu membuka mata.

"Tidak kerja?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan seluruh sisa tenaga yang dia miliki.

"Kau sakit. Bagaimana aku bisa bekerja?"

"Aku baik. Hanya saja.."

"Kapan kau akan berhenti membangkangku? Hm? Sudah ku katakan itu sangat melelahkan bagiku juga bagimu."

Senyum lemah itu muncul.

"Maaf."

 _Apa? Dia berkata maaf ?_

"Sekarang lihat akibatnya. Kau harus di infus dan aku masih dibuat menunggu untuk hasil pemeriksaanmu. Jika kau mematuhiku, kau tidak akan separah ini." Chanyeol meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang sebelumnya ia bawa di atas nakas. Dia hanya ingin menjemput rindu jemarinya untuk membelai puncak kepala Baekhyun. Ya, dia rindu. Tidak salah, kan?

"Kenapa tidak membiarkanku mati saja?"

 _Itu lagi?_

Chanyeol tidak ahli menoleransi kekesalannya terlebih jika semua itu menjadi amarah. Dia orang yang sukar melerai mana emosi dan mana hasrat dirinya. Seharusnya Baekhyun mengetahui itu dan tidak menanyakan tentang kapan dia akan berhenti bernapas.

"Kau seperti tidak ingin ada di atas dunia ini lagi."

"Atau lebih kepada aku sudah tak memiliki tujuan untuk hidup."

"Susah memenangkan perdebatan denganmu. Kau keras kepala yang selalu menentang apa yang sudah ku katakan."

"Lalu apa yang bisa membuatku bertahan? Nenek dan Ayah tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku. Tidak ada yang bisa ku perjuangkan walau sekedar satu alasan bodoh tentang sebuah kebaikan. Semua terlihat begitu munafik saat aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan untuk merenggut kebahagiaan orang lain."

"Apa aku termasuk di kata munafik dalam pemikiranmu?"

"Kau tidak munafik, tapi kau pemaksa tak berperasaan."

"Apa kau pernah menemui pemaksa yang berperasaan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab ketika Chanyeol memberinya satu tatapan dalam. Kesadarannya yang mulai kembali akibat cairan ajaib bernama infus yang mengalir dari punggung tangan kirinya membuat Baekhyun kembali pada si pembangkang dengan sejuta argumennya untuk melawan Chanyeol. Tapi untuk tatapan itu, dia tidak memiliki balasan yang pas karena dia telah tenggelam dalam perasaan liar yang membuatnya menjadi wanita tak konsisten. _Fokus Baekhyun!_

"Sudahlah. Berdebat denganmu semakin mencekik lipatan dasiku. Chanyeol memutus tatapan itu dan merenggangkan sedikit simpulan dasi pada lehernya. "Aku tidak peduli kau kuat atau tidak untuk bangun, tapi 1 jam lagi aku akan mengecek isi mangkuk dan obatmu. Jangan membantah!"

Lelaki itu hanya butuh cakupan oksigen yang lebih menyegarkan setelah dia mati-matian menahan kekerasan pada Baekhyun. Ya, dia menahan itu semua untuk alasan yang tidak pernah bisa ia temui jawabannya. Otak dan hatinya melakukan kesepakatan diluar perintah Chanyeol, sedang hasratnya berdiri sendiri untuk terus memaksa Baekhyun dengan atau tanpa alasan. Karena dengan itu dia memiliki waktu untuk memberi kesempatan matanya memandang lekat manik kelinci lucu yang terkadang berubah menjadi manik iblis penuh dendam. Tidakkah ini terlalu membingungkan?

Lalu ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa dirinya keluar dari kubang kebodohan dirinya sendiri, sebuah tangan berselang infus membuat darahnya berdesir. Menyentuh atau lebih tepatnya menahan pergelangan tangannya dengan segala kelemahan yang masih jelas terasa, Chanyeol semakin tenggelam dalam kebingungan rasanya sendiri.

Dia hanya terlalu mementingkan ego untuk bertanya ' _ada apa?'_ meski sebenarnya dia menyimpan tanda tanya besar mengapa dia harus tertahan seperti ini. Tidak ada jawaban yang bisa Chanyeol berikan untuk semua itu karena dia telah lebih dulu menjadi lelehan salju dipenghujung musim dingin.

Baekhyun telah melakukan semua ini dengan baik.

 _Selamat Baekhyun!_

 _._

Mungkin semua harus dipertanyakan lagi kadar kebenarannya. Atau mungkin diukur kembali seberapa jauh Chanyeol telah terperangkap dalam penjara tak berjeruji besi. Dia sendiri masih menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, bagaimana caranya dia bertindak tanpa harus meludahi harga dirinya yang mahal itu, dan juga mengapa dia bisa menjadi tak berpendirian seperti ini.

Chanyeol sendiri bukan seorang yang peka. Dia lebih memilih berdiri di atas kesombongannya hingga Baekhyun menyerah dan patuh. Baekhyun tersakiti, itu sudah jelas.

"Besok kau harus menjalani pemeriksaan lagi." Chanyeol menaikkan sedikit selimut di tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya disepanjang kekuasaan Chanyeol, dia mematuhi seseorang hanya karena rasa iba. Lucu, memang. Tapi Chanyeol seakan tidak berniat untuk peduli pada harga dirinya saat ini jika rengkuhan tubuhnya adalah apa yang Baekhyun katakan sebagai sebuah kebutuhan.

"Lagi?" Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat paras Chanyeol di atasnya.

Biar Baekhyun meluruskan. Sebenarnya dia tidak berniat untuk menjadi semurah ini. Dia juga tidak memiliki pikiran untuk menjadi sebodoh ini untuk tunduk dalam genggaman Chanyeol tanpa bantahan. Hanya saja, dia memang membutuhkan apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan padanya; pelukan proteksi melebihi induk kanguru pada anaknya. Karena Baekhyun sedang dilanda kegusaran yang amat mencekik dan dia takut melewatinya sendiri.

"Em. Aku khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

 _Khawatir?_

Lagi. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanda kepatuhan.

"Besok aku akan pergi naik bus ke rumah sakit."

"Kau pergi bersamaku."

"T-tapi.."

"Tidak ada bantahan."

"K-kalau begitu aku bisa pergi dengan Kai."

"Denganku. Sudah jelas, kan?"

"B-bagaimana d-dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Menjadi gagap sungguh bukan Baekhyun. Tapi demi seluruh sisa keberaniannya, dia hanya sedang tidak mau mendapat bentakan apalagi kekerasan jika melawan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau khawatir aku menjadi miskin jika aku tidak bekerja?" Si sombong kembali mendominasi. "Jangan khawatirkan apapun selama aku yang memegang kendali. Kau hanya perlu patuh dan mengikuti semua perintahku. Mengerti?"

Anggukan kecil adalah apa yang Chanyeol anggap sebagai tanda mengerti.

Lalu semua kembali hening seiring matahari yang mulai hilang dari eksistensinya. Kamar Baekhyun mulai menunjukkan kegelapan karena tidak ada satupun dari dua manusia yang bergelung di atas ranjang itu yang berniat menyalakan saklar lampu. Mungkin mereka malas untuk sekedar beranjak kasur. Atau, mereka sedang menikmati betapa kedekatakan fisik mereka terasa sangat nyaman dan menyokong sebuah kebahagiaan. Entahlah, biarkan mereka mendeskripsikan semua itu di hati masing-masing. Karena sejatinya perasaan nyaman itu tidak bisa diukur dengan mata ataupun disimpulkan dengan logika.

.

"Nona Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit masalah pada lambung karena pola makan yang tidak teratur. Saya akan memberikan obat dan tolong pastikan Nona Baekhyun mengonsumsinya hingga habis walaupun sudah merasa lebih baik. Dan juga, jaga pola makan dan hindari makanan-makanan tidak sehat. Tolong pantau dengan baik semua saran yang saya beri."

Sejak rentetan panjang saran dokter di rumah sakit itu menjejal telinga Chanyeol dan tersimpan dengan rapi di folder otaknya, dia memicingkan mata pada sosok yang duduk di sampingnya saat menuju perjalanan pulang. Dia memicing seakan yang ada di sampingnya adalah buronan korupsi yang sudah merugikan negara.

"Dengar,kan?"

"H-hm?" Yang lebih kecil mendongak dengan cicit ketakutannya.

"Apa yang di katakan dokter. Telingamu mendengarnya, kan?"

Dia tertunduk untuk patuh. Ah, bukan patuh, tapi lebih kepada pasrah dengan semua takdir barunya. Dia, Baekhyun, masih lemah secara fisik juga mental jika harus mengeluarkan bantahan sekeras batu karang. Alhasil dia akan menunduk dan duduk terpojok di mobil mewah milik Chanyeol lalu memperhitungkan semua ini dengan kalkulasi yang benar. Maksudnya, Chanyeol tidak seburuk itu menjadikannya tawanan. Dia memberinya tempat tinggal yang layak, makanan yang jauh lebih enak dan bergizi seperti hotel bintang lima, pengobatan terbaik di dunia, juga setitik perhatian yang meski masih kasat mata.

"Aku sudah berpesan pada pelayan untuk menyiapkan makanan. Kau harus menghabiskannya lalu minum obat. Kau jangan coba-coba menipuku. Sekecil apapun pergerakan yang kau lakukan, aku akan tau, Baekhyun."

Telunjuk peringatan Chanyeol berikan ketika dia berhasil _mengawal_ tawanan cantiknya hingga depan pintu kamar. Jika tidak seperti itu, Chanyeol takut Baekhyun akan bertindak nekat lagi mengingat wanita itu memiliki setumpuk keberanian untuk melawan dan memberontak.

Bukankah yang seharusnya Baekhyun berikan sebagai imbalan adalah ucapan terima kasih? Atau paling tidak dia tersenyum untuk membalas kebaikan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa dihitung jari. Tapi si pembangkang cantik itu malah menutup pintu kamar keras-keras dan membuat Chanyeol harus mendesah tertahan.

Oh, astaga. Keberaniannya sudah terkumpul dan jika Chanyeol tidak memiliki rapat penting 45 menit lagi, dia bersumpah akan menerobos pintu kamar Baekhyun dan merecoki wanita itu dengan bentakan dan paksaan dengan konotasi tak begitu buruk. Maksudnya, dia akan mendebat Baekhyun hingga urat-urat perlawanan di lehernya akan muncul bersama mata sipit khas pribuminya yang menyalak. Kemudian Chanyeol akan mengerahkan kekuasaannya pada si mungil cantik untuk dia himpit di tembok dengan satu tatapan elang tampan yang menyakiti logika. Dengan tujuan apalagi jika bukan untuk mengganggu sedikit bibir mungil Baekhyun yang selalu berucap pedas itu dan setelahnya akan Chanyeol pikirkan kembali tergantung nafsu di ubun-ubunnya.

.

Sepuluh menit yang lalu Baekhyun baru selesai dengan mandi malamnya setelah seharian penuh bergelung di atas ranjang. Salahkan saja obat sialan yang ada di atas nakas. Baekhyun tidak tau kandungan apa saja yang ada di obat itu, karena setelah meminumnya tadi siang, dia mendadak di serang rasa kantuk berat dan dia tertidur untuk waktu yang lama. Enam jam.

Baekhyun berdendang kecil untuk menemani rambut basahnya bersama dengingan suara hair-dryer. Aroma kuat strawberry dari rambut juga kontaminasi baik dari aroma madu di tubuhnya membuat ketenangan Baekhyun menjadi baik sebaik surga yang berisi para dewa tampan.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun selesai merapikan rambut panjangnya dan mengenakan piyama tidur sebatas lutut dengan potongan lengan bergelombang lucu di pundaknya, Baekhyun turun ke dapur untuk mendapat segelas air minum menyegarkan.

"Kau masak apa?"

Kemunculan Baekhyun di dapur yang tiba-tiba itu membuat seorang _maid_ yang sedang sibuk dengan gelembung sedap sup harus terlonjak kaget.

"O-oh. S-sup merah, Nona."

"Menu makan malam Chanyeol kali ini sup merah?"

"B-bukan. Ini untuk Kai."

"Kenapa nadamu gugup begitu?" Baekhyun merebut sendok _maid_ itu dan meraup gelembung beraroma sedap di atas kompor untuk ia tiup sebentar dan ia rasakan di lidahnya, "Hmm, masakanmu enak juga."

"A-ah?"

"Bisa aku minta semangkuk sup merahmu?"

"I-iya?"

"Bisa kau hilangkan nada gagapmu itu?"

"B-baiklah, Nona."

"Bagus. Kau rela, kan, membagi sup merah ini denganku? Kurasa aku menyukainya. Masakanmu enak."

 _Maid_ berperawakan kecil dengan mata membulat selebar bulan purnama itu diam-diam mengulum senyum untuk satu pujian yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Siapa namamu?" Si mungil berpiyama itu membalik anggun tubuhnya setelah pergi beberapa langkah.

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, Nona."

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo. Setelah ini kau harus bersiap jika sewaktu-waktu aku meminta sup merah buatanmu." Lalu dia kembali pergi dengan satu senyum tulus yang ia lempar pada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sudah memesan sup merahnya dan dia kembali dilanda kebosanan. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan sambil menunggu sup merah Kyungsoo matang dan dia menghabiskannya hingga tetes terakhir lalu berharap rasa kantuk menyerang. Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam dan Baekhyun malah terlihat sangat bugar untuk kondisi malam seorang anak manusia.

Berjalan menjelajahi labirin mewah Chanyeol adalah apa yang Baekhyun sebut sebagai pembunuh waktu. Memahami setiap celah rumah besar Chanyeol dan menghapal beberapa poin tempat yang mungkin suatu hari Baekhyun akan gunakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Tapi dia masih belum begitu mengerti kebutuhan apa itu, biar waktu mengalir apa adanya dulu untuk menerjemahkan kebutuhan Baekhyun.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di sebuah ruangan kecil yang terletak di bagian belakang rumah dekat sebuah taman. Suara-suara orang tertawa dan beberapa obrolan ringan dapat Baekhyun dengar hingga ia tertarik untuk masuk lalu menginterupsi apa yang ada.

Keheningan tiba-tiba mendera kala Baekhyun masuk dengan wajahnya yang polos.

Bukan para om-om yang biasa ribut di bar atau para bibi yang biasa menggunakan nada tinggi untuk menawar ikan di pasar, tapi para lelaki berbadan tambun dengan pakaian formal hitam serta beberapa wanita berpakaian seperti Kyungsoo.

Lalu saat salah satu dari mereka menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri membeku di pintu, seluruh makhluk hidup berakal sempurna hasil karunia Tuhan itu segera berdiri dan memberi hormat pada Baekhyun.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" Baekhyun tidak bermaksud untuk mengacau, dia hanya bertanya dan reaksi orang-orang itu berlebihan jika harus menunjukkan wajah takut.

"K-kami akan kembali bekerja, Nona." Cicit seorang _maid_ yang ada di kursi paling ujung.

Baekhyun bersendekap dada dan maju beberapa langkah. Menyenangkan juga berperan seperti bos, karena wajah takut para pion berbadan kekar milik Chanyeol sangat menghibur mata.

"Aku bertanya kalian sedang apa, bukan memerintah kalian untuk bubar." Katanya dengan satu senyum geli yang melegakan para pion hitam dan _maid_ Chanyeol, "jadi, ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"K-kami hanya berkumpul, Nona."

"Pekerjaan kalian sudah selesai?"

"Y-ya."

"Baiklah, kalian bisa melanjutkannya." Lalu dia keluar dan membuat banyak nafas lega keluar dari para pekerja Chanyeol.

.

"Kyungsoo, mana sup merahku?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat siluet Kyungsoo yang menuju dapur.

"Sudah saya letakkan di kamar, Nona?"

"Apa aku memintamu meletakkannya di kamar?"

"E-em?"

"Kamar bukan tempat untuk makan, Kyungsoo. Bisa minta tolong bawakan makananku kemari? Aku harus makan di ruang makan."

Ya, Baekhyun benar, dan untuk itu Kyungsoo harus berjalan lagi menuju kamar si Nona dengan semangkuk sup merah yang ia masak.

"Silahkan, Nona."

Baekhyun tersenyum riang mendapati sup merah buatan Kyungsoo sudah mengepulkan asap dan perutnya melilit kelaparan. Bersama segelas air putih di goblet mewah yang juga di bawakan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun makan dengan lahap seolah melupakan waktu lalu saat dia memberontak menolak makanan hingga membuat Chanyeol murka. Dan sekarang, dia sudah kembali mendapatkan nafsu makannya dan membahagiakan cacing dalam perutnya.

"Ini obat Anda, Nona." Kyungsoo datang lagi dengan beberapa pil putih menyeramkan di piring kecil.

Baekhyun mengernyit _ngeri._ Butiran pil itu terlihat seperti lintah dan cacing yang bertaring. Lagipula dia sudah sehat, dia sudah tidak merasakan sakit, jadi Kyungsoo bisa menyimpan obat itu karena Baekhyun tidak membutuhkannya.

"Simpan saja, Kyung. Aku sudah sehat." Kata Baekhyun berlalu dan mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang akan mencercahnya secara sopan.

"Tapi, Nona, Tuan Chanyeol meminta saya untuk memastikan Nona meminum semua obat ini." Atau lebih jelasnya, Kyungsoo takut Chanyeol akan murka jika obat ini tidak di telan oleh si nona pembangkang.

"Dia sedang di luar. Tidak akan tau jika aku tidak meminumnya. Kau bisa simpan obat itu atau kau buang ke neraka dan ku jamin Chanyeol tidak akan tau."

 _Dasar keras kepala,_ batin Kyungsoo.

.

Pukul sebelas lebih lima belas menit menjadi waktu yang pas untuk Baekhyun masuk dalam selimut tebalnya dan bersiap menjemput mimpi. Dia sudah menemui sedikit rasa kantuk setelah membaca novel romantis yang ia temukan di laci nakas. Sedikit keterkejutannya saat menemukan novel itu, ia kira Chanyeol tidak memiliki selera baca yang pas dan mengosongkan laci nakas bersama debu-debu kecil. Tapi nyatanya, ada satu novel yang tergeletak di laci nakas dan Baekhyun patut bersenang diri karena novel itu menyentuh selera bacanya.

Lampu kamar sudah di matikan, jendela dan tirai sudah tertutup rapat, dan Baekhyun sudah bersiap sebuah doa pada Tuhan untuk menjaga tidur malamnya. Tapi sepertinya dia terlambat untuk hal terakhir, karena belum sempat dia memejamkan mata, seseorang sudah menerobos pintu kamarnya dengan langkah kaki lebar-lebar.

Cahaya samar lampu tidur beserta terobosan cahaya bulan purnama di luar, Baekhyun merangkai semua itu menjadi satu keputusan bulat yang tidak akan pernah meleset barang satu persen saja. Park Chanyeol.

Gerak refleksnya membuat Baekhyun harus duduk merapat ke kepala ranjang dengan kepulan selimut sebatas dadanya. Ini tidak baik mengingat Chanyeol datang dengan serangkaian wajah lelah dan lingkar hitam mata yang menggantung.

"Masih membangkangku?" Dia bersuara dengan dua tangan yang memenjara sisi kanan-kiri Baekhyun.

"Apa?!" Baekhyun sudah sehat, kan? Jadi dia bisa menyalak lagi seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku sungguh penasaran dimana letak rasa jeramu untuk membangkang."

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya meski kau memanjat tangga ajaib menuju bulan!"

Lelaki itu menunduk untuk meraup sisa nafasnya yang tercekat. Ketahuilah, rasa lelahnya sedang melingkup tebal dan itu bisa memicu emosi yang membahayakan. Terlebih jika ada sebuah bantahan dan perlawanan yang menyakiti telinga, mungkin Chanyeol akan berubah menjadi setan tampan berhati kejam.

"Baekhyun, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan, perlawananmu akan berujung melelahkan. Tidak hanya bagiku tapi juga untukmu."

"Biar saja! Aku tidak peduli!"

"Kau sungguh tidak peduli?"

"Ya, aku tidak peduli sama sekali!"

Setelah ini Baekhyun harus belajar memahami situasi, atau mudahnya dia harus belajar bagaimana berucap di depan Chanyeol. Karena semua itu tentu memiliki akibat jika Baekhyun tidak memfilter ucapannya. Seperti dia yang tiba-tiba ditarik mendekat oleh tangan gagah Chanyeol hingga dia bisa mencium aroma maskulin lelaki itu.

"Kau bilang tidak peduli, kan? Jadi, jangan memberontak tentang apapun yang akan terjadi padamu."

Baekhyun tidak tau jika sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang tidak merengkuh tubuhnya sedang menggenggam beberapa pil putih. Lelaki itu memasukkan semua pil putih dalam mulutnya. Bukan untuk ia telan-Chanyeol tidak sakit, tapi untuk ia berikan pada Baekhyun. Bukan memberikan pada artian yang sewajarnya, tapi memberikannya dengan cara ekstrim hingga membuat mata Baekhyun melotot.

Lidahnya mendesak untuk membuka bibir Baekhyun yang terkatup rapat. Cara pemaksa seperti ini menjadi list terakhir Chanyeol karena bentakan dan ancaman sudah tidak lagi mempan. Jadi, jangan salahkan dia jika membuat obat ini masuk dalam mulut Baekhyun dengan cara seperti ini.

Baekhyun sungguh keras kepala, dia tidak berniat membuka mulut meski Chanyeol sudah menerobos dengan lidahnya. Hingga akhirnya saat Chanyeol menemui satu titik jenuh, Chanyeol harus menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun sedikit lebih keras dan akses untuknya memasukkan obat telah terbuka.

Usaha Chanyeol tidak sampai situ saja. Dia harus memindahkan obat-obat dalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun dan memaksa wanita itu untuk menelannya. Namun Baekhyun adalah ratu keras kepala, dia menolak dengan mendorong obat-obat itu masuk dalam mulut Chanyeol lagi dengan lidahnya. Seperti itu terus terjadi hingga Chanyeol mulai mual dengan rasa obat yang menyiksa lidah.

Cara lain saat perlawanan Baekhyun tak bisa di kendalikan, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun merapat pada kepala ranjang dan Chanyeol mulai menggunakan kekuatan penuh. Baekhyun memang melawan, tapi tenaganya tak akan pernah bisa melawan tenaga Chanyeol. Untuk itu dia dipaksa menyerah karena Chanyeol terus mendorong obatnya ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun dan tertelan semua.

Chanyeol menyeka sisa saliva hasil _pertarungannya_ dengan Baekhyun. Dia menarik diri dengan satu _smirk_ yang menunjukkan kemenangannya sebagai pihak pemaksa. Sedang Baekhyun, wanita itu tentu memberengut kesal setelah mendorong sisa rasa pahit obat di mulut dengan air putih di atas nakas.

"Brengsek!"

"Melelahkan sekali memaksamu, Baekhyun. Tapi aku menyukainya. Semacam kebahagiaan karena aku tidak sia-sia membuang tenaga untuk membuatmu menyerah."

Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya membesengut kesal dengan desisan ular dari bibirnya yang membengkak akibat ulah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun berspekulasi jika kadar mesum dalam otak Chanyeol lebih besar dari istana negara.

Harusnya Chanyeol segera pergi dari kamar Baekhyun setelah aksi paksa berujung lumatan dan silat dua lidah itu berakhir dengan kemenangannya. Bukan malah membujurkan tubuh di atas ranjang Baekhyun dengan satu senyum aneh yang Baekhyun anggap itu senyum gila.

"Kau sudah menang, Chanyeol. Pergilah dan biarkan aku mengutukmu dalam tidurku!"

Alih-alih menjawab, lelaki itu justru merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun untuk berbaring di sampingnya dengan satu pelukan layaknya guling paling nyaman di dunia.

"Ya! Lepaskan! Kau mau apa?!"

"Aku lelah, butuh memeluk sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahku."

"Lepaskan?!"

"Malam ini aku tidur di sini. Tidak ada penolakan karena apa-apa yang ada di rumah ini milikku."

Ya, teruslah menyombongkan diri di atas langit karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mendongak dan memuja segala kekayaan Chanyeol.

"Ya,kau boleh tidur di sini. Tapi aku akan pergi dan tidur di dapur! Puas?!"

Dan ketika Baekhyun berhasil melepaskan diri dari paksaan Chanyeol, dia beranjak dari tempatnya untuk keluar kamar dengan satu gebrakan pintu yang menyakiti telinga.

.

.

- **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hayo ngaku...siapa yang nunggu CB enaena? wkwk

sabar yaa buat part enaenanya :D

maaf yaa update super duper ngaret

sebenernya gak ngaret juga sih, sekarang Ayoung batasi update-nya biar kalian tambah KEPOOOHH wkwk

jadi setelah berpikir panjang x lebar x tinggi dan terjebak di ruang nostalgia (apasih), Ayoung memutuskan bakal update gantian sama ff Ayoung yg lain. Alasannya, biar gak ada yg terlupakan karena dilupakan itu gak enak T.T

udah ah itu aja, dan buat yg kepingin Wanderlust lebih PANJANG, sekali lagi Ayoung bilang kalo Wanderlust TIAP CHAP-nya BAKALAN SEPANJANG INI AJA. Jadi gabisa dipanjangin lagi.. untuk itu maafkan ㅠ.ㅠ

akhir kata, selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa cuap-cuap di KOTAK REVIEW bila ada keluh kesah atau sekedar mengumpat karena Chanyeol makin kesini makin HOT dan Baekhyun juga makin menggoda :D

bye~


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol benar-benar tertidur di ranjang Baekhyun dan melupakan gertakan Baekhyun yang menurutnya seperti cicit burung camar. Dia tidak begitu memperdulikan, karena tidak mungkin seseorang merelakan dirinya terbaring tidak nyaman di dapur. Terlebih dapur tidak memiliki satu tempat hangat untuk menyeka rasa dingin yang menyergap malam ini.

Berbekal pelipisnya yang berdenyut kala ia terjaga tepat pukul 3 pagi, Chanyeol memaksakan diri untuk mencari si pembangkang itu dan memintanya melupakan sikap keras kepalanya. Chanyeol sudah cukup puas dan kebal dengan sikap Baekhyun yang masih saja sekeras batu karang. Tidakkah wanita itu melihat sedikit kebaikan Chanyeol yang bisa membuatnya sedikit melemah?

Tempat pertama yang Chanyeol tuju adalah dapur. Tentu dia akan kesana sesuai dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan sebelumnya. Karena di beberapa kesempatan, Chanyeol teringat jika Baekhyun terkadang tidak sekedar bermain kata. Dia bisa saja melakukannya mengingat pendiriannya yang keras itu untuk menantang emosi Chanyeol. Namun ketika setiap sudut dapur telah Chanyeol telusuri dan tidak ada tubuh mungil berbalut _babydoll_ pendek berwarna _pink_ sedang meringkuk dalam tidurnya, dia tau si mungil pasti berpikir ulang tentang kata-katanya.

Tidak dipungkiri jika sekarang Chanyeol mulai gelisah. Tidak adanya sosok Baekhyun membuatnya mengerang penuh kecemasan karena dia pikir si mungil telah berhasil menjalankan rencananya untuk kabur.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" Dia berteriak seolah rumah besarnya ini adalah sebuahtempat kedap suara.

"Brengsek! Baekhyun!"Emosinya mulai menguap.

Dan satu tendangan tak berarti melukai sebuah vas bunga di dekat pintu utama karena pelampiasan amarah Chanyeol yang membumbung tinggi. Iblis kejahatan sebentar lagi menguasai dirinya jika saja tidak ada suara ribut beberapa _maid_ yang terbangun karena kejadian itu, juga sesosok kecil berdiri di belakangnya dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah bantal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Si mungil berantakan memekik kala mata setengah kantuknya mendapati keadaan vas yang hancur. "Kau mimpi buruk?"

Seperti beban seberat 10kg yang terangkat dari tubuhnya, Chanyeol dibuat lega ketika iris matanya melihat Baekhyun menapak di atas lantai rumahnya. Dan untuk semua alasan itu, dia berjalan tergesa menghampiri Baekhyun dan menarik paksa si mungil ke kamar.

"Jangan pernah bermain-main denganku!"Desis Chanyeol sembari menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjang. Wanita itu memekik kecil karena tingkah kasar Chanyeol juga air wajahnya yang terlihat menahan emosi.

"A-aku.." dan sialnya Baekhyun menemukan rasa takut dalam dirinya ketika Chanyeol mengapit dagu sempitnya.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana tanpa seizinku! Membuatku marah itu sama saja menciptakan neraka, Baekhyun!"

"A-aku tidak kemana-mana. A-aku hanya..."

"Apa kau tidak takut ku lukai lagi?! Apa kau senang mendapat sudut bibirmu terluka lagi?!"

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak suka mendapatkan hal itu. Terlebih dia takut jika harus melihat kilat iblis dari mata Chanyeol dan temperamen lelaki itu bermain dominan untuk bertindak kasar. Baekhyun takut dan sangat tidak menginginkan hal itu.

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh, Baekhyun." Suaranya melunak kala setitik air kesedihan jatuh dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun."Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana tanpa seizinku."

Lelaki memang terkadang dominan dalam meluapkan emosi maupun dalam bertindak sesuatu yang mengacu pada kekuatan, tapi lelaki juga terkadang terlalu lemah jika sedang dipermainkan oleh air mata wanita beserta rasa getar penuh ketakutan yang timbul hingga menyesakkan dada.

"Maaf..maaf sudah membentakmu." Mungkin satu pelukan berarti dan membiarkan wanita menangis di dalam dadanya akan meredakan semuanya. "Kau dari mana saja, hm?"

"A-aku...a-aku..aku tidur di ruang baca."Suaranya masih parau karena isak tangis yang mendominasi.

"Kenapa tidak tidur di kamar?"

"Kau menempatinya."

"Ranjangmu besar, Baekhyun. Tidak masalah jika membaginya denganku." Surai Baekhyun begitu lembut hingga Chanyeol enggan untuk meninggalkannya. Dia terus membelai dan berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan pada si mungil yang masih terisak. "Maaf sudah mengganggu tidurmu. Setelah ini kau bisa tidur lagi."

Baekhyun menarik diri. Punggung tangannya sibuk menyeka sisa air mata yang ia keluarkan dan hal itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol seperti baru saja meredakan tangis anak bayi yang meminta permen tambahan.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol menyimpan satu senyum akibat tingkah si mungil, dia harus rela membaginya dengan satu keheranan karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri dan bersiap pergi.

Hanya saja Chanyeol lebih cepat menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membuatnya tertahan.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke kamar. Aku masih mengantuk."

"Apa aku menyuruhmu kembali kamar?"

"Lalu aku harus tidur dimana? Didapur? Dikolong meja?"

"Kau harus tidur di sini."

.

.

Tingkat kewarasan Chanyeol sedang tidak berjalan secara normal. Maksudnya, lelaki itu harus mempertanyakan kembali mengapa dia menjadi seperti beruang jantan malang yang mendadak kedinginan. Karena memeluk tubuh mungil secara paksa dalam rengkuhannya tidak pernah ada dalam daftar hal wajib di buku catatan.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan si mungil yang menegang di dalam kungkungan tangan Chanyeol. Beberapa kali dia dibuat kebingungan dengan perlakuan ini. Sangat tidak masuk di akal jika dia yang berstatus tawanan bisa berada dalam satu ranjang terlebih berbagi selimut dengan pelukan kehangatan bersama si penguasa tampan. Baekhyun butuh penjelasan logis tentang dia yang nyatanya tidak menolak ataupun membangkang seperti biasa karena paksaan Chanyeol. Ya, tidur seperti ini memang paksaan si tampan kaya.

Pada dasarnya semua ini terjadi diluar prediksi Chanyeol. Dia tidak tau mengapa hati dan pikirannya bersepakat memberi satu kehangatan pada si mungil sedang dia adalah satu dari berjuta lelaki yang tidak tau cara memperlakukan wanita dengan benar. Katakan saja Chanyeol mulai goyah dengan kelogisan yang selama ini jadikan acuan untuk membela diri. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia hampir gila kala nafas hangat dari bibir Baekhyun mulai terasa tenang menyapu sekitar dadanya.

Tidak ada pergerakan gelisah dan tidak ada lagi tubuh tegang yang sarat rasa gugup, Chanyeol rasa Baekhyun sudah kembali tertidur kala dirinya berputar dengan kemelut otak dan batinnya. Dimulai dari situ, Chanyeol juga memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata dan berdoa agar alam mimpi memberinya seorang dewi serupa Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan mandi cantiknya setelah tepat pukul 6 pagi dia merangkak diam-diam dari ranjang Chanyeol. Sejujurnya dia sedikit merasa canggung kala di bukaan pertama matanya dia mendapati satu dada bidang beraroma maskulin. Dan semakin canggung hingga darahnya berdesir parah adalah ketika tau pemilik aroma maskulin menggoda itu si tampan kaya namun pemaksa—Park Chanyeol.

Baru saja dia akan memekik keras lalu mengumpat kala sebuah tangan berlabuh tepat di pahanya yang sedikit terbuka. Namun semua itu urung dilakukan ketikasebuah wajah tenang yang menandakan tidur berkualitas dijumpai iris Baekhyun. Bagaimana dia tega mengganggu tidur nyenyak itu?

Lalu dengan sedikit berhati-hati tanpa bermaksud membangun Chanyeol, Baekhyun memindahkan tangan itu dan dia bisa terbebas. Melelahkan sekali melawan perasaan ini. Iya, lelah. Dia lelah karena semua yang dia rasakan pada Chanyeol mulai menjumpai satu keluluhan juga rasa patuh yang terjadi begitu natural. _Sial! Kenapa bisa seperti ini?_

.

.

"Hai, Kyung." Suaranya terdengar ceria bagi Kyungsoo yang sedang berkutik dengan beberapa bahan dapur. "Sedang masak, ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil beserta satu senyum ramah.

"Masak apa?"

"Tuan Chanyeol meminta saya membuatkan Chicken Soup, Nona." Setelah ini Kyungsoo harus terbiasa dengan tabiat Baekhyun yang merebut sendoknya untuk mencicipi setetes sup yang kini mengepul sedap. "Apa Nona juga mau supnya?"

"Tidak, Kyung." Dia menggeleng. "Bisa buatkan aku susu hangat saja? Aku sedang tidak ingin makan."

"Baik, Nona."

"Antar ke kamar ya, Kyung?"

"Baik, Nona."

Lalu si mungil ber- _dress_ warna _mint_ dengan potongan selutut dan tali pundak sebesar helaian pasta mulai menapaki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya. Ya, dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan labirin ini meski sebenarnya masih ada niatan untuk kabur dan menjumpai dunia luar. Namun menyadari aksesnya yang terbatas, Baekhyun memilih meredam sebentar kepulan emosi di kepalanya.

Baekhyun kira berada di sini memiliki sedikit keuntungan. Selain dia diperlakukan seperti seorang putri, Baekhyun memiliki tempat aman untuk kabur dari kehidupannya yang mulai tak berujung indah. Maksudnya, dia mulai berputus asa dengan kenyataan yang didapat dari Nenek juga Ayahnya, sehingga berada di labirin Chanyeol lebih baik daripada hidup seatap dengan para pengkhianat.

"Kyungsoo, katakan pada Kai untuk bersiap sepuluh menit lagi." Seseorang berteriak ketika Baekhyun baru saja melewati sebuah pintu yang ia ketahui merupakan singgasana pribadi sang raja pemaksa.

"Kyungsoo! Kau mendengarku tidak?!" Merasa tak ada jawaban, lelaki itu menaikkan intonasi suaranya lebih tinggi untuk menimbulkan kesan dirinya yang penuh amarah.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan kembali meneriakkan amarahnya karena sepertinya Kyungsoo bernyawa banyak ketika tidak menggubris perintahnya, sebuah kepala muncul dari pintu kamar dan menatapnya penuh kejengahan.

"Apa orang kaya selalu bertindak semau mereka sendiri?"

Dan untuk itu Chanyeol harus puas dengan menelan kembali emosinya ketika si mungil yang semalam menginap di kamarnya adalah si pemilik kepala.

"Itu sudah menjadi adat." Berkilah merupakan satu-satunya jalan untuk mengalihkan rasa aneh dalam dirinya. "Mana si pelayan siput itu? Kenapa tidak mendengar perintahku?!"

Sepertinya Tuhan memberi banyak keberanian dalam diri Baekhyun. Atau Tuhan tidak memberi Baekhyun banyak rasa takut karena wanita itu selalu menantang setiap emosi yang Chanyeol tunjukkan. Karena saat Baekhyun menyalakkan mata dengan langkah kaki lebar-lebar dari tumit tingginya untuk menjangkau tempat Chanyeol berdiri sambil membenahi dasi, dia seperti bersiap menghadapi satu bara panas yang kapan saja bisa membakarnya hingga hangus.

Tidak ada yang terjadi saat Baekhyun sudah berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol yang menyatu dengan simpulan dasi yang belum sepenuhnya sempurna. Hanya saja wanita itu dengan beraninya menatap iris hitam kelam Chanyeol dengan satu garis menantang seakan dia tidak akan ciut meski laki-laki itu bisa saja mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Satu tarikan nafas menjadi pemecah semua keterdiaman ini juga satu tangan mungil yang menjadi liar dengan menarik kerah kemeja hitam dengan simpulan dasi putih yang belum sepenuhnya sempurna. Semua memiliki akibat yang tidak bisa terprediksi dengan benar, seperti dua wajah yang berdekatan dengan satu jangkauan nafas yang masih menyimpan ketenangan meski di pihak sang jantan mulai memunculkan harapan berlebihan.

"Akh!" Dengan pekikan itu semua pecah.

Tulang kering kaki tinggi Chanyeol terasa begitu malang ketika sebuah benda bertumit tinggi memperlakukannya seperti bola yang siap di bobolkan ke gawang. Rasanya benar-benar menyedihkan hingga Chanyeol harus mendesis sambil mengusap sayang pada kakinya yang baru saja mengalami kekerasan.

"Mau kemana?!" Si tersangka sudah mengambil langkah seribu untuk kabur meski semua jejak yang dia tinggalkan terlihat sangat tenang.

"Ke kamar. Susuku sudah datang."

 _S-susu?_

"Kyungsoo, katakan pada Kai jika lelaki di belakangku ini memintanya untuk bersiap-siap." Begitu kata Baekhyun dengan tenang saat bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di depan pintu. "Dan kau," dia menoleh pada pemilik tulang kering malang, "jadilah orang kaya yang beretika. Kau boleh marah, tapi tidak dengan menghina dan meremehkan para pekerjamu. Bagaimanapun juga mereka manusia, masih memiliki hati untuk merasa sakit."

.

.

Jadwal rapat menumpuk beserta janji dengan beberapa klien yang datang dari luar negeri menjadi makanan sehari-hari Chanyeol selain duduk di kursi panas dengan tumpukan dokumen. Sebagai seorang pengendali utama batang-batang saham di perusahaannya, Chanyeol sudah terbiasa sibuk dengan segudang aktivitas yang cukup menguras tenaga. Belum lagi dia harus memikirkan bisnis kecil lain yang dia jalankan di luar kantor. Untuk itu, setiap hari dia harus rela merasakan pelipisnya berdenyut; entah untuk rasa jenuh atau dia mulai pusing.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu jati ruangan Chanyeol dengan satu map merah di genggamannya.

"Tuan Byun meminta ganti rugi karena putrinya bersama Anda." Begitulah inti dari laporan yang di katakan Kai. Selain menjabat sebagai tangan kanan andalan Chanyeol, Kai juga bekerja menangani beberapa urusan yang melibatkan satu tindakan hampir menuju kriminalitas. Tapi tidak seburuk itu karena Kai melakukannya tidak dengan melanggar aturan yang ada. Hanya saja lelaki berkulit tan itu sangat terlatih menjadi mata-mata yang bisa memberi informasi hampir 100% akurat.

"Berapa yang dia minta?"

"1 milyar dolar."

Senyum sepihak Chanyeol menjadi satu lambang ejekan atas nominal yang dikatakan Kai.

"Hanya sebesar itu?"

"Tuan Byun juga menuntut ganti rugi atas keadaan rumah yang hancur saat kita datang."

"Berapa lagi yang dia minta?"

"500 juta dolar."

"Dia ingin memerasku." Geram Chanyeol di nada terendah. "Ada yang lain?"

"Tuan Byun akan melakukan penuntutan atas kasus 25 tahun yang lalu."

"Bedebah!" Buku tangan Chanyeol mulai pucat. Jiwa iblisnya perlahan terkumpul kala kisah 25 tahun lalu terdengar telinganya. Sekalipun dia tidak melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, namun Chanyeol cukup tau situasi yang terjadi dan bagaimana semua itu kini berakhir sangat berantakan. "Kau bisa pergi, Kai. Aku akan memikirkan lagi cara membuat orang itu mati dengan tangannya sendiri."

"Tuan, Presdir Wong dari China sepertinya terlambat datang karena ada urusan di Itaewon."

"Katakan padanya kerja sama bersamaku batal."

"K-kenapa, Tuan? Bukankah tawaran Presdir Wong terdengar akan menguntungkan kita lebih banyak?"

"Jika yang kau katakan keuntungan adalah mengambil alih proyek di Paris lalu menjadikan properti kita sebagai barang komersil, bersiaplah dengan kelicikan si tua itu dengan mengecap hak milik."

"H-hak milik?"

"Ya, aku baru dapat info jika si tua itu sedang bersiap mengubah hak milik secara diam-diam ketika aku sudah bertanda tangan tentang kerja sama itu." Chanyeol mengambil jas yang tersampir asal di sofa lalu berjalan melewati Kai yang masih membeku tentang informasi yang diberikan Chanyeol. "Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau bisa, kan, _handle_ sisa pekerjaan hari ini?"

.

Matahari mulai berniat kembali kerumahnya dan meninggalkan semburat jingga sebagai salam perpisahan. Sisa udara sore yang hangat dengan kicau burung di atas menjadi penambah satu hal khas senja yang seharusnya berkualitas. Tapi Baekhyun tidak merasakan itu semua kala ia berpikir jika kicau burung tak lebih dari sebuah ajang gosip atas dirinya yang masih tertawan di labirin Chanyeol.

"Es lemon untuk Nona." Kyungsoo meletakkan gelas tinggi dengan bintik-bintik air di bagian luar dan berisi cairan berwarna sedikit kekuningan namun terlihat menyegarkan.

"Terima kasih, Kyung."

Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur dan membiarkan si nona tawanan duduk sendiri di sebuah kursi taman yang ada di belakang rumah.

Wanita itu, Byun Baekhyun, menyelaraskan kembali sisa keberaniannya yang sudah ia kumpulkan dalam beberapa hari belakangan. Di hari kemarin mungkin dia terlihat tenang, tak lagi menyalak, dan dia bahkan menunjukkan topeng kepatuhan pada Chanyeol. Namun semua itu hanya alibi untuk mendapat situasi yang lebih baik ketika dia masih memiliki sisa niat untuk keluar dari sini. Apapun itu, Baekhyun ingin keluar.

Beberapa hari ini Baekhyun sudah mempelajari situasi yang ada. Dia mulai tau jam berapa para pion Chanyeol akan istirahat dan pintu gerbang utama tak berpenjaga. Baekhyun juga telah menemukan sela-sela yang pas untuk dia beraksi dan berharap ada kemungkinan besar keberhasilan ia raih. Semua butuh keberanian, karena percuma jika hanya rencana yang tersusun tapi ketakutan masih merajalela dalam benaknya.

Lalu disisa tegukan terakhir es lemon yang diberikan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun memulai semua dengan satu tarikan nafas. Keyakinannya akan semua rencana ini bergantung seberapa berani dia melangkah. Maka di atas puncak kepalanya yang sekeras batu, Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur yang memiliki akses langsung menuju gerbang utama.

Beberapa pion berbaju hitam sedang menikmati makan malam yang telah tersaji. Mereka saling bertukar _guyonan_ dan tidak menyadari jika langkah kecil Baekhyun yang hampir seringan kapas mulai menemui pintu kecil di samping. Satu masalah terlewati dan Baekhyun hanya perlu menuju pintu gerbang maka kebebasan telah ia genggam.

Sepertinya Tuhan sangat merestui rencana kabur Baekhyun karena tidak ada satu halanganpun yang menghentikannya. Baekhyun patut berucap syukur setelah ini karena dia—

"Mau kemana?"

—bertemu sebuah tubuh tinggi tegap tepat di bukaan pintu gerbang. Air wajahnya keras dan kaku sedang dua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada menunjukkan keangkuhan yang melebihi batas.

.

Chanyeol menyibak pintu utama rumah mewahnya dengan sekali sentak hingga melukai vas tinggi mahal yang sengaja di letakkan sebagai pemanis ruangan. Emosinya yang mulai mencapai limit juga membuat teriakannya pada siapapun di rumah ini mulai membuat keributan dan tertunduk takut kala mendapati si kaya tampan mengintimidasi dengan satu mata elang tajam.

"Bodoh!" Chanyeol melempar pot kecil yang ada di meja hingga memecahkan pintu kaca sebuah lemari yang berisi cangkir-cangkir mahal. "Apa aku menggaji kalian untuk bersantai?! HAH?!"

Semua terdiam. Tidak ada yang bersuara kecuali makhluk mungil dalam genggaman Chanyeol yang mulai kesakitan di pergelangan tangannya yang di kuasai Chanyeol.

"Apa kalian tidak sayang nyawa hingga berani bertindak seteledor ini padaku?! HAH?!"

Satu tendangan lagi pada pintu kaca lain yang masih utuh.

"BRENGSEK!"

Semua pion-pion Chanyeol baru saja akan menemui penderitaan fisiknya dari amukan Chanyeol yang memberi bogeman mentah jika saja tidak ada satu sosok wanita yang menjadi pagar penghalang. Dia tak memiliki banyak nyawa untuk melakukan hal itu, tapi tetap saja, dia masih memiliki keberanian untuk melawan meski dia sudah terlanjut tersakiti secara batin akibat kekejaman Chanyeol.

"Astaga, Baekhyun?!"

"Jangan sakiti mereka!"

"Kau mau mati juga?!"

"Ini salahku! Hukum aku jika kau marah!"

Chanyeol menengadah untuk sisa-sisa nafas di atas kepalanya dan juga untuk meluruhkan sedikit jiwa iblisnya yang mulai berkuasa. Dia dibuat marah dengan segala perlawanan Baekhyun yang nampak dipaksakan, karena wanita itu sesungguhnya tidaklah lebih dari kayu yang mulai rapuh.

"Kau ikut aku!"

.

Lupakan bagaimana niat Baekhyun untuk bersyukur beberapa waktu lalu, karena kini dia mulai memilih memanjatkan doa semoga ajalnya di tangan Chanyeol tak semenyakitkan kenyataan pahit yang telah ia terima.

Pintu kamar di tutup dan Baekhyun di pojokkan dengan satu mata iblis menyeramkan. Belum pernah Baekhyun menjumpai kemarahan semenyeramkan ini dari mata seseorang. Meski ia sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana tindakan kasar Chanyeol pertama kali, tapi keadaan yang sekarang Baekhyun rasa akan menemui batas diluar kendali.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan membuatku marah." Chanyeol menggeram dengan tautan mata yang masih intens menguliti si mungil di hadapannya.

"Itu lebih baik karena jika sudah menemui puncaknya kau akan membunuhku."

"Pikiranmu sempit sekali. Tidak takut denganku?"

"Apa yang harus kutakutkan dari iblis sepertimu?!"

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam; mencoba melerai sedikit emosinya agar ia tak bertindak lebih kejam pada Baekhyun. Jujur saja, hal ini terasa sangat sulit karena Chanyeol biasa menumpahkan segala kemarahannya dengan sebuah kekerasan.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar dari situasi. Tidakkah fakta tentang Nenekmu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu menyerah?"

"Jika kau menggunakan hal itu sebagai senjata, berarti kau tidak terlalu pandai membaca situasi."

"Lalu maumu apa sekarang?"

"Kau sudah bisa menebaknya!"

"Dunia luar tidak baik bagimu. Banyak orang jahat yang akan menjatuhkanmu."

"Termasuk kau, brengsek!"

Chanyeol melepas penjara tangannya ketika melihat air mata Baekhyun semakin menggenang. Dia selalu lumpuh dengan hal itu meski jiwa iblisnya mulai tak memiliki toleransi. Bukankah ini tidak adil? Maksudnya, Baekhyun selalu memiliki kartu as untuk membuat Chanyeol melemah sedang lelaki itu tak memiliki apa-apa agar Baekhyun bisa bertindak sesuai kemauannya.

"Jika dengan melukaiku belum cukup untuk membuatku keluar dari sini, lalu apa? Katakan agar aku bisa melakukannya dan kau bisa membiarkan aku pergi. Biarkan aku keluar dari sini dan membalas semua tindakan biadap Nenek dan Ayahku."

Baekhyun tak begitu pandai memikirkan apa akibat dari semua ini. Disisa pikirannya yang terlalu rumit hingga tidak bisa dilerai mana yang akal sehat dan mana yang akal sempit, Baekhyun menemui jalan buntu sebagai seorang wanita bermartabat.

"Kau mau apa?!"

Wanita itu sedang membutakan mata dan menulikan telinga untuk satu ciuman seadanya yang ia beri pada bibir Chanyeol. Bahkan untuk mendalami semua peran ini, dia rela mengalungkan lengan di leher Chanyeol dan memejamkan mata untuk mencari sisa hasratnya.

Ciuman amatir yang Baekhyun berikan cukup melumpuhkan semua keterkejutan Chanyeol. Dia sebenarnya cukup cerdas untuk mendorong wanita itu, namun dia mendadak menjadi bodoh ketika Baekhyun mulai bermain dengan kancing kemejanya. Bisa dirasakan tangannya cukup bergetar kala dada bidang Chanyeol mulai ia jamah.

Bibirnya masih bermain meski Chanyeol tidak memberi balasan. Dan semua itu berakibat semakin parah ketika Baekhyun melepas pagutannya untuk berpindah pada dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun menciumnya, mengecupnya, dan menjilatnya secara amatiran. Terlepas dari itu dia mulai melupakan satu hal bernama harga diri ketika tangannya yang mulai bergetar mencoba mengganggu resleting celana Chanyeol.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menurunkan resleteing Chanyeol dan menurunkan celana lelaki itu. Dalam beberapa detik Baekhyun berhasil mengeluarkan satu batang tegak keras dari balik celana Chanyeol yang mulai bereksi.

Dan ketika Baekhyun selesai dengan memberi tanda kemerahan di dada Chanyeol, dia beralih pada sebuah ereksi untuk ia pertemukan dengan lidahnya. Baekhyun memperlakukannya dengan penuh ketelitian hingga ia merasakan erangan Chanyeol yang tertahan. Lidahnya bergerak sesuai insting meski hatinya bertambah sakit dengan semua tindakan gila ini. Hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan. Tidak ada lagi hal berharga yang bisa ia pertaruhkan agar Chanyeol bisa menemui kata sepakat untuk keinginannya.

"Aahh.." erangan itu akhirnya lolos. Baekhyun kira semua ini akan selesai setelah ia menelan habis cairan amis yang keluar dari ereksi Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun tidak pernah tau jika permainan yang dia ciptakan ini akan berlanjut dengan satu bantingan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Seperti telah fasih dengan segala yang dilakukannya, pakaian Baekhyun telah luruh hingga menyisakan tubuh polosnya yang merintih. Beberapa kali dia membuang muka untuk mengelak bahwa sebentar lagi dia dan Chanyeol akan bersatu sebagai akibat dari permainan awal yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Lihat aku." Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk menjalin sebuah tatapan. "Kau yang memulai. Jadi, jangan menyesal atas apa saja yang akan ku lakukan padamu."

Belum sempat Baekhyun memberi perlawanan, kewanitaannya telah menelan semua batang tegak keras milik Chanyeol dalam sekali sentak. Dia kembali merasakan kesakitan karena semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Bahkan untuk melenguk demi mengekspresikan kesakitannya, Baekhyun tidak memiliki waktu karena Chanyeol memulai semua itu secara singkat.

Dia bergerak sesuai insting, mendorong penuh semuanya kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun hingga wanita ini sesekali meringis. Persetan dengan semua kebodohan ini karena Baekhyun sendiri yang menciptakannya.

Nafsu terlanjur meninggi dan keinginan bercinta sudah tak memiliki bendungan. Sesekali Chanyeol meraup penuh bibir Baekhyun untuk ia cumbu bersama dorongan-dorongan dari kelelakiannya yang menanti sebuah orgasme yang menyenangkan. Masa bodoh jika saja Baekhyun merasa terlukai, dia yang memulai dan dia harus menanggung akibatnya.

Dan ketika Chanyeol merasa ereksinya terjepit sempurna oleh dinding-dinding kewanitaan Baekhyun, dia memberikan satu sentakan lagi hingga kehangat mulai menguar di dalam sana. Nafas memburu dan peluh yang banjir menjadi hadiah terakhir dari percintaan tak berdasar ini dan membuat Chanyeol terjatuh lemas hingga harus bersembunyi di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Kau menangis?" Chanyeol menarik diri ketika setitik air mata mengenai pipinya. "Apa yang kau tangiskan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, menahan letupan hatinya yang merintih kesakitan.

"Kau sendiri yang memulai! Dan sebagai lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, aku menyelesaikan semua ini!"

Lelaki itu bangkit dari tubuh Baekhyun dan mengenakan kembali pakaiannya yang tercecer. Dia tidak menaruh peduli pada Baekhyun yang mulai meringkuk menyesali semua kebodohannya yang semurah ini hingga ia harus berakhir seperti pelacur.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah percintaan tak berdasar itu terjadi, Baekhyun kembali mengunci diri dikamar dengan rasa penyesalan yang teramat banyak. Ia tak lagi mendengar Chanyeol marah-marah dan lelaki itu sama sekali tak memaksa atas apapun yang di tolak Baekhyun. Hanya Kyungsoo yang senantiasa mendorong troli berisi makanan dan memastikan Baekhyun memakan semua itu karena Kyungsoo beranggapan jika Baekhyun butuh makan untuk menjadi kuat.

Bulan sedang tidak bekerja secara konsisten karena mendung yang menganggu. Tidak ada sabit yang nampak atau bentuk bulat sempurna yang bisa dijadikan tempat bercerita tentang kisah seorang putri yang merindukan dunia luar.

Sebagaimana adanya sebuah kebebasan yang terlalu menggebu di waktu belakang, kini semua terkontaminasi dengan setetes noda hitam pekat yang membuat semua abu-abu. Keinginan untuk menembus labirin mewah ini atau sekedar menyalakkan mata dengan serentetan sumpah serapah nyatanya menjadi tertahan untuk beberapa saat. Baekhyun tidak berniat menghentikan itu semua, hanya saja dia terlampau kecil dan tak berkuasa jika menghadapi ini seorang diri. Kepercayaannya pada wanita renta yang selalu ia sematkan dalam doa nyatanya tak lebih buruk dari adonan kotoran sapi bercampur liur kuda.

Lalu bagaimana sekarang ia akan menghadapi dunia? Sekalipun balkon kamar di rumah Chanyeol menyajikan pemandangan terbaik sekaligus udara segar yang menyapu setiap indera peraba, tidak ada satupun celah dari kebaikan dan kesegaran itu yang membuat Baekhyun bisa menghentikan semua tetesan bodoh dari matanya.

"Ayahmu ada di bawah."

Baekhyun menyeka cepat air matanya dan ketika ia membalikkan badan, irisnya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri tegap dengan dua tangan ia sembunyikan dalam saku. Lelaki itu nampak sedikit santai dengan lipatan dasi yang telah tertanggal dan jas hitam mahal yang juga tak berada pada tempatnya.

"Dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Mau apa?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Menyeretmu pulang, mungkin? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Untuk?"

"Aku tidak akan menebak terlalu jauh. Karena pikiran sampah lelaki itu hanya berkisar pada uang. Jadi kesimpulanku, jika kau rela diseret pulang, kau akan menemui kewanitaanmu robek oleh kelelakian para hidung belang di luar sana. Sedang Ayah dan Nenekmu, mereka bersenang-senang dengan hasil penjualan atas kewanitaanmu."

"Lalu kau bagaimana?" Baekhyun melipat tangan di dada karena penuturan Chanyeol terdengar seperti sayatan yang menyakiti telinga dan hatinya. Mulutnya begitu lantang mengisahkan kisah pedih yang akan terjadi selayaknya dia seorang peramal yang bisa menebak bagaimana nasib Baekhyun setelah ini.

"Aku?" Dia tersenyum sepihak untuk menunjukkan ketampanannya dari sisi yang mengesankan. "Ada apa denganku?" tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada lagi yang lebih ahli dalam hal menyapit dagu runcing Baekhyun dengan begitu lembut hingga tatapan yang terjalin menjadi sesuatu yang tajam namun menggelenyarkan hati.

"Aku di seret pulang, di jual pada lelaki hidung belang, lalu akan mati membusuk dengan kewanitaan bernanah."

"Itu urusanmu. Aku sudah terlalu lelah menerima perlawananmu. Dan sekarang, kau memiliki kesempatan untuk keluar dari sini." Dia melepaskan capitan dagu Baekhyun.

Satu senyum pahit yang membuat Baekhyun semakin muak. Chanyeol yang di waktu lalu sempat terselip dalam benak Baekhyun sebagai satu-satunya pelindung, nyatanya berpikiran lebih liar dari seorang harimau hutan. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu Baekhyun sempat berpikir untuk tunduk pada Chanyeol sekalipun dia akan menerima lecet pada sudut bibir karena penyiksaan atau lecet pada kewanitaannya karena Chanyeol menumpah ruahkan seluruh hasratnya di sana.

"Baiklah, aku akan turun dan bersiap menjemput kematianku." Dengan langkah ringan dan kemelut hati yang menekannya terlalu erat, Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Persetan dengan perlindungan yang pernah ia harapkan, karena sepertinya pilihan mengakhiri hidup terdengar begitu menggiurkan saat ini.

Tumitnya cukup bergetar kala menapak pada tangga mewah yang membawanya ke ruang tamu. Sedikit doa Baekhyun sematkan; setidaknya dia perlu berharap jika saja benar hari ini malaikat akan mencabut nyawanya, dia masih memiliki sedikit iman untuk meminta ampun atas segala dosa semasa hidupnya.

"Sayang, kemari, Nak." Baekhyun disambut oleh rupa Ayahnya yang sengaja dibuat begitu hangat. Padahal Baekhyun sudah menyadari jika disana ada setumpuk kebencian yang begitu memuakkan. "Ayah merindukanmu. Kau baik?"

Dan diselubung lubang kecil dalam hati Baekhyun yang diam-diam menyimpan ketakutan, dia berbisik _'Chanyeol, apa yang harus ku lakukan?'_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong! :)

Wanderlust datang :D

Niatnya mau update ntar abis tahun baru, tapi ternyata lagi produktif banget dan bulan ini bisa update wanderlust sampe 2x hihi

.

Merry Christmast buat yang merayakan ya :D

Ini hadiah natal Ayoung buat kalian :D

.

Yang nunggu Latibule bakal di update abis taun baru. Yg nunggu Casnic, enaknya kapan ya di update? Wkwkwk

.

Oke deh, selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa sedekah di kolom review :D

Yg pengen ngepoin Ayoung (emang ada?) bisa follow **instagram** : **parkayoung_**

Kalo lagi baik, bakal kasih spoiler ff di ig. Wkwkw

Atau yg suka baca lewat **wattpad** , bisa follow Ayoung di : **parkayoung_**


	6. Chapter 6

**M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditarik untuk kembali ke neraka dunia sedari awal sudah di sadari Baekhyun bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Dia bisa tahan dengan sikap serakah ayahnya atau topeng kebusukan neneknya. Terlalu sering mendapati kisah sepahit racun tikus tidak harus membuat Baekhyun mengemis belas kasih. Harga dirinya cukup tinggi dan dia enggan di injak oleh tumit para penghianat.

"Kau harus bekerja sampai keringatmu tidak bisa keluar lagi!"

Ya, dia harus bekerja. Mencuci tumpukan piring dan membawa berbotol-botol bir untuk para penikmat rasa mabuk menjadi kepelikan yang menyakiti hatinya.

"Kau mau bekerja dengan pakaian seperti itu?! Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Gunakan pakaian kerja sesuai dengan tempatnya!" Lalu selembar gaun hitam ketat yang hanya sebatas tujuh senti di bawah pangkal paha adalah apa yang dilempar nenek Baekhyun. "Cepat ganti dan antar minuman di pelanggan sebelah sana!"

Patuh pada perintah tak beradab itu menjadi opsi terakhir sebelum rangkaian pukulan tongkat panjang menyakiti punggungnya. Rasa sakitnya hanya sebentar, Baekhyun bisa menahan itu semua dengan baik. Bahkan dia menolak untuk menangis meski memar biru di tubuhnya sudah tergambar secara abstrak. Namun lagi-lagi dia dibuat pasrah karena nenek dan ayahnya memiliki akal lebih licik dari tupai.

"Kumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya atau aku akan menjual rumah itu!" Ya, bisa apa Baekhyun? Dia harus melakukan semua itu atau rumahnya akan di jual. Dia hanya tidak mau satu-satunya kenangan tentang ibunya juga harus dikorbankan. Cukup tubuh dan harga dirinya saja yang terlanjur dilukai, jangan lakukan hal yang sama pada kenangan yang Baekhyun miliki.

Banyak yang berkata semua akan indah pada waktunya. Tapi bagi Baekhyun, waktu untuk menuju indah itu terlalu susah dicapai. Bahkan kesempatan untuk merencanakan semua keindahan itu saja Baekhyun tidak punya. Untuk itu, logikanya mulai mempereteli satu persatu segala hasrat dan cita-cita yang telah ia gantung setinggi nirwana.

.

Chanyeol memiliki banyak tangan untuk menyentil siapa saja yang berani melenceng dari garis aturannya. Dia si tampan kaya dengan sejuta arogansi yang terjunjung tinggi dan sangat menolak pertentangan. Untuk itu, ketika si mungil pembangkan selalu menerobos batas kesabarannya, Chanyeol siap mengajarkan apa itu arti patuh pada Park Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya aturannya sangat sederhana. Cukup ikuti jalan berpikir Chanyeol maka harta dan keselamatan sudah menjadi jaminan. Tapi Byun Baekhyun selalu melebihi batas kesabaran dengan sikap keras kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya dia dijemput pulang oleh orang yang Baekhyun sebut sebagai ayah, Chanyeol hanya mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi berharap wanita itu bisa tau apa artinya.

"Berkas dari rumah sakit tempat Nona Baekhyun dilahirkan dulu masih dalam proses pencarian, Tuan. Paling lambat dua hari lagi mereka akan memberi kabar." Kai memulai laporannya setelah seharian penuh menelisik sebuah rumah sakit tua di Gyeonggi-do.

"Lalu? Ada yang bisa kau laporkan lagi?"

"Tuan Byun memiliki hutang seratus juta won pada seorang rentenir. Dan jaminanya.." kalimat Kai tergantung bersama raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan keraguan.

Chanyeol tidak suka jenis wajah seperti itu yang sama artinya dia di permainkan. Maksudnya, jika memang buruk katakan buruk. Jangan memberi tanda seolah keburukan itu adalah akhir dari dunia dan Chanyeol akan mencair karena berita itu merugikannya.

"Tuan Byun memberi jaminan rumah dan Nona Baekhyun."

"Mereka menjual Baekhyun?!"

"Ya, seperti itu, Tuan."

"Biarkan saja!"

Ludah Kai tercekat. _Dibiarkan? Apa Chanyeol gila?_

"T-tapi..Tuan..Nona..."

"Biarkan. Tidak usah di urusi."

Terkadang Kai tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Chanyeol. Dia yang _ngotot_ ingin menawan Baekhyun dan dia pula yang sekarang melepas Baekhyun seperti merpati penuh kesia-siaan. Mereka sudah sejauh ini mengamankan sisa kisah 25 tahun yang lalu. Dan jika Baekhyun benar-benar dijual, tidakkah itu akan membuat Chanyeol merasa kalah? Dia sudah berkorban banyak untuk wanita pembangkang itu. Kisah 25 tahun lalu tidak semudah menangani berkas-berkas menumpuk di kantor. Semua butuh pertimbangan karena Chanyeol tau, sekecil apapun dia bertindak ceroboh, maka Baekhyun adalah taruhannya.

.

.

Adalah seorang wanita bernama Jung Soojung yang menjadi alasan Chanyeol mengapa dia bisa sejauh ini. Chanyeol kecil beranggapan jika ibu tiri selalu memiliki kesan sepelik benang yang susah dilerai. Untuk itu, ketika ayahnya menikahi wanita bermarga Jung itu, Chanyeol sempat dilanda dilema. Ketakutakannya akan hukuman cambuk yang diterima jika dia tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan benar selalu terbayang di setiap tidur malam Chanyeol. Namun semua terbantah seperti mendung yang tidak selalu menurunkan hujan, Chanyeol justru mendapat kehangatan yang dia rindukan sejak ibu kandungnya pergi.

Jung Soojung memeluknya, membelai rambutnya, serta memberi rangkaian cerita manis tentang dunia. Chanyeol yang semula merasa tidak percaya diri dengan dirinya mulai menemukan celah untuk sedikit berdiri memamerkan kelebihannya. Arogansinya terbentuk secara spontan. Dia terlampau serius dan sedikit memilih kekejaman pada apa saja yang menjadi kepemilikannya. Termasuk orangtua.

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan status Soojung yang hanya seorang ibu tiri. Apalah arti sebuah status jika yang Chanyeol dapat sama besarnya dari kasih sayang seorang ibu kandung. Hingga suatu hari Chanyeol harus mengetahui suatu fakta jika ibu tirinya menyimpan suatu cerita besar. Mulanya Chanyeol melerai semua itu sebagai suatu kebodohan. Atau parahnya dia sempat berpikir ini akan memalukan marga Park yang dia dapat dari ayahnya. Tapi semua perlahan tertata sebagaimana mestinya. Soojung membuka satu keburukan di depan Chanyeol dan ayahnya. Sesuatu yang beralasan dengan pengorbanan besar, begitu cara Chanyeol memaknainya. Hingga suatu hari, demi kehangatan dan balas budi yang dia tujukan untuk Soojung, Chanyeol mulai membangun benteng dan merakit rencana.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai muak dengan aroma alkohol dan kepulan asap rokok yang menyelinap secara kurang ajar di hidungnya. Segalanya terasa menjemukan hingga tak jarang Baekhyun akan melukai urat nadinya sendiri. Namun dia merasa terlalu cepat untuk melepas semua ini jika dia memilih kematian. Dendam dan rasa bencinya masih menggunung dan menggumul begitu hitam dan pekat.

"Namamu siapa?" seseorang menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun saat ia akan kembali ke dapur untuk mengumpat. "Tubuhmu bagus juga. Berapa hargamu semalam?"

Lelaki berhidung besar itu merambatkan tangannya kepundak terbuka Baekhyun dan sontak di tepis oleh Baekhyun. "Aku bukan pelacur!"

"Oh, ya? Apa kau yakin?" lelaki itu tertawa terbahak dan kembali menenggak isi botol hijau di tangannya, "Tidak ada wanita yang tidak disebut pelacur jika berada disini!"

"Sinting!" tangan ringkih Baekhyun menampar lelaki itu.

 _Aku bukan pelacur!_ Dia menangis untuk semua rasa sakit hatinya. Sampai mana lagi batas kesabarannya akan dipertaruhkan? Direndahkan, disiksa, dianggap seperti orang tak berguna, lalu apa lagi?

Baekhyun mengusak kasar gumulan air mata yang mendesak keluar. Percuma ditangisi karena kebaikan sepertinya enggan berpihak padanya. Setelah ini ia hanya bisa pasrah; bertahan sesuai kemampuan dan setelah itu ia akan bersiap menerima segala gambaran buruk masa depannya.

"Aku tidak bawa banyak uang _cash,_ cukup beri aku satu pelayanan!" lelaki itu lagi ketika Baekhyun kembali dari kamar mandi. "Aku menginginkan tubuhmu!"

"Sudah ku bilang aku bukan pelacur!"

"Terserah kau menyebut dirimu apa! Yang jelas aku menginginkanmu!"

"Breng—AKH!" Tubuh ringkih Baekhyun terbentur di tembok ketika lelaki itu mendorongnya secara paksa. Otaknya telah diracuni alkohol hingga kesadarannya sudah melayang jauh menuju neraka. Sedang Baekhyun, wanita itu mencoba bertahan diantara keadaan tubuhnya yang tak terlalu kuat untuk menghindari semua kegilaan ini.

Dia memalingkan wajah sebisa mungkin, mendorong sekuat mungkin, dan..

"BRENGSEK!"

...lelaki itu tersungkur dengan darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Bukan, bukan Baekhyun yang melakukannya. Dia tidak memiliki tenaga sekuat itu untuk memberi satu pukulan telak.

"Kai?"

.

"Jika kau tidak datang, mungkin aku akan habis oleh lelaki sialan itu." Dia mencoba tersenyum disela rasa sesak hatinya. Tapi Baekhyun cukup pandai menyembunyikan itu semua ketika Kai menatapnya penuh rasa iba. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja, Kai."

"Kenapa Nona memilih pulang? Sekarang lihatlah, Nona hampir saja di lecehkan."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lagi, Kai."

"Seharusnya Nona tetap bersama Tuan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun berdecih ketika nama Chanyeol terdengar oleh telinganya lagi.

"Dia membiarkanku pergi, Kai. Tidak mungkin aku berbalik arah untuk berlutut memohon perlindungan padanya."

"Tuan Chanyeol tidak seburuk itu jika Nona bisa memahaminya."

"Ya..jika aku bisa memahinya mungkin tidak akan terlihat buruk. Tapi aku selalu tidak bisa memahaminya."

"Nona.."

"Sudahlah, Kai. Aku tidak apa. Aku bisa menjaga diri."

 _Aku tidak yakin, Nona._

"Jika Nona butuh bantuan, Nona bisa menghubungiku."

"Terima kasih, Kai. Tapi ku rasa kau tidak perlu bertindak sejauh ini. Chanyeol akan marah besar jika dia tau kau di sini."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya, Nona. Aku sungguh khawatir saat Tuan Chanyeol membiarkan Nona pergi. Di luar sangat tidak aman untuk Nona."

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

.

.

Berkencan dengan tumpukan dokumen dan jadwal rapat yang padat sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi Chanyeol. Membesarkan perusahaan hasil kerja keras ayahnya tidak bisa dilakukan dengan sembarangan. Untuk itu Chanyeol mengorbankan segala hal untuk duduk di kursi panasnya dan memikirkan bagaimana cara menaikkan keuntungan perusahaan setiap bulannya.

Tumpukan map di mejanya sudah menanti untuk di selesaikan. Pundi-pundi dolarnya menjerit untuk segera dipenuhi dengan keuntungan yang membuatnya semakin kaya. Namun semua itu harus terhenti selama beberapa saat ketika bayangan si mungil pembangkang merecoki konsentrasinya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah tau semua ini akan semakin buruk. Dia yang berdiri di atas kesombongannya sekarang justru menyesal karena pilihannya menghasilkan kerugian besar. Bukan tentang dolar, tapi tentang seberapa lama Chanyeol membuang waktu percuma hanya untuk menarik Baekhyun dalam pikirannya.

Andai saja wanita itu tidak membangkang, andai saja wanita itu bisa mengerti maksud semua ini, mungkin keadaan tidak akan seburuk yang mereka terima. Chanyeol bisa bekerja dengan tenang dan Baekhyun bisa aman dalam labirin mewah milik Chanyeol. Tapi pilihan Chanyeol menantang sikap pembangkang Baekhyun nyatanya tidak kunjung berbuah manis. Katakan saja Chanyeol mengharap Baekhyun untuk berlari kembali ke singgasananya dan mengiba untuk suatu perlindungan. Dia ingin Baekhyun seperti itu agar ia bisa menunjukkan kekuasaannya. Tapi hingga minggu ketiga Baekhyun pergi dengan sikap pembangkangnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mendapati wanita sejenis keinginnya datang kerumah dan mengiba.

 _Sialan!_

Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Chanyeol mertengkar hebat dengan kemelut hatinya. Dia kebingungan menempatkan semua ini dalam porsi yang pas. Dia tidak ingin merendahkan diri di depan Baekhyun tapi dia terlalu bodoh menahan semua kekhawatirannya.

Dan disisa malam yang hampir menemui pukul sebelas, Chanyeol menghubungi seseorang dari ponselnya. Dia butuh bantuan.

"Siapkan mobil untukku!"

.

.

Kekhawatiran yang Baekhyun katakan baik-baik saja ternyata hanya bualan. Dia harus berkata seperti itu agar Kai tidak terlibat dalam masalahnya. Cukup Baekhyun yang mengatasi ini semua dan cukup dia sendiri yang menerima akibatnya.

Seminggu setelah insiden pelecehan itu, Baekhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan neneknya. Bekerja di bar dan membawa beberapa minuman untuk para pengunjung memang apa yang harus Baekhyun kerjakan. Tapi jika dia dipaksa untuk berdandan lalu mengenakan pakaian yang lebih tipis dari sebelumnya, ini sudah tidak benar.

"Aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun membuang gaun ketat tipis berwarna biru tua itu. "Kalian ingin menjadikanku pelacur, kan?!"

"Kau memang pelacur seperti ibumu!"

"Ibuku bukan pelacur!"

"Jangan melawan atau kau akan tau akibatnya!"

Lagi-lagi dia di ancam.

.

Dan ini adalah apa yang Baekhyun takutkan. Dia berdiri dia atas tumit tinggi yang membingkai kakinya serta baju _tak layak pakai_ yang membungkus tubuh ringkihnya. Harga dirinya sedang di pertaruhkan disebuah meja kecil di sudut bar.

Ayahnya sedang bernegosiasi dengan dua pria. Satu berkepala _plontos_ dan satunya adalah lelaki yang pernah Kai beri pukulan telak.

Baekhyun rasa dirinya bukanlah ikan yang biasanya di lelang dan akan menjadi kepemilikan seseorang jika harga yang ditawarkan fantastis. Dia manusia dan tidak ada satu manusiapun di muka bumi ini yang rela ditukar dengan tumpukan dolar. Tapi ayahnya dan dua lelaki tak beradab itu justru melupakan kenyataan tentang sebuah harga diri. Karena ketiganya sedang saling melempar harga tertinggi hanya untuk mendapatkan satu malam dengan Baekhyun.

Sungguh, Baekhyun membenci dengan amat sangat pada keadaan ini!

"Kerjakan semuanya dengan baik atau rumah itu akan ratakan dengan tanah dan kau ku jual di Jepang!" begitu yang sempat Baekhyun dengar dari sang nenek ketika si kepala _plontos_ menang dengan harga seratus juta dolar.

 _Biadab! Setan!_

.

.

Semua tergantung jelas seperti matahari yang akan datang saat pagi dan pulang ketika senja. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dipertaruhkan dan dilakukan kecuali mencabik-cabik sisa harga diri yang sudah terlanjur ia injak di bawah tumit _heels_ -nya. Semua menjadi sangat memuakkan dengan luapan yang melebihi ombak di pantai.

Sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan menjemput sisa nasibnya. Menjadi seorang pekerja seks sungguh bukanlah harapan wanita manapun. Dan Baekhyun sebenarnya sedang berada pada garis kepasrahan. Entah untuk kewanitaannya yang akan segera terkoyak atau payudaranya yang akan memiliki nasib yang sama seperti perasan kelapa, semua tergantung pada lelaki yang berjalan di depannya setelah seratus juta dolar menjadi harga tertinggi untuk pelayanan Baekhyun.

Empat digit angka dengan dengkingan suara pintu yang dibuka akan menjadi babak baru untuk Baekhyun. Bersama satu tarikan nafas panjang yang ia gunakan untuk memenuhi paru-parunya, langkah getar Baekhyun telah memasuki sebuah kamar hotel mewah. Seharusnya dia mulai merasa risau karena perkiraannya lelaki yang membawanya kemari setelah membayar tunai seratus juta dolar pada paman dan bibinya akan menghimpitnya ke tembok dan memberi ratusan ciuman bertubi. Namun semua terbantahkan ketika lelaki itu justru tidak masuk bersama Baekhyun.

"Pemuas nafsuku telah datang." Baekhyun perlu menjernihkan kembali semua kemelut otaknya setelah seseorang memecah keheningan kamar hotel mewah ini.

Dia memilih langkah kecil bersama angin untuk berjalan masuk beberapa langkah dan cukup puas ketika ada seseorang sedang menikmati segelas _wine_ dari goblet tinggi di atas sofa.

"Selamat datang," goblet tinggi itu dia letakkan di meja dengan sebuah senyum penuh penghinaan, "Pada akhirnya kau kembali padaku, Byun Baekhyun."

Erangan kecil membuat Baekhyun muak dengan gaya sombongnya sekaligus rasa lega karena yang harus ia layani bukanlah para lelaki penikmat vagina. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori itu karena si tampan kaya itu yang telah melakukan segala jenis hubungan badan dengannya. Tapi beruntunglah lelaki itu masih mendapat sedikit rasa ' _oke tidak apa-apa asal itu Chanyeol'_ dan membuat Baekhyun kalang kabut dengan perasaannya. Katakan saja Baekhyun tidak memiliki kamus untuk menerjemahkannya secara akurat.

Namun mengingat bagaimana lelaki itu diam selama beberapa hari kebelakang dan tidak menaruh peduli pada dirinya yang sudah diperlakukan semena-mena oleh Ayah dan Neneknya, Baekhyun menumbuk kekesalan yang mengkristal karena diwaktu sebelumnya Chanyeol selalu menjadi pion utama menentang segala cara Baekhyun untuk kabur.

"Bagaimana aku harus memuaskanmu?"

"Kau jauh lebih berani sekarang."

"Cepat selesaikan sehingga aku bisa kembali bekerja di bar!"

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati pekerjaanmu di bar. Sejauh apa para lelaki itu menikmati vaginamu?"

 _Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak menikmati pekerjaan biadap ini. Lebih baik aku mati daripada melayani nafsu bejat para pemain vagina._

"Ku harap seratus juta dolar-ku akan sebanding dengan apa yang akan kau berikan padaku."

Percuma menata baik-baik hatinya yang terluka karena Chanyeol yang merendahkannya. Dia sudah terlanjur rusak untuk kembali menjadi wanita bermartabat. Untuk itu Baekhyun akan memulai semuanya; menjadi pemuas nafsu Chanyeol karena seratus juta dolar itu mendadak memuakkan seluruh perasaan Baekhyun.

Langkah yang dia ambil mungkin akan terkesan amatir. Dia tidaklah terbiasa bertindak serendah ini jika hanya menginginkan tumpukan dolar. Namun ketika sakit hatinya telah menemui titik puncak dan bersiap meledak seperti bom atom, satu persatu pakaian Baekhyun mulai tertanggal. Dia sudah rendah dan tidak ada lagi harapan untuknya menjadi tinggi, oleh karena itu Baekhyun berniat semakin menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri pada kubangan coklat berisi kotoran babi.

Lelaki itu sebenarnya menahan gejolak aneh dalam dirinya kala tubuh Baekhyun sudah tak berbalut apa-apa. Jangan tanya bagaimana kondisi kelelakiannya yang mulai meronta untuk dikeluarkan dan memenuhi seluruh kubangan kenikmatan milik Baekhyun. Dan untuk kata 'sebenarnya' lain yang akan Chanyeol katakan, dia cukup dibuat terkejut kala Baekhyun mulai membuka kaki untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya. Bukan untuk kewanitaan Baekhyun yang bergesekan dengan si ereksi yang masih terbalut celana, tapi untuk titik biru keunguan yang terlukis di punggung wanita itu. _Memar? Sial!_

Sebelum Chanyeol menanyakan perihal memar itu, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu meraup wajahnya dan menyatukan belah bibir. Dia masih sangat amatiran jika dinilai dari cara Baekhyun melumat dan menggigit kecil bibir bawah Chanyeol. Atau Baekhyun yang terkesan ragu meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk dia arahkan pada payudaranya yang menggantung sempurna. Pikirannya hanya satu, semua harus diselesaikan dengan cepat agar Baekhyun bisa menangisi semua kebodohan ini dikamar mandi bersama kucuran air _shower_.

Masih tidak mendapat balasan Chanyeol, Baekhyun bertindak semakin agresif meski jauh dalam hatinya menolak itu semua. Lidahnya mulai ia gunakan sebagai perisai terakhir untuk membuat Chanyeol membalasnya. Kemurahan ini butuh sambutan sehingga Baekhyun tidak akan menyakiti pikirannya yang sedari tadi berdering _kau bahkan jauh lebih murah dari para pelacur tak berguna._

Memaksa semua itu membuat Baekhyun berada pada titik kemuakan yang terlalu tinggi. Pagutan bibirnya ia lepaskan dan berganti sebuah getar. Dia berhenti tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol dengan kening yang sengaja ia persatukan dengan kening Chanyeol. Nafasnya terlalu memburu untuk memulai sebuah kata-kata normal karena sekarang hatinya sedang mendesak air mata untuk keluar.

"Kenapa tidak membalasku?" setitik air mata telah lolos. "Aku pelacurmu, Chanyeol. Kau telah membeliku dengan harga sangat mahal."

Suaranya bergetar.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini."

"Kenapa? Apa penampilanku kurang memuaskan? Apa aku tidak pantas melayanimu? Apa aku kotor?!"

"Demi Tuhan jaga mulutmu!" satu bentakan membuat tautan kening itu putus. Namun Chanyeol tak begitu saja melepas momen ini karena dia meraup wajah wanita malangnya. "Jangan bertindak serendah ini di depanku. Tidakkah kau sadar semua ini akan semakin membuatmu terlihat menyedihkan? Sadarlah, Baekhyun!"

Terkadang Baekhyun membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk memberi celah pada rasa sakit hatinya yang teramat besar.

"Aku..aku..."

Satu rengkuhan telah mencairkan ketegangan. Bersyukurlah karena situasi tidaklah seburuk bayangan Baekhyun akan percintaan kasar yang akan ia berikan pada Chanyeol sebagai pelayanan seratus juta dolar.

"Pakai pakaianmu. Kita pulang."

.

.

Matanya sedikit berat dibukaan pertama, namun Baekhyun memaksanya untuk terbuka ketika dia rasa dia sudah tertidur terlalu lama. Baekhyun tidak ingat betul bagaimana dia bisa memejamkan mata sedang kejadian terakhir yang dialaminya adalah dia yang dijual oleh ayah dan neneknya.

Kerjapan ketiga memberi sedikit kesadaran dimana dia kini berada. Bukan sebuah kamar hotel yang hampir menjadi saksi bisu kebodohannya, melainkan kamar luas dengan cat abu-abu elegan.

"Tidurlah, ini masih terlalu pagi." Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati satu wajah dengan garis angkuh berada di atasnya. "Kau sedang tidur di kamarku. Di atas ranjangku lebih tepatnya."

 _Park Chanyeol._

"Bagaimana aku bisa disini?"

"Sederhana saja. Aku membawamu kemari karena kau tertidur di mobil."

"Kenapa tidak mengembalikanku ke bar?"

"Kau menginginkannya?"

Baekhyun diam. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin kembali kesana.

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah setelah dipaksa bekerja tanpa gaji."

"Mereka biadab!" gumam Baekhyun. Tapi diantara gumaman lemah itu Chanyeol bisa mendengar seruan kemurkaan Baekhyun.

"Sudah ku katakan jika di luar sangat berbahaya. Masih mau keluar dari sini?"

Diluar ataupun di dalam labirin Chanyeol sama tersiksanya. Tapi Baekhyun mulai menemukan satu titik terang dimana dia harus bertahan. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi Baekhyun tak memiliki banyak pilihan yang menguntungkan.

"Tidak usah pedulikan ayah dan nenekmu. Mereka akan membusuk suatu saat nanti."

"Aku ingin menghancurkan mereka!"

"Terserah padamu. Itu hakmu, Baekhyun. Untuk sekarang kau bisa tidur dulu. Kita pikirkan bagaimana selanjutnya ketika tidur berkualitas ini berakhir. Oke?"

Dan satu rengkuhan dari tubuh Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit lupa dengan rasa bencinya. Dia dibawa masuk pada satu rasa menggelitik ketika hatinya berteriak ini nyaman. Sial, Baekhyun lupa menutup hatinya dan Chanyeol sudah terlanjur masuk hanya dengan satu rengkuhan. Bagaimana ini?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Hola haloo..

Ayoung datang :D

Gak mau banyak cuap-cuap sih, karena ya...lagi pengen jadi pendiam /jangan percaya/

Di chap ini rasanya kek kecepetan, tapi udah berusaha di pas-pasin, kalo masih kecepetan maafkan Ayoung ya T.T

Sebenernya Ayoung lagi kena satu virus aneh. Yaa..semacam _stuck_ sama ide sampai yang males nulis. Entah ini apa tapi semoga tidak berkelanjutan hehe...

Semoga chap ini menghibur dan maafkan kalo lamaaaaaaa banget up-nya..

Terima kasih yang sudah baca Wanderlust dari jaman orok sampai chap ini hihi...

Mau promoai bentar, yang pengen kenal deket /ciyeeeeee/ bisa follow Ayoung di ig **Parkayoung_**

Buat yg pengen aja, kalo gak pengen juga gak apa wkwk

.

.

Yuk yang sudah baca bisa **REVIEW**..

Sampai jumpai di chap selanjutnya :D


	7. Chapter 7

_Ayoung mau berterima kasih pada reviewers yang selama ini sudah mau mengoreksi kesalahan pada tulisan Ayoung. Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena berkat kalian Ayoung bisa jadi lebih baik. Saranghae :*_

 _Selamat membaca dan semoga sukaaaaaa_

 _._

 _._

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masih pagi. Tidur saja."

Rasa kantuk masih menyelimuti sedang diri dalam Baekhyun mulai berteriak dia harus bangun.

Seutas senyum menggiring sebuah nampan berisi susu dengan sesuatu di atas piring yang diletakkan di atas nakas. Bukan pada isi nampan sebenarnya, tapi pada seorang lelaki yang kini tangah duduk di tepi ranjang dengan aroma maskulin menyenangkan. Pahatan yang diberikan tampak sempurna, seperti tidak ada goresan kesalahan yang bisa mengantarkan pada kecacatan. Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk seperti itu sedang banyak orang berkata tidak ada satupun didunia yang terlahir sempurna? Ya, dari segi fisik mungkin seperti itu. Tapi dari segi mental, siapa yang sangka jika laki-laki ini memiliki sikap temperamen yang berlebih. Berbahaya jika emosinya sudah tersulut.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menjumpai pagi seharum ini sebelumnya. Dia selalu bertemu dengan aroma busuk alkohol dan kepulan asap yang membunuh. Semua itu membuat Baekhyun muak dengan kadar toleransi yang tipis. Dan bersyukurlah dia ketika pagi ini Tuhan membalik keadaan yang semula buruk menjadi lebih baik. Sungguh sudah terlalu lama Baekhyun bertahan hidup di kubangan derita. Dan ketika dia sadar tentang getirnya hidup yang dia lalui semalam, Baekhyun barulah sadar tentang alasan mengapa ia bisa berada di bawah sebuah selimut hangat.

Baekhyun bangun dari tidur pulasnya dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Tapi ketika punggungnya bersentuhan dengan kerasnya kayu jati di kepala ranjang, wanita itu memekik untuk satu rasa ngilu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Punggungku. Sepertinya aku kelelahan."

Bukan, bukan karena lelah. Chanyeol tau betul apa yang tersembunyi di punggung Baekhyun.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang membuat luka sedemikian keji pada wanita malang itu? Amarah Chanyeol kembali tersulut dan dia bersiap dengan kepulan emosi di ubun-ubunnya jika saja ia tidak dihentikan oleh mata sayu si wanita malang.

"Buka bajumu!"

"A-apa?"

"Buka bajumu, Baekhyun."

"U-untuk apa?" Ini masih terlalu pagi jika Chanyeol berniat ingin melecehkan Baekhyun.

"Kau ini lambat sekali." Sekali sentak Chanyeol bisa meluruhkan kemeja Baekhyun dan wanita itu sudah setengah telanjang dan hanya menyisakan bra merah yang membungkus dua payudara sintalnya. Jika saja Chanyeol sedang kalut oleh gairah, mungkin ia akan mengoyak bra merah itu untuk mengeluarkan payudara yang di bungkus rapat. Tapi dia bisa mengontrol itu semua dan bersyukurlah wanita itu bisa selamat dari gairah Chanyeol.

"Kau manusia dan bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan ini padamu?" Gumam Chanyeol sambil meneliti lagi luka-luka yang dia temukan di punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam. Dia tidak ingin lagi mengingat bagaimana nenek dan ayahnya dengan ringan tangan memukul punggungnya dengan ikat pinggang.

"Berbalik."

"Apa?"

"Berbalik. Aku akan mengobatinya."

"T-tapi,"

Manik Chanyeol tampak tajam dan Baekhyun hanya bisa patuh. Dia tidak terlalu suka melihat Chanyeol yang dingin.

Lelaki itu mengambil kotak obat yang ada di laci nakas. Secara perlahan ia mengobati beberapa luka Baekhyun yang tampak mengerikan. Chanyeol bergerak sangat pelan karena ia tidak mau menyakiti Baekhyun yang beberapa kali mendesis ketika lukanya bertemu dengan gel yang Chanyeol labuhkan sebagai obat.

"Tahan sebentar, ya."

"Ah!"

"Tahan. Ini akan perih sebentar."

Punggung Baekhyun begitu putih sebenarnya, tapi luka-luka itu membuat punggung Baekhyun tampak sangat tak bernilai. Semua harus di bayar sesuai jumlah kesakitan yang Baekhyun rasakan. Atau, Chanyeol akan menjadikannya dua kali lipat mengingat dia masih menyimpan dendam masa lalu tentang ibu tirinya.

"Nanti siang Kai akan mengantarmu ke dokter. Tubuhmu harus di periksa karena aku takut terjadi sesuatu."

"Aku baik, Chanyeol."

"Siapa yang tau?" Lelaki itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya. "Patuhlah, Baekhyun. Kau tidak lelah membangkangku? Kau tau kan akibatnya jika amarahku tersulut?"

Mungkin diamnya Baekhyun adalah jawaban positif yang dapat Chanyeol tangkap. Tidak terlalu sulit menebak bahasa diamnya seorang wanita.

.

.

"Kai, tolong belikan aku Americano." Begitu kata Chanyeol ketika panggilannya dengan Kai tersambung.

Malam ini dia kembali sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas yang minta disentuh. Terlalu banyak dan mendesak sehingga harus diselesaikan secepat mungkin. Proyek-proyek di luar sudah menunggu untuk di setujui Chanyeol dan setelahnya lelaki itu bisa sedikit lega.

Sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam dan Chanyeol masih betah dengan kursi panasnya. Keinginan untuk pulang sudah menggantung sejak tadi, tapi dia tidak bisa sebelum pekerjaannya terselesaikan. Dia sudah mendamba kenyamanan ranjangnya, kehangatan air bath-up, juga sambutan suara sedikit tinggi dari penghuni kamar sebelah. Kamar Baekhyun.

Wanita itu, tidak bisakah enyah sebentar? Bukan enyah dalam keadaan sesungguhnya, tapi enyah dalam konteks halusinasi yang begitu menyiksa. Sosoknya yang mungil dan suaranya yang selalu menantang, Chanyeol terbayang oleh itu semua. Keinginannya untuk memiliki wanita itu menguar dengan bodohnya dan Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk menghalau. Eksistensinya terlalu kuat hingga terkadang membuat Chanyeol harus menahan senyum bodoh tatkala mengingat bagaimana cara selicik ini bisa membuat mereka berada dalam satu atap.

Bermula dari rasa penasaran Chanyeol tentang sosok Baekhyun yang selalu diceritakan ibu tirinya. Penggambaran tentang Baekhyun hanya Chanyeol dapat dari mulut Soojung; seorang anak perempuan ceria dan baik hati namun tidak beruntung karena nasibnya tak secantik wajahnya.

Lalu bertambah penasaran ketika Soojung mendiskripsikan Baekhyun terlalu menggemaskan. Rasa penasarannya menguar seperti ombak yang tidak sabar menjemput pinggiran pantai, begitulah keadaan Chanyeol saat itu. Selama ini Chanyeol hanya mendengar ceritanya, tidak melihat wujudnya. Hingga pada suatu hari ketika Soojung mulai merasa penyakit dalam tubuhnya menunjukkan kemenangan dan dia hanya bisa pasrah, Chanyeol mendapat mandat untuk melanjutkan apa yang selama ini Soojung lakukan.

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat sosok Baekhyun. Anak perempuan berseragam SMA dengan tingkah ceria dan tawa yang renyah, Soojung tidak bohong tentang hal itu. Semua yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun seperti magnet yang membuat Chanyeol menyerah pada dirinya.

Dia jatuh cinta. Bukan cinta monyet apalagi cinta simpanse, tapi cinta sesungguhnya yang membuat Chanyeol kesulitan memulai tidur nyenyak. Rasanya terlalu konyol berbicara tentang cinta sedang yang menjadi perlabuhan adalah Byun Baekhyun; sosok yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia kenal dengan sebenarnya. Tapi ketika hati berbicara dan Chanyeol menjadi seperti pujangga yang butuh kata puitis untuk sebuah syair, semua kebodohan dan ketololan tentang cinta hanya sebagai debu yang berlalu dibelakang.

Dari sana semua bermula; bagaimana Chanyeol bisa terobsesi dengan Baekhyun dan bagaimana semua amanah Soojung mengantarkannya semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Dan ketika semua tercapai setelah penantian panjang, Chanyeol kembali dibuat bingung oleh hatinya. Dia terombang-ambing karena Baekhyun terlalu mempesona untuk di abaikan, tapi dia tidak ingin membuang aura kekuasaannya sebagai lelaki dominan. Alhasil, dia selalu memperlakukannya dengan temperamental sedikit berlebihan dan sebenarnya dia sadar itu sangat menyakiti Baekhyun. Tapi tidak ada cara lain, hanya hal itu yang bisa mengikatnya untuk dekat dengan Baekhyun. Jauh dalam rintihan doanya, Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun bisa mengerti dan memahami situasi meski kemungkinannya akan sekecil lubang semut.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan Baekhyun kemarin, Kai?" tanya Chanyeol setelah Kai kembali dari membeli pesanannya.

"Dokter mengatakan tidak ada yang serius. Hanya saja luka di punggung nona Baekhyun butuh perawatan sedikit intensif jika ingin cepat sembuh."

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Ya, Tuan."

"Syukurlah,"

"Tentang Ayah dan Nenek nona Baekhyun, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada mereka?"

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan dia meregangkan dasinya. Ayah dan nenek Baekhyun? Dua iblis yang ingin segera Chanyeol enyahkan.

"Apa kau ada rencana untuk mereka, Kai? Aku sedang malas berpikir."

"Saya mendapat kabar jika Tuan Byun terlibat kasus penipuan di pabrik cabang kita. Tuan Byun menggelapkan dana untuk membeli bahan mentah produksi karpet dan sekarang kasus itu sedang di usut. Kurasa kita bisa mengambil keuntungan dari kasus itu untuk memenjarakan Tuan Byun."

Chanyeol mendengus licik. "Hanya dipenjara, Kai?"

"Y-ya, Tuan?"

"Bagaimana jika kita melenyapkan nyawanya saja?"

"A-apa?"

"Ya. Dunia sudah cukup sesak dengan eksistensinya. Dan juga aku sudah muak pada kebejatan lelaki itu."

Bekerja dengan Chanyeol tidak jauh dari kata kekerasan. Kai bukan hanya sekali mendapat perintah untuk melakukan kekerasan pada siapa saja yang mencoba mengganggu dan mengoyak kekuasaan Chanyeol. Tapi membunuh? Kai sedikit merinding mendengar Chanyeol menjadi sedikit lebih agresif dari biasanya.

"Tenang saja, Kai. Itu masih rencana dan aku belum memutuskannya." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengakhiri sesapan terakhir pada cup berisi Americano. "Siapkan mobil. Aku akan pulang."

.

.

.

Sebenarnya tidak seburuk itu membiarkan Chanyeol melabuhkan kekuasaannya. Ya, dia kasar dan pemaksa. Namun jika dilihat lebih jeli, lelaki itu hanya tidak tau bagaimana cara memperlakukan seseorang dengan cara yang benar. Terlebih seseorang yang sanggup membuatnya hilang kendali dalam hal emosi juga gairah.

Baekhyun masih mencari jawaban atas iris tajam Chanyeol yang menyayat seluruh keberaniannya. Chanyeol selalu menang atas segala kuasa yang dia injak di bawah telapak kaki. Melawannya sama saja mencari mati. Tidak tau pasti apa penyebabnya, Baekhyun yang selalu maju meski negara api menyerang, sekarang memilih mundur atau ia akan terbunuh perlahan oleh iris Chanyeol.

Memikirkan semua itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit pusing. Dia masih berduka oleh tindakan keji nenek juga ayahnya dan dia enggan membuat rontok rambutnya hanya karena menambah pikiran tentang si tampan kaya itu. Ah, berbicara tentang nenek dan ayahnya, Baekhyun seketika dibalut rasa benci yang telah mengakar sampai ke dasar bumi. Bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak pantas disebut sebagai manusia. Jangankan membicarakan hati, otak saja mereka sepertinya enggan menggunakannya dengan benar.

Lalu jika benci sudah mengakar dan tidak ada niatan untuk menebang semuanya, Baekhyun memilih menjadi manusia paling jahat di dunia. Mereka harus di balas. Lupakan tentang kebaikan hati jika harga diri sudah terlanjur di injak. Untuk itu, Baekhyun mulai menyusun rencana dan dia akan menggenggam semua kemenangan ini dengan tawa yang lebih jahat dari iblis.

Baekhyun memiliki banyak strategi. Dia sudah menyusunnya matang-matang dan bisa dijalankan dengan berbagai cara. Tapi inti dari semua itu, Baekhyun ingin nenek dan ayahnya membusuk di penjara sampai abu mereka bahkan tak terendus oleh bumi. Bagaimana? Jahat, kan? Tapi sebaik-baiknya rencana dan sekuat-kuatnya harapan yang digantung, Baekhyun kalah oleh satu fakta. Baekhyun hanya punya rencana dan tidak memiliki penggenggam untuk mewujudkan keinginnya. Dan dalam situasi ini, yang memungkinkan sebagai _superhero_ Baekhyun hanya dia; si tampan kaya yang sedang menikmati makan pagi di hari Minggu.

"Boleh aku berbicara denganmu sebentar?"

Pagi itu Baekhyun mengumpulkan semua keberanian untuk membuka pembicaraan.

Lelaki itu mendongak sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada makanannya.

 _Dasar sombong!_

Baekhyun harus menekan dalam-dalam semua emosinya jika ingin semua berjalan lancar. Dia tidak boleh menggebu dan membuang jauh-jauh semua sikap pembangkangnya. Jika tidak, Chanyeol pasti tidak akan meng-acc semua keinginan Baekhyun.

Meski terkesan percaya diri, biarlah. Jika tidak memutus urat malu, selamanya Baekhyun akan menyimpan dendam itu seorang diri.

"Ada apa?"

"Emm...a-aku.." wanita itu mengaitkan jemarinya secara acak. Dia sedang mencari keputusan terakhir tentang niatnya sebelum Chanyeol kembali garang. "Aku ingin minta bantuanmu."

"Tentang?"

"Kau sangat tau aku sudah membenci nenek dan ayah sampai di dasar bumi."

Chanyeol mulai paham kemana arah semua ini. Untuk itu, dia meletakkan sendok dan sumpitnya lalu tersenyum sedikit licik untuk menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya.

 _Bagus!_

"Lalu?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengungkapkan kegelisahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawah. Demi seluruh dewa, Chanyeol mendamba bibir itu.

"Kau juga tentu tau apa yang ingin ku lakukan."

"Apa?"

 _Tolong jangan pura-pura bodoh, Chanyeol. Kau sungguh tau apa mauku!_

Baekhyun mendadak gelisah. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah merasa sebenci ini. Bahkan jika harus dikalkulasi dalam berapapun pangkat dari kebenciannya, tidak akan pernah ada hasil dalam bentuk nominal yang sanggup mewakili ini semua. Dan ketika dia meminta satu bantuan untuk sesuatu yang sedikit tidak memiliki jiwa kemanusiaan dari kebaikan hatinya, Baekhyun gugup luar biasa. Bukan karena dosa—dia yakin semua tindakan buruk akan memiliki dosa. Tapi lebih karena hati nurani yang mengatakan tidak seharusnya dia bertindak seperti ini pada satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki.

Lalu iblis penggoda mulai datang dan menutup hati nurani Baekhyun. Mereka berteriak jika pembalasan harus dilakukan mengingat orang-orang yang Baekhyun anggap sebagai keluarga itu telah memperlakukannya seperti budak tak berharga diri. Dia marah untuk semua tindakan yang melecehkan harga dirinya karena perbuatan Nenek dan Ayahnya.

"Baekhyun,"

Sedikit tersentak karena suara Chanyeol yang tajam.

"Balaskan dendamku untuk mereka." tanpa keraguan dan tanpa kegugupan. Semua karena iblis penggoda telah memenangkan peperangan dengan malaikat dalam hatinya. "Tidak perlu sampai membunuh. Tapi hilangkan mereka dari jangkauanku. Aku muak!"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul sebelum membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel di bibirnya. Lelaki itu tidak memiliki respon lebih dari satu senyum sepihak yang bisa mewakili aura angkuhnya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa melakukan itu untukmu."

"Aku akan memberikan apapun sebagai imbalannya."

Chanyeol tidak berpikir untuk meminta imbalan karena kehadiran Baekhyun didekatnya bersama kepatuhan wanita itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dijadikan imbal balik. Tapi, tidak ada yang lebih jenius dari otak Chanyeol jika dia diajak bernegosiasi. Salahkan saja Baekhyun yang terlalu cepat memberi nego ketika Chanyeol mulai mengajak otak dan kewarasannya untuk bekerja sama.

"Oke. Aku setuju." Chanyeol berdiri dari tempatnya dengan satu senyum bangga. "Perjanjian sah. Aku sedang tidak ingin membuat perjanjian hitam di atas putih, tapi ini." dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dan menunjukkan satu program _record_ yang disambut Baekhyun oleh keterkejutan. "ini akan menjadi bukti jika suatu saat kau menyangkal perjanjian ini."

Baekhyun meneguk ludah kasar. "B-baiklah. Aku tidak akan menyangkal apapun nantinya."

"Bagus. Sekarang ikut aku ke kamar."

"Y-ya?"

"Tolong siapkan air hangat karena aku ingin mandi."

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih mombosankan daripada duduk termenung di balkon kamar. Jika dulu Baekhyun bisa keluar rumah untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan atau menikmati ramen di kedai Suho, maka untuk situasi saat ini Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan sebatas duduk di balkon karena Chanyeol akan mengeluarkan tanduk kemarahannya jika mengetahui Baekhyun keluar tanpa izinnya. Ini sungguh menyebalkan hingga ujung ubun-ubun. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain mendengus kesal karena kehidupan Baekhyun mendadak berubah seperti ini. Maksudnya, Baekhyun yang sekarang memiliki waktu luang lebih banyak karena tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Permisi, Nona." Kyungsoo datang dengan mendorong troli berisi beberapa makanan. "Makan siang Anda."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali mengadu kebosanan pada matahari yang sedang meninggi.

Orang-orang mungkin akan merasa bahagia jika diperlakukan seperti ini; pelayanan super mewah, tempat tidur super nyaman, dan tidak pernah ada kekurangan setitik-pun yang bisa ditemui. Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti seorang putri kerajaan. Memanjakannya dengan kemewahan sehingga jika saja Baekhyun memiliki niat sedikit buruk dengan menjual salah satu jejeran pakaian yang Chanyeol belikan, lelaki itu tidak akan jatuh miskin.

Sendok yang Baekhyun bawa untuk mengambil sup yang di bawakan Kyungsoo harus jatuh sia-sia karena seseorang membuka pintu dengan cara yang kasar. Pelakunya siapa lagi jika bukan si tampan kaya yang belakangan ini terkunci di hati Baekhyun.

"Masih tidak mau makan?" Matanya menelisik jajaran piring di atas troli yang masih penuh makanan.

"Seseorang membuatku harus menjatuhkan sendokku beserta supnya. Tidakkah dia melihat apa akibatnya dia masuk tidak mengetuk pintu dahulu? Aku yakin dia memiliki pengetahuan tentang sopan santun." Sindir Baekhyun sambil bersungut kesal.

Chanyeol tampak salah tingkah. Tubuhnya tidak begitu konstan ketika si mungil bernyali sebesar biji jagung ini menyindirnya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena ketika Baekhyun bangun untuk mengambil sendok baru di dapur, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya.

Satu pertanyaan yang selama ini membuat Baekhyun penasaran. Mengapa lelaki lebih suka menarik tangan wanita dari pada meraihnya dengan cara lembut? Percayalah, tidak ada wanita yang ingin kehilangan tangannya karena diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Jangan pergi ketika aku datang."

"Aku hanya mengambil sendok. Tidak pergi ke bulan untuk mencoba bunuh diri."

"Memang bisa?"

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja itu terdengar konyol."

"Tck!" Obrolan macam apa itu? Tidak lucu dan tidak berkualitas, tapi Baekhyun menyukainya. Ia menyukai bagaimana cara Chanyeol yang terkesan posesif namun sarat akan kekhawatiran. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan sejauh ini ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertahan dengan si tampan kaya. "Kau sakit?"

"Hm?"

"Wajahmu pucat dan kau berkeringat. Kau sakit, Chanyeol?"

"Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Yakin?"

"Ya."

Baekhyun tidak begitu mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Untuk itu, dia meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Chanyeol yang tidak tertutup rambut. Dan hasilnya, Baekhyun merasakan telapak tangannya menerima suhu tinggi dan dia memicing karena Chanyeol masih bersikukuh dia tidak demam.

"Ke dokter ya?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Membunuhmu! Tentu untuk memeriksa keadaanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baekhyun."

"Tapi tetap harus diperiksa. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu bagaimana? Hm?"

Sebagai respon, Chanyeol justru menyibak rambut Baekhyun untuk ia sampirkan di belakang telinga dan dia mulai menguliti Baekhyun kembali dengan mata elangnya; sesuatu yg menjungkir balikkan dunia Baekhyun. Maunya Baekhyun menghindar, tetapi dia kalah oleh gravitasi bumi yang sepertinya memaksa Baekhyun untuk tetap berada di tempat dengan jarak yang begitu dekat dengan si tampan itu.

Bumi, bisakah sedikit berbelok agar Baekhyun bisa lepas dari sana? Karena jika dia terus bertahan dalam posisi ini, Baekhyun yakin dia butuh seseorang untuk mendonorkan jantungnya.

Lalu semua bertambah parah ketika Chanyeol mulai masuk pada ceruk leher Baekhyun. Nafas hangat Chanyeol bisa Baekhyun rasakan dengan jelas, lebih dari itu dia justru merasa ini terlalu menggelitik hati juga gairahnya. _Bertahanlah Baekhyun, kuatkan imanmu!_

"Mengkhawatirkanku? Hm?" Suaranya lemah namun masih bisa di dengar. Dalam keadaan seperti itu Chanyeol masih bisa mengusik ketenangan gairah Baekhyun dengan mencium rahangnya, telinganya, dan sedikit memberi gigitan di beberapa tempat. Sedang Baekhyun, dia mati-matian menahan semua itu hingga genggaman tangannya memutih.

Melihat respon Baekhyun yang terlalu sombong dengan gairahnya, Chanyeol mulai masuk pada kecupan yang semakin dalam. Bibirnya yang panas menggoda dada Baekhyun yang selalu mengganggu kewarasan Chanyeol. Dia mengecup, menggigit, hingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri setiap pertahannya dengan berpikir _'lepaskan Baekhyun, tidak ada yang salah menikmati semua ini'_ dan berakhir dengan tangannya yang menekan kuat kepala Chanyeol yang sudah menyusup di dada.

"C-chanyeol...PARK CHANYEOL!"

Dan Chanyeol sudah tumbang ketika Baekhyun baru mulai menikmati sentuhannya.

.

.

Adakah yang lebih keras kepala dari Chanyeol? Mungkin di kisah yang lalu Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya yang berkepala batu dengan segala argumen pedasnya. Namun kini keadaan berbalik kala Chanyeol sudah berada pada kondisi terendah dan lelaki iku menolak di rawat di rumah sakit. Setelah melewati penanganan di UGD dan mengalami sedikit debat dengan Baekhyun tentang rawat inap yang harus Chanyeol jalani, lelaki itu menang atas pendiriannya. Jadilah setelah dirawat dua jam di UGD, Chanyeol pulang dan menjalani perawatan di rumah.

"Makan buburnya lalu minum obat."

"Ya." Hanya itu yang Chanyeol beri sebagai respon.

"Letakkan ponselmu dan makan. Kau sedang sakit."

"Sebentar lagi—Hallo? Ya...kirim ke email-ku..."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan satu nafas kesal karena ucapannya tak di dengar. Apalagi yang lebih penting dari kesehatan? Urusan pekerjaan bisa di selesaikan ketika tubuh membaik tapi Chanyeol seperti tidak peduli. Lelaki itu sibuk memantau grafik naik-turun dalam ponselnya dan sesekali menerima panggilan dari ponselnya.

"Chanyeol..." geram Baekhyun dan hanya dibalas lambaian tangan oleh lelaku itu. "Park Chanyeol.." sekali lagi Baekhyun memanggil dan responnya tetap sama.

Kesabaran Baekhyun sudah mulai menipis saat Chanyeol terus mengabaikan dan justru sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ingatkan Baekhyun jika kakinya masih berpijak dilangit dan paru-parunya masih membutuhkan oksigen untuk hidup ketika Baekhyun memasukkan beberapa obat dalam mulutnya. Semua itu bukan bentuk kekesalan Baekhyun karena dia mulai frustasi untuk memaksa Chanyeol meminum obat, tapi sebuah cara lain yang tiba-tiba terlintas seperti sekelebat kenangan lalu yang membekas.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun meminta perhatian lelaki itu dengan meraup dua pipi Chanyeol dan memaksa obat masuk dari mulut ke mulut, semua punya kadar tercengang yang melebihi kata normal. Lidah Baekhyun menerobos masuk, bukan untuk menggoda langit-langit mulut Chanyeol tapi untuk memaksa obat-obat itu tertelan. Sebagai penutup ketika obat itu berhasil tertelan dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang cukup tercengang, Baekhyun bersemu merah tomat busuk karena ini menjadi sesuatu yang memojokkan hatinya.

Sedang Chanyeol sendiri tak jauh berbeda. Wajah tampannya yang pucat dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga, memilih bertanya pada keterkejutan bahwa semua ini bukanlah ilusi. Hubungan mereka memang sudah lebih dari sekedar bibir bertemu bibir, tapi situasi ini sedikit berbeda mengingat selama ini selalu ada paksaan untuk melakukannya.

Baekhyun yang semakin panas mencoba untuk lepas namun kalah cepat oleh cegahan tangan yang menghalanginya. Lelaki itu berbicara tanpa suara lewat mulut, _'tunggu sebentar, jangan kemana-mana'_ namun Baekhyun terlalu malu untuk bertahan. Hingga akhirnya wanita itu menyentak tangan Chanyeol dan berlari seperti hamster lucu meninggalkan kamar.

.

Sial! Baekhyun seperti di telanjangi di kandang Panda. Dia malu setengah hidup atas apa yang baru dia lakukan. Bagaimana bisa otaknya berpikir sedangkal itu dan membuatnya harus memanas seperti perapian di musim dingin.

Baekhyun harus bersembunyi sebelum Chanyeol melihat wajah merahnya. Namun ketika Baekhyun hendak masuk kekamar, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu memergokinya.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

Petaka. Jangan mendekat atau Baekhyun akan menjadi daging panggang.

Pilihan selanjutnya adalah berlari meninggalkan kamar dan menyusuri tangga dengan langkah terburu. Tapi sialnya, Chanyeol si tampan kaya itu justru terus membuntutinya sambil memanggilnya dan beberapa kali tertawa kecil karena Baekhyun yang terbirit-birit seperti anak marmut.

Baekhyun masih terus berlari hingga ia melihat satu pintu sedikit terbuka yang ia kenal sebagai pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Dia akan kesana dan mengunci diri demi berlindung dari kejaran Chanyeol yang seperti seorang penculik anak bayi. Namun ternyata kesialan seperti dikali sepuluh kali lipat ketika Baekhyun menyentuh gagang pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan telinganya dengan sangat jelas mendengar seseorang sedang merintih.

Bukan Kyungsoo yang sedang kesakitan atau sedang melakukan sesuatu, tapi Kyungsoo yang telanjang tengah terkapar pasrah ketika di atasnya sedang ada Kai yang menyentak pinggulnya. Beberapa kali juga Baekhyun mendengar Kyungsoo mengerang saat Kai menabrak sesuatu yang sepertinya bagian intim terdalam beserta remasan payudara Kyungsoo oleh Kai.

"K-kyung—"

"Ssst! Tidak baik mengganggu kenikmatan orang lain." seseorang membekap mulut Baekhyun yang hampir berteriak mengganggu kenikmatan Kai di atas tubuh polos Kyungsoo. Siapa lagi yang melakukannya jika bukan lelaki yang berusaha Baekhyun hindari. "Biarkan mereka menjemput pencapaian mereka."

Chanyeol menutup perlahan pintu kamar itu dan menarik Baekhyun pergi dari sana.

Kebingungan masih menyerang Baekhyun hingga dia pasrah saja ketika Chanyeol membawanya kembali ke kamar Chanyeol. Dia masih terngiang suara rintihan Kyungsoo yang berkonotasi ringan dan mendadak Baekhyun geli dengan itu semua.

"Kita sudah pernah melakukannya. Jadi tidak perlu malu jika melihat orang lain melakukan hubungan badan." Kata Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan Baekhyun di tepi ranjang.

"H-hah?"

"Apa kau juga menginginkannya?"

"Maksudmu?" semu merah tomat busuk itu muncul lagi.

"Suatu perbuatan yang bisa membuatmu merintih dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Aku bisa melakukannya jika kau mau." Apa itu efek dari obat yang Chanyeol telan? Karena lelaki itu mendadak seperti lelaki genit yang menggoda wanita mungil yang sedang malu.

Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang seperti gadis polos padahal keperawannya sudah tak lagi utuh, Chanyeol gencar menggoda dengan menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Bibirnya semakin dalam menyentuh leher Baekhyun dan sedikit naik ke atas untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "Aku akan memberimu kenikmatan lebih dari yang Kai lakukan pada Kyungsoo."

Sial!

Refleks Baekhyun cukup baik dengan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan berteriak nyalang, " _FUCK YOU!_ "

Lalu Chanyeol terbahak ketika Baekhyun kembali berlari keluar kamar dengan langkah seperti hamster dalam masa subur.

.

.

Baekhyun bangun sedikit lebih siang dari biasanya. Tubuhnya berteriak nyaman kala suhu kamar diatur sedemikian sejuk dengan tirai yang masih tertutup. Biasanya Chanyeol akan datang dan membangunkannya dengan menyibak tirai dan membuat Baekhyun mengerjab karena silau. Tapi karena kejadian semalam, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengunci kamar agar si tampan kaya itu tidak masuk dan membuat Baekhyun merona hanya karena mengingat kejadian semalam.

Saat melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, Baekhyun segera menyibak selimut dan menuju kamar mandi. Dia butuh mandi dewi agar terlihat lebih segar dan tidak kumal seperti baju kotor. Mandi dewinya memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam. Dan saat selesai, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol sudah duduk manis di tepi ranjang dengan tungkai menyilang.

Kebiasaan buruk masuk kamar wanita tanpa permisi. Untung Baekhyun sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap dan dia tidak perlu menampilkan tubuh polosnya yang barusaja bermandikan air dewi.

"Pagi, Baek." Sapanya singkat sambil membenarkan simpulan dasinya. "Cepat turun dan makan."

Lelaki itu sudah masuk dan bisa dipastikan atas bantuan kunci cadangan.

"Bisakah kau sedikit lebih sopan dengan mengetuk pintu?"

"Akan ku pikirkan." Chanyeol bangkit dari tempatnya setelah melihat waktu di jam tangan mewahnya. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurusmu jika masih membangkang. Jadi, lakukan sesuai perintahku dan jangan buat masalah apapun selama aku bekerja."

Lalu Chanyeol berlalu sambil mengusak rambut setengah basah Baekhyun.

 _Dasar laki-laki aneh!_

.

Siang sudah mendengkang dan Baekhyun kembali diliputi rasa bosan. Dunia seperti berhenti dengan keadaan seperti itu saja dan tidak berniat memilih satu hal baru untuk di nikmati.

Sudah hampir 5 kali Baekhyun mondar-mandir di dalam kamar. Sebagai selingan, dia juga beberapa kali turun ke bawah untuk melihat kesibukan para _maid._ Tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengusir kebosanannya. Bahkan Baekhyun juga sempat mengendap-endap masuk ke ruang baca pribadi milik Chanyeol. Banyak buku tentang bisnis di sana dan Baekhyun mencoba mencari satu yang menarik perhatian. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tidak mudah tertarik secepat itu. Dia bahkan semakin bosan karena buku-buku koleksi Chanyeol lebih menyebalkan dari cicak di dinding.

Biasanya jika merasa bosan seperti ini, Baekhyun akan datang ke rumah Luhan. Itu dulu, sebelum Baekhyun di tawan oleh si tampan kaya. Tapi sekarang ruang geraknya dibatasi dan tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan kecuali mendesah kesal.

Namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika menyerah pada kebosanan dengan begitu cepat. Ketika ia menemukan celah longgar dari pion-pion Chanyeol yang berdiri di gerbang, satu bola lampu menyala terang di otak Baekhyun.

Berbekal keberanian dan langkah mengendap, Baekhyun memulai misinya untuk kabur sementara. Ia akan menikmati dunia luar sebentar sebelum si tampan kaya itu pulang. Mungkin Baekhyun akan mampir ke kampus untuk bertemu Luhan atau dia berkunjung ke kedai ramen milik Suho.

Ini menjadi ajang kabur kedua kali. Tapi sebenarnya ini bukan kabur, tapi pelarian sementara untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Dan beruntungnya, Baekhyun selalu memiliki celah agar tidak di hentikan oleh pion-pion yang dipekerjakan Chanyeol.

Langkah kakinya yang mengerat itu berhasil membawanya keluar. Pintu gerbang tinggi rumah Chanyeol sudah bisa di lewati dan Baekhyun semakin ringan melangkahkan kakinya berjalan. Dia sudah terlalu banyak merindukan kebebasan.

Halte bus tidak terlalu jauh untuk dicapai. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Luhan di kampus lalu bersama-sama menuju kedai Suho. Ya, seperti itu keputusan Baekhyun hingga dia harus puas ketika tubuhnya ditarik paksa oleh beberapa pria kesebuah gang sempit yang jauh dari jangkauan mata.

Baekhyun jelas memberontak ketika ruang geraknya dicekal secara kasar. Dia tidak mengenal pria-pria itu. Tapi yang pasti, Baekhyun sempat mendengar beberapa dari mereka menyebut nama ayahnya.

"Ternyata Byun Taekwon memiliki anak yang cantik dan seksi. Tidak salah aku merelakan jutaan won uangku padanya."

"Ya. Kita bisa mencapai kepuasan bersama anak ini."

"Tidak sia-sia kita berhari-hari menunggu di depan rumah mewah itu jika ternyata santapan kita semewah ini."

Apa? Apa ini? Baekhyun tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya ketika salah satu dari mereka mulai menarik paksa baju Baekhyun. Yang lain sibuk menahan rontaan tubuh Baekhyun dan yang terlihat paling dominan sudah bersiap dengan ikat pinggang yang terlepas.

Tidak terlalu lama Baekhyun menyadari jika semua ini akan berakibat buruk. Baekhyun bukanlah barang yang bisa diperjual belikan. Dia bersumpah untuk semua iblis di muka bumi, apa yang akan terjadi harus mendapat balasan yang setimpal.

Tubuh Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi meronta ketika sebagian pakaiannya sudah robek tak berbentuk. Mereka begitu bernafsu untuk menggagahi Baekhyun dan dalam hitungan detik setelah ini, Baekhyun berdoa semoga kematian segera menjemputnya. Dia lebih baik mati daripada disiksa dengan keadaan tidak sepadan seperti ini. Siapapun tolong katakan pada malaikat pencabut nyawa jika Baekhyun ingin segera bertemu ajal.

Lalu di sisa detik sebelum lelaki dominan itu merobek pertahanan terakhir Baekhyun, seberkas sinar mulai masuk menyibak keadaan gang yang remang. Mungkin malaikat datang menjemput ajalnya atau Chanyeol yang sudah mengepalkan tangan lalu melayangkannya pada siapa saja yang menyentuh Baekhyun.

Bertambah buruk ketika pandangan samar Baekhyun menangkap ada Kai yang juga melayangkan tinjunya. Beberapa dari mereka sudah tumbang karena Chanyeol dan Kai begitu menggelora melayangkan tinju. Baekhyun tidak begitu menyadari keadaan setelah itu karena ada sebuah jas yang menyampir di tubuhnya dan seseorang membopongnya untuk keluar dari gang sementara Kai masih sangat brutal menghajarkan tinjunya.

.

Oh, tidak. Baekhyun tidak menyukai bagaimana iris tajam itu bekerja dan menyobek sisa kekuatannya. Tenaganya sudah habis oleh kejadian tadi dan Baekhyun hanya memiliki 5% tenaga untuk menyibak ketakutannya pada iris itu.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol menggeram dengan mata yang lurus pada jalanan di depan. Kakinya menginjak pedal gas dengan gila dan mengabaikan setiap umpatan dari pengendara lain yang hampir terkena amukan laju mobil Chanyeol, "sudah ku katakan berkali-kali jika menyulut emosiku bukan sesuatu yang baik."

"A-aku..a-aku.."

"DAN SUDAH BERATUS KALI KUINGATKAN JIKA DUNIA LUAR ITU BERBAHAYA BAGIMU!" Chanyeol semakin gila menginjak pedal gas-nya dan melupakan ketakutan wanita di sampingnya yang serasa sedang digantung oleh kematian, "GUNAKAN TELINGAMU UNTUK MENDENGAR DAN PASTIKAN OTAKMU MENGINGAT SEMUA YANG KUKATAKAN!"

"AKU INGAT! AKU DENGAR!" Sisa 5% tenaga itu Baekhyun habiskan agar Chanyeol berhenti membentaknya dan agar lelaki itu tak semakin gila menginjak pedal gas. Efeknya tidak terlalu bagus ketika dua manusia saling bertukar bentakan dan mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi, karena jarak 500 meter di depan ada sebuah truk yang berhenti dan Chanyeol masih memiliki kesadaran untuk menginjak rem agar tidak ada petaka buruk yang terjadi.

Suara decitan tak terelakkan dan roda mobil berputar 360 derajat hingga akhirnya berakhir dengan benturan di salah satu tiang.

Baekhyun memanjatkan satu doa dibalik ketakutannya yang membuncah. Jika dia berakhir dengan lumeran darah karena mobil Chanyeol yang hilang kendali, dia berharap agar bumi bisa lebih adil untuk setiap orang yang bernasib sama seperti Baekhyun. Atau jika itu terlalu tinggi untuk dikabulkan, setidaknya biarkan jasad Baekhyun masih utuh dan siapapun bisa menguburkannya dengan cara yang manusiawi. Ya, itu harapannya. Namun ketika Baekhyun maaih merasakan jantung berdetak cepat dan kepalanya yang pening berlindung pada sesuatu yang meraupnya penuh, Baekhyun sadar jika Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk meraup oksigen dan melihat dunia.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun bisa menyadari semua ini telah usia dan dia masih bernyawa, Baekhyun sadar ada satu detak jantung lain yang sama memburunya dengan milik Baekhyun. Detak itu terdengar sangat jelas, bahkan Baekhyun juga bisa merasakannya. Baekhyun yang memiliki telinga tajam atau Baekhyun yang sedang berada sangat dekat dengan sebuah dada yang naik-turun dengan intensitas berlebih.

"K-kau baik?" Suaranya bergetar dengan wajah yang tegang. Baekhyun tau jika lelaki itu juga sama takutnya dengan yang Baekhyun rasakan. "Baekhyun, kau baik?"

Wajah Baekhyun di raup oleh sebuah tangan yang bergetar hebat. Baekhyun yang mulanya bisa mengatasi ini semua mendadak lemah dan lemas. Tubuhnya lunglai dan air matanya pecah tak tertahan. Nyawanya baru saja dipertaruhkan dan siapapun yang ada diposisinya tentu akan merasa shock.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Jangan takut. Kau aman bersamaku." Begitulah yang Baekhyun dengar bersama dengan satu pelukan yang membawa Baekhyun kembali dekat dengan dada itu. "Maaf. Maaf. Maafkan aku. Tenanglah, kita baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Air mata Baekhyun sudah terlanjur pecah dan Chanyeol cukup merasa berdosa karena hampir membuat nyawa Baekhyun dan nyawanya menjemput ajal. Demi seluruh apapun Chanyeol tidak sampai hati mempertaruhkan Baekhyun dengan cara ini. Untuk itu, dia tidak akan pernah berhenti berkata maaf pada wanita dalam pelukannya atas kebodohan ini.

.

.

Baekhyun masih merasa tubuhnya sedikit lemah dan kepalanya pusing. Dia tidak amnesia. Kejadian beberapa jam lalu yang hampir menggantung nyawanya masih terekam jelas dan masih tersisa getar ketakutan. Bahkan suara decitan ban mobil yang memutar 360 derajat seperti alarm yang tidak bisa berhenti untuk berdering.

Beruntunglah wanita itu karena masih ada dua tangan yang merengkuh ketika ketakutan sudah berubah seperti monster. Setidaknya dalam situasi itu Baekhyun masih memiliki tameng yang bisa melindungi dan menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sebenarnya ini terlalu biasa jika dikatakan tameng, karena pada kenyataannya yang terjadi adalah Baekhyun benar-benar dilindungi dengan level super tinggi hingga nyawa pelindungnya bisa saja menjadi taruhan.

"Nona,"

Baekhyun mengerjab beberapa kali ketika suara Kyungsoo terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan mencoba untuk bangun. Kyungsoo secara sigap membantu si nona kesayangan majikan besar untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Apa nona membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, Kyung." Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. "Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Hampir 3 jam, Nona. Dokter memberi Anda obat penenang agar Anda bisa sedikit rileks."

"Hm. Ya. Pantas saja aku seperti terbangun dari tidur yang mengangkat semua lelahku."

"Jika Anda butuh sesuatu, Anda bisa menghubungi saya lewat tombol ini." Kyungsoo menunjuk tombol merah yang ada di atas nakas. "Tuan Chanyeol sengaja membuatnya agar nona bisa lebih mudah memanggil saya jika membutuhkan sesuatu."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Kyung, tunggu."

"Ya, Nona?"

"Emm...Chanyeol dimana?"

"Tuan Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo menunduk lemah dan Baekhyun tidak suka jenis reaksi seperti itu. "Sejak dokter pulang dan nona tertidur, Tuan Chanyeol mengunci diri di kamar. Kai sudah mencoba untuk memanggil dan meminta Tuan Chanyeol juga di periksa. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Kami sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Tuan Chanyeol."

Ya, lelaki itu pasti lebih frustasi dari keadaan Baekhyun. Masih teringat jelas di benak Baekhyun bagaimana detak jantung Chanyeol berlari seperti seseorang yang melakukan marator, masih terekam dengan sangat nyata bagaimana tangan lelaki itu bergetar demi melindungi Baekhyun yang ada di dalam pelukannya.

"Kyung,"

"Ya, nona."

"Bisa minta kunci cadangan kamar Chanyeol?"

.

.

Keberuntungan terbesar Baekhyun adalah dirinya yang dikarunia keberanian sebesar gunung Fuji. Karena jika hanya mengandalkan penasaran tanpa bergerak satu sentipun, bisa dijamin jika hidup akan berjalan monoton. Dan dengan keberanian yang Baekhyun syukuri itu, dia membuka knop pintu kamar Chanyeol setelah mendapat kunci cadangan dari Kai.

Suasana kamar Chanyeol yang mewah itu masih gelap. Tidak ada satupun lampu yang menyala, bahkan tirai masih tertutup dan bulan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk meneroboskan cahaya. Seberapa besar rasa frustasi lelaki itu hingga suasana kamarnya saja bisa bercerita tentang kekhawatiran pada si pemilik? Entahlah, tidak ada yang bisa menjamah dan mengetahuinya karena si bos besar itu menolak menunjukkan eksistensi diri.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam kamar, maka Baekhyun menuju ke kamar mandi yang juga sama gelapnya. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan berharap ada genangan air yang menjadi tanda-tanda kehidupan. Saklar di hidupkan dan Baekhyun tidak menemui bath-up penuh genangan air bersama tubuh Chanyeol yang mengambangkan rasa frustasinya. Baekhyun justru bertemu tubuh meringkuk lemah dalam bath—up kering dengan keadaan yang lebih parah dari badai pasir.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun segera menghampiri lelaki yang meringkuk malang itu. Dia turut masuk dalam bath-up kering dan merengkuh si malang yang nampak berantakan. Wajahnya memucat dan tubuhnya masih bergetar. "Kenapa di sini? Disini dingin. Kau bisa sakit lagi jika berlama-lama disini."

Satu belaian Baekhyun beri pada si malang yang memejamkan mata. Lelaki itu tak memejamkan mata dalam konteks yang sebenarnya, hanya saja ia berusaha menghalau trauma yang membuat nyawanya hampir saja kembali tergantung tak berguna.

Lalu Baekhyun membimbing lelaki itu untuk bangun. "Bangun, ya? Kita pindah ke ranjang."

"A-aku.."

Apa Chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan lemah? Kenapa dia seperti musang yang kehilangan tenaga untuk menghadapi dunia?

"Tidak usah bicara dulu. Biar ku bantu kau membersihkan diri."

Semua mengalir sebagaimana adanya. Baekhyun tidak mengelak jika dia menaruh iba pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya memiliki ketakutan lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang bisa menerka bagaimana keadaan hati di masa sekarang maupun di masa lalu, yang jelas semua ketakutan itu menggambarkan dengan jelas bahwa Chanyeol benci berada dalam situasi tegang dalam mobil tadi.

Chanyeol sudah tertidur setelah Baekhyun membantunya membersihkan diri. Chanyeol juga sudah meminum beberapa obat penenang yang diberi Baekhyun juga makan beberapa sendok bubur yang di bawakan Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada lagi si tampan kaya yang mengagungkan kekuasaannya. Tidak ada lagi bos besar yang bertindak sesuka hatinya. Yang ada hanya seonggok pria malang yang sedang tertidur pulas dalam pelukan Baekhyun di sampingnya.

Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli ketika ia memilih rasa khawatir pada Chanyeol dari pada segala kebodohan yang diteriakkan iblis. Kepekaannya pada Chanyeol membawanya turut terbujur di atas ranjang Chanyeol dan membiarkan lelaki itu memeluknya.

Baekhyun masih tersadar ketika waktu penunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Dia sulit mengatur kantuknya karena ingin terus memantau Chanyeol yang tertidur. Tidak ingin ada satu detikpun yang terlewati sampai Chanyeol benar-benar pulih dari ketakutannya.

Sebenarnya ini sedikit salah ketika Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melihat wajah lelaki itu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Karena ketika Baekhyun tergoda untuk membelai setiap pahatan tampan wajah Chanyeol dan dia benar-benar melakukan semua itu, Chanyeol justru membuka mata hingga dua pasang iris dalam kegelapan itu bertemu.

Baekhyun berinisiatif menghindar lebih dulu. Tapi Chanyeol terlalu cepat menahan tangan Baekhyun dan memaksa agar keadaan bisa tetap seperti ini.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengendalikan ketakutanku sendiri dan hampir mencelakaimu," begitu kata Chanyeol ketika jarak wajah mereka hanya sebatas hembusan nafas.

"Em. Tidak apa. Aku juga salah karena membuat emosimu tersulut. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku berjanji."

Lalu mereka hanya di selimuti oleh kehangatan yang menguar dengan sendirinya. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun masih menyelami seberapa dalam ketakutan masing-masing. Dan hasilnya, Chanyeol memiliki hasil yang lebih banyak. Terbukti dengan mata sayunya yang seolah berkata jika tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari rasa takut,

Baekhyun mencoba untuk paham dan mengerti semuanya. Dia tau bagaimana Chanyeol juga turut melawan semua itu meski akibatnya dia memiliki trauma yang lebih parah. Tapi sudahlah, kejadian itu cukup dijadikan sebagai pelajaran dan jangan ada lagi yang kedua kali.

Dan semua ini bertambah salah ketika hanya deru nafas yang terdengar seperti lambaian mesra. Baekhyun membeku di tempat saat Chanyeol memangkas sisa jarak secara tiba-tiba padahal hatinya sedang tidak siap. Namun semua selalu di luar dugaan ketika reaksi tubuh Baekhyun tidak berkeinginan untuk bergerak. Dia tetap seperti itu hingga hangat bibir Chanyeol mulai menyambangi dirinya. Tidak terlalu jauh sebenarnya, tapi bisa semakin jauh ketika Baekhyun justru memejamkan mata dan tidak berniat menghindar. Sesuatu membuatnya _stuck_ hingga Chanyeol memulai semua ini dengan kelembutan.

Fakta berbicara jika persetubuhan mereka telah terjadi beberapa kali. Tapi semua itu berdasar atas emosi yang merenggut kewarasan hingga tidak ada satupun kenikmatan yang bisa dirasakan secara lahir batin. Dan kali ini semua berbalik sempurna. Bukan hanya kelembutan yang telah merenggut kewarasan, tapi kesadaran yang seakan telah terpola sebegitu sederhananya hingga Baekhyun hanya pasrah ketika Chanyeol menyelam lebih jauh.

Tautan bibir di pisah dan Chanyeol seperti sudah kembali pada diri yang sebenarnya. Irisnya mulai menajam tapi tidak seperti biasanya. Ada bias kelembutan yang mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun menyerah seperti rembulan yang tertutup awan hitam. Tanpa banyak persetujuan, Chanyeol kembali membuat keintiman dari bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Balasan seadanya yang Baekhyun berikan membuat gairah bersorak karena kali ini hanya ada kenikmatan, bukan paksaan yang membawa luka.

Baekhyun tidak tau seberapa besar Chanyeol memiliki gairahnya hingga bisa menelanjangi Baekhyun dengan begitu erotis. Baekhyun sudah polos dengan dua payudara membuncah yang menyakiti kewarasan Chanyeol. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukan selain pasrah ketika hasrat sudah berkuasa. Bahkan Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata ketika Chanyeol mulai mengobrak-abris gundukan sintalnya yang menggoda.

Chanyeol juga tidak terlalu tau sejak kapan tangan Baekhyun yang semula menjadikan sprei sebagai genggamannya kini berpindah memberantakkan rambut Chanyeol. Semua memiliki alasan dan cerita masing-masing. Nafsu memiliki kisahnya begitu juga gairah. Tidak peduli seberapa panjang kisah mereka, yang terpenting sekarang hanya ada satu kenikmatan yang membuncah luar biasa.

Jadi begini rasanya bersetubuh tanpa paksaan? Baekhyun yang pasrah membuat Chanyeol gila dengan kejantanannya yang mengeras. Ereksinya berkata untuk segera mendapat perlabuhan agar semua pencapaian bisa tergapai tanpa kesia-siaan.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol menyibak kaki Baekhyun dan wanita itu tergolek semakin pasrah karena baru mendapat pencapaian pertamanya, satu cerita indah mulai terukir dalam lubuk masing-masing.

"Baekhyun, aku masuk."

.

.

.

Horeeee NC-nya di **TBC** wakakak

.

.

Maaf karena selalu TBC disaat yang kurang tepat tapi itulah kenikmatannya haha

.

Sebagai permintaan maaf Ayoung karena selalu ngaret up, chap ini coba untuk di panjangkan. Kalo masih ada yang ngerasa kurang panjang, coba periksa celana Sehun. Di sana ada yang lebih panjang hehe...

Sudah yuk mari di **review.** Karena selama masa penyembuhan WB, Ayoung suka baca **review** kalian lagi biar ada semangat buat lanjut. Wkwk...

Ayoung juga gak bosen-bosen buat promote ig Ayoung **parkayoung_** buat siapa saja yang pengen kenal dan nagih FF wkwkwk..

.

Ayoung undur diri. Bye~


	8. Chapter 8

**M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mulai berpikir jika dirinya akan selalu menjadi si pasrah ketika Chanyeol mendominasi. Dia harus memiliki banyak tenaga dimana meladeni segala nafsu Chanyeol tidak hanya butuh satu pencapaian. Karena ketika Chanyeol berkata akan masuk, Baekhyun bisa merasakan gairah lelaki itu yang bahkan lebih luas dari samudera.

Sesuatu yang keras dan tumpul mulai menelusup perlahan di dalam pusat kewanitaan Baekhyun. Jika di percintaan sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak sanggup mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasanya kelelakian yang merobek pertahanan sensitif Baekhyun, kali ini Baekhyun mulai menemukan berbagai pendeskripsian tentang semua itu.

Sakit, memang. Tapi kepasrahan Baekhyun dan cara Chanyeol yang mulai masuk dengan tempo yang dibuat sangat hati-hati, yang tercipta dari semua itu hanya kumpulan kabut kenikmatan yang membuat nafas tercekat.

"Sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika beberapa kali ia melihat Baekhyun menahan pekikan atas kewanitaannya yang telah dimasuki.

Wanita itu menggeleng sedikit—hanya berkata jika memang sakit maka Chanyeol tidak akan memaksa. Karena menyakiti Baekhyun secara fisik mulai mendapat teguran keras dari hatinya.

"Lanjutkan. Aku tidak apa. Ah..." begitu saja hingga desakan terkahir kelelakian Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun melepas desahan.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak ingin memak—"

Lalu yang terjadi adalah Baekhyun yang memiliki keberanian di atas langit ke tujuh dengan meraup rahang Chanyeol dan membubuhi sebuah ciuman panas di bibir. Cara Baekhyun melakukan masih terasa sedikit amatiran, tapi Chanyeol sudah terlanjur dibalut gairah karena merasa Baekhyun mulai membuka pintu agar Chanyeol bisa bergerak atas gairahnya.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol mulai merambat ke belakang tubuh Baekhyun dan membuat wanita itu sedikit mengangkat tubuh di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Bentuk rabaan Chanyeol yang menyengat membuat Baekhyun sedikit terengah dan secara otomatis membuat tangannya merangkul penuh leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih belum menunjukkan dominasinya secara penuh. Dia masih ingin menjamah Baekhyun dengan meningkatkan sengatan dari tangannya yang bisa membuat Baekhyun melenguh.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang lain mulai menelusuri payudara Baekhyun yang padat. Dia suka berada di sana untuk sekedar meremas atau memberi belaian selembut kapas pada tiap inchi payudara Baekhyun. Lenguhan Baekhyun di nada terendah menjadi pemicu gairah yang semakin meninggi. Untuk itu, Chanyeol mulai bermain sedikit intim pada puting Baekhyun yang menegang. Dengan menggunakan ujung kuku Chanyeol lalu menggesek puting Baekhyun adalah hal yang membuat ciuman itu terlepas. Baekhyun mulai kehilangan akal karena gelenyar-gelenyar gairah mulai menguasainya. Baekhyun merintih, melenguh, dan sedikit berteriak ketika ujung kuku Chanyeol memperlakukan payudaranya sedemikian dalam. Seperti sebuah sentilan pada biji jagung, tapi hal itu bisa membuat puting Baekhyun mengeras dan bisa dipastikan jika rintihannya akan semakin dalam.

Kelelakian Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya bekerja, tapi Baekhyun sudah mendapat pencapaian pertama setelah sebelumnya dinding-dinding kewanitaan Baekhyun melakukan remasan. Chanyeol mulai berpikir untuk suka dengan cara Baekhyun melepas nafas yang berkontaminasi dengan desahan. Matanya juga mulai terpejam ketika sesuatu yang hangat mulai mengucur di bawah sana dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Kau sangat hangat, Baekhyun."

Hanya semu merah yang bisa Chanyeol lihat dari wanita di bawahnya. Dia senang mendapati reaksi Baekhyun yang sebegitu terbuka dengan pencapaiannya.

Chanyeol menyibak anak rambut Baekhyun di sekitar wajahnya. Dia suka melihat Baekhyun dengan jarak sedekat ini karena jauh dalam dirinya mulai bergetar untuk semakin memperdalam sesuatu bernama cinta.

"Kalungkan kakimu, Baek."

Baekhyun tampak ragu melakukannya. Menjadi pihak bawah membuat Baekhyun takut mengambil setiap pergerakan. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu gairah Chanyeol jika ada sesuatu yang salah dilakukan.

"Jangan ragu."

Baekhyun terlalu lama memutuskan sedang Chanyeol butuh cepat untuk segera memulai. Untuk itu, dia menuntun kaki Baekhyun untuk melingkar di pinggangnya sehingga penyatuan mereka semakin menuju pada ujung kenikmatan.

Chanyeol bergerak—memulai perlahan agar Baekhyun mulai terbiasa. Chanyeol tidak melakukannya secara menuntut karena dia berharap ini semua akan sama-sama merasa terbang. Untuk itu, Chanyeol akan mempermanis keadaan dengan mencium bibir Baekhyun dan menggoda setiap inchi rongga mulutnya. Tanggapan Baekhyun cukup menyenangkan, dimana ketika Chanyeol secara aktif menyapu atau menggigit bibir Baekhyun, wanita itu memberi reaksi dengan menghisap bibir bawah Chanyeol.

Titik terdalam Baekhyun mulai terjamah saat wanita itu melepas pagutan Chanyeol dan melenguh. Dia mulai lupa bagaimana dunia bisa berputar, bagaimana oksigen menjadi kebutuhan manusia, dan dia juga lupa bagaimana hatinya mulai menjamah sesuatu bernama cinta.

Keduanya mengerang, menyesap indahnya berbagi kehangatan sampai Baekhyun kembali mereaksikan dinding kewanitaannya untuk mencengkeram darah pemanas Chanyeol.

Wanita itu sampai dan Chanyeol masih melakukan proses untuk mencapai kepuasannya. Ketika Baekhyun mulai lengah dengan deru nafas memburu, maka Chanyeol baru memulai hentakan yang memabukkan.

Lalu ketika Chanyeol merasa penuh dan gairah Baekhyun kembali tergoda, dia jatuh dengan kepuasan yang sama memburunya dengan nafas.

"Kau...luar biasa, Baek."

Baekhyun tersipu. Dia tidak tau jika berbagi desahan dengan Chanyeol akan senikmat ini. Karena ketika keduanya kembali selaras dengan kesadaran mereka, Chanyeol sudah kembali bangkit. Tidak hanya itu, posisi Chanyeol yang sekarang duduk dan menarik Baekhyun untuk bangun untuk berada di atas pangkuannya, penjemputan kepuasan malam ini akan berakhir panjang.

Baekhyun berniat menarik selimut untuk tubuh polosnya dan meminta waktu untuk sedikit istirahat, pinggangnya justru di tarik kembali dan titik terdalam kewanitaan Baekhyun mulai tersentuh kembali.

"AAAHHHH.."

.

.

Bagaimana mendeskripsikan semua ini? Sebenarnya Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk bersemu dengan apa yang sudah terjadi semalam. Entah sudah berapa pencapaian yang dia dapat, tapi yang jelas Baekhyun sadar akan gairah Chanyeol yang tidak pernah putus.

Empat jam yang lalu mereka baru selesai dengan persetubuhan panas. Jangan ditanya bagaimana keadaan ranjang saat ini, aroma kuat sperma juga peluh menyeruak dan tidak ada yang bisa menoleransi.

Setelah mengerang untuk kesekian kalinya didalam kewanitaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berguling kesamping dengan nafas tak karuan. Seluruh tenaganya seakan tak berbatas ketika remasan dinding pusat kewanitaan Baekhyun bergerak secara konstan. Dia menginginkan persetubuhan lagi, tapi melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang sudah lemah tak bertenaga, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya.

Baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas dan Chanyeol mulai mengangsur selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya juga tubuh Baekhyun yang masih polos.

Dan pagi ini, setelah merasa tubuhnya hampir remuk beribu-ribu, Baekhyun membuka mata dan melihat keadaan kamar masih gelap. Tirai belum tersingkap sehingga matahari masih tertahan di luar sana.

Dia mengerang sebentar sebelum akhirnya sadar dimana dirinya kini berada. Ya, dia berada di atas ranjang penuh aroma sperma dengan sebuah pelukan dari lengan panjang tak berkain. Ingatan Baekhyun masih cukup kuat tentang ketelanjangan tubuhnya ini, untuk itu Baekhyun hanya diam sebentar dan memperhatikan bagaimana wajah tampan yang terpahat sempurna itu berada sangat dekat.

"Tidurlah. Masih pagi." Kata Baekhyun saat si tampan berusaha keras membuka mata. "Mau sarapan apa?"

"Mau memasaknya untukku?"

"Aku ahli membuat roti bakar dan susu coklat."

"Susu lain boleh?"

"Hm?"

Chanyeol mengangsur tubuhnya untuk mempererat pelukan pada Baekhyun dan diam-diam tersenyum dengan percakapan pagi yang menyenangkan seperti sekarang.

"Roti bakar dan susu coklat, jangan terlalu manis." Kata Chanyeol.

"Ada yang lain?"

"Kiss."

"Ya!"

Dan semu bodoh itu kembali muncul—membuat Baekhyun sedikit kepanasan meski suhu ruangan cukup dingin menyapu tubuh polosnya.

.

Mandi dewi Baekhyun memakan waktu hampir 45 menit. Baekhyun suka bagaimana tekstur hangat air dalam bathtup yang bergabung dengan harum mawar merah membasahi kulitnya. Dua hal itu membuatnya merasa sedikit egois untuk meraup kenyamanan lebih banyak dari yang lain.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun menelisik kulit sekitar dadanya. Warna keunguan pekat nampak di beberapa tempat dan siapa saja yang melihat itu akan begidik ngeri, atau pada akhirnya akan berpikir tidak senonoh. Untuk bagian ini Baekhyun lupa seberapa kuat Chanyeol menghisapnya hingga berbekas sangat parah.

Kesialan dari segala hal sial di dunia ini adalah ketika Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengenakan baju tertutup ketika cuaca sedang panas. Benar-benar sialan!

Meski kemungkinan terbesar Baekhyun keluar dari labirin Chanyeol hanya sebesar biji kacang hijau, tapi di rumah ini tidak hanya hidup satu nafas. Ada banyak _maid_ juga pion-pion keamanan yang dipekerjakan Chanyeol sedang berlalu-lalang. Akan sangat malu jika mereka mengetahui bercak keunguan yang terpampang nyata di sekitar leher.

Dan sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak tau bagaimana harus meletakkan keterkejutannya. Keberadaannya di labirin Chanyeol sedari awal menjadi hal yang tidak terduga sehingga tidak ada hal apapun yang bisa disiapkan. Contohnya pakaian.

Lemari berpintu jati mewah itu menampilkan sederetan dress-dress yang cukup elegan. Baekhyun tidak terbiasa dengan pakaian seperti itu. Dia lebih suka sesuatu yang lebih santai dan tidak membutuhkan kesulitan yang berarti, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain yang bisa dipilih. Jadilah Baekhyun memilih satu untuk mengawali paginya dan...

"Pagi, Baekhyun."

...tubuhnya spontan terlonjak saat dipantulan cermin dari pintu lemari menampilkan sosok lelaki dengan dada bidang dan selimut mengepul sekitar perut sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Ku kira hantu."

Lelaki itu tersenyun kecil sambil memeriksa ponselnya.

"Kenapa bangun? Jam kerjamu masih 2 jam lagi, kan?" Baekhyun mendekat sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral yang selalu tersedia di meja ujung.

"Tadi aku mencium bau wangi dan, ya...aku tertarik untuk melihat sumber kewangian itu." Baekhyun terkekeh untuk perkataan itu. "Mau pakai warna biru?"

" _Dress_ ini?"

"Ya. Ku kira kau suka warna pasta."

"Bosan." Kata Baekhyun sambil menimbang sebentar potongan _dress_ yang ia bawa. "Aku ingin terlihat mencolok di mata orang-orang."

"Mau kabur lagi?"

Satu cubitan mampir di perut Chanyeol dan membuat si empunya perut berotot itu harus meringis kesakitan. Cubitan Baekhyun sungguh terlatih karena dalam sekejap warna keunguan samar mulai muncul.

"Bisakah berhenti membahas hal itu?! Atau kau ingin aku benar-benar kabur lagi?!"

"Ku pastikan akan kembali gagal. Radarku cukup bagus untuk menemukanmu."

Baekhyun berdecih lalu meninggalkan si lelaki bangun tidur untuk mengenakan pakaiannya. Tapi Baekhyun menemui kesulitan dengan resleting di belakang—tangannya tak cukup panjang untuk menjangkau.

"Biar ku bantu." Sekali lagi Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan kemunculan Chanyeol yang sudah bersandar di pintu ruang ganti. Beruntunglah lelaki itu sudah mengenakan celana tidurnya. Karena jika tidak...jika tidak...ah, sudahlah. Jangan dilanjutkan atau Baekhyun akan kembali tersipu dengan bodohnya.

Baekhyun hanya butuh bantuan pada resleting, bukan sentuhan-sentuhan halus di punggung yang membuatnya harus mengepalkan tangan karena gelisah. Dia mengakui tingkat gairah Chanyeol yang parah, tapi bisakah Chanyeol berhenti sejenak? Rasa lelah semalam masih menempel dan Baekhyun tidak mau pagi ini dia kembali tak berdaya karena gairah Chanyeol.

"STOP!" Baekhyun berteriak di balik nafasnya yang terengah. Sedang Chanyeol, entah jenis setan pagi apa yang merasukinya hingga dia hanya bisa berkedip dengan raut wajah polos. "Aku tidak ingin mandi dua kali pagi ini, Chanyeol! Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat mandi dan akan ku siapkan sarapan."

Setelah mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol yang ada di belakangnya, Baekhyun cepat-cepat pergi bersama semu merah pipinya. Dia tidak sanggup bertahan lebih lama di sana atau pagi ini dia harus mendesah di bawah kuasa Chanyeol.

.

.

Sudah pukul delapan malam dan Baekhyun baru saja selesai dengan mandi dewinya. Satu jam lagi jam kerja para _maid_ dan pion penjaga di rumah Chanyeol akan berakhir, itu tandanya keadaan rumah akan hening—tidak ada kesibukan yang berarti.

Diam-diam Baekhyun mulai menanti seseorang menyibak pintu kamarnya dan meminta untuk melepas lilitan dasi lalu berakhir dengan meminta menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi. Sejak persetubuhan panjang malam itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali pasrah pada hatinya. Dia tidak berniat melawan ketika kelembutan yang Chanyeol janjikan nyatanya sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi ini sudah pukul delapan, bahkan lewat sepuluh menit. Tidak ada lelaki yang menerobos pintu kamarnya. _Apa Chanyeol lembur?_ Ya, itu bisa saja mengingat Chanyeol memiliki jabatan pemimpin tertinggi di kantornya. Dan untuk itu, Baekhyun kembali merasa bosan karena tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Mandi, sudah. Makan malam, sudah. Lalu bagaimana setelah ini?

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk turun dan siapa tau ada sesuatu yang bisa dia lakukan. Semisal mengganggu Kyungsoo di dapur atau mengerjai beberapa pion Chanyeol dengan gaya bos yang sengaja Baekhyun ciptakan ketika mereka berkumpul.

"Mau kemana, Soo?" Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo dan beberapa _maid_ yang sudah berganti pakaian lebih santai.

"Kami mau keluar sebentar membeli makanan, Nyonya."

"Kalian belum makan? Apa stok makanannya habis?"

"Tidak, nyonya."

"Lalu?"

Para _maid_ itu saling berpandangan dan tidak ada yang berani berkata meski mulut mereka sudah memiliki alasan yang pas untuk pertanyaan Baekhyun.

.

"Lain kali jika kalian ingin makan _jajjangmyeon_ , kalian bisa memintaku untuk membuatkannya." Baekhyun berkata sambil mengupas beberapa kulit bawang. "Aku cukup ahli membuatnya."

Para _maid_ yang membantu mempersiapkan bahan hanya manggut-manggut tidak percaya jika Baekhyun bisa melakukannya. Mereka kira tawanan cantik Tuan besar mereka adalah sejenis wanita manja yang akan merepotkan. Tapi melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tidak segan menyentuh peralatan dapur juga beberapa bahan masakan, mereka cukup senang karena Baekhyun bukan jenis wanita yang rumit. Beruntunglah wahai Tuan besar mereka yang bisa memiliki Baekhyun.

"Nyonya, biar saya saja yang melakukannya." Berbeda dengan para _maid_ yang bangga dengan _skill_ Baekhyun memotong tipis bawang, Kyungsoo sedari tadi gelisah dan merasa tidak enak jika Baekhyun melakukan semua ini.

"Kyungsoo, duduk." Perintah Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan pisau yang ia pegang pada kursi kosong di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana jika Tuan Chanyeol marah mengetahui Nyonya memasak untuk kami?" Kyungsoo mengungkapkan ketakutannya.

"Tenanglah. Dia bisa ku atasi. Sebaiknya kau duduk atau bantu aku mencincang daging. Oke?"

Kekhawatiran Kyungsoo hanya serupa jeritan cicak di dinding—tidak didengar dan bahkan terkesan di abaikan. Tapi Kyungsoo bisa apa, dia tidak mungkin membantah lebih lanjut karena Baekhyun dirasa cukup keras kepala.

Baekhyun tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Dia tidak hanya ahli, bahkan ia sudah sangat tampil profesional mengolah semua bahan yang tersedia hingga menjadi satu olahan mi bersaus hitam. Semua yang ada di dapur terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuan Baekhyun menciptakan visual makanan semenarik ini ditambah dengan aroma sedap yang membuat cacing di perut berdemo.

"Banyak sekali, Nyonya." Seru salah seorang _maid._ "Kami tidak akan bisa menghabiskan semua ini."

"Kata siapa ini semua untuk kalian?" Baekhyun mulai menuangkan saus terakhir yang baru saja ia angkat dari perapian. "Aku membuatkannya untuk semua orang yang ada di rumah ini."

"B-benarkah?"

"Ya." Jawab Baekhyun mantap. "Panggil semua orang yang ada di rumah ini. Dan, Soo,"

"Ya, Nyonya?"

"Bisa minta tolong ambilkan piring? Aku akan menyiapkan satu untuk Chanyeol."

"Baik, Nyonya."

.

Kemampuan Baekhyun mengolah makanan mendapat apresiasi dari siapa saja yang mencicipinya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh dan semua bumbu tertata pas. Baekhyun cukup senang dengan hal itu dan dia berjanji lain kali akan membuatkannya lagi.

Bukan makanan sekelas _steak_ daging sapi mahal dan bumbu-bumbu yang hanya bisa di temui di supermarket tertentu, hanya _jajjangmyeon_ dengan ketulusan yang diberi Baekhyun pada setiap inchi bahan yang di gunakan. Semua mengakui jika _jajjangmyeon_ Baekhyun adalah yang paling enak.

"Nyonya tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah kenyang melihat kalian makan." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Habiskan semua makanan ini. Jangan sampai ada sisa."

"Siap, nyonya!"

Baekhyun beranjak—meninggalkan para _costumer_ -nya untuk kembali ke kamar sambil membawa piring berisi _jajjangmyeon_ yang dia siapkan untuk Chanyeol. Besar harapan Baekhyun jika Chanyeol juga akan memiliki reaksi yang sama dengan para _costumer_ Baekhyun di bawah.

Namun sepertinya Baekhyun harus memupuk semua itu di dasar bumi paling dalam ketika seseorang mengangsur pintu dengan raut wajah aneh.

Baekhyun tau itu Chanyeol, maka dari itu dia berlari kecil menyambut si lelaki pulang kerja lalu mengulurkan lengan untuk menerima jas yang tertanggal.

"Bau apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Coba tebak bau apa?" Baekhyun bertanya balik sambil sedikit berjinjit untuk membantu melepas lilitan dasi milik Chanyeol. Dia berharap Chanyeol akan membelalakkan matanya sembari berkata _'Wow, ini pasti lezat'_ bukan malah bereaksi menyebalkan dengan menutup hidungnya.

"Astaga! Apa itu hitam-hitam di atas piring?!" pekiknya yang disambut dengusan kesal Baekhyun. "Benda aneh apa ini, Baekhyun?"

"Itu _jajjangmyeon._ "

"Apa?"

"Kau belum pernah melihatnya?"

"Aneh."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut makanan ini aneh?! Asal kau tau rasanya sungguh enak. Cobalah!"

Chanyeol menggeleng, merapatkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, dan menutup hidungnya rapat-dapat.

"Sedikit saja, Chanyeol. Ku jamin ini _higienis._ Aku mencuci tangan sebelum memasaknya."

"Kau yang membuatnya?"

"Ya! Aku memasaknya untuk semua orang di rumah ini." kata Baekhyun penuh kebanggaan.

"Lain kali jangan melakukan uji coba yang seperti ini, Baekhyun. Masaklah sesuatu yang lain."

"Kalau tidak mau makan ya sudah. Jangan menghina masakanku. Lagi pula semua orang mengakui kalau _jajjangmyeon_ buatanku sangat enak."

 _Dasar lelaki tidak peka!_ Seharusya Chanyeol bersikap lebih baik daripada berkata jujur yang menyakiti telinga. Atau paling tidak jika tidak mau makan, tidak usah memberi penghinaan seperti itu. _Jajjangmyeon_ bukan makanan mahal, tapi semua orang di negara ini mengakui jika makanan itu sangat enak.

Dari pada membuang makanan tak berdosa ini, lebih baik Baekhyun menghabiskannya. Mengharap Chanyeol untuk mencicipi sama saja menunggu minyak dan air bersahabat—percuma. Lelaki itu sudah terbiasa dengan makanan mewah hingga _jajjangmyeon_ sederhana ini ia lihat sebelah mata.

"Bisa siapkan aku air hangat?"

"Siapkan saja sendiri!"

"Kau marah?"

 _Apa perlu di jawab?!_

Baekhyun mengambil sehelai mi setelah mengaduk rata saus hitamnya. Sebenanrnya Baekhyun sudah kenyang, hanya saja Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang tega menyia-nyiakan makanan. Jadilah dia memakannya dengan sedikit rasa kesal pada si lelaki di sampingnya yang berkata jika...

 _ **SRUP!**_

Keterpakuan Baekhyun cukup membuat matanya terbuka lebar. Dia hanya tidak tau bagaiama ujung sehelai mi ini bisa membuat kesadarannya berwarna abu-abu. Chanyeol terlalu abstrak dengan deru nafas hangatnya yang bisa di rasakan wajah Baekhyun. Dan juga lelaki itu seperti menggunakan racun dosis tinggi yang memabukkan sehingga ujung mi yang seharusnya terasa gurih, justru terasa lembut dan manis.

Kenapa Chanyeol selalu datang dengan kemanisan yang membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat? Jangan sering-sering melakukannya atau Baekhyun akan mendapat serangan jantung. Dan jangan pernah lagi menggigit bibir Baekhyun ketika wanita itu tidak memiliki kontrol yang bagus karena ciuman yang Chanyeol beri. Akibat yang akan di terima tidak akan pernah baik dan di jamin akan merugikan. Misalnya seperti refleks tubuh Baekhyun yang mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dan tidak pernah sadar jika piring _jajjangmyeon_ itu akan terlepas dan membuat noda hitam menyeramkan di sekitar wajah Chanyeol.

"Astaga, Chanyeol! Maaf!"

.

Perdebatan atas _jajjangmyeon_ itu berlanjut di kamar mandi. Maksudnya, ketika Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun menyiapkan air hangat sedang dia membersihkan sisa saus hitam di wajahnya, Chanyeol terdengar seperti beo yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan—menggerutu dengan tingkat menyebalkan yang parah.

"Marah, ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meletakkan handuk di atas wastafel. Dari bayangan kaca di hadapannya, Baekhyun bisa melihat raut kesal seram yang Chanyeol tunjukkan. Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam _bathtup_ dalam keterdiaman dan tidak peduli jika air di dalamnya sudah terlalu penuh. "Kan aku sudah minta maaf."

"Kau yang pertama."

"Hm?"

"Orang pertama yang berani melempar makanan hitam di wajahku!"

"Aku tidak sengaja, Chanyeol." Bela Baekhyun sambil mematikan air. "Salahmu sendiri kenapa melakukan hal itu."

"Melakukan apa?"

"I-itu..."

"Apa?"

 _MENCIUMKU!_ Haruskah berteriak untuk mengatakannya? Tidak, Baekhyun tidak mau mengatakan jika sebenarnya Chanyeol paham apa maksudnya. Jadilah dia memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum Chanyeol memecah sesuatu yang aneh dari otaknya.

"Mau kemana?" pergelangan tangan Baekhyun di tarik hingga wanita itu terduduk di pinggiran _bathtub._

"A-aku.."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan apa?"

Chanyeol terkekeh untuk reaksi gugup Baekhyun yang menggemaskan. Ayolah, mereka tidak hanya sekali bertindak intim yang memicu gairah. Jika hanya sekedar membicarakannya, Chanyeol rasa itu bukan sesuatu yang patut di hindari.

"Baekhyun.."

"I-iya.."

Sumpah demi seluruh dewi kebahagiaan dimanapun berada, Baekhyun tidak sanggup lama-lama berada di sini. Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan dengan kilat matanya yang menyayat setiap keberanian Baekhyun. Tidak taukah lelaki itu jika Baekhyun sudah seperti lelehan aspal? Panas dan lengket.

Lalu semua semakin tidak terkendali ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai bekerja; masuk perlahan dengan gemelitik rasa yang membuat Baekhyun harus memejamkan mata. Secepat itukah Baekhyun tersihir?

Baekhyun sempat melarang Chanyeol untuk berhenti mengusik celana dalamnya. Tapi lelaki itu justru menulikan pendengarannya dengan tidak berhenti menarik kain pembungkus kewanitaan Baekhyun. Yang terjadi setelah itu adalah Baekhyun hampir kehilangan kendali sehingga dia harus merelakan tubuhnya terjatuh dalam _bathtub._

"Kau mau ap-AH.."

Apalagi? Semua yang sudah terjadi menjelaskan apa yang akan mereka rasakan. Misalnya erangan tertahan Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol memasukkan jemarinya untuk mengusik _biji kacang_ di dalam sana. Baekhyun tercekat dengan mulut terbuka. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Chanyeol dengan sangat terlatih mengikis jarak dan mencium penuh bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mati kutu dan semakin tidak memiliki pergerakan ketika Chanyeol melepas ciumannya hanya untuk membenamkan kepala di dasar _bathup._ Untuk apa lagi jika tidak menyusup dalam selangkangan Baekhyun dan bermain lidah.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat ketika Chanyeol menyinggung sesuatu yang tepat. Tangan Baekhyun mulai mencari sesuatu untuk di cengkeram demi menahan efek darahnya yang mendidih. Dan dia semakin kebingungan ketika sesuatu yang lembut menyisir setiap inchi kewanitaannya.

"AH..C-chan.."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yow, man! Gimana? Udah panas? Haha.. kalo belum panas, bacanya bisa sambil duduk di atas perapian hehe..

Chap ini sengaja hadir dengan taraf pendek-pendek aja karena Ayoung udah bosen ama yang panjang (?) hahaha...

Mari bermanis-manis di chap ini sebelum masuk ke celana Sehun. Eh, maksudnya masuk ke konflik hehe..

Yang kemarin tanya kapan Baekhyun hamil dan gimana kuliah Baek, akan di jelaskan di chapter-chapter setelah ini hohoho.. so, mohon bersabar ini ujian =D

.

Semoga kalian BASAH baca ini wkwk

.

.

.

Thalanghae~


	9. Chapter 9

Polanya seperti ini; hati menjadi satu hal yang terkadang sulit untuk di kontrol bagaimana perjalanannya. Meski manusia memiliki peranan terbesar untuk mengendalikan, tapi terkadang akal sehat yang Tuhan beri secara sempurna kepada manusia tidak bisa dijadikan pegangan. Jangankan untuk memikirkan sesuatu hal yang memiliki kerasionalan tinggi, untuk membedakan mana percikan air surga dan sayatan pisau neraka saja mata manusia masihlah buta. Dan hati, kadang bekerja pada situasi seperti itu juga.

Baekhyun memiliki banyak pilihan untuk mundur dan melepas semua demi kehidupan yang lebih baik. Tidak ada kehidupan sebaik yang ia miliki sebelumnya. Tapi ketika takdir berkata jika Park Chanyeol sedang mengendalikan beberapa 'konsep' kehidupannya, Baekhyun hanya serupa manekin.

Telah banyak hal di masa lalu yang membuat Baekhyun harus meyerah untuk di sakiti hingga sempat merasa mati rasa. Chanyeol dan segala tindak-tanduknya yang kejam itu selalu menempatkan keinginannya sendiri pada baris pertama sedang pengelakan yang ingin Baekhyun suarakan hanya dahak tak terdengar. Itu terjadi cukup lama dan seharusnya akan timbul sebuah benci yang membesar. Tapi seperti ada keajaiban yang menyaring benci menjadi sesuatu yang manis, Baekhyun justru tertahan di labirin ini dengan hati yang ikhlas. Entah kenapa.

Seperti sekarang, dia mengubur diri di bawah selimut Chanyeol setelah bergelut dengan nafsu yang membuat tubuh lengket. Jangan ditanya bagaimana aroma tajam khas percintaan itu menguar, karena Baekhyun hanya peduli dengan hatinya yang merasa ini cukup membahagiakan.

"Kau tidak tidur?" suaranya serak Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk kembali melirik sedikit ke atas lalu memeluk tubuh lelaki itu dengan sangat nyaman. "Masih ada waktu sekitar 4 jam untuk menjemput matahari."

"Belum mengantuk. Kau tidurlah. Besok harus bekerja."

Lalu rengkuhan itu kembali hadir memberi rasa nyaman yang mulai Baekhyun sukai.

"Chanyeol,"

"Hm?"

"Sebelum kau benar-benar tertidur, bisakah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Ya."

Baekhyun menimbang sebentar segala keinginan dan gejolak yang belakangan membuatnya risau. Bukan dalam konteks yang menjengkelkan, tapi lebih kepada sebuah pencapaian yang telah lama ingin Baekhyun selesaikan.

"Emm.." dia bergumam sebentar. "Tidak jadi."

"Hei," Chanyeol meraih dagu cantik Baekhyun dan memberinya tatapan jika tidak perlu ada keraguan di sana. Chanyeol tau Baekhyun masih menyimpan banyak ragu sedang sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak masalah jika Baekhyun ingin menyampaikannya. Kecuali pergi dari sisinya. "Katakan."

Baekhyun menarik selimut lebih tinggi hingga menyentuh dagunya. "Emm.. bolehkah aku melanjutkan kuliahku? Maksudku, _well,_ setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan apa yang sudah ku cita-citakan."

"Jadi itu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Anggukan kecil Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ingin menggemas wanitu itu banyak-banyak. Apa susahnya mengatakan hal itu sedang Chanyeol dari awal sebenarnya sudah membuka lebar-lebar semua hal yang menyangkut kebutuhan Baekhyun, kecuali satu hal. Sekali lagi Chanyeol katakan jika satu hal itu adalah ketika Baekhyun berniat meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan menjadi seorang sarjana jika saja saat itu—"

Satu telunjuk menghentikan ucapan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dalam hal ini tidak hanya Baekhyun yang merasa tersakiti dan di rugikan, Chanyeol juga merasakannya. Hanya saja Chanyeol memiliki konteks lain yang tidak bisa dimengerti dengan akal sehat.

"Kau bisa kuliah lagi. Besok, aku akan minta Kai untuk mengurus semua hal yang akan kau butuhkan selama melanjutkan kuliah. Sekarang mari kita tidur."

.

.

Chanyeol tidak berbohong. Dia meminta Kai secara langsung untuk mengurus beberapa keperluan Baekhyun di kampus yang menyangkut perihal kuliah. Tidak ada batasan yang berarti karena Baekhyun sudah berjanji tidak akan berniat kabur atau melakukan tindakan konyol lainnya yang bisa membuat emosi Chanyeol menggunung.

Tepat dua hari setelah Kai menyelesaikan urusan di bagian administrasi kampus, Baekhyun kembali menghirup udara kampus. Dia kembali bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan kembali bertegur sapa dengan beberapa buku usang di perpustakaan. Hutang Baekhyun dalam menyelesaikan kuliah hanya serupa tugas akhir. Dia harus menyelesaikannya sebelum _deadline_ sidang yang di adakan tiap 3 bulan sekali itu di tutup.

"Baekhyun!" itu Luhan, si cantik berdagu runcing yang selalu setia menjadi sahabat Baekhyun. Selain merindukan keadaan kampus, Baekhyun juga menyimpan rindu pada Luhan. "Astaga! Kau kemana saja?!"

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Lu?"

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri? Ceritakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya? Beberapa kali aku datang ke rumahmu tapi sepertinya sudah tak dihuni lagi."

Baekhyun mendesah sebentar. Ya, rumahnya sudah tak dihuni lagi karena sekarang Baekhyun tinggal di sebuah labirin.

"Baek?"

"Ya."

"Aku tau sesuatu yang tidak baik sudah terjadi. Jika kau masih menganggapku teman, jangan pernah memiliki rasa keberatan untuk bercerita padaku."

.

.

Ada yang bisa menjelaskan pada Baekhyun bagaimana cara kerja sebuah kehidupan? Atau setidaknya beritahu padanya mengapa jantungnya berdetak tidak konstan kala senyum tampan itu menghampirinya setiap hari? Baekhyun cukup amatiran untuk mengetahui apa itu jatuh cinta. Dia tak memiliki banyak pengalaman untuk mengartikan setiap getar kebahagiaan kala Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya atau mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Ini gila. Gila karena tidak seharusnya Baekhyun menantikan detak jantungnya yang tidak konstan itu. Semua menjadi candu kala sikap egois Chanyeol mulai terlarut dalam buai rasa perhatian yang selalu ditunjukkan. Seperti ketika Baekhyun terlarut dalam beberapa baris artikel untuk mendukung tugas akhirnya dan dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berpasrah pada rasa kantuk, Chanyeol datang dengan satu senyum hangat lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu berbaring diranjang.

Pernah juga suatu malam ketika Baekhyun baru menyelesaikan bagian akhir Bab 4 skripsinya, saat itu masih pukul 11 malam dan Baekhyun sama sekali belum merasakan kantuk. Baekhyun berencana akan memaksa untuk tidur sebelum akhirnya dia melihat Chanyeol masih berkutat dimeja kerjanya dengan kerutan tidak simetris.

"Minumlah." Baekhyun meletakkan secangkir teh hangat yang sebenarnya itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi keadaan berubah saat Baekhyun memiliki belas kasih tersendiri untuk Chanyeol yang tampak kelelahan.

"Kau belum tidur?" Chanyeol menyambut teh hangat itu dengan senyum. "Terima kasih."

"Ada beberapa artikel yang harus ku terjemahkan tapi aku terlalu malas menyentuhnya. Kau sendiri? Sudah selesai?"

"Belum. Sedikit lagi."

"Mau ku buatkan makanan?"

"Tidak usah."

"Ya sudah kalau beg—" langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika cengkeraman sehalus bulu itu melingkar di lengannya. Dan ketika dia memastikan atas dasar apa semua ini mendadak membuat darahnya berdesir, Baekhyun terpaku untuk suatu mata malaikat yang meluluhkan segala macam noda hitam dalam dirinya.

"Mau kemana? Bisa temani aku sebentar?" Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak menginjak harapan terlalu jauh jika pada kenyataannya dia kembali mendetakkan jantungnya untuk Chanyeol. Masih ada segelintir keraguan yang membuatnya terkadang segan untuk membuka hati meski beberapa kali Chanyeol berkata dengan lantang dalam tindakannya bagaimana sebuah cinta itu terungkap.

"A-aku mau tidur."

"Temani aku sebentar. Hanya 10 menit. Setelah itu kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu."

Ada secercah rasa lelah yang butuh pelepasan dari mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat menyadari hal itu. Entah seberapa berat urusan perusahaan hingga membuat Chanyeol harus memaksakan diri diluar kapasitas dirinya.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengambil satu kursi kosong di sisi lain meja kerja Chanyeol dan duduk di sampingnya. Dan, ya, semua menjadi semakin berdetak kencang kala Chanyeol merebahkan kepala di kaki Baekhyun. Posisi ini tidak begitu nyaman mengingat tubuh Chanyeol membungkuk terlalu dalam untuk menjangkau pangkuan kaki Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun bisa apa ketika Chanyeol berkata ingin berada pada posisi ini sebentar, dia hanya bisa memberi satu usakan lembut yang membuat Chanyeol semakin nyaman berada di sana.

.

.

"Kai, kau masih di rumah? Tidak ke kantor?"

Bukan hal yang wajar jika tepat pada pukul sepuluh siang, Kai duduk bersama kopinya di dapur. Kai adalah tangan kanan Chanyeol yang otomatis turut terlibat dalam setiap urusan Chanyeol. Tidak ada satu waktu yang bisa Kai ambil untuk duduk tenang ketika bos-nya itu memiliki segudang pertemuan dan jadwal rapat. Lagipula, ini masih hari di pertengahan minggu yang terjadwal banyak sekali kesibukan. Baekhyun tau hal itu.

"Tidak, Nona."

" _Eoh_? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, Nona. Semua baik. Hanya saja..."

Oh, Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka jika ada yang menggantuk nada bicara seperti itu.

"Hanya saja?"

"Tuan Chanyeol.."

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?"

.

.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun berencana untuk ke perpustakaan kampus meminjam beberapa litelatur dari kakak angkatannya dulu, tapi ketika Kai berkata Chanyeol sedang meringkuk tidak enak badan di kamarnya, Baekhyun membatalkan semua rencananya. Dia datang dengan langkah banyak-banyak menuju kamar Chanyeol dan membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol yang mewah itu dengan sekali sentak.

Mulanya Baekhyun ingin memberi sedikit ceramah kepada Chanyeol kenapa membiarkan suhu kamar diatur sedemikian rendah sedang tubuhnya demam. Tapi ketika melihat seraut wajah tampan tapi pucat sedang membenamkan diri di bawah selimut tebal, Baekhyun urung mengeluarkan ceramahnya.

Disentuhnya puncak kepala Chanyeol dan dia merasa suhu tubuh Chanyeol tidak main-main. Dia juga melihat beberapa obat tergeletak di atas anakas dalam keadaan rapi. Baekhyun berani bertaruh jika Chanyeol belum menyentuh obat itu sama sekali.

"Ke dokter, ya?" Baekhyun mengusak rambut berantakan Chanyeol saat lelaki itu tersadar. "Tubuhmu demam tinggi."

"Tidak usah." Suaranya terdengar parau dan sesekali mengeluarkan suara batuk yang mencekik. "Aku baik."

"Baik apanya?" Nada Baekhyun naik satu oktaf ketika bantahanlah yang ia dapat. "Chanyeol, kau demam. Suhu tubuhmu tinggi dan aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu." Tapi dia kembali melemah mengingat keadaan Chanyeol yang membuatnya tidak tega untuk menyalak.

"Tidak." mungkin sewaktu masih dalam kandungan, ibu Chanyeol memiliki keinginan untuk memakan batu dan imbasnya adalah Chanyeol yang sangat keras kepala.

"Ke dokter. Sekarang. Aku akan menemanimu. Tidak ada bantahan apalagi penolakan. Ini perintah, dari Byun Baekhyun. Dan kau," Baekhyun menyentil lembut ujung hidung si lelaki pucat, "harus patuh!"

.

Tubuh Chanyeol yang terlampau tinggi dan besar membuat Baekhyun sedikit kelimpungan jika harus memapahnya seorang diri. Untuk itu, dia memanggil Kai dan beberapa pion hitam lainnya untuk membantu mengangkat tubuh lemah si lelaki demam yang masih menolak untuk ke dokter.

Meski dalam keadaan lemah dan tak berdaya seperti ini, Chanyeol sempat memulai debat dengan Baekhyun yang terlalu pemaksa. Dia mempermasalahkan banyak hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun karena menggunakan paksaan untuk membawanya ke dokter. Padahal ini hanya demam, tapi menurut Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan jika harus dibawa ke dokter.

Dan semakin berlebihan ketika sampai di UGD, Baekhyun meminta satu kursi roda sebagai pijakan Chanyeol yang sudah terlampau lemah.

"Masih mengelak kau tidak apa? Bahkan duduk di kursi roda saja rasanya kau butuh banyak tenaga." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil mendorong Chanyeol menuju ruang pemeriksaan.

Setibanya ditempat pemeriksaan, Chanyeol segera mendapat pertolongan dari seorang dokter juga beberapa perawat. Dia sudah tak mampu mengelak karena benar-benar tak ada tenaga untuk melakukannya. Kepasrahannya sudah ia serahkan ketika salah satu bagian lengannya di tusuk oleh sebuah jarum dan beberapa mili darahnya telah diambil.

Chanyeol masih sadar meski tubuhnya tumbang. Dia hanya tidak bisa bergerak banyak karena tubuhnya merasa sangat lelah tapi beberapa inderanya masih bisa berfungsi dengan benar. Termasuk telinganya yang sempat mendengar jika seorang perawat memekik terkejut kala ada tubuh lain yang tiba-tiba tumbang di kursi tunggu.

.

Beberapa saat lalu Baekhyun masih bisa mengingat bagaimana dia mengomel pada si lelaki demam yang keras kepala. Tapi setelah itu, ia merasa seperti kesadarannya terangkat entah kemana dan dia tak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi. Hanya sebuah lorong gelap yang melumpuhkan kedua kakinya dan seakan semua menjadi lenyap dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

"Sudah sadar, Nona?"

Masih terasa sedikit pusing tapi Baekhyun bisa mengendalikan keadaannya. Matanya berkedip lemah sekejap sebelum akhirnya ia sadar jika yang nampak di matanya untuk pertama kali adalah lelaki yang duduk di kursi roda dengan wajah kaku.

"Aku dimana?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau..bagaimana hasil pemeriksaanmu, Chanyeol?"

"Masih sempat menanyakan keadaanku sedang dirimu tumbang seperti ini?"

"Aku kenapa?" dia meminta penjelasan pada tangannya yang sudah tersambung oleh selang infus.

"Kau tiba-tiba tidak sadar. Sebentar lagi hasil pemeriksaanmu akan keluar."

"Kau bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya yang juga tersambung selang infus. "Hanya demam biasa dan cairan infus sudah membuatku lebih baik."

Baru saja Chanyeol akan mengomel karena keadaan Baekhyun, dokter datang bersama selembar kertas dan senyum yang hangat.

"Bagaimana, dok?"

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan memberikan lembaran itu pada Chanyeol.

"Kurangi kegiatan yang melelahkan, banyaklah makan sayur, dan jangan lakukan perjalanan jauh."

Baekhyun hanya mengernyit heran. Jenis penyakit seperti apa yang membuatnya harus makan sayur dan tidak boleh melakukan perjalanan jauh. Sejauh ini Baekhyun tidak merasakan hal aneh pada dirinya, meski hanya cepat lelah dan terkadang mengalami mual, dia tidak mengalami hal aneh lainnya.

"Setelah ini mungkin Anda akan mengalami rasa mual yang sedikit berlebihan. Tapi itu wajar karena usianya masih sangat muda."

"Dokter, katakan ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Selamat, sebentar lagi kalian akan menjadi orang tua."

.

.

Hamil.

Bayi.

Dua kata itu terus terngiang di benak Baekhyun selama perjalanan pulang. Rasanya terlalu sulit menerima kenyataan jika dalam rahimnya sedang tumbuh satu nyawa. Ini terlalu mendadak bahkan Baekhyun tidak memiliki persiapan lahir maupun batin.

Menjadi seorang ibu tanpa sebuah pernikahan, hal itu yang cukup mengganggu. Dia tidak terikat dalam suatu hubungan apapun yang membuatnya harus merasa bahagia menyambut kehadiran sang jabang bayi.

Jika ada orang yang bisa ia tunjuk siapa gerangan yang menjadi ayah biologis anak dalam kandungannya, semua hanya tertuju pada lelaki yang duduk di samping Baekhyun. Tapi, bagaimana semua harus dijelaskan jika sepulang dari rumah sakit, Chanyeol justru membisu. Lelaki itu tak memiliki kata yang lebih baik untuk menenangkan, terlebih ketika Baekhyun memberikan satu tatapan meminta solusi, Chanyeol tetap diam.

Apa Chanyeol tidak mengharapkannya?

Apa Chanyeol akan meminta untuk menggugurkan kandungan ini?

Demi apapun juga jika pertanyaan kedua itu benar-benar menjadi keinginan Chanyeol setelah ini, Baekhyun dengan keras akan menolak. Dia akan mengorbankan semuanya demi anak dalam kandungannya yang juga berhak untuk hidup.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkan _nya_ , biarkan _dia_ tumbuh dan aku akan menjaganya." Baekhyun bersuara untuk pertama kali ketika malam menyapa dan Chanyeol masih dalam diamannya. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bertanggung jawab."

Telapak tangannya sedikit basah mengingat betapa sulitnya menerima keadaan ini. Baekhyun mati-matian untuk tidak menangis atau agar dia tidak terlihat mengemis tanggung jawab. Dia tau, Chanyeol bukan orang yang bisa merelakan harga dirinya untuk hal diluar kendalinya apalagi terhadap nyawa suci dalam kandungan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan bekerja untuk anakku. Aku akan menghidupinya dengan keringat dan usahaku sendiri." Baekhyun mengelus lembut perutnya yang belum tampak membesar dan membatin pada anak dalam kandungannya untuk tidak perlu khawatir tentang kehidupan selanjutnya. "Setidaknya biarkan aku di sini sampai beberapa bulan hingga anakku lahir—"

"Anakmu?"

Chanyeol memulai dengan wajah dinginnya yang terpatri sangat angkuh.

"Y-ya. A-anakku?"

"Bukankah aku ayahnya? Kenapa hanya menyebutnya sebagai anakmu saja sedang aku adalah ayah biologisnya." _Sebentar, apa artinya ini?_ "Baekhyun," Chanyeol mendekat dan turut mengusakkan tangannya pada perut Baekhyun. Gerakan tangan Chanyeol masih sangat kaku tapi terlihat sebuah usaha untuk memberikan usakan sehalus mungkin. Atau artikan saja ia tidak ingin menyakiti setiap jengkal perut Baekhyun yang sedang melindungi anak dalam kandungan itu, "aku akan bertanggung jawab. _Dia_ anakku juga, dan aku tidak akan lari kemana-mana. Aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh padamu juga pada anak kita."

Mungkin ini jawaban dari semua doa Baekhyun untuk keluluhan hati Chanyeol. Mungkin juga ini adalah langkah awal dimana Baekhyun akan bertemu pada suatu kebahagiaan dan menghilangkan semua kepedihannya. Diam-diam Baekhyun berterima kasih pada si kecil dalam perutnya yang membawa perubahan besar. Berkat kehadirannya dalam kandungan Baekhyun, segala sesuatu mendadak terasa lebih ringan dan tak akan ada lagi kesusahan yang membelit.

"Pegang janjiku, aku akan mempertanggung jawabkanmu dan menikahimu."

.

.

Semua berjalan seimbang ketika sebelumnya ada sebuah badai menggelayut seakan tidak ingin terlepas dan sekarang giliran pelangi yang mengikuti. Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa dicerna dengan logika karena hati sedang berkuasa. Tapi semua bisa dirasakan bagaimana efeknya terlebih ketika ketulusan menjalar dan sambutan kebahagiaan mulai menghapus kesedihan.

Chanyeol membuktikan ucapannya. Dia bertanggungjawab atas kehamilan Baekhyun, terbukti dengan pemenuhan semua kebutuhan seorang ibu hamil tanpa ada satu hal kecil yang terlewatkan. Susu, makanan, dan semua hal-hal yang Baekhyun butuhkan Chanyeol berikan dengan kualitas terbaik. Chanyeol juga membatasi beberapa ruang gerak Baekhyun di luar rumah. Tidak boleh kemana-mana kecuali urusan kampus dan itupun harus dengan izin Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo,"

"Ya, Nona?"

"Mau belanja?"

"Iya, Nona."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

.

"Nona, bagaimana jika Tuan Chanyeol tau Anda keluar tanpa izin?" itu pertanyaan kesekian kali selama perjalanan ke rumah hingga ke supermarket. Kyungsoo tidak ingin berhadapan dengan amukan Chanyeol karena membawa si nona manis kesayangan majikannya itu turut serta berbelanja ke supermarket.

"Tenang saja. Chanyeol urusanku." Dan Baekhyun senantiasa menjawab dengan nada ringan. "Oke, mari berbelanja."

Baekhyun memulai semuanya dari konter sayur-sayuran dan daging segar. Dia memilih beberapa brokoli hijau segar juga wortel dan daging sapi berkualitas karena terlintas dibenaknya untuk membuat suatu eksperimen baru yang sehat. Kyungsoo yang mengikuti tidak banyak protes karena pilihan nona manis kesayangan Chanyeol ini sudah sesuai dengan standarnya.

Memasuki konter buah, Baekhyun mengambil beberapa mangga juga semangka untuk ia racik sebagai salad. Tak tertinggal juga pisang kuning sehat kesukaan Chanyeol yang rencana ingin ia buat sebagai campuran kue.

Selera berbelanja Baekhyun menjadi-jadi, mungkin karena ini bawaan bayi dalam kandungannya yang seakan memicu semangat untuk berbelanja. Tapi biarlah, _toh_ semua ini bukan hanya bentuk kepuasan karena memang dilakukan sebagai pemenuh kebutuhan di rumah.

Melangkah pada barisan baju bayi lucu, Baekhyun berhenti sebentar. Dia memandangi deretan baju-baju mungil dan membayangkan jika nanti baju-baju ini bisa dikenakan oleh anaknya.

"Soo, lihat, baju ini sangat menggemaskan." Kata Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan baju untuk bayi perempuan. "Apa aku harus membelinya juga?"

"Terserah, Nona. Tapi saran saya jangan dulu, karena kita belum tau jenis kelamin anak dalam kandungan Nona."

"Ah, kau benar juga." Dengan sedikit berat hati Baekhyun kembali meletakkan baju itu pada tempatnya.

Baekhyun memeriksa kembali daftar barang yang akan ia beli dan hanya tersisa sabun mandi yang belum ia pilih. Baru saja Baekhyun akan beranjak menuju rak-rak yang menyuguhkan berbagai macam perlatan mandi tapi dia harus dipaksa berhenti oleh seseorang yang mencengkeram tangannya.

"Hai, sayang. Masih ingat dengan ayah?"

Keterkejutan Baekhyun menjalar hingga ia lupa bagaimana cara untuk mengatur napas secara normal. Tapi sejauh ini dia berusaha untuk kuat meski sebenarnya ada rasa takut berlebih yang tengah menghantui. Dia tak gentar oleh tatapan intimidasi ayahnya yang seakan menceritakan jika setelah ini akan ada keburukan yang kembali menyapa. Tapi mengingat sekarang dia bersama Chanyeol dan ayahnya tidak pernah memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk melawan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berusaha tidak terlihat lemah.

"Apa kabar? Sepertinya kau sudah menikmati menjadi orang kaya."

"Kau mau apa?!" geram Baekhyun.

"Tuan, apa yang kau lakukan pada Nona Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun tapi apa daya dia sudah lebih dulu tersungkur karena di dorong oleh ayah Baekhyun.

"Tak ku sangka kau akan sebodoh ini, Baekhyun! Buka matamu! Kenapa kau mau dipelihara oleh siluman seperti Park itu?!"

"Aku sudah membukanya lebar-lebar untuk tau jika kau jauh lebih hina dari iblis!"

"Tck!" Pergelangan tangan Baekhyun di cengkeram lebih keras hingga rasanya sebentar lagi akan ada remahan dari tulang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Dengar, kau hanya belum tau bagaimana buruknya seorang siluman daripada iblis. Ku sarankan kau untuk tidak terlalu percaya dengan kebaikan lelaki itu! Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk menambah kekayaannya. Setelah dia mendapatkannya, kau akan dibuang ke neraka!"

"Jaga ucapanmu!" peduli setan dengan tata krama pada orang tua jika orang yang seharusnya ia sebut sebagai panutan justru membuatnya terpuruk sejauh ini.

"Baekhyun, kau masih terlalu polos untuk tau bagaimana orang kaya membodohi gadis miskin sepertimu! Kau pikir untuk apa Park Chanyeol menyekapmu mati-matian jika tidak ada maksud lain yang ingin ia ambil darimu!"

"Lepaskan Nona Baekhyun! _Security! Security!_ Tolong! Tolong!"

Lelaki itu kemudian pergi dengan langkah lebar-lebar sebelum _security_ datang dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah jatuh lemas. Cengkeraman pada pergelangan tangannya masih terasa nyeri, tapi lebih dari itu ia merasa perutnya mendapat gejolak yang lebih parah hingga ia merintih kesakitan.

.

.

.

Baru saja Baekhyun mengucap syukur pada kebahagiaan yang bersambut, tapi dia kembali dihadapkan pada sebuah kemelut yang membuatnya goyah. Dia berusaha melerai jauh-jauh pikiran buruk yang sempat menyapa. Dia tidak ingin meletakkan keraguan setelah Chanyeol mengucap sebuah tanggungjawab penuh ketulusan.

Tapi semua yang ayahnya katakan kala itu tak ayal membuat Baekhyun kembali memutar waktu. Bagaimana dia bisa disini dan bagaimana Chanyeol mempertaruhkan semuanya agar Baekhyun tidak pergi. Satu yang masih Baekhyun pertanyakan, apa yang Chanyeol inginkan darinya? Baekhyun bukan keturunan ningrat yang memiliki harta melimpah untuk direbut. Dia hanya gadis miskin yang memiliki penderitaan atas kebusukan ayah juga neneknya yang berniat menjualnya. Lalu apalagi?

"Hei, kau baik?" Baekhyun memaksa sebuah senyum ketika malam hari Chanyeol menyapa sepulang bekerja. "Wajahmu pucat."

"Sudah pulang? Mau ku siapkan air hangat?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada apa? Kenapa kau mendadak murung?"

"Tidak, aku baik. Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan."

"Mau ke dokter?"

"Tidak usah." Kejadian tadi siang di supermarket Baekhyun simpan rapat-rapat. Bahkan ia juga memberi peringatan pada Kyungsoo agar tidak bercerita pada siapapun untuk menghindari amukan Chanyeol. Sudah tau, kan, bagaimana Chanyeol jika berurusan dengan emosinya? "Mau ku siapkan air hangat untuk mandi?"

"Hm. Ya. Boleh."

Baekhyun menerima jas dan dasi Chanyeol yang sudah terlepas dari lilitan di leher. "Chanyeol,"

"Ya?"

"Malam ini aku boleh tidur dikamarmu?"

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya yang didalam perut sedang merindukan ayahnya."

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian di supermarket, Baekhyun berhasil mereda ketidaknyamanan hatinya. Sugesti dirinya mengajarkan jika ayahnya hanya membual dan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Sejauh ini Chanyeol berlaku sangat wajar meski pertanyaan mengapa keberadaannya di sisi Chanyeol mendapat pertahanan yang berlebih. Baekhyun menyimpan tanda tanya besar untuk hal itu dan dia benar-benar ingin mengetahui alasannya.

Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk bertanya, tapi langkah yang terbuat hanya serupa cicitan tak berarti. Terkadang ia menggebu untuk membulatkan tekad, tapi tak jarang juga semua kalah oleh rasa aneh dalam dirinya. Tapi sekali lagi, jika ditelisik lebih jauh bagaimana Chanyeol memberi perhatian dan perlakuan istimewa padanya, tidak mungkin terselip niat jahat dalam hati lelaki itu. Baekhyun mulai meyakini ini semua hanya akal-akalan ayahnya saja agar Baekhyun lepas dari Chanyeol dan— _well,_ dia bertemu kerakusan ayah dan neneknya.

Baekhyun memulai harinya dengan segelas susu untuk ibu hamil dan makanan sehat. Dia tidak lagi memikirkan ucapan ayahnya dan memilih fokus untuk perkembangan janinnya.

"Kai? Chanyeol mana?" Baekhyun menelisik ke sekitar Kai dan tidak ada Chanyeol di sana. Sudah menjadi hal wajar jika Kai tidak akan pernah berada pada radius lebih dari 5 meter dari Chanyeol jika jam kerja masih berlaku.

"Tuan Chanyeol masih di kantor. Saya diminta mengambil beberapa berkas yang tertinggal di ruang kerja Tuan Chanyeol." Setelah membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun, Kai segera masuk ke ruang kerja Chanyeol dan tak lama kemudian dia keluar dengan beberapa berkas ditangannya.

Mungkin itu berkas penting yang harus segera di bawa ke meja kerja Chanyeol di kantor karena Kai nampak terburu-buru hingga ia mengabaikan panggilan Kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai memasak. Kai bahkan lupa menutup pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol dan ketika Baekhyun mendekat, meja kerja Chanyeol nampak berantakan. Tidak tau seberapa penting berkas itu, tapi tidak seharusnya Kai membuat meja kerja Chanyeol nampak seperti daratan yang terkena puting beliung.

Baekhyun merapikan beberapa lembar kertas yang tampak berserakan di atas meja dan menatanya hingga kembali terlihat rapi. Jika dillihat seberapa rumit grafik yang tercetak dalam kertas-kertas itu, Baekhyun berani bertaruh kalau pekerjaan Chanyeol tidak semuda yang ia bayangkan. Ya, dia seorang pemimpin perusahaan yang biasa dinilai orang sebagai jabatan paling tinggi dengan pekerjaan tidak berat. Tapi sebenarnya semua itu hanya anggapan sepihak karena kenyataannya, Chanyeol menyumbang banyak pikirannya agar tidak terjadi hal-hal buruk pada perusahaan yang ia pimpin.

Ruang kerja Chanyeol tertata sangat sederhana. Hanya ada meja besar dengan kursi kerja empuk dan tidak banyak ornamen-ornamen berbau seni yang terpampang. Disudut ruangan bahkan hanya ada satu lemari kecil dengan hiasan di atasnya sebuah bingkai foto.

Foto itu menampakkan seorang anak laki-laki yang Baekhyun yakini jika itu adalah foto masa kecil Chanyeol. Wajahnya tidak menimbulkan banyak perubahan hingga sekali lihat, orang bisa berkata jika itu Chanyeol. Lalu ada sebuah album foto yang terletak di rak terbuka lemari itu yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

Yang pertama terlihat masih foto masa kecil Chanyeol yang tampak menggemaskan. Chanyeol memiliki rambut hitam lebat yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi ciri khasnya. Dihalaman selanjutnya masih menampakkan foto Chanyeol yang beranjak dewasa. Ketampanannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi karena sepertinya Tuhan begitu sempurna memahat bentuk fisik Chanyeol.

Diam-diam Baekhyun mengulum senyum melihat bagaimana masa kecil Chanyeol. Tapi semua berubah ketika menginjak bagian akhir album foto yang menampakkan seorang wanita sedang duduk dengan senyum mengembang. Ini bukan tentang sebuah kecemburuan karena ada wanita lain dalam album foto Chanyeol, melainkan sebuah wajah yang Baekhyun kenal jelas siapa pemiliknya.

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar Baekhyun mengambil foto itu dan memandang lekat-lekat. Keberaniannya tidak begitu banyak ketika dia harus memanggil memori dimana ada satu wajah yang selalu ia ingat sebagai seorang ibu.

Sama, tidak ada yang berbeda. Bahkan dari senyum foto itu Baekhyun yakin ia mengenalnya.

Baekhyun ingat jika ia menyimpan satu foto usang di rumahnya sebagai satu-satunya kenangan akan sang ibu. Selama ini Baekhyun mengenal ibunya dari cerita nenek jika wanita yang melahirkan Baekhyun itu meninggal sesaat setelah Baekhyun terlahir. Seingat Baekhyun juga, nenek pernah bercerita jika ibu Baekhyun hanya gadis biasa dengan keberuntungan yang pas-pasan. Lalu apa artinya ini? Bagaimana bisa foto ini seakan menampakkan jika wanita yang Baekhyun kenang sebagai sosok ibu terlihat jauh dari kata pas-pasan.

Semua semakin tak terartikan, terlebih ketika Baekhyun melihat ada sebentuk tulisan,

 **Aku mencintaimu, ibu –Park Chanyeol.**

 _Ibu?_

.

.

Tepat pukul dua siang Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki ke sebuah gedung pencakar langit dipusat kota. Dia sedang diburu oleh sebuah penjelasan tentang selembar foto yang ia temukan. Chanyeol harus menjelaskan semua ini dengan sejelas-jelasnya agar Baekhyun bisa tau tindakan apa yang harus ia ambil.

Meski benih telah tertanam dan cinta telah menggenang, Baekhyun tetap menginginkan penjelasan mengapa foto ibunya ada di album foto Chanyeol. Jika benar yang selama ini ayah dan neneknya katakan tentang masa lalu hitam ibunya...tidak, Baekhyun tidak ingin memiliki pikiran itu. Dia berusaha tenang meski sedikit bergetar ketika dia tiba di depan pintu ruangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun akan mengetuk,

"...aku ayahnya, aku yang berhak atas segalanya yang menjadi milik Baekhyun."

"Bermimpilah sepuasmu, Byun Taekwon. Kau bebas bermimpi apapun tapi kenyataan tidak akan berpihak padamu."

"Oh ya? Kau kira seberapa kuat dirimu, Park Chanyeol? Menurut hukum, Baekhyun masih menjadi tanggungjawabku dan semua urusan yang mengatasnamakan Baekhyun, menjadi urusanku juga."

"Menggelikan orang sepertimu berbicara tentang tanggungjawab!"

"Terserah apa katamu! Yang jelas, akulah yang berhak mengurus warisan dari istriku untuk Baekhyun. Kau hanya orang lain yang tidak perlu ikut campur sejauh ini!"

"Ya! Memang yang berhak mengatur semua urusan itu karena Baekhyun anak kandungmu! Tapi aku, aku akan menikahi Baekhyun secepat mungkin dan kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan hakmu itu lagi! Aku akan mengambil alih semua warisan Baekhyun karena aku walinya yang sah!"

"Warisan?" Chanyeol yang semula berapi-api menjadi serupa bekuan es yang tak memiliki arti ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka. Manik matanya bertemu dengan wajah sendu Baekhyun yang sudah memerah dengan segala kemarahan di sana. "Sekarang aku tau mengapa kau mempertahankanku sejauh ini."

"Dengar, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira. Aku bisa jelaskan."

"Oh ya?" satu tetesan air mata Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat buruk. "Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mendengar semua yang terucap dari mulutmu."

"Bukan seperti itu, Baek. Aku—"

"Terima kasih karena telah membuat aku yakin jika kau satu-satunya yang bisa ku percaya setelah aku dibuang oleh ayah dan nenekku!" Baekhyun menatap tajam pada ayahnya yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum senang seakan permaianan ini dialah satu-satunya pemenang. "Kau hanya ingin warisanku saja, kan? Kau bisa mengambilnya. Tidak perlu mengorbankan diri untuk menikahi wanita sepertiku."

"Baekhyun, ku mohon.."

"LEPAS!" cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol di lengan ringkih itu Baekhyun sentak sekeras mungkin. Hatinya telah menemui kata final ketika bumi tak memberinya lagi kesempatan untuk berpijak pada kepercayaan. Dia hancur, remuk, dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi debu tak berarti. "Kau bisa memilikinya, semua yang ingin kau kuasai! Aku tidak akan menuntut apa-apa. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, kau tidak lagi memiliki kepercayaanku meski seberapa banyak omong kosong yang ingin kau jelaskan!"

"Baekhyun!"

Mungkin lebih baik Baekhyun hidup dalam keburukan dirinya daripada menjadi permaianan kotor sebuah warisan. Dia masih belum bisa mencerna secara benar bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menjadikannya sebagai tameng untuk mendapat warisan. Entah seberapa banyak warisan yang diam-diam ditinggalkan ibunya hingga ada manusia-manusia hina yang rela mengorbankan orang lain untuk kesenangan mereka.

Baekhyun butuh waktu. Baekhyun juga ingin mengutuk segala macam kerja takdir yang tak pernah adil padanya. Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi ketika Baekhyun mulai menitih banyak cinta pada lelaki itu?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Langsung saja ya konfirmasinya.

Cerita ini saya buat karena saya sangat terinspirasi oleh cerita Hunjustforhan. Kenal, kan? Author kece yang tulisannya sangat membahana dan ceritanya selalu bikin nangis-nangis panas T.T

Saya sangat ingin mendapatkan _feel_ tiap ceritanya sehingga ketika _stuck_ ide, saya akan baca cerita dia. Mungkin karena itu banyak yang mengira cerita ini memiliki alur yang sama, untuk itu saya minta maaf. Saya berharap tidak ada yang salah sangka dan salah pengertian. Maaf juga karena baru disini saya bisa konfirmasinya. Maaf ya T.T

Ini bukan remake. Saya ingin membuatnya dengan versi saya sendiri dengan plot-plot yang sudah saya rancang sampai **end** nanti. Jauh-jauh hari sebelum cerita ini terbit, saya juga sudah meminta izin pada yang bersangkutan untuk menginspirasi tulisannya dan bersyukur karena Hunjustforhan (saya gak tau nama aslinya) sangat baik memberi saya izin untuk terinspirasi.

Kedepannya saya akan lebih memperhatikan lagi apa-apa yang akan saya tulis dan berjanji akan jauh lebih baik dari tulisan-tulisan saya sebelumnya. Maaf jika selama ini ada yang terganggu dengan cerita ini baik dari segi bahasa, alur, juga penyampaian yang sudah menyinggung siapa saja. Sekali lagi maaf : )

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada semua readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, mereview dan mengoreksi semua kesalahan saya. Sekali lagi terima kasih : )

AI LOP YU :*


	10. Chapter 10

**Basyot di awal :** Chap ini isinya dikit dan fokus ke Baekhyun aja. Sebenernya mau di jadiin satu sama chap depan yg akan ambil fokus ke Chanyeol, cuma ada beberapa pertimbangan hingga akhirnya dibagi jadi 2, biar adil hehe..

Mungkin bakal membosankan dan gak enak buat di baca. So, di awal ini Ayoung mau minta maaf kalo rasa ff-nya jadi datar T.T

Juga, terima kasih buat yg selama ini sudah mau nunggu Ayoung update hehe.. **saranghae :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mulai berpikir ulang tentang sebuah kepercayaan. Semenjak Chanyeol yang selalu menawarkan ketulusan nyatanya memiliki sisi hitam yang bahkan lebih buruk dari kotoran babi. Bagi Baekhyun, sebaiknya jangan mengungkap sebuah rasa percaya ketika ada sesuatu yang jahat di sela-sela itu semua hingga akhirnya kekecewaan itu akan kembali mendera Baekhyun dengan hunusan pisau yang menyakitkan.

Bersyukur Baekhyun masih memiliki kekuatan untuk berjalan meski sebenarnya dia tak cukup tangguh untuk bertahan. Pikirannya kacau, sekacau bagaimana Chanyeol meneriakkan nama Baekhyun dalam gaungan perusahaannya yang besar itu.

"Dengarkan aku!"

..dia di hentikan oleh cengkeraman kekar di lengannya.

"Ada yang benar-benar harus ku jelaskan!"

 _Apa lagi? Aku sudah cukup tau._

"Ini akan butuh waktu lama untuk kau mengerti tapi aku bisa memberimu penjelasan! Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!"

"Apa yang kau tau tentang pikiranku?!"

"Aku tidak memiliki niat buruk padamu! Aku hanya ingin melindungimu!"

"Terima kasih tapi aku tidak butuh!"

"Baekhyun," lengannya kembali di tarik dan kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol yang mulai frustasi.

"Kau tau, Chanyeol," cengkeraman itu Baekhyun hempas meski menyisakan rasa ngilu di lengannya. "Ketika sebuah gelas sudah pecah dan kau berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, gelas itu tidak akan sama seperti semula!"

Kebencian sudah melingkup dalam diri Baekhyun dan dia terlalu tegar untuk menahan guratan air mata. Dia sudah menangis—berbagi kesedihan pada bumi dan mengharap akan ada sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk kakinya berpijak.

Semua mengakar dan menjerat, melukai hati hingga meludahkan banyak lahar kekecewaan. Chanyeol menjadikan semua semakin buruk dan bersiaplah akan kehilangan wanita itu. Wanita dengan ketegaran setipis kertas.

"Kau hanya ingin harta itu, kan?" Baekhyun merampas map yang Chanyeol bawa dan mengambil pena dari saku jas Chanyeol. Bodohnya disini adalah Chanyeol yang datang dengan lembaran perusak kepercayaan Baekhyun. Tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan ketika di dalam kantornya, lebih tepatnya di ruang kerjanya, ada Byun Taekwon yang mati-matian menginginkan berkas ini. Tidak mungkin, kan, meninggalkan ber-ton daging pada harimau yang kelaparan?

"Mana yang harus ku tanda tangani?!" Tangannya berusaha menyembunyikan getar kecewa ketika membuka map itu dan mencari bagian kosong yang bertuliskan namanya. "Apa disini?!"

Chanyeol berusaha menahan dan merebut kertas perusak kepercayaan itu tapi Baekhyun nyatanya memiliki sedikit langkah lebih cepat untuk bertindak. Tubuhnya memberontak sekuat tenaga dan sesekali mengancam akan melakukan tindakan nekat jika Chanyeol menghalanginya.

Lalu ketika akhir dari coretan pena itu selesai Baekhyun berikan, dia telah membulatkan keputusan. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang membuat Baekhyun muak hingga ia tidak memiliki banyak kata untuk perpisahannya dengan Chanyeol. Sebaiknya dia pergi, menghilang dan tidak akan pernah lagi kembali merengkuh kenyamanan yang Chanyeol tawarkan sebelum ada ledakan kekecewaan yang semakin parah. Map itu Baekhyun lempar tepat di depan mata Chanyeol dengan satu decihan penuh kebencian sebagai penutup hubungan mereka.

Chanyeol sendiri seperti robot rusak, kehilangan akal untuk berpikir bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menjadikan semua ini jelas. Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi, dia terlalu mencintai Baekhyun hingga melihat pundak sempit itu masuk kesebuah taksi lalu menghilang di persimpangan, Chanyeol ingin meledakkan banyak kekesalan.

Dia harus mengejar Baekhyun, bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun tidak boleh pergi. Persetan dengan keegoisan karena Chanyeol percaya semua akan kembali seperti semula ketika Baekhyun bisa mendengar penjelasannya. Entah itu hanya sekedar melewati telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri, atau bahkan Baekhyun menutup rapat-rapat telinganya pada setiap perkataan yang akan ia dengar.

"Tuan Chan—"

"Katakan pada Kai untuk membatalkan semua rapat hari ini." Chanyeol menerobos paksa pada kemudi mobil hitam yang di bawa oleh salah satu pegawainya itu. Dia butuh untuk mengejar Baekhyun. "Aku pinjam mobilmu."

Chanyeol melesatkan mobil itu dengan kecepatan penuh, membelah kasar ramainya jalanan, dan tak memperdulikan umpatan maupun teriakan klakson karena kebrutalannya. Kebutuhannya akan Baekhyun tak pernah sebanding dengan injakan gas juga picingan mata pada jalanan.

Rasa posesifnya pada Baekhyun terbentuk sebegitu besar hingga mengabaikan tiap kerasionalan yang seharusnya bisa Chanyeol kendalikan. Chanyeol sudah dibutakan oleh banyak cinta untuk Baekhyun hingga ketika Chanyeol bisa mencapai taksi kuning yang membawa Baekhyun pergi, dia memiliki umpatan terbesar untuk ponselnya yang berdering. Chanyeol berjanji akan memenggal kepala Kai setelah ini karena menelfon di saat yang tidak di butuhkan.

"AKU TIDAK BISA IKUT RAPAT, KAI!" Suara Chanyeol menggelegar ketika panggilan tersambung.

" _Maaf, Tuan. Tapi ini bukan soal rapat."_

"Lalu untuk apa menghubungiku?!"

" _Ini penting, Tuan."_

"Katakan dalam waktu 10 detik atau jika tidak kau akan kehilangan kepalamu!"

" _Tuan Byun Taekwon menjual perkebunan dan peternakan di Jerman."_

Lalu decitan suara ban yang bergesekan secara tiba-tiba dengan aspal adalah apa yang menjadi reaksi nyata atas rasa terkejut Chanyeol. Kai bersunggung-sungguh dengan 10 detik yang Chanyeol beri dan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol ingin kembali meledak.

" _Transaksi akan terjadi dua hari lagi. Jika kita tidak cepat—"_

"Bagaimana bisa?! Surat-suratnya semua ada padaku!"

" _Saya pastikan jika Tuan Byun sudah memalsukannya. Tuan, kita harus cepat bergerak sebelum semua semakin kacau. Tuan Byun bergerak lebih cepat, bahkan tanah yang ada di Jeonju juga sudah terjual."_

Desakan Kai mau tidak mau merecoki niat awal Chanyeol. Penjelasan yang sudah ia susun kuat-kuat untuk Baekhyun sepertinya harus tertunda karena ada satu bajingan yang membuat Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan. Tulang-tulang jari kokohnya yang bermunculan itu tidak sebanding dengan kemarahan dan rasa muak pada Byun Taekwon yang selalu memiliki jalan tikus kotor dan menjijikkan hanya untuk sebuah harta.

" _Tuan,"_

"Temani aku ke Jerman dan gunakan penerbangan paling cepat. Hubungi siapa saja yang kau kenal di Jerman dan katakan aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang akan melakukan transaksi dengan Byun Taekwon. Juga, perintah siapa saja yang kau percaya untuk mencari Baekhyun. Temukan Baekhyun dan pastikan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi." Chanyeol bersiap dengan putar balik yang akan ia lakukan sebelum ia teringat sesuatu, "Dan Kai, siapkan juga berkas _itu_."

 _"Apa Anda akan melakukannya? Kita belum mendapat persetujuan dari Nona Baekhyun."_

"Kita akan kalah jika tidak menggunakan berkas _itu._ Aku tidak ingin semuanya semakin kacau jika aku kalah."

 _"Baik, Tuan."_

.

Di persimpangan jalan dekat rumahnya, setelah turun dari taksi, Baekhyun berusaha berjalan dengan senormal mungkin. Dia mendoktrin diri untuk kuat, meski pada kenyatannya tak sekuat itu untuk menerima kenyataan pada apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Baekhyun juga berpikir untuk tidak menjadikan ini berlarut-larut, yang telah menjadi kesakitan hati biarlah seperti itu. Mengubahnya sekuat tenaga tidak akan pernah menemui kata berhasil jika sisa cinta di hatinya selalu mengemis untuk kembali ke labirin Chanyeol.

Dan di sinilah Baekhyun kembali berdiri, rumah sederhana yang menjadi teman bisu pertumbuhan Baekhyun kecil hingga seperti sekarang. Tidaklah terlalu muluk jika Baekhyun berharap masih memiliki sedikit tempat yang setidaknya bisa membuatnya tenang setelah ia dihancurkan oleh kenyataan yang Chanyeol siram.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk sebuah gerbang kayu yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu, matanya memicing curiga karena dia tidak pernah salah untuk melangkah pulang. Ini benar rumahnya, satu-satunya kenangan untuk mengingat ibunya.

Tapi apa ini?

Aroma alkohol, asap rokok, teriakan pria bar-bar, dan masih banyak hal laknat lainnya menjadi sambutan yang membuat kerongkongan Baekhyun tidak berfungsi dengan benar untuk menelan ludah. Ini rumahnya, dan siapa yang telah membuat hancur fungsi rumah sebagai kenangan menjadi bar dadakan?

"Kau datang. Sudah sadar?" atensinya teralih pada wanita yang berdiri di ambang pintu masuk. Baekhyun masih mengenalinya—wanita yang beberapa bulan lalu masih sudi ia panggil 'nenek' tapi sekarang Baekhyun ingin sekali meneriaki 'brengsek'. Persetan dengan norma kesopanan jika apa yang sudah wanita tua itu lakukan sudah melebihi batas.

"Kau apakan rumahku?!"

"Rumahmu?" wanita itu mendekat dengan kepulan asap yang keluar dari mulutnya—sengaja di hempaskan tepat di depan muka Baekhyun hingga terbatuk-batuk. "Ini rumahku, Baekhyun sayang. Jangan bermimpi."

Kenyataan macam apa lagi ini? Semua datang terlalu bertubi-tubi hingga Baekhyun tidak tau harus mencari jalan keluar seperti apa.

"Tidakkah cukup dengan membuangku begitu saja?" Desisnya bersama setitik air mata yang sedari tadi mati-matian ia tahan. "Tidakkah cukup menjadikanku bahan kesenanganmu?!"

"Belum cukup!" Asap rokok itu kembali mengepul tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. "Ini bahkan belum mencapai setengah dari apa yang harus kau tebus!"

"Kau sudah menghancurkanku!"

"Dan ibumu menghancurkan anakku!"

"Ku rasa kalian sendiri yang menciptakan semua itu!"

"Jika saja ibumu yang jalang itu tidak datang untuk mengemis tanggung jawab, Taekwon pasti sudah menikah dengan orang yang lebih kaya!"

"Kalian bajingan!"

"Dan kau jalang!"

Baekhyun menggeram, berusaha menahan sedikit lilitan dadakan pada perutnya yang merupakan kontraksi pertama sejak kehamilannya.

 _Bertahanlah sebentar demi ibu, nak._

Ini buruk, Baekhyun tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama atau ia akan pingsan. Dia ingin cepat pergi dan menyelesaikan lilitan pada perutnua tapi terlalu murka untuk meninggalkan banyak kemarahan pada wanita tua itu.

"Kau berhutang banyak hal padaku juga Taekwon setelah wanita jalang itu mati karena melahirkanmu! Dan kau harus membayar semua itu tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun!" Nenek kembali mendekat, berjalan memutar pada tubuh berkeringat Baekhyun dan mulai memikirkan sebuah kesenangan yang bisa di ambil dari Baekhyun. "Tapi jika kau ingin melunasi semua lebih cepat, aku bisa menawarkan pilihan."

Buruknya dari semua ini adalah remasan menyakitkan dari perut Baekhyun yang semakin parah ketika nenek mulai menarik sebelah tali _dress_ yang Baekhyun kenakan. Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan sebatas cengkeraman seadanya. Dia tak berdaya, terlebih ketika nenek memanggil pria barbar yang sedang di kuasai alkohol untuk melihat sedikit tubuh Baekhyun yang terbuka.

"Aku buka dari 10 juta won, yang tertinggi bisa menikmati anak ini." Kata nenek dengan senyum sepihak yang menjijikkan.

Sial! Baekhyun dipertaruhkan sebagai seorang pelacur di hadapan lelaki berotak nafsu. Dia harus pergi, bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun tidak mau membiarkan para lelaki itu menyentuh setitik kulit di tubuhnya.

Dan lelang konyol itu dimulai. Mereka saling menyombongkan harga tertinggi untuk bisa menikmati tubuh Baekhyun. Tidak peduli apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja atau sudah membatin banyak kemuakkan karena sejujurnya ini lebih buruk dari merendahkan harga diri. Sedang wanita tua dengan kepulan asap rokok yang keluar dari mulutnya sudah tersenyum penuh kepuasan ketika harga diri Baekhyun dipertaruhkan dalam deretan angka-angka memuakkan.

Lalu ketika seorang pria dengan kumis tebal dan badan tambun memberi nilai fantastis yang tak bisa di tandingi lagi, Baekhyun mengambil langkah seribu. Setiap langkah cepat kakinya terselip doa agar tidak ada kesialan maupun nasib tidak beruntung yang mengorbankan dirinya.

Sudah tidak tau seberapa cepat kaki Baekhyun mampu berlari untuk menghindari kejaran para pria dibelakangnya. Setiap tikungan gang-gang sempit Baekhyun lalui dan mengubur dalam-dalam rasa lelah kakinya. Hingga ketika hampir tiba di ujung persimpangan jalan, ada sebuah gang gelap yang menjadi pencapaian terakhir Baekhyun.

Dia bersembunyi di sana, menekuk rapat-rapat deru nafas juga tubuhnya agar para pria berotak alkohol itu tak menemukannya. Bayi dalam perutnya mulai bisa sedikit di ajak berdamai, seperti mengerti keadaan ibunya yang terhimpit keserakahan seorang wanita tua. Dan ketika keadaan sudah cukup aman untuk pergi, Baekhyun keluar dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Tidak tau kemana selanjutnya ia akan berlindung, yang jelas Baekhyun harus pergi dari sini. Apapun itu demi dirinya juga si kecil dalam perutnya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja datang dari kampus ketika seorang wanita tergeletak tak berdaya di depan pintu rumahnya. Seketika kakinya membuka langkah lebar-lebar karena indera penglihatnya memastikan itu adalah Baekhyun dengan penampilan yang tidak karuan. Pakaian compang-camping, keringat bercucuran dan wajah pucat adalah keadaan terburuk yang pernah Luhan jumpai dari Baekhyun.

Berkali-kali Luhan menyerukan nama Baekhyun tapi wanita itu tak kunjung memberi respon. Hingga akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk membopong seorang diri tubuh lemah Baekhyun ke dalam rumah untuk di beri pertolongan.

"Lu.." suaranya begitu lemah ketika memanggil Luhan yang menyeka keringat dengan handuk kecil.

"Istirahatlah dulu, Baek. Aku tidak akan menuntut penjelasan apapun. Aku tau kau butuh istirahat."

"Terima..kasih.."

Luhan begitu telaten merawat tubuh lemah Baekhyun yang bahkan untuk bergerak barang satu derajat saja tidak bisa. Kemalangan pasti sudah menerpa sahabatnya ini. Dilihat bagaimana penampilan Baekhyun yang lusuh dengan mata bengkak, sudah bisa dipastikan hal ini tidak mudah dilewati seorang diri.

Luhan menyeka air mata meski ia tidak tau seberapa parah cobaan yang Baekhyun dapati. Terselip beberapa doa semoga Baekhyun dikuatkan untuk terus bertahan. Bukan demi siapa-siapa tapi demi keselamatan Baekhyun sendiri.

Setelah mengganti pakaian dan mengurus tubuh lusuh Baekhyun, Luhan berniat membuat minuman hangat yang bisa Baekhyun minum kala terjaga. Tapi baru satu langkah Luhan menginjakkan kaki di dapur, seseorang mendobrak paksa pintu depan. Sontak Luhan bergegas menemui keributan di depan dan mendapati beberapa pria berseragam polisi sedang mengobrak-abrik rumah kecilnya.

"Ada apa ini?!"

"Dimana kau menyembunyikannya?!" Seru seorang lelaki dengan tubuh besar dan tegap.

"Siapa yang kalian cari?!"

"Pak, dia ada di kamar!" Seru pria lainnya yang sudah masuk dalam kamar tempat Baekhyun beristirahat.

"Ada apa?! Katakan padaku?! Kenapa kalian membawa Baekhyun?!" Luhan berusaha menghentikan pria-pria berseragam polisi yang tengah memborgol Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang lemah hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuhnya dipaksa untuk bangun. Dia menggumam tidak jelas dari bibirnya yang lemah dan Luhan hanya bisa menangkap beberapa kata 'tolong aku, Lu' sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun dibawa secara paksa masuk ke dalam mobil polisi.

Luhan tidak tau harus bagaimana ketika keributan itu berakhir dengan dibawanya Baekhyun. Bukan karena rumahnya yang berantakan, tapi apa yang membuat polisi tiba-tiba membawa Baekhyun dengan cara sekasar itu.

.

.

"Penipuan jual beli tanah, pemalsuan sertifikat, dan hutang dimana-mana. Tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan untuk wanita muda sepertimu?"

Baekhyun sedang berada di sebuah ruangan minim cahaya dengan satu meja lusuh dan tatapan dua lelaki berseragam polisi yang mengintimidasi. Tubuhnya masih belum sepenuhnya kuat untuk membela dengan sama kerasnya. Tapi setidaknya Baekhyun sudah mengungkapkan pengelakan meski dengan suara lemah.

"Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Itu sudah dialog lama, Nona. Carilah yang baru agar drama kebohonganmu tidak terlalu monoton."

"Aku..benar-benar..tidak melakukannya."

"Lalu siapa jika bukan dirimu? Ayolah, bekerja samalah dengan kami agar hukumanmu tidak terlalu berat!" yang berbadan tambun mulai menaikkan nada ketika Baekhyun kembali mengelak dengan suara lemahnya. "Penipu sepertimu hanya membuang waktu! Akui saja dan hukum di negara ini akan bekerja setelahnya!"

Cacian dan paksaan untuk mengakui apa yang dituduhkan terus menjadi lagu pengiring sisa hari ini. Mereka tak mendengar apapun yang Baekhyun katakan dengan jujur—hanya peduli pada barang bukti yang baru Baekhyun lihat untuk pertama kali. Dia bahkan tidak tau jenis berkas seperti apa yang mengatas namakan dirinya untuk di palsu.

Baekhyun menerima semua meski dia cukup sakit hati harus terdampar di sebuah sel tak layak. Sel itu berisi 6 orang tahanan wanita lainnya yang sedari Baekhyun datang sudah memicing sinis. Beralaskan tikar seadanya para tahanan itu meluruhkan tubuh dan tidak memberi tempat untuk Baekhyun barang sedikit saja. Keadaan _pengap_ juga bau kamar mandi yang berada satu ruangan dengan sel itu menjadi teman kesedihan baru yang tidak tau harus berakhir sampai kapan.

Dihari-hari setelahnya Baekhyun tetap mengatakan tidak melakukan apa-apa karena memang pada kenyataannya seperti itu. Tak jarang orang yang menginvestigasinya melayangkan nada cukup tinggi karena Baekhyun mulai bisa mengelak dengan nada tinggi dan picingan mata. Mereka tidak terima ketika Baekhyun yang sudah berstatus tahanan itu melawan dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

"Lu, aku tidak melakukannya." Kata Baekhyun ketika di suatu siang Luhan datang untuk menjenguk.

"Aku percaya kau tidak melakukannya, Baek."

Luhan tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Kesaksiannya tak cukup mendukung ketika polisi memiliki bukti lengkap sebuah sertifikat serta surat perjanjian jual beli yang ada tanda tangan Baekhyun. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, menyalurkan sedikit ketenangan yang entah berguna atau tidak sampai nanti kebenaran akan terungkap.

Luhan hampir datang setiap hari sekedar untuk memberi kekuatan juga membawakan Baekhyun beberapa makanan karena wanita itu tampak lebih kurus. Mereka sama-sama tidak memiliki pijakan yang kuat untuk membantu Baekhyun keluar dan lepas dari jeratan hukuman. Hingga di suatu hari, tepat di hari ke-5 Baekhyun mendekam di balik jeruji besi, dia kembali di bawa ke ruang minim cahaya.

Investigasi kembali di lakukan. Mereka kembali mencerca Baekhyun dengan bermacam-macam tuduhan dan Baekhyun dengan ringan hati tetap mengelak. Tak jarang gebrakan meja menjadi pelengkap malam investigasi ini ketika nada bicara Baekhyun membuat mereka muak.

"Ayolah! Akui saja! Jangan mengulur-ulur waktu atau hukumanmu akan semakin parah!"

"Aku tidak akan mengakui apa yang tidak aku lakukan!"

"Lalu kau pikir nama dalam surat ini nama siapa?! HAH!" Lembaran kertas itu dilempar tepat di depan muka Baekhyun ketika para penyidik kehilangan kesabaran. "Penipu tetaplah penipu! Akui saja apa susahnya?!"

"Kalian seorang penyidik, seharusnya bisa lebih jeli untuk mencari kebenaran barang bukti yang kalian miliki!"

"Kau mau meremehkan kinerja kami?!"

"Aku tidak meremehkan tapi itulah kenyatannya!"

"Apa yang kau tau tentang kenyataan jika kau sendiri adalah seorang penipu!"

"AKU BUKAN PENIPU!"

"Jangan berteriak jika tindakanmu tidak lebih baik dari sampah di luar sana!"

Mata Baekhyun terpejam rapat-rapat ketika ada satu tangan yang siap melayang menyakiti pipinya. Rasanya pasti akan sangat panas dan menyakitkan. Tapi di detik ketiga ketika mata Baekhyun sudah terpejam rapat-rapat untuk pasrah pada tindakan fisik yang ia terima, tidak ada rasa panas yang terasa.

Nafas Baekhyun sedikit tertahan ketika memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata dan melihat situasi yang mendadak hening.

Tidak ada lagi raut arogan para penyidik apalagi nada tinggi penuh paksaan. Yang ada hanya keterdiaman mereka oleh sebuah tangan lain yang mencekal rapat-rapat _calon_ tamparan yang hampir menyakiti pipi Baekhyun.

"Kalian pikir siapa diri kalian hingga berani untuk menyentuhnya?" suara rendah dan dingin, indera pendengar Baekhyun sangat mengenal pemilik suara itu.

Park Chanyeol datang dengan urat-urat kemarahan yang dulu menjadi awal perjumpaannya dengan Baekhyun. Ini bahkan lebih dari sebuah kemarahan karena sepertinya iblis tidak menoleransi sedikit saja untuk kebaikan hati Chanyeol dalam meregangkan kepalan tangannya. "Menyentuhnya seujung jari sama saja mencari mati denganku!"

"Jangan menginterupsi penyelidikan yang sedang kami lakukan, Tuan."

"Penyelidikan kau bilang?" Dia berdecih di atas segala kesombongannya. "Penyelidikan seperti apa yang dilakukan dengan cara sekasar itu?!"

Dan ketika penyelidik lain berusaha melerai cengkeraman menyeramkan itu, meja usang sebagai saksi bisu mulai terluka karena di tendang terlalu keras menabrak tembok oleh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hentikan!" Segera Baekhyun menyela di antara keributan itu sebelum terjadi hal-hal buruk lainnya. Baekhyun tau betul akibat dari kemarahan Chanyeol tidak akan ada kata bercanda. Dan Baekhyun juga tidak ingin hal ini semakin panjang jika Chanyeol mematahkan tangan polisi itu.

"Hentikan penyelidikan konyol kalian karena aku memiliki bukti kuat siapa dalang di balik semua ini!"

Chanyeol menyerahkan beberapa lipatan kertas dalam saku jas dan melemparnya secara kasar pada penyelidik.

Kemarahan Chanyeol mulai berkurang ketika mendapati Baekhyun ada di hadapannya dengan keadaan malang dan tangan terborgol. Dia kembali berulah dengan nada tingginya untuk meminta kunci borgol Baekhyun dan melepaskannya.

"Kau baik? Apa mereka menyakitimu?"

Tapi Baekhyun hanya diam. Dia masih memiliki sisa kemarahan di hari lalu dan belum berniat menguranginya. Chanyeol tidak memberi penjelasan sesuai apa yang ia janjikan, hal itu tentu memperkuat spekulasinya tentang kebenaran jika Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkannya untuk sebuah harta yang bahkan Baekhyun sendiri belum tau semua itu apa.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku karena terlambat datang untuk menyelamatkanmu. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun dibawa dalam satu dekapan yang pernah ia damba akan selalu hadir untuk menenangkan. Tapi sekali lagi, rasa kecewa masih menjadi pemenang sehingga tidak ada respon apa-apa yang bisa Baekhyun berikan.

"Nona Baekhyun harus tetap melakukan prosedur yang ada, Tuan. Setidaknya harus ada yang menjamin jika-"

"Aku jaminannya."

"Ya?"

"Tidakkah cukup seorang suami menjadi penjamin untuk istrinya?"

"Kau bicara apa Park Chanyeol?!" Mata Baekhyun membola dengan ucapan ajaib Chanyeol. Kebodohan macam apa lagi ini? Urusannya dengan para polisi belum menemui titik terang tapi Chanyeol datang dengan topik baru yang tidak bisa dicerna dalam waktu singkat.

"Kalian butuh bukti?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan lembaran lainnya dari saku jas dan menodongkan penuh keangkuhan di depan mata para penyelidik. "Aku sudah mendaftarkan pernikahanku dengan Baekhyun secara sah di mata hukum negara. Puas?"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Info :** chap depan akan jadi puncak dan terbukanya semua rahasia sebelum akhirnya kita harus say goodbye dengan wanderlust.

 **Saranghae** dan jgn lupa kotak **review** di elus2 hehe


	11. Chapter 11

**Basyot awal :** chap ini isinya menye-menye, kalo gak kuat baca bisa close tab hehe.. kalo kuat ya gpp di lanjut hehe..

Bacanya sambil dengerin **EXO – My Answer** biar lebih manteb hehe

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol mengenal Byun Taekwon bukan dalam waktu singkat. Dia sudah tau sosok Byun Taekwon secara keseluruhan. Hal itu membawanya pada satu kesimpulan. Bajingan. Lalu apa lagi?

Dimasa awal ia tau Byun Taekwon tanpa sekalipun berjabat tangan, Chanyeol bisa tau jika pria itu akan menjadi musuh bebuyutannya. Mereka berdiri pada kubu yang berbeda. Si keparat Byun Taekwon itu sudah pasti memilih kesesatan sedang Chanyeol berada pada jalan sebaliknya.

Berawal dari sebuah cerita jika Byun Taekwon yang sepertinya sudah bajingan sejak muda. Lelaki itu menghamili seorang wanita malang yang bekerja di sebuah bar kumuh. Dia tidak mengakuinya—katakan pria brengsek mana yang mau mengakui benih yang ia tanam maka Chanyeol akan memberi 1% hartanya. Byun Taekwon tentu lari dari tanggung jawab, dia tidak ingin bersusah payah menyerahkan sisa hidupnya pada si wanita malang yang sedang mengandung itu.

Alasannya sungguh diluar kegilaannya sebagai manusia biadab. Dia akan menikahi seorang anak orang kaya yang bisa memberinya kehidupan lebih mewah dan bertanggung jawab atas kandungan wanita malang itu hanya omong kosong.

Pada saat itu Byun Taekwon mungkin berpikir dunia bisa diajak untuk bernegosiasi dan dia menganggap otaknya adalah yang terhebat di seluruh dunia ini. Nyatanya dia lupa jika fungsi otak itu untuk berpikir jernih, bukan dibuat mati hanya karena hasratnya saja. Karena satu hari menjelang pernikahannya dengan si anak orang kaya, seseorang yang lain datang mengacau bersama bukti otentik yang mematahkan rencana Byun Taekwon menjadi kaya dalam sekejap.

Semua berantakan. Keluarganya malu dan dia dituntut untuk bertanggung jawab. Jika saja tidak melibatkan hukum, maka Byun Taekwon bisa saja menelantarkan wanita itu. Tapi nyatanya ada sosok lain yang berdiri meminta pertanggung jawaban mentah-mentah pada si keparat Byun Taekwon itu. Saudara terdekat perempuan malang yang hamil itu adalah satu-satunya yang berani maju dan tak gentar dengan setiap ancaman yang ia dapat.

Silih berganti pada akhirnya Byun Taekwon tak lagi berulah. Dia cukup tenang meski terkadang masih berbuat onar di bar dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Disetiap kemabukan yang ia dera, banyak sekali umpatan untuk wanita berperut buncit yang senantiasa membopongnya masuk dan menyelesaikan sisa efek dari alkohol. Byun Taekwon yang sedang melayang itu tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya sebuah tangis yang selalu tercipta setiap malam. Dari siapa lagi jika bukan si wanita mengandung.

Tapi pada dasarnya Byun Taekwon itu gila. Dia tidak pernah peduli dengan kandungan istrinya. Bahkan di bulan terakhir masa kandungan istrinya, dia justru pergi berpesta dengan teman-temannya. Bagaimana rupa anaknya, dia tidak berminat. Bagi Byun Taekwon, mereka semua adalah kesialan yang mendarah daging.

 **.**

Byun Taekwon adalah satu dari sekian banyak kemuakan yang membuat Chanyeol ingin menghunusnya dengan pisau beracun. Kelicikannya seakan menantang untuk mengadakan pertumpahan darah dengan banyak episode terlewati. Chanyeol bukannya tidak ingin bergerak cepat untuk memusnahkan bajingan satu itu. Dia memiliki banyak pertimbangan agar tidak ada langkah yang salah dan membuatnya rugi.

Kerugian terbesar bukanlah banyaknya uang yang akan melayang, tapi satu nyawa yang mana mati-matian sedang Chanyeol lindungi. Entahah, ini disebut posesif atau egois, dia tidak peduli dengan hal-hal itu. Karena jika satu saja kelalaian yang menyebabkan wanitanya –Byun Baekhyun— tergores karena tindakan nekad Byun Taekwon, maka jangan harap mendapat ampun dari kemarahan Chanyeol.

Lalu ketika dia berhasil mendarat dengan selamat di Korea setelah mendengar kabar penahanan wanita terkasihnya, darah dalam tubuh Chanyeol kembali mendidih. Sepanjang perjalanan ia menggeram, menahan amarah atau salah-salah ia akan bertindak brutal menerobos jalanan tanpa tau berartinya sebuah nyawa. Beruntung Kai saat itu sigap mengambil alih kemudi atau tuan besarnya ini akan membuat keributan di jalanan.

Chanyeol berhasil menahan emosi, bahkan ketika mobilnya terparkir di kantor polisi ia bisa untuk mengendalikan agar tidak tampak buruk. Tapi ketika ia melihat sebuah tangan akan melayang mengenai pipi halus wanitanya, emosinya kembali terbangun.

Kai segera menengahi, menjabarkan panjang lebar jika penahanan Baekhyun ini suatu bentuk kesalahan. Dalang utamanya adalah Byun Taekwon. Byun Taekwon yang memalsukan surat, memalsukan tanda tangan, dan melakukan penipuan dengan membawa kabur uang transaksi. Penjualan tanah, rumah, dan segalanya yang mengatas namakan Byun Baekhyun adalah kebohongan.

"Nona Baekhyun diduga melakukan penipuan jual-beli dengan menggunakan sertifikat palsu. Pelapor mengatakan jika tanah yang dijual itu tidak seperti yang ada di perjanjian. Dan ketika dikaji ulang tentang sertifikat yang sudah di berikan, sertifikat itu ternyata palsu."

"Logikanya begini, siapa yang melakukan transaksi dan menggebu untuk menjual tanah itu, adalah orang yang berperan besar melakukan tindakan licik ini." Chanyeol memulai perdebatan dengan seorang anggota polisi. Dia sudah cukup tenang meski masih tersisa beberapa mililiter emosi dalam dirinya.

"Kami masih melakukan pengejaran pada tuan Byun Taekwon. Tapi karena sertifikat tanah yang dipalsukan itu atas nama Nona Baekhyun begitu juga surat kuasa yang di tanda tangani Nona Baekhyun, maka kami menduga jika Nona juga turut andil dalam kasus ini."

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya!" Baekhyun menggebrak meja, berteriak dengan urat-urat kemarahan karena dia memang tidak melakukan.

"Dari mana asal spekulasi menjijikkan seperti itu?!" Chanyeol kembali angkat bicara. Kali ini iris tajamnya mulai ia munculkan dan sebentar lagi bisa saja yang ada di depan matanya akan tercabik-cabik. "Kalian jangan semata melahap bukti tanpa melakukan penyelidikan. Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan hal itu karena memiliki surat yang asli. Jadi untuk apa repot-repot memalsukan jika dia ingin menjual miliknya sendiri?"

Map yang sedari tadi bertandang di atas meja, Chanyeol lempar secara kasar di depan mata para penyidik. Dia sudah muak, berlama-lama dengan para otak udang bisa membuat emosinya naik berkali-kali lipat.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun dibebaskan dengan Chanyeol sebagai penjamin atau wali yang sah. Urusan dengan kepolisian memang masih akan berlangsung, tapi setidaknya bukti-bukti yang Chanyeol bawa sangat meringankan status Baekhyun. Para pihak penyidik sedang mengkaji ulang kasus penipuan yang mengkambing hitamkan Baekhyun.

"Kau baik?" itu pertanyaan kesekian yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Mereka sudah berada di rumah Luhan karena Baekhyun masih enggan kembali pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meneguk lagi isi air dalam gelas di hadapannya—bukan karena dahaga, tapi peralihan ketika kemuakan hatinya kembali datang.

Chanyeol datang dengan kejutan yang tak terduga. Setelah masalah di kantor polisi karena warisan yang hingga saat ini Baekhyun belum tau bagaimana wujudnya, lelaki itu membuat gempar dengan pernyataan tentang pendaftaran pernikahan mereka. Ini lucu, ketika Baekhyun sudah mengibarkan bendera perpisahan dan enggan melongok kembali pada lelaki itu, Chanyeol justru menjadikan semua semakin dekat.

Bukan karena tidak cinta; Baekhyun masih memiliki hal itu meski sekarang sedang ia tekan habis-habisan agar tidak berkontaminasi dengan rasa bencinya. Bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol adalah yang pertama dan terakhir membuat Baekhyun kelimpungan dengan hatinya. Terlebih, kehidupan dalam kandungannya menjadi bukti jika mereka pernah mengecap gairah bersama-sama.

Tapi ini tidak mudah, rasa kecewa Baekhyun masih ada setelah mendengar obrolan Chanyeol dengan Byun Taekwon sialan itu. Mereka berbicara soal harta, soal warisan, dan parahnya mereka saling berebut eksistensi Baekhyun demi mendapatkan semua itu.

"Baekhyun, apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit? Kau pucat."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menyentuh keningnya. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Tapi kau terlihat tidak baik. Kita ke rumah sakit, ya?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu..."

"Terima kasih tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"...Juga anak _kita._ Aku berhak mengkhawatirkannya."

Kenyataan tentang siapa ayah biologis dari anak dalam kandungan Baekhyun membuat wanita itu bungkam. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak membuka kebencian dengan masalah harta warisan itu, mungkin saat ini Baekhyun dengan sangat rela menggantug banyak harapan pada lelaki itu. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur kecewa, banyak hal yang terpaksa ia kubur dengan luka hanya karena sebuah harta.

"Pulanglah. Aku ingin istirahat." Baekhyun memotong kesunyian malam itu dengan beranjak dari sofa dan masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan.

Setelah urusan dengan kepolisian berhasil di selesaikan, Baekhyun tidak ingin kembali ke rumah Chanyeol. Nada tingginya terlalu menggelegar hingga Chanyeol yang melemah hanya bisa menuruti kemauan Baekhyun untuk kembali ke rumah Luhan.

Baekhyun kembali ke rumah Luhan dan berkata pada sahabatnya itu jika ia akan menumpang dalam beberapa waktu. Luhan tentu senang, ia menyambut baik kedatangan Baekhyun dan mengizinkan Baekhyun berada disini selama yang ia mau.

"Biarkan dia dulu." Luhan menengahi ketika Chanyeol menggedor pintu kamar dan meminta Baekhyun untuk kembali berbicara dengannya. "Baekhyun juga butuh waktu. Jangan menjadi egois hanya karena kau berkata sangat mencintainya. Pikirkan Baekhyun, tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang mau menjadi kambing hitam untuk sebuah harta." Luhan memang mengatakannya dengan lembut, tapi dari itu semua ia memiliki sindiran yang cukup tajam kepada Chanyeol.

"Ini salah paham. Biarkan aku menjelaskan pada Baekhyun."

Chanyeol kembali menggedor pintu kamar Baekhyun dan Luhan segera mencegah itu. Meski tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dan kemungkinan ia akan terlempar secara kasar ketika Chanyeol muak dengan larangannya, tapi Luhan tetap memberanikan diri menghalangi kemauan Chanyeol yang terlalu keras kepala.

"Sudahlah, ku mohon jangan seperti ini. Jangan mengedepankan kepentinganmu sendiri sedang Baekhyun tidak kau biarkan untuk menenangkan hatinya. Kalian butuh waktu, butuh kembali memikirkan kenapa semuanya menjadi seburuk sekarang."

Chanyeol menarik tangannya, menggeram di kekesalannya yang paling parah dan mencerna baik-baik apa yang Luhan katakan. _Semuanya menjadi buruk.._

"Pulanglah, biar Baekhyun ku urus. Selesaikan apa yang harus kau selesaikan, Chanyeol. Aku tau, semua ini terlalu rumit."

"Besok aku akan kembali lagi."

"Pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untuk hal kebaikan. Tapi aku tidak bisa melarang jika Baekhyun menutupnya untuk sesuatu yang dia anggap buruk."

"Tapi aku akan tetap datang besok."

"Terserah. Itu hak mu. Tapi aku berharap di kedatanganmu nanti tidak akan ada Baekhyun yang menangis. Aku sangat membenci itu. Dan jika itu terjadi, maaf, aku tidak akan pernah membuka pintu untukmu."

.

.

Chanyeol benar dengan perkataannya, dia bahkan datang ketika matahari pagi baru muncul atau saat malam tiba. Setiap hari Chanyeol akan mengetuk pintu rumah Luhan dan menanti bidadarinya bersambut hangat. Ya, itu adalah penantian yang selalu Chanyeol harapkan seperti sebuah pengemis. Tapi pada kenyataannya Baekhyun akan terlihat angkuh dengan tidak membukakan pintu atau sekedar meluapkan kemarahan jika Chanyeol memaksa. Jika sudah seperti itu, Chanyeol akan menundukkan kepala dan mundur untuk tidak memancing emosi Baekhyun karena ia tau itu akan berakibat buruk untuk kandunganya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah menemui kata menyerah. Dia tetap datang, meski tidak mengetuk pintu dan hanya duduk diam dalam mobil yang terparkir beberapa meter dari rumah Luhan, Chanyeol tetap menunjukkan dirinya. Hidupnya terasa tidak lega jika tidak memastikan Baekhyun dalam keadaan baik dengan matanya sendiri.

Pernah disuatu malam setelah pulang dari kantor, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri datang ke rumah Luhan untuk menemui Baekhyun. Tapi dilangkah pertama ia turun dari mobil, ia melihat Baekhyun terburu masuk ke rumah dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Chanyeol yang tau hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum pahit karena kedatangannya kembali di tolak.

Chanyeol tidak tau bagaimana lagi cara menahan rindu. Jika ada ruang yang bisa ia beli untuk menumpahkan tumpukan rindu ini, Chanyeol akan membelinya dengan harga berapapun. Tapi sayangnya semua hanya pengandaian kosong hingga pada akhirnya yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan adalah berdiam diri di depan pintu rumah Luhan.

Lelaki itu sungguh malang, kaki tegaknya sangat mudah bersimpu hanya karena sebuah rindu. "Baekhyun, ini aku."

Chanyeol terduduk di depan pintu, menyandarkan sisian kepalanya dan membuat jarinya mengukir sesuatu yang abstrak di daun pintu. "Sebenarnya aku bisa mendobrak pintu ini. Kau tau, kan, aku sekuat apa? Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku takut akan menyakitimu."

Dadanya sedikit merasa sesak tapi Chanyeol bisa menguasainya. "Baekhyun, apa kau masih marah? Ah, tentu, kau pasti marah padaku. Aku sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan dan mengorbankanmu. Aku ini jahat. Sangat jahat. Jadi jika kau sudah membenciku sebanyak itu, aku akan terima."

Senyumnya kembali terpatri sedikit pahit ketika hening malam adalah jawaban dari semua yang Chanyeol katakan. "Baekhyun, jika hari ini belum ada kesempatan untukku, ku harap besok aku akan mendapatkannya. Aku akan tetap datang, meski seribu kali kau akan menolaknya, aku akan datang. Maaf jika aku egois tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rindu ini."

Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya bangun dan menekan dalam-dalam kekecewaan yang bersarang. "Aku pulang. Kau istirahatlah, jangan pikirkan apapun. Jaga anak kita, ya? Aku mencintai kalian."

Langkahnya terasa berat meninggalkan daun pintu usang dari rumah kecil yang menyembunyikan tubuh Baekhyun. Kecamuk dalam batinnya masih meneriakkan rindu yang tertolak oleh keheningan.

Ya, Chanyeol memang di tolak sebuah keheningan. Tapi sebenarnya tanpa sepengetahuan lelaki itu ada isak tertahan dari balik pintu yang menyambut rindu. Chanyeol tidak perlu mengetahuinya, biarkan rindu saling membenahi diri hingga perselisihan hati ini cepat terselesaikan tanpa saling menyakiti.

.

.

Dan dari semua hari kedatangan Chanyeol menemui Baekhyun, hari ini wajahnya terlihat berantakan dengan kantung mata yang menyeramkan.

Ketukan pintu rumah Luhan di sambut sang pemilik dengan senyum hangat. Luhan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk dan memberinya secangkir teh hangat.

"Baekhyun masih tidur. Aku tidak berani membangunkannya."

"Tidak usah kalau begitu."

"Semalam tubuhnya sedikit demam." Mata Chanyeol terbelalak penuh kekhawatiran. "Tapi aku sudah mengompresnya. Tadi pagi demamnya sudah turun dan dia terlihat lebih baik."

"Terima kasih, Luhan."

"Ya, sama-sama." Luhan berdeham sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mengutarakan pertanyaan yang selama ini menghantuinya. Tidak bermaksud ikut campur, tapi jika dia tau pokok permasalahan sebenarnya, setidaknya dia bisa membantu. Entah itu hanya sebuah dukungan atau hal-hal lainnya agar dua manusia yang sedang berperang hati ini kembali baik.

Luhan ingat, dulu Baekhyun pernah bercerita jika dia sudah menemukan seseorang yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Baekhyun bercerita dengan nada menggebu seolah ini hal baik hingga membuatnya teramat sangat bahagia. Meski pertemuan keduanya bukan cerita yang indah begitu juga ujung dari nasib buruk hubungan mereka saat ini, setidaknya dikisah itu mereka pernah merasa saling membutuhkan dan saling ketergantungan. Luhan senang dengan hal itu, terlebih setelah semua kartu kenyataan tentang ayah dan neneknya telah terbuka dan Chanyeol bersambut hangat menjaganya, Baekhyun kembali menemukan senyum yang terlampau jarang ia tunjukkan pada dunia.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, silahkan, Luhan."

"Urusan dengan kepolisian bagaimana?"

Chanyeol mengusap sedikit kasar wajah lelahnya dan menghembuskan nafas sedikit besar. "Aku sudah memberikan berkas-berkas tentang penipuan dan pemalsuan yang di lakukan Byun Taekwon."

"Sebenarnya surat apa yang dipalsukan? Aku tidak mengerti hingga paman Byun tega mengkambing hitamkan Baekhyun."

Isi cangkir yang Luhan suguhkan itu disesap Chanyeol sedikit. Jika membahas tentang kelicikan Byun Taekwon rasanya Chanyeol mendapat rasa gerah dan panas berlebih.

"Surat tanah dan beberapa rumah yang diwariskan untuk Baekhyun."

"W-warisan? S-siapa yang mewariskannya?"

"Seseorang yang begitu menyayangi Baekhyun. Intinya Byun Taekwon tau tentang semua warisan untuk Baekhyun dan ingin menjual itu semua tapi tidak bisa karena tidak memiliki surat-surat yang resmi. Untuk itu dia memalsukannya dan mengatas namakan Baekhyun sebagai pemilik. Agar ketika kepalsuan itu terbongkar, Baekhyun-lah yang akan menerima akibatnya."

"Surat-surat itu ada dimana? Apa Baekhyun tau?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun tidak tau." Chanyeol meregangkan sedikit lilitan dasi di lehernya yang membuat perasaannya bertambah gerah. Entah karena Byun Taekwon atau karena tubuhnya memang merasakan hal itu. "Surat-surat itu ada padaku. Dari awal aku yang membawa dan menjaganya untuk Baekhyun."

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Nona Luhan. Yang jelas, surat ini sudah aman dan kupastikan Byun Taekwon akan segera ditangkap."

"Syukurlah. Aku lega mendengarnya." Luhan tersenyum sedikit lega dengan kabar itu, artinya ruang gerak ayah Baekhyun akan penuh dengan mata-mata dan tidak ada lagi kejahatan yang dilakukan. "Ah, ya, apa urusan Baekhyun di kantor polisi sudah benar-benar selesai? Maksudku, itu akan sedikit menimbulkan trauma jika Baekhyun masih harus ke sana."

"Ya, Baekhyun masih harus ke sana untuk beberapa kesaksian. Tapi ku pastikan tidak ada paksaan dan cara kasar seperti sebelumnya. Pegawaiku akan datang menjemput jika kepolisian ingin mendapat kesaksian Baekhyun."

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

"Ah," Chanyeol mengeluarkan amplop coklat dari dalam jasnya dan menyerahkan pada Luhan. "Baekhyun tidak ingin kembali ke rumahku, jadi gunakan uang ini untuk merawat Baekhyun. Belilah apapun yang ia butuhkan. Setiap minggu aku akan mengirim sejumlah uang untuk Baekhyun. Ku mohon bantuanmu, Luhan."

"Ya. Aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu aku pam—AH!" tubuh Chanyeol tiba-tiba limbung ketika akan berdiri. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri dan keringat dingin tiba-tiba membasahi.

"Astaga! Kau baik?"

"Y-ya. Aku baik." Chanyeol masih berusaha berdiri meski langkahnya terasa berat.

Malam setelah pulang mengantar Baekhyun dan kembali mengurus beberapa urusan di kantor polisi, Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing dan ia kehilangan fokus di beberapa kesempatan. Kai menyarankan agar Chanyeol beristirahat, tapi hanya bantahan yang Kai peroleh karena Chanyeol lebih suka berlarut-larut dengan berkasnya.

.

" _Kalau begitu aku pam—AH!"_

" _Astaga! Kau baik?"_

" _Y-ya. Aku baik."_

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun memutar knop pintu dan berlari menghampiri Chanyeol yang terdengar sedang kesakitan. Melalui sela kecil kunci pintu yang ada, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sedang memijat pelipisnya dan mengerang kecil. _Apa dia sakit?_

Astaga, ini terlalu membingungkan. Baekhyun tergagap dengan dirinya sendiri ketika tangan ingin meraih knop pintu tapi ego menahan. Bukan karena rasa gengsi, tapi masih tersisa beberapa kekecewaan yang belum terobati atas kejadian lalu.

Ini berat, sungguh berat.

Kekhawatiran Baekhyun sungguh membuatnya nampak bodoh.

Iya, dia marah. Menyimpan banyak benci hingga rasanya ingin meledak hebat seperti yang pernah terjadi di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki.

Tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah lebih baik dari itu. Semua yang ia dengar dari balik pintu sedikit banyak melunturkan apa yang membuat ia begitu kecewa dengan Chanyeol. Entah itu sebuah pembelaan atau kenyataan, Baekhyun belum menentukan.

.

.

Semua mulai Baekhyun tata dari awal. Kebahagiaan yang masih menggantung tidak jelas bagian akhirnya, tak lagi Baekhyun bela mati-matian. Dia hanya akan peduli dengan apa yang masih terjaga dalam pelukannya—anak dalam kandungan.

Hampir setiap hari Baekhyun membisikkan banyak cinta dengan usapan halus. Dia begitu tidak sabar dengan sosok mungil dan murni yang akan lahir dari rahimnya. Seperti apa nanti matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya. Baekhyun penasaran.

Kehamilan Baekhyun masih belum menunjukkan fisiknya, tapi Baekhyun sudah bisa merasa jika ada kehidupan dalam rahimnya. Dia begitu bahagia, merasa jika akan ada malaikat kecil yang akan ia peluk setiap malam.

Sembari menanti perkembangan seperti apa yang terjadi pada malaikat dalam rahimnya, Baekhyun memulai kembali sisa tugas akhir yang belum ia selesaikan. Luhan banyak membantu akan hal itu, seperti menemani menerjemahkan beberapa artikel atau mencari referensi yang relevan. Target Baekhyun adalah bisa sidang dalam waktu dua minggu ke depan. Untuk itu, di beberapa kesempatan Baekhyun akan menyempatkan banyak waktu berkunjung ke perpustakaan dan menemui dosen pembimbingnya.

"Sudah pulang, Lu?"

Luhan menutup pintu dan duduk di samping Baekhyun. Bagian akhir tugas Baekhyun akan segera dicapai dan Luhan tersenyum lebar akan hal itu. "Oh, ada yang sebentar lagi sidang."

"Doakan semoga tidak ada revisi. Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik agar cepat sidang mendapat gelar sarjana sepertimu."

"Perjuanganmu tinggal sedikit lagi, Baek. Semangat!"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantab. Meyakinkan diri jika sebentar lagi dia bisa menyelesaikan studi yang sempat terbengkalai karena hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol. Ah, Chanyeol.

Mengingat nama itu membuat Baekhyun kembali merenungkan apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol beberapa kali datang dan masih terus berusaha menemui Baekhyun untuk sebuah penjelasan. Tapi lagi, Baekhyun menolak karena merasa belum memiliki hati yang cukup lapang atas penjelasan apapun yang akan ia dengar.

Baekhyun tau, semua orang berhak memiliki waktu untuk menjelaskan semua yang dianggap kekeliruan. Pun dengan Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun sedang pada pendiriannya yang _alot._ Tidak ada yang bisa membujuk, sekalipun itu Luhan. Hingga pada akhirnya di beberapa hari kebelakang, Chanyeol tak lagi datang. Tidak ada lagi ketukan di pintu kamar Luhan dari seorang lelaki yang memanggil nama Baekhyun dalam nada penuh harap. Tidak ada lagi lelaki yang selalu berucap rindu di akhir usahanya untuk membuat Baekhyun keluar kamar.

"Seseorang suruhan Chanyeol datang ke kantorku."

Mata Baekhyun sedikit terbelalak mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan. Tapi bagusnya disini Baekhyun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berlebih kecuali dehaman biasa dan atensinya kembali pada layar _notebook_ dihadapannya.

"Untukmu." Luhan menyerahkan kotak kecil dari dalam tasnya dan mendorongnya di hadapan Baekhyun. "Dia juga menitipkan salam untukmu."

"Salam?"

"Ya. Salam rindu katanya." Luhan beranjak menuju lemari es dan mengambil sebotol air dingin untuk memenuhi kerongkongannya yang kehausan. "Suruhan Chanyeol itu mengatakan jika Chanyeol tampak berantakan, Baek."

"Bukan urusanku."

"Dia juga ada lingkar hitam menyeramkan di matanya."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu," Luhan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun dan memulai dengan satu senyumnya yang manis. "kapan kau membuka kesempatan untuknya? Dia sangat menanti hal itu."

"Tidak tau, Lu. Aku masih belum bisa memaafkan."

"Belum bisa memaafkan bukan berarti menutup kesempatan Chanyeol untuk memperbaiki apa yang sudah salah, Baek. Dengar," Luhan meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya halus, "Tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang bersih dari kesalahan. Begitu juga Chanyeol,"

"Dia menggunakanku sebagai alat untuk mendapatkan harta yang dia katakan sebagai warisanku."

"Aku tidak tau kebenaran akan hal itu, Baek. Tapi yang jelas, Chanyeol pasti memiliki alasan mengapa dia bisa berani melibatkan diri sejauh ini. Dan jika memang Chanyeol memiliki maksud mengambil warisan itu darimu, kenapa tidak melakukannya dari dulu? Kenapa dia harus repot-repot menarikmu dalam proteksinya sedang Chanyeol sendiri memiliki kuasa cukup besar untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Termasuk warisan itu."

Mulut Luhan begitu lihai merecoki pikiran Baekhyun. Rangkaian katanya sangat apik hingga Baekhyun yang sedang labil ini mulai memikirkan kebenaran dari apa yang Luhan sampaikan.

Sedikit banyak Baekhyun kembali mengingat penjelasan Chanyeol kala itu dari balik pintu. Hanya saja Baekhyun masih belum tau bagaimana bersikap. Terus membenci atau memaafkan? Entahlah, dia bingung.

"Baekhyun, pikirkan kembali semua ini. Tidak bermaksud memaksamu membuka maaf untuk Chanyeol, itu semua terserah padamu. Biarkan Chanyeol memberi penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya agar kau sendiri tidak terjerumus dalam kesalah pahaman. Itu akan melelahkan posisi kalian berdua, Baek. Percaya padaku, tidak ada yang buruk dari mendengarkan penjelasan. Dan setelah itu kau berhak memutuskan, membenci atau memaafkan."

.

.

Luhan sudah terlelap jauh kealam mimpinya ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung menemui rasa kantuk. Matanya senantiasa terjaga dengan perasaan yang tidak tau harus ia apakan. Semuanya terlalu rumit dan membingungkan hingga terkadang Baekhyun harus mendengus sedikit jengkel karena mendadak tidak memiliki keputusan yang tegas.

Chanyeol, lelaki itu penyebab terbesar mengapa sampai saat ini Baekhyun belum juga terlelap. Dalam keterjagaan matanya Baekhyun memikirkan banyak hal mengapa hubungan dengan Chanyeol bisa serumit ini. Tidak pernah terbayang dalam benak Baekhyun jika mencintai Chanyeol dengan segenap ketulusannya juga bisa memunculkan benci.

Penjelasan Luhan tentang sebuah kesempatan yang Chanyeol inginkan memang benar-benar tepat sasaran. Luhan banyak meletakkan kebenaran dari logikanya sebagai pihak netral; tentang mengapa Chanyeol bisa mengambil keputusan itu dan Baekhyun yang terlanjur terombang-ambing oleh rasa kecewa.

Bagaimanapun dia butuh kejelasan. Terlepas nanti seberapa besar Chanyeol berandil dalam semua kekacauan ini, Baekhyun tetap harus tau mengapa masalah harta bisa merubah keadaan semakin buruk.

Sudahlah, Baekhyun bingung. Sebaiknya Baekhyun tidur.

Tapi ketika ia sudah akan memejamkan mata dan menjemput mimpi indah, mata Baekhyun menangkap kotak merah yang sedari tadi ia biarkan tertutup. Baekhyun tidak tau apa isinya dan untuk apa. Dengan keraguan yang tergambar jelas dari kelentikan jarinya, Baekhyun membuka kotak merah itu dan menemukan sebuah cincin cantik dengan dua mata berlian. Dadanya seketika bergemuruh—terlalu berdebar untuk sebuah cincin seindah ini.

Di sela kotak merah itu Baekhyun menemukan secarik kertas berwarna merah hati dengan tulisan _**I'm Sorry, I Love You**_

Baekhyun sempat tertegun dengan keharuan yang membuncah. Di saat dia masih memiliki rasa kecewa pada Chanyeol, lelaki itu justru mengukir sebuah cerita kontras dari kekacauan ini. Bagaimana Baekhyun harus menyelesaikan ini semua? Dia bingung.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun bisa menyelesaikan studinya dengan penuh kepuasan. Tugas akhirnya telah ia pertanggung jawabkan pada para penguji sidang demi mencapai sebuah kata lulus. Baekhyun senang ketika bisa menuju puncaknya sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Beribu syukur ia ucapkan ketika para penguji mengatakan Baekhyun lulus dengan nilai memuaskan.

Kebahagiaan itu tidak ia nikmati sendiri. Ada Luhan yang juga sama tegangnya menunggu di depan ruang sidang ketika sahabatnya sedang bertarung bersama tugas akhir. Senyum Luhan berkembang sangat lebar ketika Baekhyun keluar dan memeluknya erat. Dengan air mata haru Baekhyun berkata jika dia berhasil menyelesaikan semua ini.

Sehari sebelum sidang Luhan berkata jika Chanyeol juga akan datang. Tapi kenyataannya setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun keluar dari ruang sidang, ia tidak menjumpai eksistensi lelaki itu. Ekor matanya terlihat menelisik sekitar dan Luhan tau apa yang sedang Baekhyun cari.

"Chanyeol tidak bisa datang karena ada rapat penting. Tapi ia menitipkan ini untukmu."

Satu buket mawar merah segar Baekhyun terima dengan ragu. Bukan mawar ini yang ia inginkan, tapi kedatangan lelaki itu untuk sekedar memberinya semangat atau senyum kecil pertanda dia turut bahagia dengan kelulusan Baekhyun.

Tapi sudahlah, memang siapa dirimu Baekhyun? Kau sudah memutuskan membangun tembok dan bukan salah Chanyeol jika dia tak lagi memprioritaskanmu. Chanyeol itu orang sibuk, banyak yang harus dia lakukan untuk kekayaannya. Dan datang ke sidang Baekhyun bukanlah sebuah bisnis yang bisa menambah pundi-pundi kekayaan Chanyeol.

Dan untuk itu, Baekhyun mencoba tidak mengeluh ketika dipaksa menelan pil pahit kenyataan ini.

.

.

"Cafe depan kampus pukul 4 sore." Begitu kata Luhan sebelum menutup obrolan di telfon.

Luhan mengatakan jika Chanyeol sangat berharap bisa bertemu Baekhyun untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Tidak tau sepenting apa hingga Chanyeol tidak langsung datang ke rumah tapi justru meminta bertemu di suatu tempat.

Semenjak membangun tembok pendiaman untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutus segala kontak dengan lelaki itu. Bukan apa-apa, Baekhyun hanya ingin tenang sejenak tanpa terusik dengan urusan warisan atau _tetek bengek_ yang ingin Chanyeol jelaskan secara terperinci. Dia sudah muak akan hal itu dan berlaku acuh untuk kedepannya. Selain karena tidak tertarik, Baekhyun juga merasa tidak memiliki urusan. Bentuknya saja dia tidak tau jadi untuk apa berlarut-larut mengurusinya?

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan dengan suara yang tenang.

Sebenarnya dia sudah menyimpan banyak rindu untuk Baekhyun. Ada banyak kisah di malam-malam lalu dimana dia seperti merasa hampa karena Baekhyun tak terlihat dan terasa oleh kulitnya. Rindu ini sungguh tidak tau diri, menguar dengan cara halus dengan intensitas yang berlebih. Efeknya ketika ia bertemu dengan rindunya yang cantik, Chanyeol kini mengulum senyum lebar dan tak tau bagaimana ia bisa kembali merasa jika dunianya telah kembali meski hanya beberapa persen.

"Aku baik." Baekhyun menjawab singkat. Meski tak ada kilat kebencian dan kemuakkan di sana, tapi Baekhyun juga belum berniat menautkan pandangan penuh kasih seperti yang pernah ia berikan dulu. Dia butuh menetralkan semuanya.

"Syukurlah. Aku senang jika begitu."

Kemudian mereka sama-sama larut dalam keheningan; sibuk dengan perasaan masing-masing yang terlampau kuat untuk di cegah.

"Selamat sudah sidang. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang karena ada rapat penting."

"Ya, tidak apa. Kehadiran Luhan saja sudah cukup bagiku,"

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. "Belum tau. Mungkin mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi anakku kelak."

Lalu hening lagi. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin mengacuhkan apa yang ada di depan matanya, tapi dia mendadak goyah oleh perasaannya sendiri. Sudut matanya diam-diam mencuri pandang pada serupa wajah tampan yang nampak tak terurus. Kumis tipis menghiasi, lingkar hitam mata yang membesar, juga bibir pucat yang sedari tadi berucap kata dengan nada pelan. _Seburuk itukah keadaanmu tanpa aku?_

"Tidak bisakah kita kembali?" Chanyeol berkata langsung pada intinya karena sebenarnya ia terlalu lelah menahan. Sejauh ini dia terlihat kuat ketika tidak ada Baekhyun di sampingnya, tapi sesungguhya itu adalah keterpurukan paling mendalam yang membuat setiap nafas Chanyeol bernada penuh rindu akan Baekhyun. "Maaf jika ini terdengar egois tapi aku seperti mayat hidup saat ini. Aku..aku ingin kau kembali, Baekhyun."

"Untuk?" Baekhyun terdengar dingin dari nada bicaranya. "Untuk mengurus warisan yang kau ributkan bersama ayahku—ah, bukan, maksudku bersama Byun Taekwon."

"Aku merindukanmu. Semua yang ada pada diriku sangat merindukanmu."

"Rindu saja tidak cukup untuk membuatku yakin, Chanyeol."

"Lalu apa? Katakan. Aku akan melakukan semuanya."

"Kita berpisah." Baekhyun meletakkan telunjuk peringatan ketika Chanyeol akan melayangkan protes. "Sementara. Sampai aku bisa menata kembali apa yang sudah kau hancurkan. Aku juga perlu waktu, Chanyeol. Ini semua terlalu sulit."

"Jangan berpisah, aku tak bisa." Baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat mata itu memohon dengan harga diri yang sudah tak berbekas. Chanyeol yang penuh kuasa mendadak luntur hanya karena wanita seperti Baekhyun.

"Hanya sementara sampai aku bisa lebih baik. Setelah itu mari kita bicarakan lagi."

"Tapi—"

"Ku mohon, jangan memaksa apa yang sudah ku putuskan."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum meski ada sesuatu yang terlalu menohok dalam hatinya. Berpisah dengan Baekhyun ternyata rasanya sangat sakit. Chanyeol mendekati kata rapuh jika harus terus bertahan. "Dan tentang warisan itu—"

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya?"

"Tidak. Aku harus membicarakannya agar kau juga tau, Baek. Kau berhak tau dan harus tau."

"Chanyeol—"

"Baik, aku tidak memaksa. Tapi yang jelas kau harus tau tentang ini. Sekarang ataupun nanti, kau harus tau."

Dan Chanyeol yang keras kepala rasanya telah kembali meski tidak ada paksaan di sana. Baekhyun mengambil satu nafas sedikit panjang sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan ini. Dia tidak ingin terlarut banyak-banyak oleh rasa rindu yang mulai merecoki untuk ikut ambil suasana dalam pertemuan singkat ini.

"Aku harus pergi. Ada beberapa urusan di kampus."

Mereka hanya sedang tidak baik membenahi masalah. Egoisme masih menjadi dasar mengapa semua menjadi begitu susah untuk diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan urusan beberapa berkas kelulusannya di kantor administrasi kampus. Pengurusan yang Baekhyun lakukan tergolong mudah karena Baekhyun tak memiliki beban apapun yang bisa menghambat pengurusan berkas kelulusannya. Senyumnya mengembang kala keluar dari ruang administrasi karena dalam waktu dekat namanya akan bertambah sebuah gelar.

"Iya Lu...minggu depan aku bisa mengambilnya.." yang pertama Baekhyun hubungi adalah Luhan. Belakangan ini Luhan seperti tempat bergantung baru setelah Baekhyun melepas ikatan hati dengan Chanyeol. Sedikit tidak sopan karena Baekhyun datang pada Luhan dalam keadaan tak memiliki tempat bergantung. Tapi beruntunglah dia ketika Luhan tak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun yang Baekhyun alami.

"Aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat. Aku harus—Oh, sial! Kenapa harus mati?"

Setelah percakapan dengan Luhan terputus karena ponsel Baekhyun yang mati, wanita itu melangkah ringan menuju ke luar kampus. Langit sudah mulai gelap dan beberapa lampu kampus mulai padam. Rencananya Baekhyun akan mampir ke supermaket sebentar membeli susu dan beberapa makanan untuk Luhan.

Sedikit banyak Baekhyun merasa tidak enak jika hanya menumpang tanpa memberikan sesuatu pada Luhan. Meski Luhan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, tapi Baekhyun tetap harus membalas budi agar dirinya sendiri tidak terlalu merasa _sungkan._

Dan ya, seharusnya Baekhyun pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli apa yang ia butuhkan, bukan malah berbalik arah dan berlari masuk ke gedung kampus. Itu semua beralasan, ketika beberapa lelaki tak dikenal tiba-tiba muncul menghadang di depan gerbang, Baekhyun merasa jika ia harus cepat lari.

Tidak tau seberapa cepat kakinya melaju karena Baekhyun hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa lepas dari para lelaki tak di kenal itu. Baekhyun tak tau urusan apa yang membuat mereka secara brutal mengejar Baekhyun yang mulai sempoyongan di langkah kakinya.

Baekhyun sudah menggapai lantai dua dan berlari tak tau arah di sana. Para lelaki itu terus mengejar bersama umpatan-umpatan karena Baekhyun tak menghentikan langkah setelah mereka mengancam. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Teriakannya mulai menggema tapi mungkin tak akan bisa di dengar oleh siapapun karena kampus sudah mulai sepi.

Kakinya mulai mengalami kelelahan karena berlari tak tau arah. Tubuhnya juga mulai kehabisan tenaga dengan keringat yang mengucur begitu deras. Apa dia harus menyerah? Tidak tau apa yang mereka inginkan tapi dari cara mereka mengumpat, mereka pasti menginginkan sesuatu secara paksa. Baekhyun tak tau harus seperti apa lagi melarikan diri. Nafasnya sudah mulai pendek-pendek ketika derap langkah para lelaki itu mendekat dan mencengkeram kasar lengan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?!" rontaan Baekhyun serupa angin malam yang lemah.

"Ikut kami?! Jangan melawan!"

Disisa tenaga itu Baekhyun meludahkan liur dari bibirnya dan membuat satu diantara mereka melayangkan tangan untuk menampar telak pipi Baekhyun. Peduli setan, itu pertahan terakhir yang bisa Baekhyun berikan sebelum akhirnya ia akan kembali bernasib buruk karena lelaki yang tak dikenalnya ini.

Sekiranya akan ada rasa panas dan anyir yang Baekhyun rasakan jika lelaki itu menamparnya. Tapi kenyataannya dalam beberapa detik setelah ia memejamkan mata erat-erat, tidak ada rasa seperti itu. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka mata dengan keberanian yang sudah mencapai limitnya. Samar ia melihat seseorang sedang tersungkur karena sebuah pukulan telak yang menghantam rahang. Matanya memicing sebentar dan setelah itu ia terbelalak karena Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang melayangkan pukulan telak hingga lelaki yang mengejar Baekhyun itu tersungkur.

"Chanyeol awas!" teriakan itu sekiranya terlambat karena Chanyeol telah mendapat balasan pukulan ketika lengah. Baekhyun melihat sudut bibir Chanyeol mengeluarkan darah dan lelaki itu mengerang di antara peluhnya yang mengucur. Beberapa lainnya yang mulai bisa bangun turut memberi kepalan tangan menyakitkan pada Chanyeol yang sempoyongan dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau baik, Baek?" sedikit kepayahan Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan memastikan keadaan Baekhyun.

"K-kau..b-berdarah.."

 **Bruk!**

Bogem mentah itu kembali Chanyeol beri pada lelaki yang akan menghajarnya sebelum akhirnya ia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk kabur. Jumlah mereka ada 3 dan Chanyeol sudah mulai kewalahan jika harus menangani sendiri. Ia mengajak Baekhyun kembali berlari sebelum para lelaki itu mengejar dengan bekas luka yang telah Chanyeol tinggalkan.

Keduanya menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang dipaksa lebih cepat. Para lelaki itu sudah mulai mengumpat dengan derap langkah yang sama memburunya. Chanyeol tak tau kemana harus berlari ketika ujung tangga telah tercapai. Matanya beralih kesana kemari mencari celah untuk bersembunyi sebelum para lelaki itu kembali datang.

"Masuk sini!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk masuk kesebuah ruangan gelap dengan bayangan rak-rak tinggi yang menjulang. Tempat pastinya Chanyeol belum tau tapi dari dugaannya ini seperti sebuah perpusataan. Aroma buku-buku bisa ia cium dengan jelas ketika Baekhyun menariknya berlari kesudut perpustakaan dan masuk pada pintu kecil di balik rak paling ujung.

Nafas keduanya belum bisa dilepas secara utuh ketika suara-suara umpatan itu masuk ke ruangan yang sama. Keduanya saling menggenggam tangan—menegang dengan jemari yang saling bertaut dan melupakan fakta jika mereka sedang berada di hubungan yang belum baik. Tapi situasi ini seperti mengenyahkan segala fakta yang ada karena melepaskan diri dari kejaran brutal para lelaki itu adalah satu-satunya tujuan.

"Mereka sudah pergi." Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama melepas tautan itu beserta nafas yang bisa ia hembuskan dengan kelegaan yang melimpah. Tangannya mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajahnya dan membuat dirinya terduduk membelakangi pintu.

"Kau baik? Apa kau terluka?" pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Baekhyun jika keadaan genting ini tidak ia lewati seorang diri. "Baekhyun, apa mereka menyakitimu?"

Chanyeol memeriksa tiap inci tubuh Baekhyun dan tidak menaruh peduli pada keadaannya yang cukup berantakan. Keringat mengucur, wajah pucat, dan luka di sudut bibir dengan darah yang mulai mengering.

"Aku baik, Chanyeol."

"Syukurlah." Barulah Chanyeol bisa menelan nafas lega ketika Baekhyun buka suara dan mengatakan keadaannya. "Maaf aku datang terlambat."

"K-kau, bagaimana bisa?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau aku..aku sedang dalam bahaya?" itu yang menjadi pertanyaan Baekhyun sejak Chanyeol muncul. Seingatnya, mereka berpisah di cafe dan tidak ada lagi kepentingan yang membuat mereka saling bertemu.

"Aku menunggumu di depan." Chanyeol masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sebelum akhirnya ia memberi senyum kecil di antara luka bibirnya. "Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi hingga kau berteriak sekencang itu. Dan saat aku datang, kau sudah dikepung oleh mereka. Maaf, ya, aku datang terlambat. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih cepat dan..dan—"

"Sudahlah, tidak masalah. Kita sudah selamat sekarang."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. "Mereka pasti orang suruhan ayahmu."

"Ya?"

"Ayahmu belum menyerah tentang harta itu, Baek. Dia melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya. Bajingan! Dia akan habis di tanganku!" umpatan Chanyeol memang tidak disertai nada tinggi, tapi percayalah disana terselip kemarahan yang tak bisa dihentikan oleh apapun. Jika Chanyeol sudah berkata demikian, maka hal itu benar-benar akan terjadi. "Baekhyun,"

"Y-ya?"

"Aku punya banyak hal untuk diberitahukan padamu. Sangat banyak. Untuk itu aku akan memberikan dua pilihan. Kau mau yang singkat atau yang panjang?"

Baekhyun diam. Dia tidak mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan Chanyeol.

Tapi sebenarnya itu karena Baekhyun yang kelewat peduli pada nafas Chanyeol yang masih pendek-pendek dengan luka lebam di wajahnya dan kepucatan yang tidak biasa.

"Pilih yang mana?" Baekhyun masih pada mode diamnya. "Oke, bagaimana jika yang singkat dulu? Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan padamu."

Chanyeol terbatuk, memegangi dadanya dan berusaha untuk menegakkan tubuhnya meski itu terlihat seperti sangat susah.

Baekhyun mulai khawatir. Keadaan Chanyeol bukan sejenis keadaan yang lemah hanya karena kelelahan setelah keajadian tadi.

"Berkas yang kau tandatangani kala itu, sebenarnya berkas pendaftaran pernikahan kita." Dibalik minim cahaya ruang kecil ini, Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol menyempilkan satu senyum kecil dari wajah pucatnya. "Aku sangat ingin kita menikah. Tapi..tapi keadaan kita masih belum baik." Decihan kesedihan Chanyeol berikan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali limbung dengan tubuhnya yang melemah. "Jadi..jadi jika kau tidak ingin menikahi lelaki brengsek sepertiku, kau bisa membatalkannya. Aku akan terima."

"C-chanyeol.."

"Maaf jika selama ini aku sudah membuatmu menderita. Kau benar, aku orang yang egois. Selalu mengedepankan apa yang ku inginkan tanpa peduli perasaanmu."

Ini tidak baik ketika Chanyeol semakin sulit mengatur napas sedang Baekhyun tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia mencengkeram lembut tangan Chanyeol—mencoba memberi penekanan jika dia harus bertahan.

"Setelah ini kau bisa bebas. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau dan jangan pedulikan Byun Taekwon. Polisi akan segera menangkapnya. Tapi..tapi..ku mohon, jika anak dalam kandunganmu lahir, katakan padanya jika ayahnya sangat mencintainya. Katakan..katakan jika ayahnya ingin memeluknya."

Chanyeol mencapai batas limit untuk tetap bertahan. Setelah beberapa kali mengerang tertahan untuk sesuatu yang terasa sangat menyakitkan, dia menyerah dan memilih untuk tidak memaksa diri terlalu jauh.

"Baekhyun, boleh aku pinjam pundakmu?"

"U-Untuk?"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan itu, kepalanya terkatuk bersandar di bahu Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam penuh. Jangan ditanya bagaimana keterkejutann Baekhyun, wanita itu menepuk pipi Chanyeol berkali-kali dan berharap kesadaran masih tersisa. Tapi wajah pucat Chanyeol seolah menjelaskan jika keadaannya tidak terlalu baik untuk terus sadar setelah pergolakan dengan para lelaki itu dengan keadaan fisik yang tidak terlalu baik.

Dan tangis Baekhyun pecah.

.

.

 **TBC** lagi

.

.

 **Basyot :** chap kemarin kan bilang ini bakal jadi klimaks, tapi ternyata masih menye-menye macem ini. Wkwk.. maaf ya?

Kalian pasti udah bosen ya sama cerita ini? Chap depan deh janji di klimaks-in biar gak bosen lama2 hehe...

See you in chap 12, i'll update it as soon as possible

Cukup pantengin ig ayoung di **parkayoung_** buat info update2an hehe..

 **Selamat hari raya idul fitri, maaf lahir batin** bila Ayoung banyak salah sama kalian. Yang perlu kalian tau kalo Ayoung itu sayang banget sama kalian meski update-nya molor kek kolor Sehun hehe..

saranghae :*


	12. Chapter 12

**Basyot di awal :** bagian ini file nya sempet ilang dan akhirnya saya harus ketik ulang T.T semoga nyambung ya T,T

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menangis; tertunduk sangat dalam ketika tubuh lemah yang kini tergelak di hadapannya itu tak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti. Beberapa kali Baekhyun memanggil dengan nada sarat kekhawatiran, tapi tetap tidak ada reaksi. Dia juga sudah mengguncang tubuh itu sekuat tenaga tapi hasilnya sama.

"Chanyeol...bangun..."

Tangannya tergerak untuk memeluk lelaki lemah tak berdaya itu. Mungkin airmatanya bisa memberi keajaiban hingga kesadaran Chanyeol bisa di dapat kembali. Sesekali ia juga mencium kening lelaki itu, mengecap dinginnya si lelaki lemah yang seperti tak memiliki harapan untuk hidup.

"Jangan pergi..ku mohon.."

Pelukannya semakin erat dengan doa yang tidak henti terucap. Baekhyun berdoa atas apa saja yang bisa diberikan asalkan Chanyeol kembali. Dia memiliki penyesalan teramat dalam di waktu lalu yang banyak memberikan pengabaian. Jika ditinggal rasanya bisa sesakit ini, Baekhyun akan menebus waktu lalu yang sudah ia buang sia-sia.

"Chanyeol...maafkan aku..."

Kiranya Baekhyun merasa getar tubuhnya berakibat parah hingga rasanya dia tengah di cengkeram. Tubuhnya seperti terpenjara kuat-kuat kala tangisnya semakin pecah saat sedikit menjauhkan pelukan itu.

Matanya bertaut pandang dengan iris lemah yang berusaha terbangun di sela rasa sakitnya. Bahkan Baekhyun juga bisa melihat sebuah tarikan kecicil dari bibir berbekas noda darah yang kering itu.

"Ma..maafkan..a-aku..juga..ya.." suaranya terbata dengan sedikit erangan karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Baekhyun kembali memeluk lelaki itu dan berucap syukur banyak-banyak karena Chanyeolnya kembali. "Jangan seperti itu lagi. Aku takut."

Diam-diam Chanyeol mengulas senyum senang. Meski dia harus merelakan tubuhnya babak belur, setidaknya semua terbayar dengan Baekhyun yang sudah kembali melemah dengan hatinya.

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat karena sepertinya tubuhku melemah."

Baekhyun menjauhkan pelukan itu, mengusap airmata dengan punggung tangan, dan menatap haru pada lelaki yang sempat ia kira akan mati itu.

"Kau bertingkah seakan tadi adalah saat-saat terakhirmu."

"Untuk menguji seberapa besar rasa takutmu jika aku mati."

"Aku takut." Baekhyun kembali memeluk, "Takut sekali. Jangan pergi. Jangan lagi seperti itu."

"Sepertinya aku harus babak belur dulu supaya bisa mendapat maafmu."

Semesta mungkin sedang berbaik hati, meminjamkan seberkas cahaya bulan sebagai penerang kala dua kekerasan itu telah melembut. Ya, sejauh ini Baekhyun sudah benar-benar paham jika Chanyeol tidak seperti yang dibisikkan para setan pada telinganya. Logikanya sudah kembali normal. Bersamaan dengan itu hatinya menghangat, mengusak rindu pada lelaki babak belur yang kini sedang ia dekap kepalanya di atas pangkuan.

Di atas semua keegoisannya, Baekhyun mulai menyerah. Menjadi pendengar sebelah pihak hanya mengakibatkan banyak hal-hal buruk yang berkembang semakin parah. Kesemua itu membuatnya dengki untuk sebuah permintaan maafyang hampir saja mendarah daging.

"Nyaman." Gumam Chanyeol ketika surai basahnya dibelai oleh Baekhyun. Tubuhnya memang sudah tak memiliki banyak kekuatan, tapi sentuhan Baekhyun seakan memiliki kepekaan tersendiri disetiap inchi tubuh Chanyeol. "Sekarang aku bisa tidur dengan tenang."

"Ucapanmu tolong diperhatikan."

"Maksudku, aku akan tidur sampai Kai datang menjemput kita dan pulang."

"Ke rumah sakit." Baekhyun menyahut dengan nada tegas, membuat lelaki yang terbujur lemah itu tidak bisa menyangkal.

Beberapa menit lalu Baekhyun mengirim pesan pada Kai untuk di jemput di ruangan kecil di dalam perpustakaan kampus. Estimasinya, Kai akan datang sekitar 20 sampai 30 menit lagi.

 **.**

Lebam diwajah Chanyeol sudah diobati dan pada akhirnya lelaki itu menyerah dibawah suntikan jarum infus. Dokter berkata, selain luka lebam di wajahnya, Chanyeol sedang dalam kondisi dehidrasi parah. Tubuhnya melemah karena terlalu banyak kegiatan yang dilakukan sedang masa istirahat dan jam makannya tidak teratur.

Baekhyun cukup bersyukur, mengingat beberapa waktu lalu pikirannya sudah dibayang-bayangi oleh sesuatu yang buruk dan beruntungnya tidak pernah terjadi pada Chanyeol.

"Pihak kepolisian sedang melakukan pencarian terhadap orang-orang yang melakukan penyerangan tadi." Kata Kai ketika dokter selesai melakukan pengobatan pada Chanyeol. "Keparat Byun—ah!" reflek Kai membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan. Salah-salah dia akan menyinggung Baekhyun dengan memanggil ayahnya sebagai 'keparat'.

"Tak apa, Kai. Dia memang keparat."Kata Baekhyun sambil menaikan selimut sebatas dada pada Chanyeol.

"Tuan Byun Taekwon sengaja mengirim orang untuk memata-matai Nona Baekhyun. CCTV sekitar kampus sudah saya periksa dan ternyata mereka sudah berada disekitar kampus sesaat sebelum Nona Baekhyun tiba."

Tuhan mungkin menyusun Byun Taekwon dari _material_ yang berbeda hingga pikiran liciknya seperti tidak memiliki ujung. Segala macam cara dia lakukan demi sebuah harta, yang mana Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik untuk memilikinya. Orang seperti Byun Taekwon memang sudah buntu lahir-batin fungsi otak dan hatinya. Sehingga makna klasik sebuah hati nurani saja tidak dia gantung lekat-lekat.

Seumur hidup baru kali ini Baekhyun menemui orang seperti itu. _Well,_ meski di masa lalu sebelum masalah menjadi sepelik ini Baekhyun sudah tau kelakuan bejat ayahnya, tapi untuk saat ini ia merasa sudah melewati batas kemanusiaan.

Menipu, melakukan pemalsuan, penyerangan, dan entah hal gila apalagi yang sedang di susun lelaki itu.

"Tidurlah. Ini sudah malam."

Selimut itu kembali Baekhyun benarkan letaknya; menutupi hampir batas dagu si lelaki yang sedang terbujur dengan wajah babak belur. Setelah Kai selesai dengan laporannya, sepasang manusia yang sudah bertemu oleh rindu itu menikmati kembali bagaimana rasanya menjajaki perasaan tulus masing-masing.

"Jangan takutkan apapun. Byun Taekwon akan segera mendapat balasannya. Percaya padaku."

Satu senyum singkat Baekhyun tarik, memberitahukan pada Chanyeol jika dia tidak setakut itu.

"Yang buruk pada akhirnya akan kalah. Hanya menunggu waktu saja."

"Dan yang buruk akan mendapat balasan setimpal."

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan tetesan infus yang mengalir dalam tubuh Chanyeol. Tapi mendadak rasanya seperti ada yang sedang membuat aliran darahnya terkoyak menyenangkan kala sentuhan lembut lentik jemari itu menyisir bagian wajahnya.

Chanyeol suka rasa ini, rasa ketika dia menjadi satu-satunya yang terperangkap oleh iris Baekhyun yang melembut.

"Ya, dia harus mendapat balasan yang setimpal karena telah merusak wajah ayah dari anakku."

Banyak penyesalan yang membuat Baekhyun hilang kata. Sebelumnya dia selalu berkeras hati dan lebih mementingkan ego daripada menggunakan otak untuk berpikir lebih rasional. Tapi sekarang, mau menyesal sampai lutut berdarahpun tidak akan pernah membuat semua itu sebanding dengan apa yang sudah Chanyeol berikan.

"Maaf.."

Kepalanya tertunduk, berucap dengan sangat lirih bersama getar suara yang menyakiti hati.

Keadaan kamar Chanyeol memang tidak terlalu terang, tapi Chanyeol bisa dengan jelas melihat bagaimana airmata itu menggenang dan turun secara teratur.

"Maaf.."

"Hei, sudah. Tidak apa."

"Aku yang egois. Aku..aku..."

"Sudah," Dengan gerak terbatas Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun dalam pelukan tubuhnya yang terbujur. Tak lupa usakan lembut juga ia berikan beserta senandung kalimat penuh keyakinan jika tidak ada yang perlu mendapat kata maaf dari kejadian ini. "Yang terpenting kau selamat. Itu sudah sangat cukup bagiku."

"Maaf..."

 **.**

Ada banyak hal di dunia yang terkadang masih butuh penjelasan logis mengapa manusia kadang mengalah untuk sebuah perasaan. Jika saja rela, mungkin yang menyakitkan bisa dilepas begitu saja dan hiduplah sesuai apa yang ditakdirkan Tuhan. Tapi nyatanya, perasaan manusia jugalah sebuah takdir. Sakit atau tidak, bahagia atau tidak, hanya perlu menjalani dengan tulus. Apapun itu, yang terbebani sebagai hasil akhir adalah apa yang akan menjadi pelajaran.

Seperti sekarang, ketika di beberapa kesempatan Baekhyun pernah merasakan penyesalan terdalam mengapa Chanyeol yang menjadi cinta dalam perasaannya, kini dia justru merasakan hal sebaliknya; sebuah perasaan paling dalam dan tulus. Baekhyun mungkin baru berapa persen mengerti bagaimana seharusnya bertingkah selayaknya manusia berotak, tapi urusan hatinya pada Chanyeol nyatanya tidak pernah bisa ia tanggalkan.

Mungkin selama ini dia yang terlalu egois, tidak mengerti bagaimana orang lain berjuang untuknya dan merelakan banyak hal atas apa yang di sebut sebagai kebahagiaan. Sehingga Chanyeol yang mulanya bertopeng kejam itu dulu selalu memperoleh kepercayan sebesar ujung jari untuk menumpu kebahagiaan. Dan sekarang, ketika _kartu AS_ telah terbuka dan dia paham betul sosok Chanyeol sebenarnya, Baekhyun memiliki hati selapang angkasa untuk bertaruh kepercayaan atas hatinya pada lelaki itu.

"Dulu aku pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu dan mencari lelaki yang lebih kaya."Sembari mengupas apel untuk lelaki yang masih terkapar di ranjang rumah sakit, Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan di penghujung sore hari Minggu. "Banyak yang kaya dan aku yakin di bukaan pertama pahaku saja pasti mereka jatuh cinta padaku."

"Tolong koreksi kata 'bukaan pertama paha'. Aku tidak suka." Chanyeol menginterupsi dengan decihan kesal.

"Tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa. Terlalu sulit untuk membuka paha, karena pada tahap membuka hati saja aku terlalu kaku. Kau tau kenapa?" potongan pertama apel itu Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng untuk pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Karena aku hanya jatuh cinta padamu."Dan memberi si lelaki pengunyah apel itu sedikit kecupan di bibirnya yang sedang _menggilas_ apel-apel manis. "Kau sedikit egois karena mengikatku terlalu kencang. Aku jadi tidak bisa mencintai lelaki lain."

"Kau tidak hanya ku ikat, tapi sudah ku beri hak paten."

"Lihat, kau semakin egois. Dan bagaimana bisa aku jatuh terlalu dalam pada lelaki seegois dirimu?"

"Karena aku tampan."

"Dengan wajah lebam itu?"

"Ini tanda cintaku padamu, sayang."Yang lebih tinggi mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya. "Kalau tidak begini, kau mana mau kembali padaku."

Lalu keduanya memulai tawa renyah padahal tidak ada hal lucu di sana.

Begitulah jika bahagia sudah merajai. Semua akan berakhir dengan sebuah senyum atau tawa hingga bercak hitam di masalah yang lalu mulai terlupakan. Entahlah, cinta seperti memiliki cara tersendiri meleburkan benci.

"Malam ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu di sini. Aku harus pulang ke rumah Luhan."Chanyeol mengernyit, tidak begitu suka ketika jarak yang terbentang antara dia dan Baekhyun semakin jauh."Hanya malam ini saja. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu Luhan jika keadaanku baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku sudah menemanimu di sini 24 nonstop selama kau di rawat. Masih kurang?"

"Sangat kurang."

"Jangan serakah." Baekhyun melerai kerutan di dahi Chanyeol dan mengelus lembut pipinya yang masih bersisa lebam biru. Di tatapnya sebentar dua iris itu lalu memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Chanyeol. "Hanya malam ini. Besok pagi aku akan kembali dan menemanimu sampai kau sembuh."

"Bagaimana jika besok pagi saja kau ke rumah Luhan? Malam ini temani aku tidur."

Baekhyun memutar dua bola matanya jenuh. Sedikit heran jika dia mau-mau saja mengangguk dalam waktu singkat atas nego yang Chanyeol lakukan.

"Oke. Besok pagi."

"Kau kembali, kan?"

"Pasti."

"Janji?"

Kelingking lentik itu Baekhyun acungkan. "Janji."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan. Menyesap dalam-dalam aroma manis Baekhyun yang sudah seperti candu dan menyamankan diri di tubuh wanitanya itu. "Aku seperti memiliki trauma jika berada jauh darimu. Rasanya akan sangat sakit dan aku hampir mati menahannya. Aku tidak masalah jika harus mendapat lebam ini sebanyak apapun itu asalkan aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku bukan lelaki yang memiliki banyak kata untuk merayu dan membujuk. Jadi maaf jika selama ini aku selalu menggunakan paksaan padamu. Ketahuilah karena itu adalah yang bisa ku lakukan setelah sejak lama aku..." Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya, menarik pelan dagu Baekhyun dan menempelkan hidungnya dengan milik Baekhyun, "...jatuh cinta padamu. Ya, jatuh cinta yang terlalu dalam dan aku terjebak tanpa tau bagaimana bisa pergi."

Kernyitan dahi Baekhyun membuatnya menjauhkan sedikit jarak mereka. "Sejak lama? Ku rasa kita baru bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Secara nyata di depan matamu memang iya. Tapi di belakang itu, aku sudah sejak lama menemukanmu. Menguncimu rapat-rapat dan menjagamu dengan kehampaan di tanganku karena tidak bisa menyentuhmu secara fisik."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Mau ku ceritakan? Ini agak panjang, jadi ku rasa akan terasa lebih mendalami jika kita bercerita dengan keadaan seperti ini." seperti Chanyeol yang menarik Baekhyun untuk turut beraring di ranjang kecilnya dan menjadikan lengan sebagai bantalan wanita kesayangannya itu.

"Sekarang berceritalah."

"Aku akan bercerita dari awal. Aku akan bercerita mengapa aku amat sangat membenci ayahmu dan kenapa sampai detik ini kau bisa ada bersamaku."

 _Soojung dan Sooyoung adalah kembar dari seorang pengusaha kaya di Jeju. Keduanya berasal dari keluarga bergelimang harta yang bisa dipastikan tidak akan mengecap bagaimana rasanya menderita karena tidak ada harta. Soojung, sang kakak, memiliki sebuah pendirian yang sangat kuat. Seorang gadis penentang handal dan selalu memiliki argumen akurat untuk ketika sang ayah berkata dia akan dijodohkan dengan saudagar kaya berasal dari Jepang yang sudah memiliki 3 istri, Soojung begitu kokoh menentang._

 _Sang ayah sungguh tau tabiat dari Soojung yang tidak pernah gentar dalam pendiriannya. Untuk itu, ketika penolakan itu terang-terangan Soojung galakkan, ayahnya sudah memiliki rencana lain agar perjodohan tetap berlanjut._

 _Adalah Sooyoung yang memiliki sifat kontras dari kembarannya; begitu penurut dan tidak pernah ada penolakan jika orangtua menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Dan benar, gadis pemalu itu menerima meski jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia tidak menginginkan hal itu._

 _Sifat penurut Sooyoung tentu membuat Soojung geleng-geleng kepala. Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya dia setuju ketika fakta mengatakan jika perjodohan itu hanya bentuk penyaluran kepuasan kedua orangtua mereka agar masalah bisnis berjalan semakin lancar. Dan untuk itu, demi menyelamatkan nasib saudaranya, Soojung kembali melayangkan protes yang berakibat pertengkaran hebat antara dirinya dengan sang ayah. Ayahnya bahkan berkata jika perjodohan ini akan tetap dilakukan meski Soojung menolak sampai berdarah-darah. Tapi bukan Soojung namanya jika menyerah begitu saja, karena ketika pagi buta datang dan semua orang sudah bermain dengan alam mimpi, dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kungkungan hidup orang tuanya._

 _Soojung mengajak Sooyoung juga. Dia tidak mau adik kembarnya itu menjadi buah santapan ayahnya yang sudah gila oleh pergi ke Seoul, membawa pakaian seadanya dan keberanian yang didapat dengan saling menguatkan._

 _Di Seoul sendiri bukan berarti mereka bisa semakin ringan menjalani hidup setelah kabur dari rumah. Butanya arah pada kota seluas Seoul membuat mereka beberapa kali terlempar kesana-kesini demi menyambung hidup. Meski pada akhirnya mereka cukup bersyukur bisa menyewa satu flat kecil dan mendapat pekerjaan di beberapa tempat. Soojung bekerja sebagai seorang office-girl di suatu perusahaan sedang Sooyoung diterima bekerja di sebuah bar gang sempit._

 _Susahnya mencari pekerjaan saat itu membuat keduanya tidak memiliki banyak pilihan. Dimanapun saja asal didapat dengan cara yang benar, semua mungkin akan baik-baik saja. Ya, mungkin._

 _Soojung kira dia sudah cukup baik dalam menjaga dan melindungi Sooyoung sehingga dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan adiknya yang bekerja di bar. Tapi pada suatu malam, ketika dia terlalu lelah dan menikmati alam mimpi, isak tangis Sooyoung memecah damainya malam itu._

 _Sooyoung hamil. Hasil perbuatan seorang pria di bar yang memaksanya meladeni nafsu di bawah kontrol alkohol. Sooyoung yang lemah tidak bisa melawan dengan banyak tenaga. Meski ia beberapa kali menendang dan meminta pertolongan pada siapapun, dia kalah oleh kebejatan alkohol yang mencacati pikiran logis manusia._

 _Sebagai seorang kakak, Soojung tentu menuntut pertanggungjawaban atas kehamilan adik kembarnya. Tapi lelaki bernama Byun Taekwon itu justru mengelak—menolak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sooyoung. Hingga pada akhirnya ketika Soojung murka mendengar kabar Byun Taekwon yang justru akan menikahi wanita lain, Soojung menjadi pengacau paling menakutkan._

 _Membeberkan bukti secara gamblang dan berkata jika Byun Taekwon itu tak ubahnya bajingan kelas kakap, maka pernikahan itupun di batalkan. Semua berantakan, rencana Byun Taekwon untuk menjadi menantu seorang jendral gagal total dan dia terpaksa menikahi Sooyoung yang sudah berbadan dua._

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu, Soojung kira semua akan berjalan lebih baik. Sooyoung sudah dipertanggungjawabkan dan kehidupan mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ternyata salah, Soojung sempat lupa jika Byun Taekwon itu lelaki paling jahanam di muka bumi ini. Kebahagiaannya akan pertanggungjawaban atas kehamilan Sooyoung hanya berlangsung sekejap. Karena dibulan kesembilan, yang mana detik-detik menjelang kelahiran anak dalam kandungan Sooyoung, Soojung menemukan fakta jika selama ini adiknya diperlakukan tidak layak. Dan puncaknya, Sooyoung memiliki kelainan yang mana hanya bisa diselamatkan satu diantara dua; ibu atau anak._

Sebuah pukulan telak, dimana Baekhyun merasa kehidupan ibu dan bibinya dimasa lalu penuh derita. Rasanya seperti tercubit dengan sangat kuat hingga ulu hatinya terasa _ngilu_ dan benteng pertahanan terakhir airmatanya mulai rapuh.

Dia menangis, menyebut dalam hati nama ibu dan bibinya yang mengalami banyak sekali penderitaan demi mempertahankan satu nyawa suci kala itu—Byun Baekhyun.

"Hingga suatu hari, saudara kembar ibumu bertemu dengan ayahku yang seorang duda. Saat itu aku masih berusia 4 tahun. Aku baru saja kehilangan ibu kandungku yang meninggal karena kecelakaan." Chanyeol mengusap derai airmata yang Baekhyun keluarkan. Tak lupa ia juga mengusak lembut kepala Baekhyun yang sepenuhnya sudah berada dalam rengkuhan di dadanya. "Mau ku ceritakan selanjutnya? Atau lain kali?"

"Tidak. Sekarang saja."

 _Tahun pertama setelah kematian Sooyoung, Soojung mulai menata diri untuk kehidupannya. Soojung memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jeju, mengabarkan pada orangtuanya jika Sooyoung sudah pergi. Kabar itu disambut derai air mata. Bahkan ayahnya yang sudah berusia itu mengalami serangan jantung dadakan dan dua hari kemudian pergi menyusul Sooyoung._

 _Tinggallah Soojung dengan sang ibu, yang mana keadaan ibunya saat itu tak lebih baik dari apapun. Ibunya sakit-sakitan, hanya bisa terbaring di kamar tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan ketika dua bulan lamanya keadaan berangsur seperti itu, sang ibu mulai merasa jika waktunya sudah dekat._

 _Suaranya yang mulai melemah memberitahukan jika setelah ini hanya Soojung penerus seluruh usaha yang sudah di bangun sang ayah. Semua harta otomatis akan berpindah tangan pada Soojung tanpa terkecuali. Tapi Soojung sendiri tidak menginginkan semua itu. Untuk apa memiliki harta banyak tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa ia sebut sebagai keluarga._

 _Dihari ketika hujan deras turun dan ibunya juga memutuskan pergi untuk menyusul ayah juga Sooyoung, Soojung mulai menata diri untuk hidupnya. Dia bangkit, meneruskan apa yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya. Soojung juga memutuskan untuk menerima pinangan seorang pengusaha kaya yang pernah penjadi atasannya saat bertahan hidup di Seoul. Seorang pemilik perusahaan properti ternama dan juga duda beranak 1 yang baru ditinggal sang istri karena sebuah kecelakaan._

"Bibimu wanita yang baik. Meski aku hanya anak tiri, tapi tidak pernah satupun aku diperlakukan buruk. Dia sangat menyayangiku dan juga suatu hari, ada satu pengakuan yang membuatku juga ayah sangat terkejut. Bibimu berkata jika beliau adalah pewaris tunggal semua harta dari kakek nenekmu. Tapi Ibu..." Chanyeol menjeda sejenak, menangkup perasaan sedih yang sama dalamnya ketika mengingat sosok Soojung yang sudah sangat ia sayangi. "...tidak menginginkan semua itu. Ibu berkata jika ada satu orang yang berhak mewarisi semua itu. Yaitu kau, Baekhyun."

 _Soojung memutuskan untuk memberi semua warisan yang ia miliki pada anak Sooyoung yang dirawat oleh Byun Taekwon. Diawal perjumpaannya, Byun Taekwon masih sepicik dulu. Dia tau tentang latar belakang keluarga Sooyoung dan Soojung yang ada di Jeju. Dia menuntut hak waris atas apa saja yang diwariskan pada mendiang Sooyoung. Soojung jelas menolak, ia mengingkar jika semua harta warisan itu sudah di jual untuk melunasi hutang. Dan semua itu berakibat dengan ditutupnya akses Soojung bertemu dengan buah hati adik kembarnya._

 _Tahun terus berganti dan Soojung masih belum menemukan waktu yang pas untuk memberitahu perihal warisan yang sudah sepenuhnya dialihkan atas nama Byun Baekhyun. Semua itu karena Byun Taekwon yang masih gencar mencari sisa warisan istrinya yang bisa ia kuasai._

"Itulah kenapa kau tidak pernah dilepas. Karena ayah dan nenekmu yakin suatu saat warisan-warisan itu akan jatuh sepenuhnya padamu. Tapi sayangnya mereka salah perkiraan, karena aku sudah berjanji pada Ibu untuk menjaga semua yang sudah menjadi hakmu sampai kau sendiri yang menerimanya. Bukan orang lain." Chanyeol menengadah sedikit, merasa puas karena sampai detik ini dia mampu menjaga amanat Ibu tirinya. "Sekarang kau paham, kan, kenapa aku begitu mati-matian mempertahankanmu dan juga warisan itu? Aku sudah memperhitungkan sejak awal kemungkinan apa saja yang terjadi. Aku menyimpan banyak jalan untuk semua kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan semua itu dari awal. Bukan malah membuatku bingung dengan perlakuanmu."

"Itu kesalahanku. Aku yang terlalu menggebu pada dirimu dan kau yang ternyata punya kepala sekeras batu."

Pelukan mereka di pererat setelah bongkahan batu besar yang selama ini Chanyeol pikul

"Ibu sangat menyayangimu, Baekhyun. Ibu menjamin semua kebutuhanmu secara diam-diam. Itulah kenapa selama ini dimanapun kau bersekolah, kau tidak pernah terbebani untuk masalah pembayaran. Aku terkadang merasa iri atas semua rasa sayang itu. Tapi aku sadar, itu karena kau satu-satunya wujud nyata terakhir yang bisa Ibu jaga ketika dimasa lalu Ibu merasa gagal menjaga ibumu.

Dan ketika kau berusia 16 tahun, Ibu meninggal karena sebuah penyakit mematikan. Aku harus kehilangan sosok ibu dua kali, itu sangat menyakitkan untukku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendongak, melihat wajah di atasnya yang tergambar sendu dengan gurat kesedihan yang mulai menyebar.

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang menyeka airmata Chanyeol. Lelaki itu benar-benar merasakah kesedihan yang mendalam, bahkan hanya dengan mengingatnya saja ia sudah berurai banyak air mata.

"Sebelum Ibu pergi, Ibu berpesan agar aku bisa menjagamu. Ibu memberitahu semua rahasia itu, tanpa ada satu hal yang di tutup-tutupi. Hingga dihembusan terakhir napasnya, Ibu masih berkata agar aku menjagamu. Apapun keadaannya."

"Chanyeol,"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?

"Untuk menjagaku selama ini." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, mendekap erat tubuh tinggi yang semakin luas memiliki hatinya. "Dan untuk itu aku juga akan keadaannya."

 **.**

Pagi setelah menyiapkan keperluan Chanyeol yang memaksa untuk pulang dari rumah sakit, Baekhyun bergegas menuju rumah Luhan dengan diantara Kai. Baekhyun akan mengambil beberapa pakainnya karena ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah Chanyeol dan merawat lelaki itu sampai sembuh total. Lagipula Baekhyun juga merasa tidak enak jika terus-terusan menggantungkan diri pada Luhan.

Dan ketika mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumah Luhan, Baekhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres. Bukan karena Luhan yang menumpuk sampah di depan rumah, tapi keadaan buruk seperti terkena imbas puting beliung. Tanaman kesayangan Luhan hancur berantakan, pecahan kaca menyambut setapak kecil yang menuju ke pintu rumah, dan yang mengejutkan lagi adalah keadaan yang ada di dalam lebih memprihatinkan.

Baekhyun dan Kai sontak berlari dan mencari Luhan. Mereka menuntut jawaban atas kekacauan ini dan lebih dari itu mereka ingin memastikan keadaan Luhan. Dalam situasi ini Baekhyun mulai memiliki banyak spekulasi. Terburuknya adalah ini bentuk kekacauan lain yang timbul setelah dia di kejar oleh orang-orang tak di kenal di kampus yang menyebabkan Chanyeol babak belur.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau baik, Luhan?" Baekhyun menemukan Luhan sedang berkemas diantara kekacauan sekitarnya.

Luhan tersenyum, menarik resleting terakhir dari tas hitam besar yang ia leatakkan di kasur.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Itu Kai, tak kalah terkejutnya karena isi kamar Luhan juga sama buruknya dengan keadaan di luar. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Luhan hanya bergeming. Kemudian Luhan membawa kakinya melangkah untuk memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Aku akan pulang ke China. Maaf harus meninggalkanmu."

"Lu, katakan ada apa?!"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Baek? Kalau si kecil dalam perutmu sudah lahir, kabari aku. Aku pasti akan datang menjenguk."

"Luhan! Katakan apa yang terjadi!"

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya tersenyum. Kegetiran dari tarikan senyumnya, juga matanya yang berbingkai lingkar hitam, Baekhyun paham betul sesuatu yang mencekam telah Luhan alami. Dan bisa dipastikan siapa dalang dari semua kekacauan yang membuat sahabat terbaik Baekhyun hingga memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halaman.

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke rumah Chanyeol setelah mengantar Luhan ke bandara, baik Baekhyun maupun Kai tak banyak mengutarakan kata. Keduanya tampak sibuk—Kai dengan mobil yang ia kemudikan dan Baekhyun dengan bayangan terburuk atas apa yang Luhan ceritakan.

Beberapa malam belakangan, ketika Baekhyun sibuk merawat Chanyeol, Luhan mendapat sebuah teror. Mulanya hanya sebuah batu yang di lempar hingga memecahkan kaca jendela, tapi di hari-hari selanjutnya teror-teror terus terjadi. Puncaknya adalah semalam, ketika Luhan baru pulang bekerja, beberapa orang tak dikenal mulai merusak semua yang ada. Luhan tentu terkejut, dia sudah berteriak minta tolong tapi sebuah moncong pistol menjadi pembungkam sempurna.

Luhan dipojokkan ketika orang-orang itu merusak rumahnya. Luhan juga sempat menangkap satu pandangan pada seseorang yang ada di depan rumah dengan senyum penuh iblis. Siapa lagi jika bukan ayah Baekhyun dengan segala kehitaman yang melingkup. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya pasrah ketika mereka merusak rumahnya.

"Nona.."

"Tolong jangan katakan apapun pada Chanyeol." kata Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah sampai di rumah.

Keadaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang sudah lebih baik. Mereka sudah saling bertukar senyuman meski beberapa kali Chanyeol menangkap basah Baekhyun yang melamun setelah kepulangannya dari tempat Luhan.

Chanyeol bukannya tidak peduli. Dia sudah bertanya apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu, tapi Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepada dan berkata semua baik-baik saja. Meski aneh, Chanyeol masih mencoba untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Apapun itu asal Baekhyun berada dalam jangkauan matanya, Chanyeol sudah cukup lega.

Hari-hari selanjutnya pun masih sama. Baekhyun masih tetap dalam keadaan yang –terkadang- murung. Saat malam tiba dan berada dalam selimut yang sama dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih berkata jika tidak ada yang terjadi ketika Chanyeol menanyakan apa yang membuat Baekhyun kadang tak fokus.

"Apa yang mengganggumu, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol disuatu malam sebelum akhirnya mereka menjemput mimpi.

"Tidak ada."

"Aku memang tidak peka, tapi aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedang kau pikirkan."

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun justru merapatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan memasukkan diri dalam dada lelaki itu. Ini lebih baik—bersembunyi sejenak agar keadaan tidak semakin buruk.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Baekhyun—"

"Mau menciumku?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, mengangkup penuh rahang Chanyeol dan menyamakan posisi hingga kening mereka saling beradu.

"Ini bukan seperti dirimu, Baek."

"Mau tidak menciumku? Sebelum aku berubah pik—mmphh.."

Chanyeol memajukan diri terlebih dahulu hingga bibirnya bisa menyentuh bibir Baekhyun. Kecupannya terasa lembut, bahkan silatan lidahnya tak terasa menuntut hingga Baekhyun sepenuhnya terlarut dalam ciuman itu.

Keduanya beradu lumatan, ketika Chanyeol menikmati bibir bawah Baekhyun maka Baekhyun menikmati bibir atas Chanyeol. Dalam keadaan ini, Baekhyun merasa dirinya terlalu agresif hingga beberapa kali ia menggigit kecil bibir Chanyeol dan membuat lelaki itu mengerang tertahan.

"Santai saja, aku milikmu sepenuhnya."Kata Chanyeol ketika ia menjauhkan diri. Dilihatnya bibir Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak dan lelehan saliva yang segera ia sapu dengan ibu jari.

Tanpa membalas perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Kali ini Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil dominasi. Dia membiarkan Baekhyun mengecap dalam kerakusan seluruh bibirnya bersama erangan-erangan kecil ketika Chanyeol memberi pijatan pada dua payudara Baekhyun yang semakin membesar.

Lalu ketika gemelitik tangan Chanyeol mulai turun, mengelus perut Baekhyun yang mulai membuncit dan melakukan gerak memutar teratur, Baekhyun mengerang lebih parah. Keningnya bertaut tidak beraturan dan sebelah tangannya memegang perutnya.

"Astaga, Baek! Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja,"

"Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja aku merasa ada yang melilit."

"Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?"

"Tidak perlu, Chanyeol. Tidak terlalu parah."

"Tapi aku takut terjadi sesuatu."

Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memasang raut kekhawatiran yang parah dengan dua iris yang bergetar ketakutan. Salah-salah tangannya yang membentuk gerakan teratur diperut Baekhyun tadi adalah penyebab utama mengapa Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan.

"Tidak apa. Sekarang sudah lebih baik."

"Yakin?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

 **.**

Usia kandungan Baekhyun semakin hari semakin bertambah dan perutnya semakin bervolume. Meski masih menginjak bulan kelima, tapi melihat dari besar perutnya saja sudah seperti hamil 7 bulan. Baekhyun sempat merasa khawatir, sesekali ia mengajak Chanyeol untuk berkunjung ke rumah sakit memeriksa keadaan kandungannya. Beruntung dokter berkata jika tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Itu semua karena memang bayi dalam kandungan Baekhyun berukuran lebih besar dan tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk.

Chanyeol memenuhi kebutuhan Baekhyun secara maksimal. Dia bahkan mendatang ahli gizi langsung untuk mengatur pola makan Baekhyun agar tetap terjaga meski sedang hamil. Baekhyun sendiri tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan, selama semua itu demi si kecil dalam kandungannya, dia bersedia melakukan apapun.

Baekhyun juga sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan bagaimana lanjutan keserakahan ayahnya. Chanyeol berkata jika Byun Taekwon sudah masuk dalam daftar buronan sehingga keberadaannya di dunia luar tidak bisa sebebas dulu. Perkiraannya, lelaki itu sedang berusaha kabur sejauh mungkin karena Chanyeol benar-benar meminta pihak kepolisian mengerahkan semua petugas untuk meringkus Byun Taekwon.

"Apa kabar kantor setelah aku cuti selama ini, Kai?" Pertanyaan pertama setelah Chanyeol melesakkan diri di kursi kerja ruang pribadinya. Dia masih dalam proses cuti setelah dinyatakan sembuh dari sakitnya dan memilih menangani masalah perusahaan di rumah saja. Itupun hanya sesuatu yang bersifat mendesak. Jika tidak, Chanyeol menyerahkannya pada Kai.

"Dua hari lagi kita akan ada pertemuan di Jepang tentang perusahaan cabang yang ada di Tokyo." Kai meletakkan beberapa dokumen di depan meja kerja Chanyeol. Lelaki kepercayaan Chanyeol itu memperbaiki penampilan, dia menjadi sedikit lebih bergaya dengan membuat tatanan rambut _up_ dan mewarnainya dengan warna _bright-brown_ ; sedikit kontras dengan keadaan kulitnya yang eksotis.

"Pastikan tidak ada dokumen yang _miss_. Kantor cabang di Jepang rencananya akan menjadi yang terakhir sebelum kita beralih lapak ke Dubai."

"Nanti sore juga ada pertemuan dengan Tuan Jung untuk membahas _sponsorship_ yang mereka ajukan. Saya sudah meneliti tentang hal itu dan saya rasa kita bisa bergabung dengan proyek Tuan Jung."

"Kau atur saja, Kai. Urusan itu ku percayakan padamu."Chanyeol menutup map terakhir yang sudah ia bubuhi tanda tangan."Siapkan mobil, kita ak—"

 **PRANG!**

Suara pecahan itu terdengar cukup keras hingga membuat Kai dan Chanyeol sontak menoleh ke luar. Keduanya lalu berhambur keluar setelah mendengar Kyungsoo menjerit nyaring. Perempuan bersurai sebahu itu tampak terkejut dengan pecahan kaca yang berserakan di sekitarnya dan beberapa batu besar—tersangka utama mengapa kaca jendela itu bisa pecah.

"Kau baik, Soo?"

Kyungsoo hanya bergeming, telunjuknya menunjuk ke luar pintu dengan penuh getar dan mengatakan beberapa orang sengaja melempar jendela dengan batu-batuan besar. Kai dan Chanyeol segera menuju gerbang yang terbuka lebar dengan dua penjaga yang sudah terkapar lemah di tanah.

Salah seorang penjaga itu berkata jika ada sekelompok preman yang tiba-tiba menyerang dan melempar jendela dengan batu. Para penjaga juga berkata jika jumlah mereka lebih dari sepuluh orang sehingga untuk melawan saja penjaga-penjaga itu tak mampu.

"Brengsek!"

Emosi Chanyeol yang sudah turun dalam beberapa hari kebelakang, mendadak menguap ketika ia paham betul siapa dalang di balik penyerangan ini. Tangannya mengepal sempurna, mengumpat dengan kata terburuk pada satu nama yang ia kecam eksistensinya di dunia ini.

"Astaga, ada apa ini?!" Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang berada di kamar cukup terkejut melihat keadaan yang ada di lantai bawah. Dia akan mendekat tapi Chanyeol melarang karena pecahan kaca-kaca itu mungkin bisa mengenai kaki Baekhyun. "Ada apa, Chanyeol? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Byun Taekwon sialan itu sudah terlalu jauh bermain denganku!" geram Chanyeol. Kepalan tangannya mulai parah, bahkan urat-urat kemarahan di dahinya semakin memperjelas jika dia tidak akan menyesal jika harus menghilangkan nyawa pria itu.

 **.**

Byun Taekwon memang simbol dari iblis berwujud manusia. Tindakannya sudah sangat jauh hingga membuat Chanyeol memiliki antisipasi berlebih. Dia memberikan tambahan pion-pion berbadan besar untuk menjaga rumah beserta siapa saja yang ada di sekitarnya. Tidaklah terlalu sulit menebak isi otak udang milik Byun Taekwon yang coba melakukan penekanan dengan teror-teror konyol ini.

Setelah kejadian yang membuat hancur kaca-kaca rumahnya, Chanyeol seperti kesetanan untuk memburu lelaki itu. Peduli setan dengan waktu yang terbuang karena baginya yang terpenting saat ini adalah mengenyahkan si keparat Byun Taekwon.

"Tuan,"

Malam itu Chanyeol baru saja melakukan pertemuan dengan petinggi polisi dan tentu saja yang mereka bahas adalah Byun Taekwon. Chanyeol menyerahkan semua urusan perusahaan pada orang-orang kepercayaannya sedang dirinya dengan dibantu Kai mulai memperluas pencarian pada Byun Taekwon.

"Ya, Kai?"

Kai meregangkan cengkeramannya pada setir mobil, menyingkirkan gelagat gugup dalam dirinya yang sedari tadi menghantui. Dia bukan akan melakukan pengakuan tentang hal buruk yang telah ia lakukan—Kai tidak pernah berkhianat dari Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya, Tuan Byun tidak hanya menyerang rumah Tuan saja." berkata pada intinya telah Kai pilih. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus mengatakannya pada Chanyeol tentang insiden yang terjadi di rumah Luhan waktu itu.

"Maksudmu?"

Kai hanya perlu merinci bagian dimana malam itu ketika dia dan Baekhyun datang menemui Luhan. Garis merah dari itu semua adalah sosok yang Luhan lihat berdiri di depan dengan senyum sepihak ketika berhasil membuat Luhan takut setengah mati hingga memutuskan kembali ke China demi keadaan yang lebih aman.

Rahang tegas Chanyeol mulai terbentuk, menyelaraskan emosi dalam dirinya yang sudah tidak tau mau ia lanjutkan atau ia bungkus dan di buang ketika kepalan tangannya menghantam telak si keparat Byun Taekwon.

Kai juga menjelaskan jika Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya karena Luhan dengan sangat terpaksa dilibatkan dalam masalah ini. Keterdiaman Baekhyun kala itu sudah menemui jawaban dan Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa berdiam diri dengan kemuakannya. Apapun itu, hidup atau mati, Chanyeol harus melihat Byun Taekwon menderita lahir-batin.

"Nona Baekhyun melarang saya bercerita karena saat itu keadaan Tuan masih belum membaik."

"Sialan! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menghabisi nyawa tua bangka itu!"

"Melihat kejadian belakangan ini, kita tidak boleh lengah, Tuan. Maksud saya, kita juga harus memiliki rencana. Tidak boleh gegabah dan yang terpenting lakukan dengan pelan tapi teliti."

Mobil mulai berbelok menuju jalanan lengang ketika Kai dan Chanyeol menyusun rencana. Rencana apalagi jika bukan rencana untuk menangkap basah Byun Taekwon dan membuat lelaki itu membayar semua yang telah dia lakukan. Mungkin dengan memberikan sedikit keringanan untuk bernego dan menggunakan berkas warisan Baekhyun sebagai umpan.

Itu baru rencana awal, yang mana untuk mengembangkan pada rencana lain yang lebih spesifik dan rapi, baik Chanyeol dan Kai akan menunggu hasil dari rencana awal terlebih dahulu.

Byun Taekwon bukan musuh yang mudah. Tindakannya yang blak-blakan justru terkesan keras dengan tidak ada pengendali yang bisa membuat rencana busuknya terhenti. Penyerangan ini tidak akan berhenti dalam sekejab, di lain waktu pasti akan ada hal gila lain yang akan dilakukan tua bangka itu.

Kai dan Chanyeol terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan serius. Mereka merencanakan banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk menjebak Byun Taekwon hingga tidak sadar ketika ada dua mobil di belakang yang membuntuti.

Mungkin benar dengan kesimpulan jika Byun Taekwon akan melakukan segala cara untuk menghancurkan Chanyeol. Bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol sendiri, Byun Taekwon sudah merencanakan hal-hal gila lainnya yang lebih berbaya. Seperti dengan menabrak mobil Chanyeol dari belakang dan membuat sedan hitam mengkilat itu harus mendecitkan rem secara kasar. Tapi sayang, ketika mobil yang Kai kemudikan sudah bisa mengendalikan keadaan, datang mobil lain dengan tabrakan yang sama kerasnya hingga membuat sedan hitam itu terbaik di tengah jalan.

Byun Taekwon tersenyum senang dengan kerja kerasnya kali ini. Dia seperti tertawa di atas nirwana saat memastikan dua orang di dalam mobil naas itu sudah bersimbah darah. Kematian segera mencatat nama Kai dan Chanyeol lalu membawa mereka enyah dari dunia ini. Byun Taekwon sepertinya harus berbangga diri karena dia bisa menghilangkan dua bedebah dalam satu tembakan.

"Pada akhirnya Byun Taekwon adalah pemenangnya!" tawanya menggelegar, mengejek kucuran darah yang sudah keluar dari tubuh Chanyeol juga Kai yang mulai hilang kesadaran.

 **.**

Tidak ada hal yang lebih mencengangkan daripada panggilan Kyungsoo yang menggebu ketika Baekhyun baru saja terlelap dalam mimpi. Separuh nyawanya bahkan seperti terkumpul secara kilat mendengar tiap perkataan Kyungsoo yang juga bersama derai air mata.

Baekhyun merasa lututnya tak memiliki tenaga untuk membuatnya berdiri. Kunang-kunang seperti membawa serta para rombongannya yang berjumlah ribuan hingga memenuhi isi kepala Baekhyun dan membuatnya berputar-putar seketika.

Beruntung Kyungsoo secara sigap menahan dan meneriakkan nama Baekhyun yang hampir limbung karena mendengar kabar Kai dan Chanyeol terlibat kecelakaan parah.

Baekhyun meminta siapa saja untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit. Dia harus memastikan sendiri keadaan Chanyeol juga Kai yang Kyungsoo katakan menderita luka parah.

Setan seperti berkumpul untuk mengacaukan doktrin Baekhyun agar tidak ada pikiran buruk menyapa. Karena ketika ia berhasil sampai di pintu UGD dan menerjang siapa saja di hadapannya dengan kaki tak beralas apapun, dia benar-benar kesetanan dalam hal menangis.

Dua orang terkapar dengan perban melilit di kepala, tangan, dan kaki. Yang berkemeja merah mendapat lilitan parah dan beberapa orang berbaju putih setengah tergesa membawa masuk kedalam ruang operasi. Itu Kai, dengan tubuh melemah dan kemeja yang bersimbah darah, lelaki itu mendapat kerubungan dokter dan perawat paling banyak sebelum akhirnya masuk ke ruang operasi.

Sedang yang berkemaja hitam memiliki keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda tapi sedikit lebih baik dari Kai. Perban sudah melilit di beberapa sudut tubuhnya, meninggalkan bercak darah yang menempel secara menakutkan.

"Ya Tuhan! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terguncang melihat Chanyeol dalam keadaan separah itu dan kesadaran yang sepertinya mulai bergantung pada sebuah alat pemacu detak jantung.

Kyungsoo yang baru sampai ke ruang perawatan UGD segera menarik Baekhyun menjauh ketika dokter memberi tindakan pada tubuh terkapar Chanyeol.

Tangis Baekhyun pecah seketika. Hatinya teriris sakit ketika Chanyeol tak kunjung memiliki kesadaran setelah beberapa kali tubuhnya tersentak karena alat pemacu jantung. Tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi menopang dirinya yang sedang memiliki banyak duka. Dalam pelukan Kyungsoo yang juga berurai air mata, Baekhyun memanjatkan satu doa kecil. Berharap Tuhan akan mendengar segala tangis pilu karena kesadaran Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah mencapai puncaknya.

 **.**

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?!"

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun memilih jalan berlainan dari apa yang sudah ia ikat rapat-rapat sebagai sebuah keputusan. Bukan saatnya berkokoh hati jika yang menjadi taruhan adalah nyawa Chanyeol yang hampir melayang.

Dua jam yang lalu Chanyeol berhasil melewati masa kritis setelah mengalami luka parah. Meski belum membuka mata dan bercerita kronologis kecelakaan yang menimpanya, Baekhyun sudah bisa memutuskan ulah siapa semua ini. Tidak mungkin Kai seceroboh itu kehilangan kendali dalam mengemudikan mobil. Terlebih pihak kepolisian yang menangani kecelakaan ini sudah memastikan jika yang terjadi pada Chanyeol dan Kai adalah sebuah kesengajaan. Bukti-bukti sudah terkumpul, hanya saja TKP merupakan jalanan lengang yang remang, terlalu sulit mencari tau siapa yang sudah membuat kecelakaan ini.

Tapi Baekhyun sudah bisa memastikan 100% kepada siapa ia akan datang dan menantang dengan keberaniannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Byun Taekwon.

"Tidakkah kau puas dengan membuat Luhan ketakutan?!"

"Temanmu itu hanya gertakan kecil." Lelaki itu menjentik kelingkingnya dengan senyum terlaknat seluruh dunia. "Dan yang baru dialami oleh kekasihmu itu berada pada tingkat gertakan sedang!"

"Dasar manusia tak berhati!"

"Astaga anakku sayang," Byun Taekwon mendekat dan memutari tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah naik turun karena nafasnya yang penuh emosi. "Hidup zaman sekarang tidak perlu hati. Kau tidak akan bisa makan kenyang jika hanya dengan hati. Benar, kan?"

Baekhyun hanya mendecih. Keberaniannya belum surut meski sekarang ia berada di kubangan Byun Taekwon bersama anak buahnya. "Berhenti melukai orang di sekitarku!"

"Ya, ayah akan berhenti melakukan itu semua, sayang. Tapi setelah kau menyerahkan semua yang menjadi hak warismu."

Tebakan Baekhyun benar, alasan dibalik semua tindakan keji Byun Taekwon adalah masih seputar harta yang berusaha direbut.

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu, tapi tolong, berhenti menyakiti Chanyeol dan juga siapapun yang ada di sekitarku."

"Negosiasi yang sangat mudah." Senyum sepihak itu muncul dari bibir Byun Taekwon dan membuat Baekhyun benar-benar muak. "Tentu, putriku yang cantik. Ayah akan melakukannya asal kau tidak hanya bermanis mulut memberikan semua yang ayah inginkan."

Byun Taekwon di ambang kemenangan. Usahanya selama ini serasa mendapat hasil yang memuaskan, padahal ia baru melakukan sebagian kecil rencananya tapi Baekhyun sudah datang dan menawarkan sesuatu yang ia buru selama ini.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa mendapatkan semua itu?" kilatan mata pria berusia menjelang 60 tahun itu berubah menjadi runcing. Bahkan seperti tidak ada hal apapun yang bisa mematahkannya meski dengan batu seberat ribuan ton.

"Akan ku bawakan semua padamu. Tapi beri aku waktu."

"Berapa lama?"

"Satu bulan."

"Itu terlalu lama, putriku sayang. Bagaimana jika dua minggu?"

Baekhyun ingin menolak, tapi melihat bagaimana kejamnya rencana lelaki itu jika Baekhyun terlalu lama meminta waktu, ia terpaksa menyetujui. "Baik. Dua minggu."

 **.**

Ada waktu dimana Baekhyun mulai terlihat padam ketika banyak pikiran berkecamuk. Sesuatu memaksanya untuk tetap berdiri padahal dilain hati dia ingin pergi. Bukan berdasar alasan seperti yang dulu, melainkan karena dirinya sendiri merasa sebagai pembawa aura kesialan.

Ya, apapun itu sebutannya, Baekhyun merasa kehadirannya hanya akan membuat banyak pihak rugi. Dia ingin pergi, sangat jauh hingga Chanyeol yang selalu berkata bisa mencari kemanapun Baekhyun pergi dengan kekuasaannya yang meluas, tidak bisa menemukannya. Tapi ternyata itu terlalu sulit.

Melepas dan dilepas bukan pekara mudah. Sekalipun hal itu berdasar pada kesepakatan, yang namanya kehilangan adalah penyakit hati yang akan menimbuskan bekas permanen. Dan berdasar pada itu semua akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah untuk niatan pergi.

Dia akan tetap disini, menapakkan kaki pada dunia yang ia harap akan berakhir bahagia. Baekhyun percaya jika pada akhirnya dia akan bahagia. Meski waktu untuk bahagia itu masih menjadi misteri, setidaknya ada harapan yang tergantung dan Baekhyun hanya perlu bersabar menunggu.

"Baek.." suaranya parau, di antara beberapa perban yang membungkus tangan dan kakinya, Chanyeol mencoba menyerukan panggilan pada Baekhyun yang duduk menangkup wajah di samping ranjangnya.

Baekhyun menoleh, mengusap cepat air mata yang menggenang, dan memanggil Chanyeol banyak-banyak setelah hampir dua hari lelaki itu tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sebentar aku panggil dokter." Tapi tangan Baekhyun di tahan. Meski tidak sekeras biasanya, setidaknya setiap inchi tubuhnya bisa menerjemahkan jika itu adalah milik Chanyeol.

"Tidak..usah. Tetaplah di sini."

Baekhyun kembali duduk, menangkup penuh jemari Chanyeol dan memberinya banyak kecupan atas rasa syukur karena ia telah tersadar. "Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Katakan, aku akan memberikannya."

Lelaki itu menggeleng. Satu senyum ia paksa agar tersaji secara hangat untuk Baekhyun. "Dirimu. Aku cuma butuh dirimu."

"Aku disini. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Ya, tetaplah disini." _Sebanyak waktu yang kita perlu._

Kesadaran Chanyeol lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Kondisi fisiknya perlahan mulai menunjukkan kabar baik hingga tepat di hari kesepuluh pasca kesadarannya, Chanyeol kembali memaksa untuk pulang. Dokter masih melarang mengingat proses penyembuhan dirinya belum seratus persen. Tapi siapa yang bisa menahan kehendak si arogan Park itu, meski Baekhyun turun tangan untuk membujuk, keinginan Park Chanyeol tetaplah yang harus dilakukan.

Hingga akhirnya di hari kesebelas, Chanyeol bisa tersenyum lebar setelah kembali ke singgasananya bersama sang ratu. Meski masih harus menggunakan kursi roda, Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkannya. Asalkan dia pulang dan bebas dari acara suntik-menyuntik yang dilakukan para dokter itu.

"Kau sudah keluar paksa dari rumah sakit dan kembali ke rumah." Baekhyun menaikkan selimut sebatas dada pada Chanyeol yang sudah berbaring di ranjang. "Sekarang giliranku untuk memaksamu menuruti semua yang aku perintahkan."

"Apapun untukmu, sayang."

"Jadi tolong letakkan ponselmu di atas nakas, Chanyeol."

"Sebentar saja."

"Aku sedang tidak suka di tolak. Jadi letakkan sekarang atau aku akan menyeretmu kembali ke rumah sakit." Matanya melotot dan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol ciut seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mematahkan lipstik ibunya. "Dan siapa yang menyuruhmu mengganti ponsel dengan remot televisi."

Benda hitam panjang itu Baekhyun ambil paksa dan ia lempar ke sofa. Sifat kejamnya mulai keluar, mirip ibu tiri yang ada dalam dongeng anak-anak.

"Kejam sekali." Gerutu Chanyeol sambil membelakangi Baekhyun yang sudah berkacak pinggang.

"Demi kebaikanmu."

"..."

"Sekarang tidur. Istirahat."

"..."

"Chanyeol?"

"..."

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memutar sekitar ranjang untuk memastikan alasan mengapa lelaki itu tidak menjawab. "Chanyeol..."

"Katanya suruh tidur. Kalau kau terus memanggilku seperti itu, kapan aku tidurnya?"

"Tapi jawab dulu kalau kau belum benar-benar tidur."

"Astaga. Jika aku tidak sedang sakit, kau pasti sudah ku tiduri."

"Mulutmu!"

"Sini, temai aku tidur." Chanyeol menepuk sisi ranjangnya yang kosong.

"Aku harus membereskan pakaianmu dulu."

"Aku mempekerjakan banyak orang di rumah ini bukan untuk menganggur. Jadi biar mereka saja yang melakukan."

Belum sempat Baekhyun membuat jarak di antara bibirnya, ia sudah lebih dulu di tarik dan mendapat kungkungan kuat dari Chanyeol. Nafas mereka sudah beradu dalam jarak dekat, berontak sedikit saja pasti sentuhan bibir akan Baekhyun dapatkan. Untuk itu dia hanya bergeming—menanti Chanyeol yang memulai terlebih dahulu dan dia akan kembali menjadi pihak yang mengimbangi.

Sebelah pipinya di tangkup lembut olehh tangan Chanyeol, mengusaknya dengan banyak cinta hingga Baekhyun mulai terpejam dengan kesadaran yang tidak bisa di kondisikan.

"Kau jadi semakin cerewet belakangan ini." suaranya terdengar lembut.

"Itu karena kau yang tidak bisa diatur."

"Tapi aku suka kau yang cerewet seperti ini."

"Sebenarnya ini bukan cerewet, tapi bentuk perhatianku pada calon ayah dari anakku."

Keduanya tersenyum. Pembahasan tentang anak selalu menjadi hal utama yang membuat keduanya berbahagia dengan kadar yang banyak. Beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan menjadi orangtua, menimang si kecil berwajah malaikat dan membesarkannya dengan cinta. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar menanti hari dimana mereka akan berstatus baru; orangtua.

"Nona, bahan masakannya sudah siap." Adalah sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol mengerang kesal ketika ia akan sampai menggapai bibir Baekhyun. Siapapun itu pegawainya yang ada di balik pintu, dipastikan akan mendapat omelan panjang karena berani mengganggu waktu Chanyeol yang akan menyesap kenikmatan di bibir Baekhyun.

 **.**

Chanyeol melempar gelas berisi air yang ada di atas meja kerjanya ketika Kai datang membawa banyak laporan yang membuatnya marah. Kai yang juga belum sepenuhnya sembuh harus tergopoh-gopoh berjalan ke ruang kerja Chanyeol yang ada di rumah dan melaporkan semua yang ia dapat dari beberapa orang di kantor.

"Pabrik di Bucheon mengalami kerusakan parah setelah ada penyusup membakar ruang produksi. Beruntungnya tidak ada korban, tapi bisa dipastikan kita mengalami kerugian hampir 10 juta won. Semua bahan mentah tidak ada yang bisa diselamatkan."

"Brengsek!"

"Taemin baru saja menghubungi saya dan mengatakan jika kantor di Seoul hampir saja di rusak oleh seorang penyusup. Targetnya adalah ruangan Anda, Tuan. Tapi pihak keamanan bergerak cepat sehingga bisa segera ditindak lanjuti ke kantor Polisi."

"Kau sudah memeriksa CCTV sekitar?"

"Sudah, Tuan. Saya sudah menghubungi pemantau di kantor dan..."

"Dan?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis ketika Kai menggantung kalimatnya.

"Mereka adalah anak buah Tuan Byun Taekwon."

"Keparat!" kali ini yang menjadi sasaran adalah tumpukan map yang bertebaran karena Chanyeol melemparnya secara kasar ke lantai.

"Polisi sudah meringkusnya, tapi karena dia memberontak dan berusaha kabur sehingga pihak kepolisian terpaksa memberinya tembakan hingga tewas."

Senyum sepihak Chanyeol sedikit muncul meski harapannya yang bisa ditembak hingga tewas adalah Byun Taekwon. Tapi setidaknya satu orang tidak berguna yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai bawahan Byun Taekwon itu sudah enyah dan bertemu maut.

"Baiklah, hubungi Taemin dan katakan pada siapa saja yang ada di kantor untuk waspada. Katakan juga pada pihak keamanan untuk lebih perketat siapa saja yang masuk akan masuk ke dalam kantor."

"Ya, Tuan."

 **.**

Sepertiga malam sudah tiba dan Baekhyun masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedang dalam masa gelisah mengingat besok pagi adalah hari keempatbelas yang ia janjikan. Byun Taekwon sudah memberikan peringatan-peringatan lewat kekacauan yang dibuat dipabrik dan kantor yang Chanyeol pimpin.

Baekhyun mendengarnya, semua yang Kai laporkan pada Chanyeol tadi sore. Sejak saat itu kegelisahan Baekhyun bertambah parah karena bisa saja Byun Taekwon kembali menyerang Chanyeol. Sudah cukup lelaki itu memberi penderitaan pada Chanyeol hanya untuk sebuah warisan.

Untuk itu, ketika Chanyeol sudah benar-benar terlelap dan tidak memberikan reaksi saat Baekhyun melepas pelukan dalam tidurnya, dia bergerak dengan langkah kecil-kecil menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya teramat hina. Setelah semua yang Chanyeol lakukan untuk melindunginya dan juga menjaga amanah yang diberikan oleh bibinya, Baekhyun justru bertindak sebagai pengkhianat paling hina. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menginginkan keadaan ini. Hanya saja jika nyawa Chanyeol dan siapa saja yang ada di sekitarnya kembali menjadi ancaman, Baekhyun tidak bisa diam.

Setelah ini jika Chanyeol akan murka dan marah secara besar-besaran dengan apa yang sudah Baekhyun lakukan, dia akan terima. Sudah sepantasnya seorang pengkhianat mendapat hukuman dan mengharap ampunan tidak pernah Baekhyun pikirkan. Dibencipun Baekhyun akan terima. Terlalu banyak hal buruk yang sudah ia lakukan sedang Chanyeol selalu menutupinya dengan sebuah pengorbanan.

Berkas-berkas itu tersimpan di lemari pribadi yang ada di ruang kerja Chanyeol. Dengan langkah dan tangan bergetar, Baekhyun mengambil berkas yang ia yakini bisa menghentikan tindakan brutal Byun Taekwon.

Langkahnya masih mengendap-endap ketika keluar gerbang dan menemui Byun Taekwon di sebuah gudang kosong. Kemuakannya kembali menyala, membuat Baekhyun ingin menghunus pria di depannya itu dengan apapun yang mematikan.

Byun Taekwon bertepuk tangan girang melihat Baekhyun yang tidak main-main dengan janji mereka. "Ku kira kau tidak akan datang."

"Aku bukan seorang pengecut!"

"Ya, ayah akui itu, sayang."

"Langsung saja." Baekhyun maju mendekat dan mendorong berkas-berkas itu di depan dada Byun Taekwon dengan kasar. "Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau jadi berhenti mengacau apapun yang berhubungan tentang Chanyeol."

"Sayangnya ayah seperti kecanduan menyiksa si Park sialan itu. Jadi, akan ku pikirkan hal itu."

"KAU SUDAH BERJANJI, KEPARAT!"

"Berteriak seperti itu pada ayahmu bukanlah tindakan yang sopan, putriku sayang."

"SIAPA YANG PEDULI DENGAN BEDEBAH SEPERTIMU!"

Lengan Baekhyun ditarik paksa dan dicengkeram dengan keras. Kilat mata Byun Taekwon mendadak penuh api, tapi Baekhyun tak gentar dengan menunjukkan sorot mata menantang.

"Aku masih harus membalas Park Chanyeol karena salah satu anak buahku tewas. Dia harus membayar atas semuanya! Termasuk membuatku menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan berkas warisan ini!"

"Jangan..jangan sentuh Chanyeol!"

"Tergantung bagaimana kesepakatan baru yang harus kita buat." Cengkeraman itu dilepas, Baekhyun merasa lengannya hampir patas setelah mendapat perasan menyakitkan. "Itupun jika kau menyetujuinya."

"Katakan! Katakan apa yang kau inginkan!"

Byun Taekwon suka cara Baekhyun yang cepat menyerah hanya karena satu nama. Tidak disangka semua akan semudah ini pada akhirnya. "Serahkan dirimu sebagai ganti dari nyawa Park Chanyeol."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun menelan ludah sedikit kasar. Anggap saja ini adalah tebusan untuk semua pengorbanan yang Chanyeol berikan. Entah apa yang akan ia dapatkan ketika mengikuti tawaran Byun Taekwon, setidaknya di detik terakhir jika Tuhan akan menarik nyawanya, Baekhyun memiliki satu tindakan untuk membalas kebaikan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya benar-benar bugar dibukaan pertama matanya. Kamarnya masih dalam keadaan remang karena tirai-tirai masih senantiasa menghalangi matahari dari luar. Tangannya mencoba meraba tempat di sampingnya tapi sudah kosong. Di jam seperti ini Baekhyun pasti sudah berkutat di dapur dan tak lama setelah itu dia akan datang dengan kicau bibirnya beserta tangan yang bersendekap kesal di dada karena Chanyeol malas bangun pagi.

Rencananya hari ini Chanyeol akan menikmati waktu sedikit lama untuk bersama Baekhyun dan mengelus manja si kecil yang terbungkus di rahim Baekhyun. Waktu berkualitas ini akan ia gunakan untuk mencetak banyak kenangan yang nantinya akan ia ingat sebagai hari paling membahagiakan. Tapi rencana hanyalah rencana. Saat Chanyeol mencoba untuk menyingkap selimut dan seseorang menerobos paksa pintu kamarnya, lelaki itu hanya tidak tau jika kiamat kecil dalam hidupnya sudah menanti.

Jika itu Baekhyun, Chanyeol mungkin akan menggodanya dengan ujaran-ujaran yang membuat si wanita kembali menyenandungkan kecerewetannya. Tapi ternyata itu Kai, dengan tongkat yang mengapit di tangan dan seraut wajah serius yang tak terbaca apa artinya, lelaki itu memberikan satu amplop pada Chanyeol yang siap memberinya umpatan.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

Kai tidak menjawab. Kepalanya ia tundukkan sehingga Chanyeol tidak tau jika Kai sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mengecewakan. Mungkin tidak akan lebih mengecewakan dari reaksi Chanyeol setelah barisan tulisan di kertas itu terbaca sendiri oleh matanya.

 _Teruntuk lelaki yang kukasihi._

 _Jika kau membuka mata dan membaca ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak berada didekatmu. Percayalah jika aku dalam keadaan yang baik dan jangan khawatirkan apapun karena aku bisa menjaga diriku._

 _Yang ingin kukatakan hanya sebuah maaf. Ini akan sangat mengecewakan dan membuatmu marah. Aku pergi dengan cara yang tidak berhati. Percayalah, meninggalkanmu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sulit dan berat, tapi aku harus pergi. Tidak seharusnya kau dibebani oleh wanita sepertiku, wanita yang dengan congkaknya mencintaimu dalam kadar berlebih. Untuk itu, setelah ini berbahagialah. Kau tidak akan lagi menanggung beban berat yang selalu membuatmu lelah. Kau sudah bebas._

 _Lelaki yang ku kasihi, sekali lagi percayalah jika meninggalkanmu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dimanapun nanti aku akan hidup, aku akan tetap dengan perasaanku. Maaf jika ini terasa egois, tapi ijinkan aku terus menyimpan perasaan ini._

 _Aku pergi. Bukan karena aku bosan denganmu tapi karena aku memang harus pergi untuk kebaikanmu. Kau pantas bahagia, berhentilah berkorban banyak demi kehidupanku. Aku terlalu hina jika harus menerima banyak cinta darimu._

 _Setelah ini kau akan mendapat yang lebih baik, yang bisa menjagamu dan membahagiakanmu. Maaf jika ada perasaanku yang menyakitimu._

 _Aku pergi. Terima kasih untuk semuanya._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _ **-Baekhyun-**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Basyot :** author juga manusia, punya rasa punya hati :D


	13. Chapter 13

_**a year later...**_

Chanyeol mulai berpikir ulang tentang keangkuhan yang ia bangun lagi. Menjadi sosok angkuh dan congkak adalah apa yang selama ini melekat dan membuatnya disegani. Tidak ada satupun yang berani mengganggu keangkuhan itu. Mereka lebih baik tertunduk patuh daripada mendapat telunjuk laknat yang siap mematahkan sumber pencaharian.

Bisnis adalah dunianya dan berebut kekuasaan sudah seperti sebuah hobi. Dia bukan tergila-gila untuk memenuhi tabungannya dengan dollar, tapi sebuah pelampiasan ketika hatinya yang kosong menjerit kesakitan.

Ya, memilih sebuah kesibukan menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan daripada terpuruk dalam peti mati kehancuran. Tersedu oleh tangis kehilangan sudah ia lakukan setahun yang lalu dan dia butuh bangkit. Alih-alih meratapinya, Chanyeol lebih memilih melupakan. Meski belum dalam tahap penuh, setidaknya dia sedang berada pada proses itu.

Banyak hal yang sudah ia lakukan dan pencapaian akhirnya ialah dia yang kembali ditinggal seorang diri. Layaknya abu yang tak lagi berguna, Chanyeol merasa dunia sedang mengajaknya bercanda. Dia yang selama ini dibutuhkan mendadak terbuang sia-sia dikubangan kotoran anjing.

Tapi itu sudah setahun yang lalu. Sudah sekian lama hingga akhirnya ia mulai bangkit dan kembali mengencangkan dasi sebagai seorang Park Chanyeol yang angkuh. Tidak ada lagi kebaikan hati karena harta berhaga yang selama ini ia jaga lebih memilih berada di neraka. Jadi buat apa terus berputar pada bayangnya yang sudah pergi? Alih-alih mengenang, Chanyeol justru muak.

 **.**

"Katakan pada orang Jepang itu jika berbisnis denganku butuh otak, bukan paha wanita!"

Kai yang sedang berdiri di depan meja Chanyeol sontak melebarkan mata. Perkataan pertama Chanyeol setelah dia mengurus urusan kerja sama dengan pihak luar. "Cara berbisnis kita sudah berbeda. Jadi ku harap kau tau betul apa keputusanku."

Kai mengangguk kecil, "Ya, Tuan. Saya akan batalkan segala kerja sama dengan Tuan Yamamoto. Dan ini," satu map berwarna merah Kai letakkan di atas meja kerja Chanyeol. "Seluruh tanah dan bangunan yang pernah diperjualbelikan Tuan Byun Taekwon sudah selesai saya urus."

Chanyeol menerimanya, membuka satu-persatu lembaran dalam map itu sebelum akhirnya ia menyeringai puas. Dalam hati dia bersombong diri, _'See? Pada akhirnya aku yang menang.'_

"Bagus. Bulan depan aku akan menaikkan gajimu."

Kali ini Kai menyeringai puas. Bos besarnya kembali berbaik hati menambah pundi-pundi setelah beberapa hari Kai habiskan untuk mengurus apa-apa yang diperintahkan. "Kau bisa pulang. Aku akan disini lebih lama."

"Saya akan menunggu Anda."

"Tidak perlu," Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku akan pulang dengan taksi. Atau mungkin aku akan menginap di sini. Lihat nanti saja."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Anda, Tuan? Mungkin saya bisa membantu."

"Tidak, Kai. Kau sudah banyak membantu. Lagipula aku hanya ingin bersantai sebentar di suatu tempat."

"Baiklah, Tuan. Anda bisa mengandalkan saya kapanpun."

" _Thanks._ "

Setelah Kai membungkuk hormat dan keluar dengan kembali menutup pintu secara sopan, Chanyeol menyandarkan diri di kursi kerjanya dan memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Kursinya ia putar ke belakang, menghadap kaca jendela besar yang menampilkan senja di kota. Dia membuang pikirannya jauh, tak akan ia cegah meski harus terbang ke negeri seberang asal jika kembali harus membawa sebuah solusi. Otak cerdas Chanyeol tak lagi memiliki ruang untuk memikirkan penyelesaian atas apa yang belum ia selesaikan. Sejak malam itu, malam dimana Chanyeol memaksa tubuhnya yang lemah untuk berjalan menuju _sang wanita_ , Chanyeol sudah dibutakan oleh hatinya sendiri. Dia angkat tangan, menyerah pada kisah hati yang terlalu pelik hingga kesakitan pada hatinya mulai membuncah.

Malam itu Kai datang dengan tongkat panjang yang ia apit di kedua lengan. Chanyeol yang mulanya sedang bermimpi indah harus rela dijatuhkan dalam kubangan kenyataan yang lebih parah dari kotoran babi.

" _Tuan, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" pertanyaan pertama setelah lembaran itu jatuh dari tangan Chanyeol. Kai paham betul apa yang membuat Chanyeol terpaku. Sebelumnya dia mendapat kabar jika Baekhyun sepenuhnya telah kembali pada ayahnya. Si keparat Byun Taekwon. "Kabar terakhir yang saya dengar, markas Tuan Byun Taekwon ada di gudang bekas dekat sungai Han."_

 _Untuk sesaat Chanyeol seperti kehilangan nyawa. Tangannya bergetar dan hatinya memprovokasi jika kepergian Baekhyun adalah penghianatan._

" _Hubungi siapapun yang kau tau. Katakan jika mereka harus membawa Byun Taekwon di hadapanku. Hidup atau mati."_

 _Dengan langkah terseok-seok dan rahang mengeras, Chanyeol membawa dirinya untuk keluar kamar dan meminta supir mengantarnya ke suatu tempat. Selama perjalanan membelah malam itu Chanyeol berkali-kali meyakinkan diri jika Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Tapi mengingat bagaimana Byun Taekwon yang selalu bertindak nekad, mau tidak mau Chanyeol menanamkan pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya semakin buruk._

 _Tak lama setelah itu, Chanyeol tiba di gudang bekas yang sebelumnya telah Kai katakan. Menghiraukan rasa sakit yang masih berteriak dari tubuhnya, Chanyeol menerobos pintu gudang bekas itu dan berteriak nyalang. "KELUAR KAU BAJINGAN!"_

 _Tidak ada senjata apapun di tangannya. Chanyeol hanya datang dengan tangan kosong dan berlaku tak acuh pada apapun yang akan terjadi nanti._

" _PENGECUT! APA NYALIMU HANYA SAMPAI DI SINI SAJA?! HAH?!" Tumpukan kardus usang itu Chanyeol acak-acak hingga debu-debu yang samar mendadak mengepul dan nampak membeludak di bawah cahaya yang minim. "BYUN TAEKWON! BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU BUKAN PILIHAN YANG BENAR! BANGSAT!"_

" _Datang juga." Seseorang muncul dari sebuah pintu dengan senyum cukup menjengkelkan._

 _Chanyeol sempat memicing, memerhatikan lekat-lekat siapa pemilik suara itu. Dan ketika melihat seringai khas yang belakangan sangat ia benci, sistem kerja otaknya menyimpulkan jika itu Byun Taekwon. "Bagaimana rasanya hampir mati?"_

" _Mana Baekhyun?!"_

" _Sabar dulu. Jangan terburu-buru. Sebaiknya kita lakukan perbincangan sebentar."_

" _Persetan, Byun?! Aku sudah muak denganmu."_

 _Byun Taekwon menyeringai, memainkan ujung kukunya sambil menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di tempat. "Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa kau muak dengan calon ayah mertuamu?"_

 _Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, dengan langkah yang ia paksa terlalu kuat, ia menghampiri Byun Taekwon guna melayangkan kepalan mentah dari tangannya. Tapi Byun Taekwon cukup cerdik dengan menghindar dan memanfaatkan keadaan Chanyeol yang sedikit lemah sehingga Chanyeol hanya bisa memukul angin mentah-mentah._

 _Belum sempat Chanyeol memutar tubuh untuk kembali melayangkan kepalan tangannya, Byun Taekwon lebih dulu menendang kaki Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu tersungkur._

" _Jangan pernah merasa hebat ketika aku masih hidup, Park. Kau, bukan tandingan seorang Byun Taekwon!"_

" _Katakan apapun sebelum aku benar-benar mengirimmu ke neraka, brengsek?!"_

" _Wow!" Byun Taekwon bertepuk tangan—memberi ejekan yang membuat Chanyeol semakin geram. "Kau sangat berambisi untuk membunuhku. Tapi sebelum itu sepertinya kau dulu yang akan pergi ke sana. Karena aku.." sebuah pistol dikeluarkan dari balik jaket Byun Taekwon dan moncongnya di arahkan tepat di tempurung kepala Chanyeol, "sudah tidak sabar menghabisi nyawamu!"_

 _Pelatuk itu sudah di tarik beberapa derajat sebelum si timah panas menembus tempurung kepala Chanyeol. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, sebuah suara tembakan sudah lebih dulu terdengar. Chanyeol kira kepalanya sudah tertembus timah dan sebentar lagi dia akan meregang nyawa. Tapi kenyataannya justru Byun Taekwon yang tiba-tiba limbung menindah tubuh Chanyeol dengan darah mengucur dari bahu._

 _Chanyeol melongok di balik punggung Byun Taekwon dan sudah ada beberapa orang berseragam polisi yang menodongkan pistol._

 _Byun Taekwon yang tengah limbung karena luka tembak di lengannya segera Chanyeol manfaatkan untuk membalik keadaan. Dia menarik kerah baju Byun Taekwon dan memberi bogemnya yang tadi hanya sempat menyapu angin. Tangannya mungkin masih tidak terlalu kuat karena kondisi fisik Chanyeol sendiri tidak begitu baik, meski begitu kesemua bogem yang ia berikan mampu membuat sudut-sudut bibir Byun Taekwon mengeluarkan darah._

" _Brengsek?! Kau memang brengsek, Byun Taekwon?!" tidak terhitung sudah berapa pukulan Chanyeol berikan hingga akhirnya ia terhenti oleh todongan moncong pistol yang mengarah di dadanya._

" _Aku..masih memiliki banyak peluru untukmu ikut pergi ke neraka."_

 _Tak lama setelah itu suara letusan terdengar dua kali. Chanyeol dibuat limbung karena sesuatu baru saja menembus tubuhnya sedang Byun Taekwon mulai melemah karena kini dadanya juga mengeluarkan darah. Tangannya sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengangkat pistol, dan dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit Byun Taekwon mengehembuska napas terakhirnya._

 _Kai yang berdiri di antara para polisi segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang mengerang kesakitan karena kucuran darah yang keluar dari lengan kirinya akibat tembakan Byun Taekwon._

" _Tuan.."_

" _Kai, kita harus cari Baekhyun. Aku yakin dia masih di sini." Chanyeol berusaha bangkit meski lengannya benar-benar telah mengeluarkan banyak darah._

" _Tapi luka di lengan Anda—"_

" _Cepat bantu aku cari Baekhyun!" suaranya meninggi di sela wajah pucatnya yang menahan sakit._

 _Chanyeol memaksa dirinya untuk bangun dan kembali terseok-seok demi mencari wanitanya. Tapi dilangkah ke lima yang dia lakukan, Chanyeol tak lagi kuat menahan diri hingga kesadarannya kini hilang. Dia pingsan._

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Chanyeol- _ssi_." Seorang wanita bergaun ketat dengan belahan dada rendah, duduk menyilangkan kaki dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi goblet bening berisi _wine._

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Kita baru bertemu dua minggu, Nona Tiffany."

"Dua minggu atau dua tahun akan sama saja. Tidak ada bedanya." Tiffany mencondongkan tubuhnya, merapatkan belahan payudaranya yang mencuat. "Rasa suka tidak mengenal waktu."

"Aku bukan lelaki yang baik, Nona Tiff."

"Tapi kau _sexy,_ " Tiffany kini melakukan pergerakan dengan berdiri dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapannya. Jemari lentiknya menyapu sekitar pundak Chanyeol dan secara sengaja merapatkan payudaranya dengan kepala belakang Chanyeol. "Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya _sex_ denganmu." Bisiknya.

"Aku tidak puas jika hanya satu permainan."

"Aku bisa memberi sebanyak yang kau mau?"

"Kau menerima kekerasan saat melakukan _sex_?"

"Apapun asal kau yang melakukannya, aku menerima."

"Tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan?" Chanyeol meletakkan gobletnya yang sudah tak berisi _wine._ "Nona Tiff, kau itu cantik tapi bodoh."

"M-maksudmu?" Tiffany menjauhkan diri ketika Chanyeol mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Lelaki itu memiliki langkah lebar untuk memojokkan Tiffany yang sudah tidak bisa mundur karena terhalang tembok.

Satu pergerakan cepat sanggup meluruhkan gaun ketat Tiffany hingga payudaranya sudah bebas.

Si wanita terpojokkan menatap ngeri pada iris Chanyeol yang menajam, terlebih caranya meluruhkan gaun Tiffany hingga robek tak berbentuk.

"Katakan pada Yamamoto, berbisnis denganku itu butuh otak, bukan wanita murahan sepertimu." Suaranya terdengar pelan tapi sangat menusuk. "Kalian payah!" kini giliran kalung berlian di leher Tiffany yang di tarik paksa dan Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mata berlian kalung itu. Alat perekam telah di tempelkan di balik mata berlian dan Chanyeol segera menarik paksa lalu menginjaknya tanpa perasaan. "Aku tidak sebodoh yang kalian kira. Jadi, berhenti mengusikku!"

Terakhir, Chanyeol menarik paksa anting di telinga Tiffany yang ternyata sebuah kamera dengan ukuran kecil.

Chanyeol segera keluar ruangan VIP sebuah restoran yang dipesan Tiffany sebagai tempat makan malam mereka. Dia berdecih kecil sambil melonggarkan dasinya; merasa jengah dengan permainan Yamamoto yang sakit hati karena aliansi bisnis yang di tawarkan ternyata di tolak Chanyeol. Segera ia menuju pintu keluar dimana Kai sudah menunggu dan mereka melesat pergi setelahnya.

"Nona Tiffany adalah simpanan Tuan Yamamoto yang ada di Korea. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak dua tahun yang lalu demi kepuasan masing-masing. Tuan Yamamoto dengan tubuh Tiffany dan Tiffany dengan uang bulanan yang diberi Tuan Yamamoto." Kai mulai melaporkan apa yang ia peroleh setelah mengorek info tentang Tiffany.

"Aku sudah tau." Gumam Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga lambat mencari info?"

Kai gelagapan, ia hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar karena ketika ia mengintip Chanyeol dari kaca spion di atasnya, sang bos telah menghunusnya terlebih dahulu dengan mata tajam.

"M-maaf, Tuan. A-aku,"

"Ya, aku tau." Chanyeol melemah, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok mobil dan memejamkan matanya. "Kyungsoo benar-benar memperlambat kinerjamu, Kai. Haruskah aku membatalkan diri jadi saksi pernikahanmu dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Saya jamin Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah memberikan malam pertama kami jika Tuan batal menjadi saksi. Ketahuilah, Anda adalah bos terbaik yang sudah membiayai pernikahan kami."

"Dan aku masih harus menjadi saksi pernikahan kalian? Astaga, kalian benar-benar tau cara membuatku miskin."

Kai hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar candaan Chanyeol yang kaku. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada melihat wajah bos-nya mengeras dengan kemarahan yang menyala.

"Jika nanti Anda menikah, saya akan menjadi saksi pernikahan Anda. _A good feedback, sir._ "

"Menikah?" Chanyeol membuka matanya, tiba-tiba angannya melayang jauh hingga tidak bisa ia jangkau dan Chanyeol jadi terdiam karena hal itu. Dulu, lebih tepatnya setahun yang lalu, Chanyeol memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk melepas masa sendiri. Dia telah menempatkan hati pada wadah yang benar dan dirasa bisa memberinya kenyamanan. Tapi setelah lika-liku panjang yang ia lewati hingga harus berakhir lemah karena luka tembak di lengannya, Chanyeol menjadi sadar satu hal; ia sudah di tinggalkan. Tidak ada raungan tangis karena dirinya terluka, atau paling tidak ada sebuah kehadiran yang mana hal itu sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol untuk mengembalikan semangat hidup.

Semua sudah terjadi dan Chanyeol dengan sangat terpaksa menyimpulkan seorang diri; jika pengorbanannya hanya untuk melihat sang wanita pergi dan melepas tanpa rasa iba. Ya sudahlah, bagaimanapun semua yang bersatu akan terpisahkan. Chanyeol membentuk benteng dimana dia akan kembali menjadi penguasa kejam sebagai dalih hatinya yang patah. Jika bisa mengaku, Chanyeol sudah kalah dengan dirinya sendiri dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menutupinya agar tidak ada yang menertawakan.

"Kai, kita berhenti sebentar _disana._ "

Mobil sedan hitam mengkilat itu berbelok pada sebuah gang kecil sebelum berhenti pada sebuah rumah yang nampak kosong. Dari luar saja sudah terlihat jika rumah itu sudah lama tak berpenghuni; tanaman liar mulai melilit di pagar dan sampah-sampah yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya, melangkah tanpa ragu untuk berdiri di depan pagar dan menengadah sebentar pada langit senja. Setelah itu ia melihat prihatin pada ujung sepatunya; memendam banyak rasa bersalah karena amanah dari Soojung tidak bisa terlaksana.

Kesalahan terbesar bukan karena Chanyeol yang abai, dalam kisah ini dia yang memiliki andil besar sebagai seorang pejuang. Apapun ia pertaruhkan, termasuk hati yang selama ini tak pernah ia biarkan disentuh oleh siapapun.

Tapi apa daya, kekuatan maksimal manusia dalam berusaha akan kalah dengan takdir. Seberapa jauh Chanyeol membuat dirinya tenggelam dalam pengorbanan itu, pada akhirnya ia satu-satunya yang dirugikan dalam hal ini. Hatinya dibawa pergi, sangat jauh hingga Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk menjangkau.

"Tuan,"

Chanyeol menoleh sedikit ketika Kai menginterupsi. "Kita pulang, Kai."

"Baik."

Selalu seperti itu. Ketika Chanyeol kalah oleh rasa rindu, dia akan menuju ke tempat dimana pernah ditinggali Baekhyun. Dia akan berdiri beberapa saat disana sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum miris pada nasibnya sendiri. _Bodoh._

.

Pesta pernikahan Kai digelar di suatu _convention hall_ milik perusahaan Chanyeol, yang mana bisa Kai dapatkan secara cuma-cuma karena kebaikan hati Chanyeol. Tidak banyak yang di undang, hanya beberapa teman dekat dan keluarga yang hadir dan memberikan ucapan selamat.

Setelah melaksanakan proses pemberkatan dan Chanyeol –setengah terpaksa— menjadi saksi karena paksaan Kyungsoo, resepsi pernikahan-pun di gelar.

Sedari awal Kyungsoo dan Kai sepakat akan menggelar resepsi dengan tema putih. Semua hiasan dan segala macam yang ada harus serba putih, termasuk para undangan yang dimohon untuk mengenakan baju putih. Tapi di antara semua yang hadir, Kai cukup kesal dengan sosok menjulang di dekat meja _wine_ —kepercayaan diri lelaki dekat meja wine cukup tinggi dengan setelan jas silver dan rambut hitam pekat tertata ke atas.

Meninggalkan tamu-tamu yang sedang menjamu makanan dan istrinya yang sedang berfoto dengan beberapa kerabat, Kai menghampiri sosok itu dengan wajah masam yang sengaja ia buat.

"Aku sudah membayar mahal untuk pernikahanmu jadi jangan protes jika aku juga akan menghancurkannya." Sebenarnya itu hanya candaan, Kai tau hal itu. Tapi menjadi yang paling berbeda di antara semua yang berbalut baju putih, sungguh mematahkan harapan Kai untuk menjadi pusat perhatian di hari pernikahannya.

"Ku harap Tuan Chanyeol bisa mengerti jika menjadi pusat perhatian di hari pernikahan itu bisa menaikkan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi."

"Tck!" Chanyeol berdecih sebelum akhinya menghabiskan isi dalam gelasnya. "Dapat dari mana asumsi seperti itu?"

"Internet."

"Berhenti membaca yang _hoax_ dan mulailah percaya pada kenyataan."

"Apapun itu saya benar-benar ingin menjadi yang paling tampan hari ini." Kai memelas dengan wajah yang ia tekuk sedemikian hingga, kontras dengan Chanyeol yang merasa menang karena telah menggoda tangan kanannya ini.

"Aku akan segera pergi." Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya dan mengambil amplop dari balik saku jas.

"A-apa ini, Tuan?"

Chanyeol mendekat, berbisik tepat di telinga Kai, "Hawai. Pesanku, jika kalian melakukan _malam kesekian_ kalian, tutup pintu rapat-rapat agar tidak ada yang melihat dari celah."

Kai memucat dan Chanyeol hanya menepuk pundak Kai sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

Ditengah keramaian atas kebahagiaan Kai menikahi Kyungsoo, Chanyeol merasa seperti dikucilkan dari peradaban. Dia merasa kosong, meratapi ujung kisahnya yang sepertinya tidak akan sebahagia Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Berat, jika boleh jujur. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini menjadi jawaban dari segala usahanya. Meratapinya seorang diri masih Chanyeol lakukan jika ia tidak bersama siapapun. Bekas yang ditinggal oleh Baekhyun terlalu dalam hingga dalam waktu satu tahun saja masih belum tertutup sepenuhnya.

Haruskah Chanyeol mencari pengganti? Tapi sejujurnya itu tidak mudah dan Chanyeol belum siap jika wanita lain yang akan menggantikan posisi Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku hanya akan menitipkan ini. Tolong berikan pada mempelai wanita,"

Ah, bahkan kini Chanyeol sudah mulai berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak. Suara wanita yang berada di meja penerima tamu dan sedang memunggungi posisi Chanyeol terdengar seperti suara yang tidak asing.

 _Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti sudah pergi jauh dan sebaiknya sadarkan dirimu Park Chanyeol._

"Katakan jika aku tidak bisa lama-lama karena ada urusan penting."

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menendang halusinasinya agar enyah dan dia bisa bangkit dari setiap hal yang ia rekam kuat-kuat dari sosok Baekhyun.

Dan sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar harus segera di sadarkan. Setelah telinganya yang berhalusinasi, kini indera penghilihatnya mulai tertular. Apa halusinasi itu semacam penyakit yang kecepatan menularnya bisa dalam hitungan detik? Karena dari apa yang kini tertangkap matanya adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam pekat dan _dress_ putih sederhana tengah membuat sebuah pergerakan -secara tidak sengaja- hingga menghadap Chanyeol. Pas.

Sepasang iris itu saling beradu, menyiratkan hal-hal tak terbaca hingga membeku adalah akibat dari semuanya. Chanyeol mungkin boleh menyalahkan halusinasi yang membayangi, tapi kenyataan seperti sedang berbahagia karena memenangkan pertaruhan.

 _Dia di sana._

 _Berdiri dengan rambut hitam pekat._

 _Menyuarakan batin jika pertemuan ini tidak seharusnya terjadi._

 _Memaksa sukma untuk segera kembali pada tempat semestinya._

 _Menolak takdir,_

 _Jika pada kenyataannya bertemu kembali akan menjadi jawaban atas segala doa._

 _Tapi bukan doa seperti ini yang dipanjatkan._

 _Ini terlalu berlebihan, karena doa itu hanya mengharap rindu di seberang sana terjaga dalam kebaikan._

 _Bukan suatu pertemuan,_

 _Yang menghadirkan sayatan dari masa lalu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Basyot** : iya tau ini dikit, ngetiknya aja ngebut biar bisa update cepet wkwk

Btw, HAPPY EXO-L DAY! Saranghae :*

.

.

FF ini update bareng : **Jongtakgu, Blood Type-B, Purflowerian, Azova10,** dan teman dm IG saya **KimhaneunVya**

.

Oh ya satu lagi, cuma mau ngasih tau kalo saya hanya punya satu akun FFn **parkayoung ,** satu akun wattpad **parkayoung_** , dan satu akun instagram **parkayoung_**

Kalo kalian nemu sesuatu yang ganjil di luar sana, minta tolong saya di kasih tau ya. Biar kejadian yg "Down Payment" gak ke ulang lagi. Terim kasih, kesayanganku :*


	14. Chapter 14

"Tuan Chanyeol memberi kita tiket bulan madu ke hawai." Kai menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih pada Kyungsoo yang sedang membersihkan _make-up._

Matanya membola besar, takjub dengan hadiah yang kembali diberikan oleh Chanyeol. "Wow. Padahal aku hanya ingin Tuan Chanyeol jadi saksi pernikahan kita. Tapi kita bahkan mendapat lebih."

"Aku curiga sesuatu." Kai memicing. "Kau melakukan sesuatu pada Tuan Chanyeol."

"Hentikan pikiranmu itu. Ini hanya balas budi, Kai."

"Untuk ukuran seseorang yang bekerja pada Tuan Chanyeol, kurasa semua yang diberikan pada kita ini terlalu besar, Soo."

"Kau benar. Untuk ukuran bekerja sebagai _informan,_ kita mendapat lebih." Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan _make-up_ dan bersiap menyusul Kai di ranjang mereka.

Awalnya Kai hanya manggut-manggut, tapi setelah itu dia sadar apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Informan?! Maksudmu?!"

Kyungsoo mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci dan memberikannya pada Kai. Sebuah kotak kecil dengan pita putih cantik yang melilit dan satu kartu kecil terselip di sana.

 _Berbahagialah hingga maut memisahkan. –Baekhyun_

Kini giliran Kai yang membolakan matanya, menuntut penjelasan pada Kyungsoo yang mulai menaikkan selimut sebatas dada.

"Garis merahnya, selama setahun ini sebenarnya Tuan Chanyeol tau dimana keberadaan Nona Baekhyun."

"Jangan katakan jika kau—"

"Bingo!" Kyungsoo meraup rahang Kai dan memberinya satu kecupan di bibir sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan mata.

"Kyungsoo, kau harus menjelaskannya padaku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wanderlust**

 **Chap 14**

Now i'm listening : Adele – All I Ask

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sudah mulai menggelap ketika sepasang kaki berbalut _flat-shoes_ sederhana berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Langkahnya tidak terlalu cepat dan tidak terlalu lambat—sepadan dengan hatinya yang mulai kembali menemukan pijakan.

Betapa adilnya pemilik semesta ini, membuat satu dari sekian banyak malam menjadi sesuatu yang kembali memiliki kesan. Tundukan kepala bahkan tak sanggup menceritakan betapa Baekhyun hampir saja kalut oleh rindunya. Tapi dia memiliki kekonsistenan, tidak berlama-lama dalam berdiam diri ketika manik matanya bertemu langsung.

Baekhyun hanya akan berjalan pulang. Kembali pada tempat dimana selama ini dia menyebutnya sebagai sebuah persembunyian. Mengurung diri dan memeluk malaikat kecilnya hingga pagi menjelang dan menyusun kembali puing-puing kebahagiaan yang tersisa. Tapi kenyataannya, dia sedang berada pada tujuan yang tak tentu. Memilih langkah _random_ yang entah akan sampai dimana pucuk semua ini.

Lalu ketika kakinya itu berhenti melangkah, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi cukup membuat siapa saja sadar jika dia bukan mayat berjalan. Dia juga menyempatkan diri berbalik, menatap kembali sepasang mata yang ia jumpai di pesta pernikahan Kyungsoo.

"Hai, Chanyeol." adalah apa yang Baekhyun keluarkan dari mulutnya setelah dia sadar jika tidaklah dia seorang diri yang berjalan di trotoar. Baekhyun cukup mengenalnya, sejumput aroma maskulin yang setahun lalu menjadi favoritnya.

Rasanya tidak terlalu pantas jika sekarang Baekhyun tersenyum. Itu terlihat seperti sedang menutupi sesuatu yang menyesakkan—sudut bibirnya menunjukkan kegugupan.

"Sudah lama, ya? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Chanyeol tak merespon. Rahangnya masihlah keras dan matanya menajam tanpa pernah tau jika itu perlahan menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Sudah pukul 11 malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Besok kau harus bekerja, kan, Chanyeol?"

"Apa hanya itu?"

"Ya?"

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan setelah aku berjalan sejauh ini?"

Tubuh tegapnya masih berada di jarak 3 meter di depan Baekhyun. Kedua tangan yang dulu selalu membelai penuh cinta itu ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Baekhyun berani bertaruh, jemarinya pasti sudah mengepal penuh amarah.

"Tidakkah," Chanyeol maju satu langkah.

"Kau" Langkah kedua

"tau" langkah ketiga

"jika" langkah keempat

"kau" Langkah kelima

"egois?" dan berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun. Menusuk wanita itu dengan hujanan kekecewaan yang tergambar jelas dari caranya memandang. Rahangnya semakin mengeras dengan bibir kaku tanpa pernah sudi menyunggingkan senyum.

Baekhyun kembali menunduk, mendesakkan sesuatu yang berusaha keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan dia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat hal itu. Terlalu memalukan jika pihak yang memiliki kesalahan besar nyatanya lemah oleh akibat dari perbuatannya.

Kemudian wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha memberi ketegaran dari hatinya yang mulai goyah. "Aku ingin minta maaf tapi itu terlalu klise."

"Klise karena kau sadar jika kau memiliki kesalahan terbesar?"

"Kau benar." Dan setitik bodoh itu jatuh menuruni pipi tirus Baekhyun. "Aku yang bersalah. Aku yang pantas di salahkan."

"Memang harus seperti itu."

"Kau bisa menghukumku. Apapun itu, aku akan menerimanya."

Chanyeol berdecih, "Aku tidak yakin kau akan bisa menerima semua hukumanku. Kau tau sendiri betapa kejamnya emosiku."

"Akan aku terima." Dan menunduk lagi. "Karena maafku tidak akan sebanding dengan penderitaanmu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Lelaki itu kemudian pergi, berbalik arah dan melangkah ringan meninggalkan seseorang di belakangnya yang mulai terisak dalam.

 **.**

"Maaf Bibi Sun, aku terlambat menjemput Rahee."

Seorang bayi perempuan lucu yang sedang tidur itu kini beralih dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, Baekhyun."

"Besok aku tidak akan bekerja. Aku cuti."

"Apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat tidak baik, Baek. Apa terjadi sesuatu di pesta pernikahan temanmu?"

"Tidak, Bi. Aku tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin bersama Rahee sehari penuh. Rasanya selama ini aku hanya sibuk mencari uang dan tidak mempedulikan Rahee."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau bisa mengandalkan Bibi kapanpun."

Setelah berpamitan dengan Bibi Sun, Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menuju tempatnya berdiam diri bersama Rahee, sebuah rumah dengan kondisi tidak begitu baik. Tapi Baekhyun merasa nyaman berada di sini, sebuah rumah yang selalu membawanya ingat pada sang ibu meski dia tidak pernah berkesempatan melihatnya secara langsung.

Keadaan gerbangnya sudah tidak karuan. Baekhyun sengaja membiarkannya ditumbuhi tanaman liar dan menjalar tinggi, memberi kesan jika rumah ini bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk di lirik. Hanya memberi penerangan seadanya di dalam kamar dengan perabot-perabot sederhana yang ia beli dengan hasilnya bekerja di supermarket.

Jika dilihat dari luar, rumah yang Baekhyun huni seperti rumah kosong tak terawat. Bahkan serangga-pun seperti tak ingin datang melihat keadaan yang seperti itu. Tapi ketika masuk kedalam dan melewati ruang tamu yang tak di beri lampu, Baekhyun sudah menciptakan surga kecil untuk kenyamanannya dengan sang putri.

Ah ya, bayi cantik itu bernama Rahee. Usianya baru 6 bulan dengan rambut lebat yang wangi. Tubuhnya menggemaskan hingga membuat matanya yang diwarisi dari Baekhyun kini terlihat lebih kecil karena desakan pipi.

Enam bulan lalu Baekhyun melahirkannya di sebuah klinik bersalin kecil yang terselip di keramaian kota. Dengan bantuan Bibi Sun, Baekhyun melewati masa sulit membawa Rahee melihat dunia dengan erangan-erangannya. Tekadnya kuat, demi malaikat cantik yang sembilan bulan dikandung, Baekhyun mempertaruhkan semua yang ia miliki.

Kebahagiaan Baekhyun berlipat ganda ketika usahanya bertaruh nyawa membuahkan malaikat cantik dengan tangis memecah hening malam. Baekhyun memeluknya, si kecil tanpa dosa yang begitu ia sayangi melebihi apapun. Sesuatu dalam benaknya mulai merangkai janji jika semua hal yang ia miliki sepenuhnya akan ia berikan demi kebahagiaan si kecil. Rahee.

Dan setelah melewati bulan pertama bersama Rahee dengan bantuan dari Bibi Sun, pontang-panting mencari pekerjaan demi memenuhi kebutuhan Rahee, Baekhyun kembali dipertemukan dengan Kyungsoo di sebuah minimarket tempat Baekhyun baru mendapat pekerjaan. Dari sana Baekhyun bercerita, tidak ada yang ia kurangi ataupun ia tambahi. Baekhyun tak bermaksud mengiba dengan keadaannya saat itu, tapi Kyungsoo memaksa jika ia akan membantu Baekhyun mencari pekerjaan dengan gaji yang lebih demi memenuhi kebutuhan Rahee.

Hari-harinya berjalan begitu menyenangkan ketika Rahee adalah satu-satunya penyemangat. Baekhyun tak sampai hati mengeluhkan rasa lelahnya ketika deru tawa Rahee sewaktu mereka bertemu di malam hari adalah apa yang menarik lelah sampai ke akar. Baekhyun juga masih sering memiliki janji bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, entah itu saling bertanya kabar atau menyeduh kopi dalam keterdiaman yang sudah menerjemahkan semuanya. Mereka bertemu secara diam-diam tentu saja, Baekhyun tidak ingin siapapun tau keberadaannya saat itu dan Kyungsoo berjanji dengan mulutnya sendiri untuk menjaga hal itu.

Baekhyun merasa beruntung dengan keberadaan Bibi Sun dan juga Kyungsoo yang selalu bisa di andalkan untuk menjadi teman bercerita ketika lingkungan mendesaknya. Dan lagi-lagi, jika bukan karena Rahee, Baekhyun tidak mungkin memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini.

Rahee adalah sumber kekuatan, dimana ketika Baekhyun terpuruk, maka senyum Rahee membangkitkan kekuatan-kekuatan yang bersembunyi di dalam. Apapun untuk Rahee, kebahagiaan dan segalanya akan dia berikan tanpa ada satupun yang dikurangi.

"Rahee- _ya,_ " Baekhyun mengecup puncak kepala bayi cantik yang sedang tidur itu.

Di dalam kamar kecil ini hanya ada satu ranjang kecil dan lampu meja sederhana, cat yang sebelumnya sudah mengelupas sudah Baekhyun benahi menjadi lebih baik meski tidaklah mewah. Setidaknya ketika Rahee membuka mata, bayi cantik itu masih bisa menikmati keadaan yang lebih layak dari pada sebelumnya.

"Hanya Rahee yang Ibu miliki. Berjanji jika Rahee tidak akan meninggalkan Ibu, ya?"

Malam itu berakhir sedikit haru, dimana Baekhyun mendekap Rahee sepenuhnya dan tidak berniat melepas barang sedetik saja. Baekhyun hanya ingin bersama Rahee, apapun yang terjadi Rahee harus selalu ada dalam pelukannya. Dan di detik terakhir Baekhyun hanyut dalam lelap tidurnya, dia menyempilkan kembali doa yang begitu suci. Untuk Rahee, dan untuk seseorang yang berada pada rindu dikejauhan sana.

 **.**

"Kyungsoo- _ya,_ " Panggilan pertama Kai setelah mereka resmi menjadi seorang suami dari Kyungsoo.

Yang di panggil bergeming, memilih tetap sibuk dengan makanan-makanan yang di masukkan dalam kotak berwarna biru muda. "Selamat pagi, sayangku."

Alih-alih menjawab, Kyungsoo justru menjulurkan pergelangan tangannya yang sudah berbalut jam tangan berwarna merah. "Ini sudah pukul 11 siang, Kai. Cepat mandi, kau bau sekali."

"Bau-bau begini semalam kau memelukku erat." Lelaki yang masih berbalut kemeja tidur itu justru memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang dan sesekali mengendus aroma harum yang menguar. Sampai akhirnya ketika suatu dehaman keras memecah keromantisan yang hampir memasuki babak 'ciuman bangun tidur', Kai hanya bisa tertunduk pasrah. Jika bos besar sudah muncul, itu tandanya ia kembali dibawa ke alam sadar jika mereka masih berada di rumah si bos.

Diam-diam Kai menyesal karena tidak menyewa apartemen sementara setelah menikah dari pada menerima tawaran Chanyeol untuk menetap di sini. Sial.

"Kai, kau bisa menikmati cuti selama sehari karena setelah itu kau harus kembali bekerja."

Chanyeol itu bos yang semaunya sendiri. Menetapkan libur dan masuk kerja tanpa pernah tau kondisi jika Kai juga masih ingin bergelung lama-lama dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi Kai tak memiliki suara untuk menolak, dia harus patuh karena Kyungsoo bilang hanya itu balas budi atas semua yang Chanyeol beri di hari pernikahan mereka.

"Tuan," Kyungsoo bersuara sebelum Chanyeol meninggalkan dapur.

"Ya?"

" _Dia_ semalam datang." Takut-takut Kyungsoo memberitahu karena ia tidak tau bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol setelahnya. Tapi mengingat selama ini mereka 'bekerja sama' dengan banyak hasil yang terkadang tidak sesuai harapan, Kyungsoo memiliki sedikit kepercayaan jika reaksi Chanyeol akan sama seperti kemarin. Datar.

"Ya. Aku tau."

Dua bola mata Kyungsoo membesar, "B-benarkah?"

"Aku bahkan berbicara dengannya."

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo tampak menggebu sedang Jongin hanya menggaruk pipi—yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Tentu aku akan memberi hukuman. Kau sangat tau prinsipku." Setelah itu Chanyeol pergi, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar bagi Kyungsoo tentang hukuman yang di bicarakan. Dan Kai, baiklah, dia semakin tidak mengerti dengan 'dia' dan 'hukuman' yang baru saja di ceritakan.

Sebelum Kyungsoo pergi dan Kai lagi-lagi kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertanya, dia segera membalik tubuh Kyungsoo dan mencengkeram pundak istrinya itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Kai. Sakit!"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan. Sekarang ceritakan ada apa sebenarnya denganmu dan Tuan Chanyeol."

"Iya, tapi lepas dulu. Ya ampun, sakit sekali."

Kai mengendurkan cengkeramannya, dia lalu menarik masuk ke kemar dan memenjaranya dengan dua lengan setelah pintu tertutup.

Kyungsoo merasa ini terlalu drama karena Kai terlihat seperti seseorang penjahat yang akan menguliti tawanannya.

"Oke, aku akan bercerita dan sebaiknya kita bisa sambil duduk."

"Janji?"

"Ya." dan terakhir Kyungsoo meraup rahang Kai sebelum akhirnya memberi kecupan singkat di bibir suaminya. "Jadi begini..."

 **.**

Berhari-hari sudah Chanyeol hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan termenung di kantor. Meski tetap menjalani rapat dan pertemuan dengan rekan bisnisnya, pikiran Chanyeol tak sepenuhnya terpusat di sana. Ada hal lain yang membuatnya terkadang melamun dengan pangkal pena yang tanpa sadar ia gigit. Terkadang juga ia terlalu lamban mengambil keputusan sampai akhirnya Kai mengulangi hasil rapat yang dilakukan.

Setahun yang lalu Chanyeol memang di tinggal; dibiarkan sendiri tanpa pernah tau jika separuh jiwanya sudah lepas. Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika tidak memiliki opsi untuk memenuhi kepuasannya. Dia mengerahkan seluruh tim yang diam-diam dia bentuk, Kai bahkan tidak tau hal ini. Chanyeol memerintahkan tim itu untuk menulusuri keberadaan Baekhyun dan apa yang sedang dilakukan. Chanyeol sempat cemas setelah malam itu dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun di gudang atau dimanapun yang sekiranya ia sangka sebagai tempat Byun Taekwon menyembunyikan Baekhyun.

Tak butuh lama, Chanyeol mendapat kabar jika Baekhyun berada di sebuah rumah tak terawat. Hidup seorang diri dengan perut yang semakin membesar dan harus bekerja sebagai pegawai minimarket untuk memenuhi kebutuhan. Chanyeol memastikan hal itu dan dia dibuat _ngilu_ hati karena keadaan Baekhyun. Kenapa dia justru memilih jalan ini ketika Chanyeol bisa menjamin segalanya? Jika ancaman Byun Taekwon menjadi satu-satunya penyebab, setidaknya biarkan Chanyeol tau semua yang Baekhyun khawatirkan. Bukan dengan cara pergi dan menderita dalam kehidupan yang tidak layak.

Chanyeol selalu mengamati dari kejauhan. Terkadang dia memberi arahan pada beberapa orang untuk sekedar membantu Baekhyun yang mulai memasuki bulan-bulan rawan kontraksi. Entah dengan menggantikannya mengangkut barang atau sengaja menyewa orang untuk jadi pembeli dan memberikan uang lebih.

Keadaan yang paling menakutkan sebenarnya ketika Baekhyun di bawa ke sebuh klinik. Saat itu Chanyeol mendapat kabar dari anak buahnya yang selalu ia kirim untuk mengawasi keadaan rumah Baekhyun, berkata jika Baekhyun dilarikan ke sebuah klinik karena perutnya sudah mengalami kontraksi berkepanjangan. Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya mengamati dari kejauhan, meremas penuh khawatir kedua tangannya ketika ia mendengar Baekhyun berteriak untuk sebuah kehidupan baru. Air matanya kemudian terurai jatuh, teramat haru ketika suara tangis bayi itu mengakhiri perjuangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ingin di sana, di dekat Baekhyun untuk sekedar menggenggam tangannya lalu berbisik , _'terima kasih sayang untuk pertaruhan nyawa ini. aku mencintaimu.'_. Tapi lagi-lagi dia tak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali menyambangi si kecil di ruang bayi setelah mendapat perawatan dari beberapa suster.

Setiap hari seperti itu, dia akan menyamar menjadi ini-itu dan meminta beberapa orang untuk melakukan ini-itu, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mulai tidak tahan jika hanya sesuatu yang kecil sebagai imbal dari semua kerja keras Baekhyun.

Melalui Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menjalankan rencananya. Mereka membuat skenario seakan-akan pertemuan dengan Baekhyun nantinya adalah kebetulan. Meski di awal penyusunan skenario ini Kyungsoo tampak tak percaya jika Baekhyun selama ini berada di rumah lamanya, pada akhirnya rencana itu selalu berjalan mulus sampai sekarang.

 **.**

"Kita ke rumah _itu,_ Kai."

Chanyeol melonggarkan simpulan dasinya, menyandarkan tubuh sejenak di jok, dan sedikit melayangkan otak secara _random._

Kai yang ada di balik kemudi hanya menyeringai kecil, merasa jika ia cukup menang karena kali ini dia sudah tau mengapa bos besarnya selalu datang ke rumah tak terawat itu dan berdiam diri di sana lebih lama.

"Sudah pukul 9 malam dan aku tidak berharap ada arwah manapun yang merasukimu dan membuatmu terlihat aneh dengan senyum itu." kata Chanyeol, santai.

"Tuan, sejujurnya saya merasa sedikit kecewa karena tidak di libatkan dalam rencana ini," Chanyeol berdecih, "tapi setelah tau dan memahami semua maksud Anda, saya memberi semua apresiasi lelaki sejati untuk Anda."

"Syukurlah aku tidak perlu menjelaskan padamu panjang-lebar. Itu susah."

"Terima kasih, Tuan, karena telah berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan."

"Kau berlebihan, Kai. Ini bukan perang."

"Tapi, Tuan, saya masih penasaran tentang satu hal."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana rumah itu bisa kosong? Setau saya, rumah itu sempat di jadikan bar dadakan oleh nenek Nona Baekhyun."

"Mudah saja, aku tinggal membuat laporan tentang bar ilegal dan polisi bergerak cepat untuk meringkus semuanya. Mulanya aku hanya ingin membersihkan semua hal kotor yang di tinggalkan oleh Byun Taekwon juga si nenek tua itu. Dan ternyata hal itu membuatku kembali bisa melihat Baekhyun. Dia datang ke rumah itu, membersihkan sendiri hingga menjadi tempat yang layak huni."

"Tapi dari luar, rumah itu nampak kosong."

"Ya, Baekhyun sengaja membuatnya terlihat seperti itu agar tidak ada orang yang tau jika di dalamnya ada sebuah kehidupan." Chanyeol membuka sedikit kaca mobilnya dan melepas jauh pandangan di luar, "Mungkin agar dia tidak bisa di temukan."

"Anda sudah menemukannya, Tuan."

"Tapi aku belum sepat bertemu langsung dengannya."

Mobil hitam itu masuk ke sebuah jalanan kecil yang familiar dan Kai memberhentikannya di sebuah rumah yang Chanyeol katakan memiliki kehidupan di dalamnya. Kai mengamatinya sebentar, memang terlihat seperti rumah kosong tak terawat. Tak ada penerangan di bagian depan dan tanaman liar sudah merambat dari pagar yang berdiri di bagian paling depan. Tapi mendengar semua yang Chanyeol ceritakan, Kai menyadari satu hal jika di dalam rumah tak terawat bagian depannya itu ada sebuah kehidupan yang menyangkut hati sang bos besar.

"Anda tidak berniat masuk, Tuan?"

Setelah Chanyeol turun, Kai hanya melihat bos-nya itu berdiri mematung tanpa ada langkah maju untuk apapun.

"Begini saja aku sudah bahagia, Kai." Chanyeol mendengus kecil, menyalahkan ketidakberaniannya kali ini untuk bertemu Baekhyun. "Kai, kau bisa menungguku di jalanan depan. Aku akan-"

 **Krek!**

Pintu pagar itu terbuka, membuat siapa saja yang di sana terpaku dalam keterdiaman yang tidak tau akan sampai kapan. Dan Kai menjadi yang pertama untuk sadar, dia segera berpamitan untuk menunggu di depan karena sebenarnya dia tau dua manusia dengan cerita kompleks itu butuh waktu untuk kembali menyapa.

"C-chanyeol.." lirih Baekhyun. Dia sedikit tergagap, seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah. Sedang yang lebih tinggi mulai mengeraskan rahang, suatu bentuk penutupan rasa gugup yang sebenarnya menyerang.

"Jadi di sini."

Mulut Baekhyun baru akan terbuka, tapi dia urung melakukan dan lebih memilih satu senyum getir. "Ya, aku di sini."

"Dunia ini terlalu sempit, kau tau?"

"Dan itu membuat kita bertemu lagi."

"Kini aku tau kemana seharusnya aku akan datang untuk menghukummu."

Baekhyun mencengkeram ujung dress-nya, merasa gugup serta bersalah dalam waktu bersamaan karena balasan atas perbuatannya akan segera ia terima.

Mungkin Chanyeol akan melakukan sesuatu dengan fisik, melukai Baekhyun seperti pertama mereka bertemu karena Baekhyun telah bertindak sangat egois.

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang membuatmu merasa puas. Aku tau, sudah waktunya aku menebus semua kesalahan yang telah ku perbuat padamu, Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan melawan, aku akan diam sampai kau merasa puas untuk memukulku."

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan sebagai bentuk pembelaan?" Baekhyun terkesiap ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik dagunya dan mereka terlibat dalam adu pandang yang cukup membara. "Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan padaku yang setahun ini sekarat atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan?! Jawab aku, Baekhyun!"

Setelah itu yang terdengar hanya sebuah isak tangis. Kepala Baekhyun sudah tertunduk dan bahunya bergetar. Chanyeol meraup kembali kesadarannya setelah kata-katanya terlalu menggebu dalam meluapkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya itu bentuk kerinduan. Dia kalah oleh air mata Baekhyun, selalu seperti itu.

"Maaf..maafkan aku..."

"Berharaplah semoga aku bisa seperti itu. Kau sangat tau jika stok maafku tidaklah banyak. Kau itu kejam!" Hardik Chanyeol lagi. "Mulutmu hanya mengatakan janji-janji manis tapi ternyata kau pergi begitu saja. Kau benar-benar tidak berperasaan!"

Kiranya Baekhyun akan memiliki sebuah rasa sakit karena fisiknya ditempa oleh sesuatu yang keras, tapi nyatanya dia dibawa pada sesuatu yang lembut dengan alunan rindu yang kembali menggetarkan hati.

Tak berani membuka mata, Baekhyun membiarkan matanya tetap terpejam ketika tubuh ringkihnya didekap penuh proteksi oleh sesuatu yang selama ini ia butuhkan. Bulir-bulir kehangatan turut menjalar dan membuat semua yang tertahan di pelupuk mata menjadi turun tanpa pernah tau kapan akan berhenti.

"Bodoh! Kau masih Baekhyun yang bodoh!"

Malam itu, dibawa rembulan yang malu-malu menunjukkan eksistensinya, dua rindu yang selama ini terpisah mulai menitihkan air mata. Sebuah perasaan lega karena ketegaran yang setahun belakangan di simpan rapat-rapat mulai meleleh oleh kehangatan masing-masing.

"Aku..aku.."

"Ya, kau. Manusia paling tidak berperasaan. Meninggalkanku tanpa pernah tau jika aku hampir sekarat."

"Maaf...maaf.."

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh dalam pelukannya, menyeka air mata yang menitih deras dengan ibu jarinya, dan kembali membuat satu kontak fisik hangat dalam dekapannya. "Setahun itu lama, Baekhyun. Kau menghukumku terlalu lama."

 **.**

"Tidak apa jika kau duduk di lantai?" Baekhyun meletakkan secangkir teh hangat pada Chanyeol. Mereka kini ada di dalam rumah Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya kamar sempit yang Baekhyun huni dengan Rahee.

Chanyeol terlonjak kecil, dia sedang melihat apa yang ada di atas ranjang kecil dan sedang terlelap lucu. Hatinya tergelitik, seratus persen yakin jika itu adalah si kecil yang pernah ia lihat di ruang bayi enam bulan yang lalu.

"Jika tidak nyaman, kau bisa duduk di atas ranjang. Aku akan memindahkan Rahee dalam keranjang bayinya."

Chanyeol melihat keranjang rajut bayi yang ada di sudut ruangan, berwarna coklat tua dengan alas pink bergambar beruang.

"T-tidak. Biarkan dia tetap di sana. Aku..aku tidak apa duduk di bawah."

"Namanya Rahee." Baekhyun mengusak rambut lebat si bayi mungil yang sudah terlelap dengan sangat nyenyak. "Dia cantik, bukan?"

"Ya, dia sangat cantik."

"Anakku sangat cantik."

"Anak kita." Sela Chanyeol cepat. "Rahee...anak kita. Aku ayahnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, merasa hangat ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. "Dia memiliki hidung dan bibir sepertimu, Chanyeol."

"B-boleh aku..menciumnya?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa menciumnya."

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol mendekatkan diri, mengecup lembut puncak kepala si bayi cantik yang sudah bermain di alam mimpinya. Rasanya sungguh menenangkan, menyentuh langsung kulit Rahee yang selama ini selalu ingin Chanyeol lakukan.

"Mau menggendongnya?"

"Tidak-eh, maksudku jangan sekarang. Aku tidak mau mengganggu tidurnya. Dia tidur sangat lelap."

"Ya, mungkin karena Rahee tau sekarang dia bertemu dengan ayahnya. Beberapa hari belakangan dia menjadi sangat rewel, aku tidak tau kenapa."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol melepas atensinya dari Rahee menuju Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. "Terima kasih sudah melahirkan Rahee. Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak tau jika menjadi seorang ibu akan semenyenangkan ini. Aku bahagia melakukan apapun untuk Rahee."

Lalu Baekhyun kembali di tarik dalam sebuah pelukan yang menghangat. Membuatnya kembali bertanya pada diri sendiri, apakah ini hanya mimpi? Jika ini hanya mimpi, Baekhyun tidak ingin di bangunkan. Dia ingin terus seperti ini selama-lamanya.

"Dan maaf, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu saat kau berjuang untuk anak kita."

"Tidak apa, Chanyeol. Sudahlah, jangan merasa bersalah atas apa yang pernah terjadi." Baekhyun mengusap lembut punggung Chanyeol dan membuat lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Baekhyun,"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah aku tetap di sini bersama kalian?" Baekhyun menjauhkan pelukan itu, mengernyit pada lelaki yang ada di hadapannya, "biarkan aku disini semalam, menikmati kebersamaan denganmu juga Rahee."

"Tapi,"

"Hanya malam ini. Biarkan aku berbahagia malam ini saja."

Baekhyun membawa tangannya meraup penuh rahang Chanyeol, mengusap pipi laki-laki itu dengan ibu jarinya dan memberikan senyum terhangat. "Baiklah, kau bisa disini selama yang kau inginkan. Tidurlah dengan Rahee, aku akan mengambilkan selimut untukmu."

Ketika Baekhyun sibuk dengan selimut yang ia keluarkan dari lemari, Chanyeol kembali membuat sebuah atensi pada Rahee yang kini berpindah posisi dengan memiringkan tubuhnya. Dia ingin sekali menggemas pipi itu, tapi tidaklah tega mengingat Rahee terlihat begitu nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

"Kai bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menyuruhnya pulang dan menjemputku besok pagi."

"Ya sudah, ini selimutnya. Tidurlah di samping Rahee. Maaf karena ranjangnya tidak besar dan tidak nyaman."

"Kau tidur dimana?"

"Aku?" Baekhyun mengangkat selimut lain yang ia bawa. "Aku akan tidur di sofa."

Belum sempat Chanyeol berkata lebih lanjut, Baekhyun sudah keluar kamar dan mengucapkan selamat tidur. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Chanyeol mengalami dilema luar biasa. Maksudnya, Chanyeol ingin bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Rahee dalam kenyenyakan tidur, bukan tempat terpisah dimana Chanyeol tidak tau harus seperti apa. Dia masih terlalu canggung untuk tidur dengan Rahee dan Chanyeol takut nantinya di setiap gerak yang terjadi di bawah alam sadar, Rahee akan merasa terganggu.

Chanyeol mengambil apapun yang bisa ia letakkan di samping tubuh Rahee agar tidak bergerak terlalu jauh, lalu dia keluar kamar untuk menemui Baekhyun yang sudah menggelung di atas sofa lusuh.

"H-hei," Baekhyun terlonjak ketika merasa ada yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Jangan bergerak. Nanti aku jatuh."

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak-"

"Aku ingin memberi Rahee tempat yang lebih luas. Tidak apa, kan, jika kau berbagi tempat denganku di sofa?"

"C-chanyeol.."

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasa senyaman ini." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun yang memunggunginya. Sesekali ia mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun, masih suka dengan aroma shampo yang Baekhyun gunakan.

"Kau pasti kesepian selama ini."

"Lebih dari itu aku merasa hampa."

"Sekarang tidurlah," Baekhyun memutar tubuh, menghadap langsung pada dada Chanyeol dan menyambut pelukan lelaki itu. Baekhyun melakukannya lebih erat hingga tidak ada ruang kosong di antara keduanya. "Kau sudah tidak sendiri lagi."

Chanyeol menurunkan pandangan, kembali menarik dagu Baekhyun dan menjalin tatapan lebih intens dan lebih dekat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan sebelum Baekhyun menjawab pernyataan itu, Chanyeol lebih dulu memajukan diri menyambut satu kehangatan dari bibir Baekhyun. Mengecup dengan ketulusan yang menjalar di bawah cahaya bulan yang malu-malu mengintip dari jendela. Semuanya bersambut menyenangkan, bahkan ketika Baekhyun menaikkan tangan untuk menarik kepala Chanyeol semakin mendekat, semua yang selama ini menjadi penghalang rindu sudah hilang. Hanya ada satu kebahagiaan yang mulai menemukan jalan dan berkembang semakin besar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Basyot :** Heheheheehheeh


	15. Chapter 15

**Saran :** Saran aja sih ini, bacanya sambil dengerin **Byul – I Think**. Iya, itu yang soundtrack-nya Full House. Gatau kenapa pas nulis ini, lagunya sangat menginspirasi. Hehe..

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak pernah tau jika pada akhirnya dia akan berada di situasi ini. Terjebak dalam rasa ketidakpercayaan karena semua berbalik indah 180 derajat sedang di sisi lain dia memiliki ketakutan jika nantinya akan kembali menghitam. Pengalaman berbicara untuk mendasari teori itu, karena di waktu sebelumnya ketika Baekhyun melambung tinggi oleh kebahagiaan tak lama setelah itu dia terhempas dengan tusukan-tusukan yang melebihi sakit fisik.

Kehilangan menjadi yang terparah dari semua penyakit hati itu. Baekhyun mati-matian mengobatinya, tapi tidak bisa. Bahkan untuk sekedar menutupnya sementara saja dia kewalahan dan berakhir dengan sungkuran air mata karena kesedihan itu sepeti angka delapan.

Badai terus menyerang, menantang Baekhyun untuk seberapa jauh dia akan berdiam diri dan menutup akses kehidupan dari rindu di seberang sana. Baekhyun sudah kebal, tidak takut kalah meski pada akhirnya dia takhluk dalam hitungan detik hanya karena waktu mempertemukannya pada keadaan tidak di duga.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, memutar semua fakta yang tersembunyi dan berakhir dengan satu adegan cukup intim di sebuah sofa tua itu.

Dua tubuh saling memeluk, merengkuh rindu agar tidak lepas lagi dan mengabaikan terik-terik kecil yang menerobos dari jendela . Semalam semua terjadi seperti ini, sadar tidak sadar mereka saling mencengkeram hanya untuk mencegah jika ini sebuah mimpi, maka mimpi itu tidak akan pergi menjauh.

Tapi inilah fakta, sebuah cerita baru ketika di bukaan mata pertama yang tersaji adalah aroma khas masing-masing yang sudah lama di rindukan.

Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama tersadar, meraup penuh tubuh di depannya dan bersandar pada dada bidang itu. Dia mendengar tiap detak yang terbuat, terdengar sangat tenang; menafsirkan jika pagi ini mereka sudah tak lagi mengalami kegelisahan seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

"Disini dingin." Suaranya terdengar serak dan tangan yang menopang kepala Baekhyun itu semakin mendekatkan posisi mereka.

Baekhyun menarik selimut yang sudah turun sebatas pinggang, menutup tubuh si lelaki tinggi yang kini mulai memberinya kecupan-kecupan kecil di puncak kepala.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Seharusnya kau menjawab 'selamat pagi, Baekhyun'. Balasanmu tidak linear dengan ucapanku."

"Siapa yang peduli?" Chanyeol memperat semuanya, bahkan sebelah kakinya juga turut mengunci tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun agar setiap jarak yang masih ada bisa tertutupi. "Tidak ada aturannya juga."

"Tapi pada umumnya balasannya akan seperti itu."

"Aku tidak suka yang umum, aku lebih suka yang privat."

"Seperti mengunci tubuhku seperti sekarang ini?"

"Agar kau tidak pergi lagi."

"Aku sudah di sini." Baekhyun melongok keatas, memperhatikan _lelakinya_ yang masih memiliki mata terpejam, "Bersamamu dan tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

Chanyeol berdecih, "Coba saja kalau berani pergi lagi. Bisa ku pastikan semua yang ada di bumi akan pindah ke pluto."

"Pluto sudah tidak di akui, omong-omong."

"Itu hanya perumpamaan, _please._ " Chanyeol membuka mata malas-malas sebelum menjalin pandangan pada yang lebih kecil. "Yang perlu dipertegas di sini adalah kau. Kau, Byun Baekhyun, jangan lagi bertindak egois dengan meninggalkanku seperti itu."

"Aku minta maaf untuk itu," Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama melepas pandangan, dia kembali melesakkan kepala di dada bidang Chanyeol dan mengendus aroma maskulin menenangkan di sana. "Aku juga mengalami kesulitan karena meninggalkanmu."

"Makanya jangan di ulang lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tidak akan. Seumur hidup tidak akan ku ulangi."

"Bagus," dagu runcing Baekhyun di tarik ke atas untuk kembali membuat tautan pandang. Chanyeol menjadi pertama yang mendekat. Mulanya menepis jarak antara dua dahi, semakin turun untuk saling menyentuh hidung, dan terakhir menyeruak lembut pada bibir tipis yang benar-benar menjadi candu.

Chanyeol hanya menempelkannya, lalu sedikit menekan dan menggigit halus bibir bawah Baekhyun. Harapannya ini akan menjadi pagi pembuka yang manis dengan berbagi bibir hingga puas dengan keadaan bengkak sebagai akibatnya. Tapi baru beberapa detik Chanyeol memberi lumatan, tubuhnya di dorong hingga jatuh ke lantai ketika suara tangis itu terdengar nyaring.

Selimut yang masih asal membungkus tubuh, Baekhyun singkap begitu saja dan langkahnya dibuat terburu menuju ke sumber suara tangis. Baekhyun mendapati Rahee sudah berlinang air mata dengan kaki menendang dan wajah yang di buat sedemikian sedih.

"Sayang, ini Ibu." Baekhyun menggendong Rahee, segera mengangkat kaosnya untuk memberi penenang ampuh bagi Rahee.

Sebelah payudara itu sudah menggantung dan Rahee melahapnya terburu. Tangisnya sudah tak lagi memecah karena minuman kesukaannya telah ia peroleh.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol datang terlambat. "Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Rahee?"

"Tidak. Kurasa dia hanya terkejut karena tidak ada orang di sekitarnya. Tapi sekarang sudah tenang."

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, duduk di samping Baekhyun dan melihat Rahee sedang mengulum terburu puting Baekhyun. Ah, mendadak Chanyeol ingin merada di posisi itu.

"Matamu itu memiliki pandangan yang ambigu, Chan."

"Hm?"

"Antara melihat Rahee atau melihat payudaraku."

 _Blus!_

 **.**

Chanyeol memandang pundak sempit yang sedang sibuk di depan kompor. Pundaknya terikat oleh sebuah kain rumit dan menopang Rahee di sana. Diperhatikan lekat-lekat bagaimana Baekhyun dengan sangat lincahnya mengolah bahan makanan dengan Rahee dalam gendongannya.

"Setiap hari kau selalu seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol ketika sepiring nasi goreng dengan asap masih mengepul di hadirkan Baekhyun. Yang ditanya kembali sibuk di depan kompor, hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Biasanya Rahee ku letakkan dalam keranjang bayinya dan aku sibuk di dapur. Tapi pagi ini sepertinya dia ingin ku gendong. Belakangan aku sibuk dengan pekerjaan hingga waktu bersama Rahee tidak ada."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut ketika Baekhyun selesai dengan urusan dapur dan duduk di hadapannya dengan sepiring nasi goreng yang sama dengan di piringnya. "Dia cantik." Ucapnya tanpa sadar ketika bertaut pandang dengan bayi perempuannya.

"Mau mencoba menggendongnya?" belum sempat menjawab, Baekhyun sudah melepas lilitan rumit kain itu dan memberikan Rahee pada pangkuan Chanyeol. "Dia anak yang manis."

Gelagat gugup mulai Chanyeol rasakan, dia tidak tau harus seperti apa memperlakukan anak bayi karena ini menjadi yang pertama. Bagi Chanyeol, bayi itu sesuatu yang lembut dan lunak—tidak bisa sembarang di sentuh atau akan ada tangis melengking sebagai akibatnya.

Rahee melongok ke atas, mendapati gendongan itu berpindah dan dia terlihat gugup setelah itu. Chanyeol sendiri kebingungan, bagaimana cara berinteraksi yang normal dengan bayinya.

"Rahee- _ya,_ " Baekhyun bersuara ketika terjadi adu pandang dari ayah dan anak itu, "Emm, Chanyeol, bagaimana Rahee harus memanggilmu?"

Chanyeol tersentak, kemudian sadar dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya cukup jelas apa jawabannya, "Kau mau dia memanggilku Ahjussi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bukan begitu."

"Rahee memanggilmu, ibu, kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kalau begitu dia bisa memanggilku Ayah."

Ada sebuah senyum bahagia terpatri di wajah Baekhyun ketika sebutan Ibu kini bersanding dengan Ayah. Melegakan karena Rahee tak hanya memiliki satu sisi orang tua dalam pertumbuhannya. Mata Baekhyun kini berkaca-kaca, rasa harunya melebihi apapun untuk saat ini.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" Chanyeol menghapus jejak air mata itu, membuat Baekhyun kian tertunduk dalam isak yang semakin parah.

"Aku hanya merasa bahagia."

"Aku tau. Dan akupun begitu." Sebelah tangan Chanyeol mencoba merengkuh Baekhyun, membuat Rahee yang masih bertatap polos kini terhimpit di antara tubuh orang tuanya yang saling berpelukan. Merasa terabaikan, bayi cantik itu mulai menekuk sudut bibirnya kebawah dan tangisnya turut pecah di saat ayah dan ibunya saling membagi kebahagiaan.

"Oh, maaf sayang. Ibu tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikanmu." Dilepaslah pelukan Chanyeol itu untuk mengusak pipi halus Rahee.

"Rahee- _ya,_ " Chanyeol mencoba melakukan hal yang sama; menggendong lebih tinggi tubuh Rahee dan mengecup pipinya yang menggembung penuh kegemasan itu, "Rahee- _ya,_ "

Rahee yang mulanya merasa asing, kini mulai bisa bereaksi atas ciuman-ciuman lembut di pipinya yang bergesekan dengan halus bulu dari dagu ayahnya. Rahee lalu terkekeh, teramat senang dengan hal baru yang menggelitik pipinya.

"Cantiknya ayah tertawa? Astaga, Ayah jadi semakin gemas." Chanyeol memeluk si kecil, mendekatnya penuh kehangatan seraya mengusak punggung kecil Rahee yang masih bertulang lunak. "Rahee- _ya,_ maaf karena Ayah baru bisa bertemu Rahee sekarang." Chanyeol menjauhkan pelukan itu, masih menggendong Rahee penuh kehati-hatian dengan dua tangannya, "Rahee tidak marah, kan, pada Ayah?"

Lagi, Rahee mendesakkan tawa kecilnya ketika mulut ayahnya berkomat-kamit, bahasa yang tak di mengerti anak bayi.

"Sayangnya Ayah, cantiknya Ayah, hidupnya Ayah." Lalu di peluk lagi tubuh mungil itu, membuat Baekhyun semakin terharu dalam air matanya melihat Chanyeol yang memiliki cinta berlebih pada Rahee.

 **.**

Chanyeol tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor dia terbayang bagaimana singkatnya pendekatan dengan Rahee dan membawanya selalu ingin berada bersama si kecil cantiknya.

Kai yang melihat dari spion turut menyunggingkan senyum, jarang-jarang bos besarnya ini mengukir bulan sabit di bibirnya. Selama ini yang ia dapati hanya Chanyeol yang kaku dan memiliki emosi meluap di setiap auranya yang menguar. Tapi sepertinya pertemuan kembali dengan Baekhyun serta satu malaikat kecil bernama Rahee, sanggup merubah Chanyeol sedemikian banyak hingga hilang sudah sosok kaku itu.

"Anda memiliki jadwal padat hari ini, Tuan." Kai tak berniat mengusik kebahagiaan Chanyeol. Tapi sudah sewajarnya dia mengingatkan semua pekerjaan yang menanti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sedang melihat foto-foto Rahee dalam ponselnya hanya mendesis kecil karena Kai merusak suasana. "Sampai pukul berapa?"

"Kurang lebih pukul 11 malam." Chanyeol baru akan melebarkan mata sebelum akhirnya Kai menjelaskan jika rapat itu harus dilakukan malam ini sebelum _partner_ bisnisnya yang dari Singapore kembali ke negaranya. "Mr. Wong hanya memiliki jadwal malam ini, Tuan."

Hanya hembus napas kesal yang terdengar, membuat Kai diam-diam ingin mengulum tawa karena tau betul kekecewaan Chanyeol itu karena dia harus mengorbankan waktu untuk bertemu Rahee.

"Apa dia semenggemaskan itu, Tuan?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Saya berbicara tentang Rahee."

Mendengar nama itu saja Chanyeol kembali menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Rahee sudah mengalihkan semua perhatiannya. "Ya, Kai. Pipinya sangat berharga dan aku benar-benar ingin menjaganya agar tetap menggemaskan."

"Anda seperti menemukan kembali kebahagiaan Anda."

"Ya, aku menemukan Baekhyun sebagai kebahagiaan. Dan semua menjadi berlipat-lipat membahagiakan ketika Rahee juga ada. Sial, baru berpisah beberapa menit aku sudah merindukan si cantik itu."

"S-si cantik?" Kai mengerutkan dahi, Chanyeol benar-benar mengalami perubahan.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"T-tidak, Tuan."

"Kau dan Kyungsoo sebaiknya cepat membuat satu. Ku jamin kau akan sama gilanya denganku."

"Kami sudah membuatnya setiap hari." Gumam Kai yang ternyata terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Chanyeol.

"Ku kira bahagia adalah memiliki semua yang bisa menjamin hidupku. Tapi aku salah besar, bahagia tidak pernah bergantung pada materi apapun. Cukup menemukan sesuatu yang menghangatkan jiwa-raga maka kebahagiaan benar akan tercurah sebegitu besar." Chanyeol berujar sendiri, memetik berbagai macam pelajaran tentang bagaimana dirinya harus berjuang bersama Baekhyun. Hubungan mereka pada awalnya terlihat sangat kompleks, kebencian menyebar kemana-mana dan hampir tidak memiliki sisa kosong untuk sekedar berbagi ketulusan. Tapi berjalannya waktu membuat mereka kembali bertemu, menceritakan bagaimana tersiksanya masa-masa terpisah hingga kembali bersambut menyenangkan dengan kehadiran Rahee di tengah-tengah mereka.

 **.**

Baekhyun memeriksa sisa uang yang ia miliki, berputar otak untuk menghitung lagi pengeluaran yang mungkin akan terjadi di hari esok. Rencananya Baekhyun akan membeli susu formula untuk Rahee, siang ini dia harus datang ke tempat kerja karena _shift_ -nya di tukar. Uangnya hanya cukup untuk membeli susu formula yang lain, berbeda dengan susu formula yang biasa Baekhyun berikan. Harganya yang lebih murah menjadi pertimbangan daripada Rahee nanti menangis ketika kehausan karena tidak ada susu.

Keputusan di ambil dan Baekhyun memberikan kantong plastik berisi susu itu pada Bibi Sun. Diciumnya sebentar pipi Rahee sebelum memindahkan gendongan pada Bibi Sun lalu sedikit berlari untuk mengejar waktu.

Pergantian _shift_ dadakan ini membuat Baekhyun kalang kabut, pekerjaannya mendadak menjadi bertumpuk-tumpuk karena rekan kerjanya mendadak _resign._ Jika tidak demi upah kerja yang akan di bayar hari ini, Baekhyun jelas akan menolak. Tapi sudahlah, dia membutuhkan uang itu untuk membeli perlengkapan Rahee dan untuk menyambung hidup.

Jam kerja Baekhyun berakhir pada pukul 9 malam. Setelah mengganti pakaian dan berbahagia karena di dalam tasnya sudah ada sejumlah uang, Baekhyun melangkah riang menuju pusat kota. Dia berniat membeli sesuatu di luar kebutuhan; baju _couple_ yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya ketika berjalan melewati sebuah toko baju. Pikirannya langsung menuju Chanyeol dan Rahee karena baju itu ditujukan untuk laki-laki dewasa dan bayi perempuan.

Baju terbesar bertuliskan **Daughter's King** sedang yang kecil bertuliskan **Daddy's Princess**. Membayangkan saja membuat Baekhyun mengulum banyak senyum. Dia tidak sabar memberikan baju itu lalu mengabadikannya dalam bentuk foto.

Selepas membayar dua baju yang mengukir senyumnya, Baekhyun menuju ke toko sebelah yang menjual perlengkapan bayi. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil ponsel, menghubungi Bibi Sun untuk menanyakan perihal persedian bedak dan segala macam kebutuhan Rahee yang selalu Baekhyun stok di rumah Bibi Sun. Tapi ternyata ponselnya mati dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menyesali diri mengapa tadi tidak sempat men- _charge_ sewaktu di tempat kerja. Meski begitu Baekhyun tetap membeli beberapa bedak, sebagai bahan jaga-jaga untuk suatu hari jika nantinya dia tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli bedak Rahee.

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun tak kuasa menyembunyikan senyumnya, bahkan ketika langkah kakinya tepat berada di depan rumah Bibi Sun, dia masihlah berada di senyum yang sama. Tapi ketika satu langkah Baekhyun untuk mengetuk pintu rumah Bibi Sun, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan Bibi Sun yang tergopoh dengan Rahee dalam pelukannya.

"Baekhyun.. Rahee.."

Layaknya pertir menyambar, Baekhyun tersentak tak tau arah melihat Bibi Sun menangis dengan Rahee di dalam gendongannya. Di rebutnya Rahee yang sudah lemas dengan wajah memucat, kesadaran Rahee seperti sudah berada di ujung pencapaian dan Baekhyun sontak menjerit mengetahui keadaan putrinya.

"Dia muntah-muntah setelah meminum susunya. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu tapi—"

"Bibi, Rahee..."

"Cepat bawa ke rumah sakit. Cepat, Baekhyun!" Bibi Sun menutup pintunya tergopoh dan setelah itu berlari terburu menuju jalan raya.

Bibi Sun melambaikan tangan pada setiap taksi yang lewat, mengharap ada satu yang berniat berhenti untuk membawa Rahee segera ke rumah sakit. Baekhyun sendiri berusaha menepuk pipi Rahee, memanggil kesadaran putrinya yang sudah berwarjah putih pucat.

"Sayang...Bangun, Rahee.. ini Ibu. Bangun, sayang." Segala macam doa terpaut dalam hati Baekhyun, apapun akan ia lakukan asal kesadaran Rahee kembali. Dia belum sempat, atau bahkan tidak mau menyiapkan diri jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. "Rahee, bangun sayang. Bangun, cantik. Ini Ibu."

Tapi Rahee tetap bergeming. Masih ada napas yang terasa dari hidung kecilnya tapi Rahee tak kunjung membuka mata ketika Baekhyun mencoba membangunkannya.

"Jangan, sayang. Jangan kemana-mana. Jangan tinggalkan ibu."

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam tiba-tiba berhenti, jendela itu terbuka dan menampilkan lelaki yang sudah Bibi Sun kenal sebagai Park Chanyeol.

"Ada apa kalian berdiri di pinggir jalan seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol, atensinya kemudian teralih pada Baekhyun yang tersedu dalam tangis dan memanggil nama Rahee. Perasaannya berubah buruk, melihat bayi cantik dalam gendongan Baekhyun yang hanya membisu ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan raungan tangis.

"Rahee," Bibi Sun membuka pembicaraan, "Tolong bawa Rahee ke rumah sakit. Tolong!"

Tanpa banyak bertanya Chanyeol segera membuka pintunya dan membawa Baekhyun masuk dalam mobil. Sedikit memberi hormat pada Bibi Sun, Chanyeol lalu meminta Kai untuk melesatkan mobilnya cepat menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun masih meraungkan tangisnya, memanggil nama Rahee berulang kali. Chanyeol-pun demikian, dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi hingga dilihatnya kini Rahee berwajah pucat dengan bibir yang membiru.

 _Oh, tidak. Jangan sampai ada yang buruk menimpa putriku._

Dipeluknya tubuh Baekhyun, berusaha memberi ketenangan meski pada kenyataannya Chanyeol juga sama khawatirnya. Tangis Baekhyun memburuk ketika tubuh Rahee ia peluk rekat-rekat.

Kai yang berada di balik kemudi berusaha tenang, mencari jalan tercepat menuju rumah sakit dan membawa Rahee ke UGD. Beruntung malam itu jalanan tak terlalu ramai dan rumah sakit berhasil di tempuh dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit. Baekhyun menerjang pintu mobil Chanyeol dan melarikan Rahee ke ruang UGD. Meminta siapa saja di sana untuk segera memeriksa keadaan putri kecilnya.

"Tolong, selamatkan anakku." Pintanya dalam raungan tangis.

Beberapa orang berpakaian putih segera membawa tubuh Rahee, melakukan pemeriksaan dan entah apalagi yang mereka lakukan. Baekhyun terlalu kalut, dia hanya bisa memanggil nama Rahee dengan Chanyeol di belakangnya yang sudah berderai air mata. Hatinya seperti kehilangan kuasa untuk sekedar tenang ketika Rahee hampir saja melewatkan masa hidupnya.

"Kami akan melakukan tindakan pada putri Anda. Sepertinya keracunan susu formula."

"Selamatkan anakku."

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik. Anda bisa menunggu di luar."

Pintu itu di tutup, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah kehilangan kekuatan di lututnya ketika Rahee sendirian di dalam sana. Entah apa yang dilakukan, Baekhyun hanya berharap Rahee bisa terselamatkan.

Tangisnya masih pecah, semakin parah ketika tubuhnya dibawa dalam pelukan dan usakan lembut pada punggungnya.

"Baekhyun, sebaiknya kita berdoa untuk kesembuhan Rahee."

"Aku yang salah," Baekhyun membuka suara diantara isaknya, "aku tidak memberinya susu terbaik. Aku meracuni putriku sendiri."

"Kau tidak. Tidak ada yang disalahkan dalam situasi ini. Tenanglah, Rahee pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Maafkan aku... maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga Rahee.."

Chanyeol semakin tak kuasa, di peluknya semakin erat tubuh Baekhyun hingga kini juga turut meraungkan isak bersama Baekhyun yang tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Jauh di lubuk hati sana, Chanyeol-pun menyalahkan dirinya. Selama ini dia terlalu egois untuk bungkam hingga mengabaikan kebutuhan Rahee sebagai darah dagingnya. Setelah seperti itu, ingin rasanya Chanyeol mengambil alih posisi Rahee untuk menerima kesakitan putri cantiknya itu.

"Tuan, Nyonya," seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan.

"Bagaimana anakku?" Baekhyun langsung menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan itu. "Bagaimana Rahee?"

"Syukurlah, Rahee masih bisa tertolong. Saya sudah membersihkan sisa racun yang ada dalam tubuhnya."

Kembali lutut Baekhyun merasa lemas. Kali ini perasaan sedikit lebih baik mendengar apa yang dokter katakan tentang keadaan Rahee.

"Rahee harus dirawat sementara untuk memulihkan kondisinya."

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk putri kami, Dok."

 **.**

Tubuh kecil Rahee sudah di bawa ke ruangan rawat biasa. Chanyeol meminta semua yang terbaik untuk Rahee yang baru saja melewati masa kritis karena keracunan susu formula. Dilihatnya si cantik kecil itu terlelap, lengan mungilnya harus ditusuk jarum infus dan Chanyeol seketika tidak tega melihatnya.

Baekhyun duduk di samping Rahee, tak henti menggenggam tangan mungil Rahee dan mengusak rambut Rahee yang lebat. Wanita itu sudah lebih tenang, tapi dia masih belumlah rela untuk jauh-jauh dari Rahee dan memilih berada di samping putrinya.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol mendekat, menyampirkan jas nya di tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya berbalut kaos biasa. "Istirahatlah, ini sudah pukul 2 pagi. Biar aku yang menjaga Rahee."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku yang akan menjaga Rahee. Kau tidurlah."

"Kau juga butuh istirahat, Baek. Jangan memaksakan diri. Oke?"

"Aku.." Baekhyun mencium punggung tangan Rahee, "merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa memberi yang terbaik untuk Rahee. Seharusnya aku membeli susu terbaik, bukan susu yang murahan." Kembali Baekhyun menyesali keputusannya membeli susu untuk Rahee.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak salah."

"Rahee..aku hampir mencelakakan Rahee, Chanyeol." Wajahnya mendongak, air mata itu kembali pecah dan Chanyeol tak kuasa untuk melihatnya. Dipeluknya lagi tubuh Baekhyun, memasukkannya dalam dada bidangnya dan memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di puncak kepalanya.

"Sayang, sudah, ya? Rahee sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Rahee."

"Aku mengerti. Sekarang tenangkan dirimu dan istirahatlah. Biar aku yang menjaga Rahee."

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pada ranjang lain yang dipersiapkan untuk penjaga pasien. Tubuhnya di baringkan dan selimut itu di tarik sebatas dada Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah, Rahee akan ku jaga." Terakhir Chanyeol memberi kecupan di dahi cukup lama sebelum Baekhyun mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

Tiga hari sudah Rahee dirawat di rumah sakit dan beruntung keadaannya cepat membaik. Meski masih tersisa rewel karena tangannya yang terhubung jarum infus, setidaknya pucat dan demam Rahee sudah menghilang.

Selama tiga hari itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar-benar meluangkan waktu untuk menjaga Rahee. Terlebih Baekhyun, beranjak sebentar saja dia enggan karena berada jauh dari Rahee kini suatu bentuk siksa kecil. Chanyeol-pun begitu, meski tidak 24 jam, selepas pekerjaannya menemui kata beres, dia akan datang ke rumah sakit dan menemani Baekhyun menjaga Rahee.

Seperti sekarang, selepas rapat divisi selesai dilakukan, Chanyeol segera ke rumah sakit dan senyumnya mengembang kecil ketika Rahee berada tenang dalam gendongan Baekhyun. Si cantik mungil malaikat Chanyeol itu sudah terlelap, bibirnya mengulum puting Baekhyun meski matanya terpejam.

Chanyeol menyempatkan diri mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun, menanyakan kabar Rahee sebelum akhirnya dia juga memberi kecup kecil di puncak kepala Rahee.

"Enaknya jadi Rahee." Gumaman itu pelan, tapi Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena duduk tepat di samping Chanyeol di sofa yang ada di kamar inap Rahee.

"Hm?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa." Lengan Chanyeol merangkul tubuh Baekhyun, mendekatkan wanitanya itu dalam satu keintiman yang mendayu di bawah atap rumah sakit.

Langit di luar mungkin sudah menggelap, menandakan jika sudah waktunya manusia untuk segera beristirahat. Seharusnya Chanyeol begitu, tapi dia lebih memilih menemani Baekhyun dan melihat penuh kasih pada putri kecilnya.

"Baekhyun.."

"Ya?"

"Kita sudah terlalu banyak melewatkan banyak hal, mengorbankan perasaan masing-masing,dan terpaksa saling melukai meski aku sadar itu bukan sepenuhnya keinginan kita." Chanyeol berujar sambil mengusak lengan Baekhyun, "Jujur, aku tidak memiliki kekuatan jika harus berhadapan denganmu. Kau seperti sudah mengikat semuanya, tidak membiarkanku melawan."

Baekhyun hanya diam, sesekali mengusak rambut Rahee sebagai bentuk pelampiasannya merasa gugup. Chanyeol memanfaatkan situasi hening ini untuk menggerakkan hati Baekhyun lagi.

"Baekhyun," dia menjeda, menyempatkan lunak bibirnya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun lalu berpindah ke daun telinga. "Jangan pergi lagi. Aku memohon dengan segala ketinggian harga diriku, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku hampir mati, merasa kosong karena kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku. Aku..aku.."

Sebelah tangan yang tak digunakan untuk menopang tubuh Rahee, Baekhyun gunakan untuk menarik lembut dagu Chanyeol dan membawanya dalam ciuman yang dalam.

Baekhyun yang memulai, mengecap lunak tebal Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam. Darahnya berdesir parah, tapi justru itu yang membuat Baekhyun kini berani menggigit kecil bibir Chanyeol.

"Ngh.." desah kecil keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, dia seketika tersihir dengan cara Baekhyun menciumnya.

Tautan itu terlepas, mengakibatkan benang tipis saliva mereka saling terhubung. Baekhyun bertanggung jawab atas ciuman itu, mengusak bibir basah Chanyeol dan mengakhirinya dengan kecupan singkat.

"Aku juga minta maaf." Ucapnya. "Kau banyak menderita karena aku. Aku sudah egois karena tidak memikirkan keberadaanmu. Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari semua rasa yang kau miliki padaku."

"Tapi aku lebih mencintai Rahee. Bagaimana?"

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, tapi setelah itu dia paham pada situasi dan memberi cubitan kecil pada perut Chanyeol.

"Aku serius, Chan."

"Aku juga serius, sayang."

"Kau menyebalkan!" Baekhyun berniat sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, pura-pura merajuk tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu menahan dan itu membuat mereka semakin dekat.

Baekhyun terisolasi oleh pelukan Chanyeol, membuatnya menjadi berdebar tidak karuan dengan sedikit kemerahan pada pipinya.

"Aku serius ingin menikahimu." Kiranya itu hanya salah dengar saja, tapi ketika Baekhyun cepat menatap Chanyeol dengan picingan mata dan lelaki itu justru menyunggingkan senyumnya, Baekhyun sempat kehilangan rasionalitasnya sebentar.

"Kita belum menikah." Chanyeol mencengkeram jemari Baekhyun, menautkan tiap sela jarinya dan mengusak sisian tangan putih itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku ingin menikahimu, secara sah dan memberi Rahee marga Park. Aku ingin mengikat kalian, menjaga kalian seumur hidup dan berbagi kebahagiaan dengan kalian. Sudah ku katakan berkali-kali, bukan, jika aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu? Jadi, aku ingin kau terikat denganku. Selamanya menjadi pendamping hidupku."

Baekhyun seperti di terbangkan ke nirwana, bermanja dengan banyak suka cita hingga lupa bagaimana cara menggerakkan bibir untuk satu reaksi.

Dia membeku, takjub dengan setiap tutur kata Chanyeol yang mendilemakan hatinya.

"Baekhyun, _will you marry me?_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **Basyot :** hehehehe (lagi).


	16. Chapter 16

"Baekhyun, _will you marry me_?"

 _Will.._

 _You.._

 _Marry.._

 _Me.._

Dua sipit itu tak kunjung berkedip, merasa seperti mimpi ketika kata-kata keramat itu terucap dan menggema begitu keras. Otaknya dipaksa bekerja untuk memberi respon, tapi ternyata tak kunjung menunjukkan perubahan.

Baekhyun ingin seseorang mencubit pipinya, atau bagian tubuhnya yang lain guna meyakinkan jika ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

"Baekhyun," baritone itu mendayu lembut, memperdalam genangan rasa bahagia di hati yang lain. "Aku ingin kita menikah, memiliki janji suci atas cinta kita dan berbahagia dengan banyak orang sebagai saksi." Chanyeol memberi kecup kecil di punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"B-bukankah.. surat yang waktu itu.."

"Ya, secara hukum kita sudah sah berdasar surat itu. Tapi aku ingin menikahimu dengan cara yang—ya, sesuatu yang akan membuatmu tidak bisa meninggalkanku. Bukan dengan kenangan pernikahan karena aku ingin membebaskanmu dari penjara." Tautan jari itu semakin Chanyeol cengkeram rapat, seakan dia sama gelisahnya menunggu jawaban Baekhyun yang masih mematung dengan Rahee dalam gendongannya. "Kita akan menikah, membesarkan Rahee dan membangun keluarga yang indah. Aku mencintaimu, teramat besar hingga membayangkan untuk kehilangan saja aku sangat takut. Sudahlah cukup cerita kemarin yang membuat kita sama-sama kesulitan."

Otak Baekhyun sedang mencoba untuk kembali bekerja dengan cara yang benar. Apa yang Chanyeol katakan teramat menyentuh, hingga sesak dalam hatinya mulai berubah konotasi menjadi sesuatu yang menumbuhkan banyak bunga. Tapi Baekhyun tak kunjung menemukan lidah untuk berbicara. Dia masih membeku, meski Chanyeol kini mencium banyak-banyak punggung tangannya.

"Baek.." Chanyeol mencoba menyadarkan Baekhyun, atau lelaki itu sudah tidak sabar mendengar jawaban yang akan Baekhyun katakan.

"Aku akan memikirkannya dulu. Beri aku waktu."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, mengecup lebih panjang punggung tangan Baekhyun bersama rasa aneh dalam hati yang membuatnya serasa akan terjatuh. "Berapa lama?"

"Satu minggu?"

"Terlalu lama. Besok, aku tunggu jawabanmu besok malam."

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Mendapatkanmu harus kulakukan cepat-cepat atau akan ada orang lain yang mengambilmu dariku."

"Oke, besok malam."

.

.

Sepanjang hari Chanyeol terlihat gugup. Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat dan menimbulkan keringat keluar di telapaknya. Diwaktu pagi dia melewatkan sarapan, meninggalkan meja makan berisi makanan yang sudah tersedia dan lebih memilih berangkat ke kantor. Dia juga mengabaikan gerutuan Kai yang juga terpaksa meninggalkan makanan-makanan yang sudah disiapkan Kyungsoo. Beruntung Chanyeol dalam mode tidak ingin mengurusi hal lain, jadi Kai selamat karena hal itu.

Jadwal Chanyeol cukup padat. Rapat ini-itu, pertemuan ini-itu, hingga dia juga melewatkan waktu makan siang hanya untuk mengurusi semua pekerjaannya. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak dalam mode _rajin,_ pengalihan waktu adalah alasan yang bisa digunakan secara tepat untuk menunggu malam yang sepertinya sangat jauh untuk dijangkau. Debaran jantungnya terasa kencang menunggu jawaban Baekhyun atas lamarannya semalam. Akankah bersambut baik atau justru dia akan menelan kekecewaan karena Baekhyun menolaknya.

Jika dilihat dari kisah lalu mereka, Chanyeol berandil besar menumbuhkan benih kebencian yang permanen. Caranya pertama kali memperlakukan Baekhyun, menyakitinya, bahkan segala kebohongan untuk menutupi rahasia besar tentang kisah hidup Baekhyun, menjadi alasan yang amat kuat untuk Baekhyun membencinya. Tapi terkadang Chanyeol juga memikirkan bagaimana pertemuan mereka belakangan ini. Baekhyun membuka lebar tangannya, memeluk erat tubuhnya dan tidak terlihat setitik rasa muak ketika Chanyeol bergerak mendekat untuk merengkuhnya.

Ah, Chanyeol merasa pusing. Baru kali ini dia merasa kepalanya hampir pecah hanya untuk sebuah jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak'.

"Anda ada jamuan makan malam pukul 8 nanti malam, Tuan." Kai sudah berdiri di depan meja saat Chanyeol menggigit kuat-kuat pena yang ia bawa.

"Bisa dibatalkan?"

"Tidakkah ini terlihat tidak sopan jika melakukan pembatalan sebanyak 3 kali?"

"3 kali?"

"Ya, jika malam ini di batalkan lagi maka Anda sudah 3 kali membatalkannya. Ini jamuan khusus dari Tuan Song, sebagai bentuk kerjasama kita dengan perusahaan Tuan Song."

Chanyeol mengusak wajahnya, merasa jika penantiannya akan jawaban Baekhyun akan semakin panjang. "Apa waktu satu jam cukup untuk datang di acara jamuan itu, Kai?"

" _Well,_ kalau hanya sekedar makan, saya rasa cukup. Tapi setau saya, jamuan makan malam biasanya berlanjut beberapa obrolan basa-basi."

"2 jam?"

"Bisa saja, jika Tuan Song bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memperpanjang bahan obrolan." Kai mengedikkan bahu lalu memicing curiga pada bos besarnya yang hari ini tampak sekali kekalutannya, "Tuan, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu?"

"Ya, Kai." Chanyeol melemah, menyandarkan diri di bantalan kursi kerjanya dan menggemakan nama Baekhyun banyak-banyak dalam hatinya. "Baekhyun, semalam aku melamarnya."

Mata Kai membola, sudut bibirnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi hanya untuk mengekspresikan rasa takjubnya. "Benarkah? Lalu apa jawaban Nona Baekhyun?" dia terlihat sangat penasaran, terbukti dengan matanya yang semakin lebar dalam membola.

Chanyeol menggeleng, sudut bibirnya berlawanan dengan milik Kai. "Dia meminta waktu. Nanti malam."

"Anda harus datang tepat waktu kalau begitu! Lebih cepat lebih baik, Tuan."

"Masalahnya ada jamuan makan malam, Kai." Dengusan Chanyeol membuat semangat Kai melemah. "Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar ingin menikahi Baekhyun."

"Saya akan membantu." Kai itu orang kepercayaan yang terkadang menjadi dewa penyelamat. Chanyeol merasa senang dengan hal itu karena terkadang Kai memiliki ide-ide lebih brilian untuk menangani masalah seperti ini. "Saya akan berbicara dengan orang Tuan Song soal jamuan makan malam nanti."

"Kau meminta untuk membatalkannya?"

"Tidak, Tuan. Saya tidak setega itu membatalkannya untuk kesekian kali karena ini akan berimbas pada kerjasama yang kita lakukan."

"Lalu?"

Kai menyeringai kecil, menyalakan lampu transparan dari kepalanya dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Akhir-akhir ini Kai sedikit kurang sopan karena menggantung Chanyeol dengan ide-idenya yang tidak terduga. Tapi nyatanya semua ide itu memiliki imbas yang bagus juga untuk Chanyeol dan tidak ada yang bisa si bos lakukan selain bersabar.

.

"Kau gila, Kai!" seru Chanyeol sambil melepas tautan kancing jasnya dan masuk ke mobil. Dia tidak sedang dalam intonasi marah, hanya saja cukup terkejut dengan perwujudan ide Kai untuk memperpendek waktu makan malam dengan Tuan Song.

"Anda harus banyak-banyak belajar akting dengan saya, Tuan."

"Tapi tidak dengan mencampur obat pencuci perut di makanan Tuan Song. Itu ilegal!"

"Itu cara terbaik, Tuan. Apa Anda bisa memberi saya opsi lain?" Kai menantang, menatap kesal pada si bos besar yang nampak kalah obrolan. "Lagipula obat itu hanya bereaksi sekitar satu jam. Saya bisa pastikan itu." Kai hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Mobil hitam yang Kai kemudikan sudah membelah jalanan dan bergabung dengan kendaraan lain yang sudah berlalu-lalang. Eksistensi kemewahan mobil itu nampak menguasai, bergerak beraturan tapi gusar pada caranya mencari celah kosong untuk mendahului kendaraan di depannya. Salahkan Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu jawaban seseorang di salah satu kamar di rumah sakit. Sedari tadi gigitan kuku jarinya tidak membawa tenang, kegugupan seperti sudah menguasai dan Chanyeol ingin menuntaskan ini dengan cepat.

Dia butuh Baekhyun menjawab, entah itu pilihan yang akan mengecewakan atau membahagiakan.

Kegusaran ini seperti menghilangkan sosok tegas seorang Park Chanyeol dan menjadikannya seperti puding. Chanyeol kehilangan banyak fokus dalam seharian ini. Pikirannya kacau, merasa seperti jawaban yang akan Baekhyun berikan sama dengan putusan hidup dan mati. Oh, tidak seburuk itu sebenarnya, tapi ini tentang Baekhyun! Chanyeol menggunakan banyak tanda seru untuk satu nama yang sudah memporak-porandakan hatinya dan tidak memberi kesempatan nama lain untuk menggantikan. Sial.

"Tuan,"

"Hm?"

"Kita sudah sampai."

Baiklah, Chanyeol mulai menambah kegugupannya ketika Kai membukakan pintu dan aroma obat kuat tercium hidungnya. Kakinya yang selalu tegas melangkah itu terasa sedikit kehilangan tenaga. Sesekali Chanyeol harus memejamkan mata, meraup banyak-banyak keberanian dan kekuatan yang bisa membawanya sampai ke rawat inap Rahee.

"Tuan, _fighting_!"

Kamar rawat inap Rahee ada di lantai 2. Sebuah kamar VVIP yang sengaja Chanyeol pesan agar masa penyembuhan Rahee bisa fokus. Kamar Rahee bisa digapai dengan menaiki lift, tapi kali ini Chanyeol lebih memilih menggunakan tangga. Alasan umumnya adalah agar lebih sehat, sedang alasan khususnya adalah untuk mengulur waktu.

Wajah tampan Chanyeol mulai basah oleh peluh saat tiba di depan pintu kamar inap Rahee. Dia mengambil napas sebentar, melenturkan semua yang terlanjur kaku dari tubuhnya dan memutar knop pintu itu secara hati-hati.

Hal pertama yang Chanyeol lihat adalah seorang wanita duduk di sofa dengan menggendong si cantik kesayangan Chanyeol. Wanita itu menyambutnya dengan senyum—sesuatu yang tidak bisa Chanyeol lakukan untuk saat ini karena bibirnya terasa keluh.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekat, berdiri dengan canggung di depan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil duduk tepat di samping Baekhyun. Detak jantungnya mulai terasa berlebihan, padahal ini bukan kali pertama Chanyeol berada di dekat Baekhyun tapi situasi ini membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Suaranya bahkan tertahan di leher dan membuatnya diam saja ketika Baekhyun berbicara dengannya.

"Kau lembur? Pulangmu malam sekali."

"Hm. Ya."

"Sudah makan? Mau ku pesankan sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah."

Baekhyun membenahi kemejanya setelah Rahee sudah melepas kuluman di puting ibunya. Sesekali Baekhyun menepuk lembut kaki Rahee yang sudah terlelap dan mengusak kecil kepalanya untuk membawa Rahee benar-benar terbuai dari rasa kantuknya. "Kau berkeringat. Apa sesuatu baru saja terjadi?"

 _Ya. Itu semua karenamu._ "Tidak."

"Hari ini Rahee makan dengan baik. Dia juga tidak menangis ketika suster datang." Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol. "Rahee anak yang pintar, bukan?"

Pembahasan tentang Rahee belakangan menjadi sesuatu yang membuat dunia Chanyeol teralih. Kehadiran Rahee mengubah semua hal kaku dalam diri Chanyeol dan berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih fleksibel untuk mendengarkan apa yang orang katakan. Tapi kali ini, dia ingin beralih sejenak dari pembahasan Rahee karena yang perlu dipertegas di sini adalah sebuah kepastian yang sangat dinanti.

"Kata dokter, besok sore Rahee sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit." Tambah Baekhyun sembari mengecup sebentar puncak kepala Rahee. "Besok kau sibuk?"

Chanyeol menggeleng kecil, kali ini merasa lebih baik setelah beberapa menit yang lalu kegugupannya tak terkendali. "Aku akan menjemput kalian."

Lalu suasana hening. Hanya ada Baekhyun yang menggumam seadanya untuk melontarkan _lulabi_ kesukaan Rahee. Dia terlihat biasa—di luar, tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun juga menyimpan banyak kecanggungan yang berusaha ia alihkan dengan membicarakan Rahee.

Suasana hening ini sangat mendukung keduanya untuk saling meregang kegugupan. Benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak biasa, yang mana Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun biasa menjadi pihak aktif kini berdiam diri dan memilih pasif.

Tidak ada yang memulai sampai beberapa menit selanjutnya. Baekhyun dengan mengayun pelan Rahee dalam pelukannya serta Chanyeol yang duduk menegang beserta keringat yang mengucur meski suhu sudah di atur sejuk. Sampai pada akhirnya ketika Baekhyun benar-benar siap hatinya dan ia sudah bisa menemukan lidah untuk kembali memulai pembicaraan, saat itu juga Chanyeol menyela dengan menyebut nama Baekhyun terlalu bersemangat.

"Kau dulu." Katanya memberi kesempatan Baekhyun untuk memiliki waktu terlebih dahulu.

Pihak wanita mulai menemukan keyakinannya, berdayu dengan mata sendu dan air wajah yang ia buat sangat tenang.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun memulai, dengan senyumnya yang ia ukir kecil tapi terlihat sangat manis di mata Chanyeol, "aku tidak ingin mengulur waktumu terlalu lama. Kau siap mendengarnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil.

Sialnya di sini Baekhyun kembali terjebak dengan lidahnya yang keluh. Kata-kata yang ia utarakan terasa menyangkut di pangkal tenggorokan dan membuatnya terlihat bodoh dengan hanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku..."

Chanyeol menunggu.

"Em, sebenarnya..."

Masih menunggu.

"Kita..."

Tetap menunggu.

"Jadi.."

"Kau terlalu lama!"

Baiklah, kesabaran Chanyeol berakibat tidak baik karena lelaki itu justru meraup rahang Baekhyun dengan telapaknya. Hembus nafas Chanyeol terasa semakin dekat, menyapu tiap inchi kulit wajah Baekhyun hingga membuat bulu-bulu halus di tengkuknya berdiri. Chanyeol selalu tau waktu mendekat yang pas, menekan belah bibir Baekhyun dengan intim dan memberi pagutan yang intens.

Bibir tipis Baekhyun mulai memberi respons, turut mengecap lunak tebal Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam dan sebelah tangan mengusak rambut belakang lelaki itu. Keintiman ini saling berbalas dengan lenguhan dan suara-suara basah yang menggetarkan. Tidak ada ruang tersisa meski sesekali mereka bertukar tempat; bergerak ke kanan-kiri dalam pagutan yang dalam.

Baekhyun memberi ruang di bawah, tempat Rahee kini terhimpit dalam intim ciuman yang di lakukan ayah-ibunya. Dia tidak ingin siapapun mengganggu, sekalipun itu tangis Rahee. Rindunya akan saling memiliki sentuhan dengan Chanyeol sudah tak terbendung dan libido mulai berteriak untuk memasuki keintiman yang lebih menggairahkan.

Tangan Baekhyun yang berada di kepala belakang Chanyeol perlahan turun, menitih kelembutan di sekitar dada lelaki itu sampai akhirnya tiba di bagian selatan yang mengeras. Satu tangan yang bekerja membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesulitan, tapi Rahee tidak bisa di lepas begitu saja ketika lelapnya semakin dalam.

"Biar aku yang melakukan." Chanyeol melepas kepala ikat pinggangnya, menurunkan secara tergesa resleting itu hingga nampak sebuah gundukan yang sudah membumbung. "B-baek.."

Desahan Chanyeol menggema, tak kuasa menahan hangat tangan Baekhyun yang mulai mengusak gundukan itu. Baekhyun sendiri masih belum ingin meninggalkan ciumannya dan terus memaksa pagutan ketika Chanyeol memberi desahan kecil karena sentuhan Baekhyun.

Perlahan Baekhyun mulai menyusupkan tangannya, bertemu langsung dengan 'si keras' berotot yang sudah menggilai desahan Chanyeol.

"Oh, God.. ini nikmat!" Seru Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mulai memanjakan, memberi belaian naik-turun dengan cara yang sensual.

Baekhyun sendiri mulai merasa kebas pada tubuhnya, tak leluasa memberi Chanyeol kenikmatan ketika Rahee masih dalam gendongan. Ditariknya perlahan tangan itu, menghasilkan bolaan mata Chanyeol yang linglung karena kenikmatannya dicabut begitu saja.

Kaki kecil Baekhyun sedikit terburu menuju ranjang dan perlahan meletakkan tubuh kecil Rahee di sana. Tepukan halus diberikan di paha si cantik itu untuk menambah dalam kelelapannya. Baekhyun sempat melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan alis tertaut seperti burung pemarah, tapi Baekhyun berkata 'sebentar' dari gerak bibirnya dan Chanyeol langsung membuang muka. Wajar, siapa yang tidak marah ketika kenikmatan sudah di kecap tapi tiba-tiba di putus begitu saja?

Setelah Rahee lelap di ranjangnya, Baekhyun kembali pada Chanyeol di sofa yang sudah bertaut kesal. Tanpa banyak pikir, Baekhyun segera duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol dan menangkup penuh rahang lelaki merajuk itu.

Chanyeol tak memberi respon tapi Baekhyun terus menautkan lidahnya. Sebelah tangannya kemudian kembali ke bawah, memberi pelayanan lebih dalam dan Chanyeol yang merajuk itu mulai mendesah kecil.

Batang kerasnya sudah Baekhyun keluarkan, memberi keleluasaan untuk menyentuhnya dan melegakan semua yang tertahan di dalam sana. Chanyeol sendiri mulai merespon, membawa tangannya untuk kembali mengeluarkan payudara Baekhyun dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Rahee.

"O-oh..C-chan.."

"Jangan mendesah keras-keras, kita di rumah sakit dan aku tidak mau orang-orang berpikir yang buruk tentang kamar ini."

Dan sesungguhnya yang telah terjadi adalah hal buruk di dalam kamar itu. Tapi dua insan itu seakan tak peduli, masih terus saling menyentuh sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menambah kecepatan tangannya dan Chanyeol yang merasa akan meledak. Baekhyun segera membungkam mulut Chanyeol dengan bibirnya, desahan lelaki itu seperti akan diluar kendali dan Baekhyun tidak ingin Rahee terbangun karena teriakan ambigu dari ayahnya.

Baekhyun merasa tangannya sudah basah, batang yang semula membengkak dan tegang itu sudah mulai melemas dan Baekhyun segera memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya aku masih belum puas jika belum membutmu sama-sama basah." Kata Chanyeol dari balik punggung Baekhyun. "Tapi aku sadar kita sedang di rumah sakit dan aku tidak ingin kebasahanmu membuatku harus bertanggung jawab mencuci sofa."

Keduanya terkekeh kecil di sela nafas yang masih mereka buru untuk menjadi tenang.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menjauhkan pelukannya, menatap lelakinya yang berkeringat dan rambut yang lembab.

"Ya?" Rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan teralihkan ke belakang telinga oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu..." Bumi seperti dibolak-balik dengan cara yang kejam, membut patahan kasar dari hati Chanyeol dan sepertinya akan membekas selama-lamanya, "..kalau tidak ada cincin pengikat di jari manisku."

Bumi tak jadi hancur, bumi kembali membaik bahkan kini sudah menghangat.

Dipelukanya lagi tubuh Baekhyun, menyematkan rasa lega dalam dirinya dengan tambahan kecupan-kecupan di pundak wanita itu.

"Jadi inikah jawabannya?" Malu-malu Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali menyembunyikan wajah dengan memeluk Chanyeol. "Em, caramu menjawab cukup ekstrim dengan memberi _hand-job._ Siapa yang mengajarimu? Hm?" Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menurunkan sisa kemeja Baekhyun yang sudah ia acak-acak, mengeluarkan dua bongkah kenikmatan yang sudah tidak sabar ingin ia kecap dalam-dalam sehingga Rahee akan menangis iri. Setelah itu Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk ia rebahkan di atas sofa, menindihnya dengan sedikit kuat agar tidak ada _pemberontakan_ yang terjadi setelah ini.

"Katakan saja ini insting." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menyentuh kecil ujung hidung Chanyeol.

"Kau mau cincin yang seperti apa?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepas simpulan dasinya.

"Apa saja, yang penting kita sah."

"Oke, tapi sebelum itu," dasi yang sudah terlepas itu Chanyeol ikat di bibir Baekhyun dan membuat si pemilik bibir membolakan mata. "agar kau tidak berteriak ketika aku membasahimu lalu kita impas."

Chanyeol kembali mendekat dan rahang Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama untuk ia kecup. Tangannya bergerak cekatan untuk masuk dalam rok Baekhyun dan mencubit kecil sesuatu _menggemaskan_ di dalam sana.

Lenguhan Baekhyun tidak seberapa terdengar karena dasi yang Chanyeol ikatkan menghalanginya. Dia sudah seperti cacing kepanasan saat jari Chanyeol yang dingin mengoyak kewanitaannya dengan cara yang teramat sensual.

.

.

.

Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral, dimana janji suci saling terikat tanpa ada syarat apapun kecuali cinta. Dua insan berdiri di pangkal karpet merah yang membentang, saling memberi sumpah jika sehidup-semati adalah apa yang akan mereka pertahankan. Bersama dengan itu akan ada cincin yang terpasang sebagai simbol pengikat, menjauhkan segala _mara bahaya_ pernikahan yang terkadang berkeliaran di luar sana.

 _Not sure if you know this_

 _But when we first met_

 _I got so nervous I couldn't speak_

 _In that very moment_

 _I found the one and_

 _My life had found this its missing piece_

Semua wanita menginginkan pernikahan yang terbaik. Gaun putih membentang cantik serta pesta peringatan yang akan dikenang sebagai hari paling membahagiakan di dunia. Begitu juga Baekhyun, keinginannya adalah menjadi pengantin wanita tercantik dan menambah daftar kebahagiaannya semasa hidup. Tidak ada lagi drama yang membuatnya menggantung kebahagiaan. Baekhyun kini sudah bisa keluar dari mimpi buruk yang diciptakan ayahnya dan bersanding dengan Chanyeol untuk menjemput kebahagiaan lainnya.

 _As long as I live I love you_

 _Will have and hold you_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _And from now to my very last breath_

Semalam sebelum acara pemberkatan, Baekhyun dirundung kegugupan yang banyak. Dia tidak bisa memejamkan mata sama sekali dan terjaga hingga pukul 3 pagi. Itupun dia hanya bisa menikmati nyenyaknya tidur sekitar 2 jam karena setelah itu dia harus mendapat riasan pada dirinya.

Beberapa kali ia menenangkan diri dengan remasan di tangannya, menahan debaran yang terasa membeludak karena sebentar lagi hubungannya dengan Chanyeol benar-benar terikat. Kyungsoo sesekali menenangkan, mengatakan jika prosesnya akan berjalan cepat dan Baekhyun bisa meresa lega setelah itu. Dan benar, ketika janji suci sudah terucap di pangkal karpet merah itu, kelegaan Baekhyun terbayar sudah.

Ciuman singkat di bibirnya menjadi prosesi puncak setelah mereka sah secara hukum dan agama. Sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat tinggi-tinggi dan rasa haru membuatnya ingin berteriak pada dunia jika ia tidak akan lagi bergelut dengan derita.

"Aku mencintaimu." Adalah kata-kata terindah yang Baekhyun dengar sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya dan bersambut riuh tepuk tangan dari para hadirin.

"Selamat, Tuan dan Nona. Akhirnya resmi." Ucap Kai yang kala itu bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga Rahee selama proses pemberkatan.

Alih-alih menerima jabat tangan Kai, Chanyeol justru mengambil Rahee dari gendongan Kai dan mencium dalam-dalam pipi bayi perempuan itu. "Sayangnya Ayah."

"Tuan.." Kai menggeram kecil.

"Ya, Kai?"

"Ini untuk Anda." Kyungsoo yang kala itu ada di samping Kai, memberikan sesuatu pada Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Hanya perjalanan kecil. Semoga Anda menyukainya."

"Jeju?" Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit, melihat ada dua buah tiket perjalanan _honey-moon_ ke Jeju selama hari. "Oh, bukannya tidak sopan tapi kalian berdua tidak perlu memberi sebanyak ini."

"Tidak masalah, Nona—maksudku, Nyonya. Sudah sepantasnya kami memberikan hadiah kecil ini pada Anda dan Tuan Chanyeol."

"Saya sudah mengatur jadwal Tuan Chanyeol pada hari dimana perjalanan ini berlangsung."

"Kapan, Kai?"

"Setelah kami pulang bulan madu. Lebih tepatnya 2 minggu lagi." Kai tersenyum lebar sambil merengkuh pundak Kyungsoo, membuat Chanyeol mendengus kecil karena ternyata Kai memiliki ide licik untuk curi _start_ pergi bulan madu.

.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai dengan mandi malamnya selepas acara resepsi. Tubuhnya terasa kebas mengingat tamu yang hadir lebih banyak dari yang dia duga. Sebenarnya kesepakatan awal, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan mengundang kerabat dekat dan beberapa kolega kerja Chanyeol. Tapi ternyata diam-diam Chanyeol mengundang banyak rekan kerjanya dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerang kecil karena waktu berakhirnya resepsi sedikit lama. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak suka, tapi percayalah secantik-cantiknya gaun yang ia kenakan akan terasa berat jika harus ia bawa kemana-mana untuk menyambut tamu.

Kaki Baekhyun juga mengalami sedikit rasa _nyeri_ akibat sepatu yang ia kenakan. Meski Baekhyun sudah mawas diri dengan tidak menggunakan hak terlalu tinggi, tetap saja ia merasa kelelahan dan kakinya meronta untuk sebuah kemerdekaan. Dipijatnya kaki itu, masih tersisa penjara melelahkan meski sudah Baekhyun rendam dengan air hangat.

Langkah pertama Baekhyun setelah keluar kamar mandi membuatnya sedikit canggung. Bukan karena dirinya yang masih berbalut _bathrope,_ tapi suasana yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Setahun belakangan Baekhyun hidup dibawah kata sederhana, bahkan tempat tinggalnya kala itu lebih buruk dari rumah laba-laba. Tapi setelah resmi menyandang istri seorang Park Chanyeol dan mengalami kalah telak dalam perdebatannya mengenai dimana ia dan Rahee akan tinggal, Baekhyun dibawa kembali pada labirin Chanyeol—kali ini tidak semenyeramkan di waktu dulu.

Pertama yang Baekhyun rasakan adalah kecanggungan. Meski ia disambut hangat oleh semua yang ada di sana, tetap saja dia meragu untuk bertingkah wajar sebagai nyonya rumah ini. Beruntung Chanyeol yang paham situasi segera memberinya rangkulan di pundak dan berkata _"Bersikaplah dengan nyaman, kau istriku dan nyonya rumah ini. Semua yang ada di sini sudah menjadi milikmu."_ Beserta satu kecupan kecil di puncak kepalanya.

Mungkin Baekhyun butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri meski kenyataannya semua yang ada disini tidak membuatnya terganggu. Ya, dia butuh waktu untuk terbiasa (lagi) dengan segala kemewahan yang Chanyeol berikan. Termasuk menikmati secangkir teh hangat yang sudah tersaji di meja kamarnya oleh beberapa pelayan. Baru saja Baekhyun akan menyeduh teh itu tapi tangis Rahee yang ada di box membuat Baekhyun urung melakukannya.

Segera Baekhyun ambil Rahee dan menggendongnya, meluruhkan tapi _bathrope_ yang mengikat sekitar pinggangnya dan urusan menyusui bisa ia selesaikan dengan cepat karena Baekhyun masih belum menggunakan apa-apa sebagai dalaman.

"Baek, kau melihat ponselku?" Baekhyun memberikan isyarat telunjuk agar Chanyeol tak membuat suara terlalu keras karena Rahee yang sedang menyusu itu mulai kembali tertidur. "Oh, ada cantiknya Ayah."

Alih-alih memelankan suaranya Chanyeol justru mengambil duduk di samping Baekhyun dan mencium pipi Rahee yang berlomba terlihat menggemaskan seperti payudara ibunya—ups!

"Kecilkan suaramu. Rahee bisa bangun."

"Dia tidak." Chanyeol mengusak rambut lebat Rahee dan kembali memberinya sedikit ciuman yang menekan sampai tidak sengaja menyentuh bongkahan menggemaskan yang sedang di kulum Rahee.

"Sengaja, ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sedikit. Dua-duanya sama-sama menggemaskan, jadi ingin ku gigit."

"Mulutmu tolong dikendalikan."

Lalu capitan panas itu membuat Chanyeol mengerang tertahan karena rasanya yang panas.

"Rahee, tidak ingin berbagi dengan Ayah?"

Chanyeol seperti mengalami kelainan setelah resmi menikahi Baekhyun, karena dirinya yang dulu sangat angkuh dan arogan kini berubah menjadi macan liar yang _meraung_ seperti jantan dimusim kawin.

"Rahee tidak suka berbagi jika untuk urusan satu ini."

"Kau memiliki dua. Satu bisa dikuasai Rahee dan satunya untukkku." Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Kata siapa?"

Baekhyun menurunkan _bathrope_ yang sebagian masih menggantung di pundak. Terlihat tangan mungil Rahee yang menyusup di dalam sana sedang mengelus bagian lain saat mulutnya beradu cepat untuk menyusu pada Baekhyun.

Sial, Chanyeol kalah telak! Rahee sudah menguasai semuanya.

Rahee sudah terlelap meski bibir mungilnya masih mengulum pelan. Usakan tangan Rahee pada payudara Baekhyun yang lain juga mulai berhenti, suatu pertanda jika Rahee bisa dialihkan dan Chanyeol bisa mengusai satu dari kedua gumpalan daging menyenangkan yang ada di dada Baekhyun. Tangan Rahee berusaha Chanyeol turunkan, tapi belum sepenuhnya Chanyeol memindahkan tangan Rahee dan bibirnya yang sudah bersiap untuk mengulum payudara Baekhyun, bayi cantik itu tiba-tiba menjeritkan tangis. Seketika Chanyeol mundur teratur dan mengembalikan tangan Rahee di tempat semula.

"Apa Rahee selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit kesal dan membuat Baekhyun terkekeh geli oleh kerucutan bibir yang terbentuk di bibir Chanyeol.

"Dia penguasa segalanya jika dalam keadaan seperti ini. Maaf ya, sayang?" ditariknya sejenak dagu Chanyeol dan mengecap sedikit kecupan di sana. "Nanti jika Rahee sudah selesai. Kau bisa memilikinya."

"Terlalu lama. Aku takut jika kau sudah mengantuk."

"Itu benar sekali. Bahkan sekarang aku sudah sangat mengantuk."

"Baekhyun... kita ini pengantin baru. Seharusnya kita sudah saling menggelung dan bulan depan akan ada adik untuk Rahee."

Mata Baekhyun membola, nyaris jatuh andai saja ia tak segera menariknya lagi kedalam dan mengganti keterkejutannya dengan decakan serta gelengan kepala yang tegas. "Dengar, Rahee masih belum genap satu tahun dan dia butuh perhatian kita."

Dengusan Chanyeol terdengar keras. Maksudnya tidak sampai menjadikan ulat spermanya menembus sel telur Baekhyun, hanya mengecap kenikmatan saat saling beradu tubuh telanjang dan penyatuan dibagian alat vital masing-masing.

"Oke, oke." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangan, memilih meraih remot di meja dan menyalakan acara random dari televisi. Dia sedang berada dimasa produktif sedang Baekhyun tidak terlalu peka untuk menyadari hal itu. "Aku paham."

Kerucutan bibir Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau mengulum senyum geli. "Chanyeol.." panggilnya lirih, tapi yang dipanggil tak menoleh.

"Sayang..." dia memanggil lagi, Chanyeol masih mengabaikan.

"Ayah Rahee.." lagi,

"My Chanyeol..." masih,

"Chan—"

"Ada ap—mmhh!" sapuan napas Baekhyun sudah mengenai sekitar pipi Chanyeol ketika dia akan menoleh. Bibirnya sudah dikuasai penuh oleh sebuah lumatan halus tapi memabukkan. Chanyeol sempat membeku untuk bibir dan lidahnya yang sedang dipagut, tapi setelah itu dia tau apa yang harus dilakukan agar semua berjalan seimbang.

Sebagai seorang dominan, Chanyeol nyatanya tak mau kalah oleh kelihaian bibir Baekhyun yang memagut bibir bawahnya. Istrinya itu perlahan mengendalikan keadaan, dimana Chanyeol sempat kewalahan dengan cara bermain Baekhyun yang terburu. Tapi tak lama setelah itu Chanyeol sudah menjadi dominan yang tak terkalahnya, terbukti dengan caranya menyesap habis-habisan bibir Baekhyun hingga lenguhan-lenguhan tipis mulai Baekhyun keluarkan.

Rahee mungkin menguasai bagian atas milik ibunya, tapi Chanyeol masih memiliki bagian bawah yang siap ia recoki kelembabannya. Tangannya mulai menjalar kecil, menuju singkapan asal _bathrope_ Baekhyun dan beruntung bagian bawah juga tak terlindungi apa-apa. Chanyeol memiliki akses selebar jalan tol untuk segera mengganggu _biji kacang_ Baekhyun di bawah sana.

Perlahan, tidak terburu karena halus tangan Chanyeol menjadi _obat perangsang_ paling ampuh untuk menggeliatkan tubuh Baekhyun. Semakin lama Chanyeol akan menekan tangannya hingga Baekhyun seketika menggapit tangannya. Wanita itu kewalahan, bisa dilihat dari napasnya yang meburu dan desahannya yang tertahan agar Rahee tak menangis.

"S-sudah..AH..ya ampun, Chan—ah.."

"Apa? Hm?" Chanyeol menambah kecepatan, bergerak brutal hingga membuat Baekhyun ingin menggeliat lebih parah tapi masih ada Rahee di gendongannya. "Enak, sayang?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun justru memejamkan mata erat-erat. Terlebih sekarang Chanyeol sudah turun ke bawah, menyusupkan kepalanya diantara paha Baekhyun dan mengganti kerja jarinya menjadi kerja lidah. Sialnya semua itu semakin membuat Baekhyun mendidihkan darahnya, dia tidak kuat hingga akhirnya meloloskan desahan besar dan Chanyeol dibuat puas olehnya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengambil napas untuk menenangkan keadaan, Chanyeol kembali menggelitikkan lidahnya dengan sangat erotis. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun kembali harus bertahan meski sebenarnya dia ingin berteriak keras-keras.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Chanyeol mendongak, melihat Baekhyun yang kepayahan dengan desahannya serta wajahnya yang memerah.

"O-oh.. jangan..Ya..di sana.."

"Enak?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Y-ya..enak..lagi.."

Chanyeol menyeringai, bersiap memperdalam tautan lidahnya di pangkal paha Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia harus mengerang karena Rahee terbangun. Si cantiknya itu meledakkan tangis saat Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mempertahankan dirinya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 7 hari Kai dan Kyungsoo pergi berbulan madu. Mereka berdua sengaja memilih waktu setelah pernikahan Chanyeol-Baekhyun agar bisa membantu mengurusi pernikahan majikannya itu. Kai-Kyungsoo akan kembali besok, itu artinya Chanyeol bisa kembali tenang dengan pekerjaannya karena akan ada Kai yang membantu.

Sebenarnya Kai sudah mengatur agar selama ia pergi Chanyeol tidak kelimpungan mengurusi urusan kantor. Dia hanya menyisakan beberapa rapat kecil untuk proyek selanjutnya yang bisa Chanyeol atasi sendiri. Ya, urusan kantor memang Chanyeol sangat percaya diri untuk mengatasinya, yang membuatnya sedikit kewalahan adalah mengurus rumah.

Ketahuilah, Baekhyun itu sejenis istri yang selalu ribut dengan segala urusan rumah tangga, termasuk urusan dapur yang tidak boleh terlewat sedikitpun. _List_ berbelanjanya sangat banyak. Bukannya akan mengeluh untuk seberapa besar uang yang akan keluar, tapi Baekhyun dan belanja itu sedikit _egois_ karena selalu memakan waktu yang lama. Pernah sekali Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun belanja, tapi ternyata dia angkat tangan karena hampir dua jam penuh mengitari supermarket hanya untuk memberi daging berkualitas. Mau mengeluh juga percuma, karena senjata terampuh Baekhyun adalah dengan mengatakan jika dia ingin memberi yang baik dan detil untuk keluarganya. Oke, sebagai lelaki sebaiknya Chanyeol mengalah.

Kai dan Kyungsoo tiba sekitar pukul delapan malam setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk perjalanan panjang dari Hawai. Chanyeol segera mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk mulai berkemas karena ini giliran mereka berbulan madu.

"Tidak bisakah ditunda? Maksudku, Kai dan Kyungsoo baru saja pulang dan mereka pasti sangat lelah." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak, karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum proyek baruku akan dimulai."

"Berapa lama memangnya kita di Jeju?"

"Sekitar tiga hari dua malam?"

"Lama sekali."

"Akan terasa singkat jika kita menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk kegiatan berkualitas, Baek."

"Rahee bagaimana?"

"Kyungsoo akan mengatasinya."

"Tapi—"

"Penerbangan kita besok sore, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk memajukannya karena ku dengar besok sore ada acara di sekitar pantai tempat kita akan menginap." Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan Baekhyun. Dia terlalu antusias dengan perjalanan bulan madunya kali ini.

.

"Soo, aku titip Rahee dulu, ya?" Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca ketika memberikan Rahee pada Kyungsoo. "Keperluan Rahee sudah lengkap dan ada dikamarnya."

"Tentu, Nyonya. Saya akan sangat senang sekali bisa memiliki waktu lebih banyak dengan Rahee."

"Soo, di laci kamar Rahee ada biskuit yang baru ku beli kemarin. Kau bisa memberikannya tapi pilihlah yang rasa pisang, Rahee menyukainya."

"Baik, Nyonya."

"Oh ya, aku juga kemarin membeli kaos kaki baru untuk Rahee. Ada di lemari kecil berwarna pink, kau bisa memakaikannya saat sore hari."

"Tentu, Nyonya."

"Soo—"

"Oh ayolah, Baek." Chanyeol menyela setelah beberapa kali harus merotasikan mata karena Baekhyun mengulur waktu dengan mengatakan ini-itu. "Penerbangan kita satu jam lagi dan aku sangat tidak mau tertinggal."

"Tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun mencium pipi Rahee lagi, membuat anak perempuannya itu tertawa lebar, seakan turut merasa bahagia karena orangtuanya akan pergi membuat waktu berkualitas di Jeju. "Rahee- _ya,_ jangan nakal, ya? Ayah dan Ibu pergi dulu, hanya 3 hari. Jika ada kesempatan pulang cepat, kita akan pulang."

"Tidak. Tiga hari pas, tidak ada pengurangan tapi bisa saja lebih." Sahut Chanyeol yang dihadiahi lirikan kesal istrinya.

"Rahee- _ya,_ Ibu pergi ya, sayang? Rahee baik-baik disini. Tidak boleh rewel dan tidak boleh nakal."

"Tuan, mobil sudah siap." Kata Kai.

"Rahee- _ya,_ Ayah dan Ibu pergi. Cantiknya Ayah baik-baik di rumah, ya?"

"Rahee- _ya_ —"

"Baekhyun.."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku paham." Sekali lagi Baekhyun mencium pipi Rahee sebelum akhirnya ia ditarik Chanyeol untuk segera masuk mobil menuju bandara.

"Kita hanya pergi ke Jeju, tidak ke Amerika." Gumam Chanyeol saat mobil sudah meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya. "Tangismu itu sedikit berlebihan, Baek."

"Ini kali pertama aku berpisah dengan Rahee. Dan 3 hari itu sangat lama, Chanyeol."

"Baru tiga hari, aku kemarin satu tahun—AW! Kenapa mencubitku?"

Kerucutan bibir Baekhyun terlihat semakin terbentuk dan membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau mengiba. Apalagi Baekhyun mulai menangis karena hatinya terlalu berat untuk meninggalkan Rahee.

"Sudahlah," Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, menyamankan istrinya dalam dekapan dan memberi keyakinan jika Rahee akan baik-baik saja, "Rahee akan baik-baik saja selama kita ke Jeju."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeju membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Setelah menapak di bandara dan menuju ke penginapan dengan dijemput oleh pihak penginapan, Chanyeol mulai menyusun banyak hal untuk membuat kesan manis selama 3 hari dengan istrinya. Berbeda dengan si wanita di samping Chanyeol, wajahnya masih menekuk tidak baik dengan seduhan air mata yang berusaha ia samarkan.

Sesampainya di penginapan, Chanyeol mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya, menutupi mata Baekhyun dengan benda itu dan menuntunnya menuju ke suatu kamar.

"Kenapa mataku di tutup?"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tau."

Pintu di buka, bayangan Chanyeol akan Baekhyun yang bersorak bahagia sudah memenuhi angan-angan dan membuat senyumnya semakin lebar. Tapi ternyata fakta tidak pernah sesuai dengan ekspektasi, Baekhyun tidak bereaksi apa-apa kecuali diam di tempat dengan mata menyipit.

Bukaan mata pertama Baekhyun menangkap ada sekumpulan kelopak mawar yang membentuk lambang hati di bagian tengah ranjang. Tak hanya itu, di atas nakas juga sudah ada nampan dengan botol _wine_ mewah dan dua goblet tinggi menjulang. Aroma kamar penginapan ini sangat manis, berharap ada ketenangan yang bisa menjamah nurani hingga kenangan bulan madu ini bisa teringat sampai kapanpun.

Harapan Chanyeol sangat besar akan reaksi Baekhyun, setidaknya katakan _aku menyukainya_ walau sebenarnya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba melompat dan memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol adalah harapan yang sesungguhnya. Faktanya, wanita itu seperti robot tak berfungsi, terlalu datar untuk sesuatu yang bisa menyentuh hati tiap wanita di muka bumi ini.

Salahkan saja Chanyeol yang terlalu menggebu, menginginkan Baekhyun berbahagia dengan kejutan ini dan tangis haru menjadi hadiahnya.

"Cantik." Hanya itu yang Baekhyun keluarkan sebelum akhirnya dia duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajahnya yang tak berekspresi. "Apa aku bisa tidur di sini? Aku lelah, Chan."

Inginnya Chanyeol mengekspresikan kekecewaannya atas reaksi Baekhyun, tapi dia paham karena mungkin Baekhyun benar-benar lelah setelah perjalanan kemari. "Ya, tidurlah."

Lelaki itu membawa Baekhyun berbaring, menarikkan selimut yang sudah berhias kelopak mawar dan tidak lagi peduli tentang seberapa keras usaha menata kelopak-kelopak itu. Terakhir Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun dan membiarkan wanitanya terlelap di waktu pertama mereka tiba di Jeju.

 **.**

Malamnya Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan kejutan lain. Selama Baekhyun tidur, Chanyeol membuat dirinya sibuk di salah satu sudut restoran yang ada di penginapan. Kebetulan restoran itu dekat dengan pantai, dia merangkai banyak mawar putih di salah satu sudut restoran dan menghias meja yang sudah ia pesan secara khusus itu dengan sangat cantik. Kali ini Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya kembali berangan, melayang jauh tinggi dan memupuk harapan agar Baekhyun bisa tersentuh—kali ini.

Saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore dan Chanyeol kembali ke kamar untuk bersiap, dia melihat Baekhyun sudah terbangun dan memeluk lututnya. Wanita kesayangannya itu tertunduk, menutupi wajahnya yang ternyata sudah basah ketika Chanyeol menariknya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, dia justru menghambur dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang saat itu sudah berpakaian sangat rapi. Chanyeol sengaja memesan satu setel _tuxedo_ untuk acara makan malam romantis dengan Baekhyun, bukan untuk menampung tangis Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba pecah setelah wanita itu bangun tidur.

"Aku...aku memimpikan Rahee...Rahee..."

"Mimpi apa, hm?" dielusnya punggung Baekhyun, menyamankan isak wanitanya yang terdengar sangat parah. Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol mencium bau gagal untuk kedua kalinya.

"Rahee.. anakku..."

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis. Itu hanya mimpi."

"Aku merindukan Rahee, Chanyeol." _Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Baek?_ "Aku ingin memeluk anak kita. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada Rahee."

Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengus kecil, tidak tau harus seperti apa.

"Ya sudah, mau pulang sekarang?"

Haruskah mengalah?

Baekhyun kembali diam, tidak merespon tapi justru semakin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan. Tidurlah lagi, akan ku temani."

Gagal.

Lagi.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol membiarkan rangkaian mawar putihnya di restoran itu hidup sendiri sedang dia meringkuk di atas ranjang sambil memeluk istrinya. Tangis Baekhyun sudah reda dan wanita itu seperti menemukan kembali kenyenyakan tidurnya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menelan pil kecewa karena kejutannya kembali gagal.

Lalu di esok hari, Chanyeol bangun sedikit lebih siang dan sudah melihat tirai kamar terbuka. Diluar jendela ada beranda kecil yang langsung terhubung dengan pemanangan di pantai, dimana disana sudah ada satu wanita dengan tubuh yang tenggelam oleh kaos kebesaran sedang berdiri menghadap pantai. Setelah menyelaraskan diri dengan cahaya yang mengenai matanya, Chanyeol datang pada wanita itu dan memberikan pelukan hangat dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi, cinta." Sapanya hangat, sekaligus memberi kecupan kecil di perpotongan leher Baekhyun. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, membalik tubuh untuk kembali memeluk tubuh suaminya. "Tidurmu bagaimana, Chan?"

"Tidak pernah senyenyak ini. Dan kau adalah alasan semua kenyenyakan tidurku."

"Ini sudah pukul 10, apa masih bisa dikatakan untuk sarapan jika aku mengajakmu makan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Mau makan apa? Mau pesan lewat _room-service_ atau kita ke restoran?"

"Ke restoran saja."

Mereka kemudian bersiap diri, berganti baju lebih santai dimana Chanyeol memilih kaos putih yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya serta celana hitam selutut yang _casul,_ sedang Baekhyun mengenakan gaun santai sebatas lutut dengan bagian dada terbuka. Sebenarnya Chanyeol kurang suka jika _aset_ di tubuh Baekhyun terbuka seperti itu, tapi ia memilih diam mengingat Baekhyun baru saja selesai dengan rengekan tangisnya karena merindukan Rahee.

Restoran dekat pantai menjadi pilihan mereka, mengambil tempat duduk yang berdekatan dengan pantai dan menikmati angin-angin yang terhembus dari sekitar. Sebenarnya ini _spot_ yang sama seperti semalam, dimana Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan banyak kejutan tapi justru berakhir tidur di kamar dan menenangkan tangis Baekhyun. Bahkan di meja yang kini mereka singgahi masih ada sisa lilin yang tinggal setengah setelah semalam menyala tanpa ada seseorang yang hadir menikmati samar cahaya yang dikeluarkan.

"Semalam aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk kita. Tapi kau kelelahan jadi aku membatalkannya. Lilinnya bahkan masih disini, aku membelinya di toko seberang."

Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar, tapi Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut kecil dan membuang pandangan ke pantai. Disana ada beberapa anak-anak yang bermain pasir, membangun benteng sesuka hati mereka bersama gelak tawa yang terdengar tanpa beban.

"Jika Rahee sudah besar, aku ingin mengajaknya membangun istana pasir." Gumam Chanyeol tanpa sebab.

Itu hanya gumaman, bukan sesuatu yang mengharukan hingga membuat Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepala dan..menangis. Chanyeol tampak kebingungan, sekiranya ada dari ucapannya yang menyakiti hingga Baekhyun kembali menangis.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah mengucapkan sesuatu?"

"Rahee... aku rindu Rahee..."

Dan masihlah sama penyebabnya, membuat Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Baekhyun, besok kita pulang. Bisa tahan sebentar, kan, rindunya?"

"Aku rindu anakku! Apa kau tidak merindukannya?"

"Aku juga merindukan Rahee. Tapi—ya sudah, sekarang aku harus bagaimana supaya kau tidak menangis?"

Baekhyun diam, dia masih sibuk dengan isaknya, bahkan ketika makanan sudah sampai dia tidak berhenti menangis.

"Baekhyun, aku bertanya dan sudah seharusnya kau menjawab."

Masih diam.

Chanyeol menghela napas besar, nafsu makannya tiba-tiba menghilang dan dia berniat untuk membuang makanan ini kepantai. Semua.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" Chanyeol mengatakannya penuh penekanan, tidak berniat menyinggung tapi itu suatu bentuk pertahanannya agar tidak meluapkan emosi.

Diam.

"Baekhyun.." Baekhyun semakin terisak, membuat Chanyeol menyerah dan dia sudah tidak lapar. Ditariknya lengan wanita itu, membawanya kembali ke kamar hotel dengan emosi yang masih bisa ia selamatkan. "Aku akan memesankan makanan dari _room-service,_ makanlah selagi aku masih berbaik hati menghidupi cacing dalam perutmu."

"Kau mau kemana?" akhirnya Baekhyun buka suara ketika Chanyeol melepas kaosnya, menggantinya dengan baju tak berlengan dan mengenakan topi hitam yang ia ambil dari koper.

"Tidak perlu tau."

Chanyeol berubah dingin, bahkan ketika lelaki itu pergi dan meninggalkan bantingan pintu masihlah terasa bagaimana aura dingin Chanyeol yang menguar.

 **.**

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar ketika langit diluar sudah menggelap. Seharian ini dia menghabiskan waktu di bar restoran setelah puas membuang kesal di pantai. Dia kembali kedalam kamar hotel yang sudah remang, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah tidur. Tapi dia peduli apa, rasa kesalnya masihlah ada mengingat bulan madu berkualitasnya ini sudah hampir gagal.

Selimut yang sudah membungkus tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol singkap dan ia masuk ke dalamnya. Jika biasanya dengan senang hati Chanyeol akan memeluk tubuh istrinya ketika tidur, kali ini dia lebih memilih menyuguhkan punggung dan bersiap dengan tidur dalam kedinginan tubuh masing-masing. Tak lama setelah itu Chanyeol merasa ranjangnya bergoyang, Baekhyun bergerak mendekat dan melingkarkan tangan di sekitar perut Chanyeol. Kepalanya bersandar di punggung suaminya, menyamankan diri serta membagi kehangatannya untuk Chanyeol.

"Dari mana saja? Kenapa seharian meninggalkanku di sini?"

Chanyeol diam, meski sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar tidur untuk mengabaikan Baekhyun.

"Aku khawatir denganmu, Chanyeol. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi karena kau tak kembali sampai malam seperti ini."

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau sudah makan? Kau pasti melewatkan makan siangmu? Tadi pagi kau juga kau tidak makan."

Diam.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun mendekat, mempersempit sisa jarak yang ada dan mempererat pelukan yang ia buat.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya ingin semua ini selesai. Dia sudah terlalu jengah mendengar Baekhyun menangis terlalu banyak, dan tidak seharusnya wanita itu kembali menangis disaat Chanyeol sudah berhasil meredakan emosianya. Hasilnya tidak terlalu baik, semisal Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menyingkap selimut dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ayolah, kita di sini hanya 3 hari dan aku tidak mau sia-sia karena kau menangis." Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan, dia tidak memiliki kata untuk menjelaskan bagaimana ia sangat takut dalam situasi ini. "Baiklah, sekarang apa maumu. Katakan." Nada bicara Chanyeol sudah meninggi, dia terlihat geram karena di malam terakhir mereka di Jeju di isi dengan tangisan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bukannya tidak mengerti, dia juga memiliki kerinduan yang sama pada putri kesayangannya itu. Tapi momennya sekarang adalah waktu untuk mereka berbulan madu, saling menikmati waktu berdua dengan desahan yang menggairahkan atau paling tidak saling menggenggam tangan. Bukan dengan tangis Baekhyun di tengah malam yang belakangan tiba-tiba turun. Chanyeol sudah menawarkan apa sebaiknya mereka pulang, tapi Baekhyun menggeleng dan masih menangis. Lama-lama Chanyeol bisa gila jika Baekhyun seperti ini. Indahnya bulan madu kini hanya setumpuk paragraf tak berlanjut dan Chanyeol bersiap untuk menutup kerangka cerita bulan madunya.

"Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun masih diam dusuk di atas ranjang dengan air mata yang menggenang dan sengguk tangisnya yang berusaha ia samarkan.

"Jawab aku!" terdengar ketegasan dari nada bicara Chanyeol. "Apa maumu? Katakan dan kita sudahi semua tangismu itu. Aku tidak tahan!"

Baekhyun tetap diam.

"Baekhyun," kini Chanyeol menggeram, sedikit membungkukkan tubuh dan memenjara Baekhyun dengan dua lengannya.

Tak kunjung ada jawaban yang di lontarkan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendesah kecil dan dia mengaku kalah. Ditariknya lagi penjara lengannya lalu beralih mengambil koper yang berdiri di pojokan kamar hotel. Secara brutal Chanyeol memasukkan semua pakaian yang ada dan meringkas tanpa bentuk. Peduli setan dengan caranya bertingkah kasar seperti ini karena Baekhyun sudah melewati batas kesabarannya.

"Kita pulang!" katanya singkat sambil berlalu mengenakan jaket dan menuju pintu.

Rencana bulan madu indah yang sudah ia susun berakhir seperti ini, pulang dengan langit yang masih gelap dan hatinya yang kacau. Mungkin Chanyeol yang terlelau menggebu menikmati waktu berkualitasnya dengan Baekhyun dan mengorbankan banyak hal untuk membuat kesan yang baik bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terpaksa membungkus lagi kebahagiaannya dan bersiap memesan tiket dadakan untuk kembali ke Seoul sebelum dia meluap lebih buruk. Menyakiti Baekhyun adalah pantangan terbesar dan Chanyeol tidak ingin berubah menjadi arogan hanya karena acara bulan madunya rusak. Entahlah, hubungannya nanti dengan Baekhyun sewaktu sampai di Seoul akan seperti apa, yang jelas Chanyeol akan sedikit susah membuka pembicaraan karena insiden tengah malam ini. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu luluh hanya karena sebuah pelukan membungkam tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Jangan pulang.." suaranya serak, isaknya masih terdengar tapi sudah lebih baik. "Maaf.. aku yang salah."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kita memiliki hubungan yang buruk sebagai suami-istri."

"Ya, aku tau. Untuk itu maafkan aku. Semua salahku."

"..."

"Jangan pulang. Kita bisa tetap di sini dan aku berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi."

Chanyeol berbalik, menarik dagu istrinya dan memberi kecupan singkat di sana. Sebegitu cepat Chanyeol luluh dan melupakan emosinya ketika Baekhyun selalu datang dengan cara yang membuatnya mampu mengalah. Entahlah, Baekhyun benar-benar merubah segalanya. "Tidak bolehkah aku memiliki waktu berdua denganmu? Hanya kau dan aku—bukan karena aku tidak ingin Rahee bersama kita, tapi aku benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

"Kau boleh. Kita akan habiskan banyak waktu." Baekhyun mulai mendekat dan memasukkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Chanyeol secara erat. "Maaf, maafkan aku."

"Kau tau, kan, betapa susahnya aku meluangkan waktu hanya untuk bisa bersamamu. Kita sudah berpisah lama, tak saling menyentuh bahkan seujung kuku. Rinduku membengkak, dan aku menjadi sangat egois akan dirimu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya, aku tau. Maaf..aku juga masih egois dengan tidak memikirkanmu. Maaf.."

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku juga sempat termakan emosi."

Semuanya sudah membaik, secepat kilat ego yang membuncah bisa ditepis dengan perasaan saling mengalah. Karena pada intinya begitu seharusnya sebuah hubungan berjalan, mengedepankan ego hanya akan menumbuhkan kemuakan sedangkan hidup bersama bisa membawa kebagikan, jadi untuk apa terus terjebak dalam ego itu?

Koper yang sudah Chanyeol tenteng mendadak terlupakan ketika ia kembali mengajak Baekhyun untuk tidur. Langit masih gelap dan udara diluar pasti sangat dingin, pilihan mendekam dalam selimut dengan tubuh saling memeluk bisa dijadikan alternatif agar ada kehangatan yang tercipta.

Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah masuk ke dalam pelukannya, membuat yang lebih kecil bisa mengatur napas lebih tenang setelah berusaha menekan dalam-dalam tangisnya. Puncak kepala Baekhyun menjadi yang paling sering menerima ciuman-ciuman kecil yang Chanyeol berikan. Ya, mulanya ciuman kecil yang hanya ada di puncak kepala, tidak terpikir sedikitpun akan turun kebawah hingga mencium mata, hidung, lalu bibir menjadi pelabuhan terakhir Chanyeol. Tidak ada lumatan, hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil yang perlahan membuat mata pejam Baekhyun menjadi terbuka.

"Tidak tidur?" tanya Baekhyun ringan, mengusap bibir suaminya yang sedikit menjauh.

"Aku akan tidur jika kau juga tidur."

"Aku tidak terlalu mengantuk. Seharian tadi aku banyak tidur."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan tidur."

"Hei, tidurlah. Aku tau seharian ini kau sangat kesal sampai-sampai menendang apapun yang kau temui di pantai."

"Tidak semua, hanya beberapa kaleng dan botol minuman yang berserakan—risih melihatnya, merusak pemandangan pantai."

"Seharusnya dipunguti lalu dibuang ke tempat sampah, bukan di tendang."

"Setidaknya aku menyingkirkan dari tempat yang tidak seharusnya."

Baekhyun lalu mendongak, menautkan pandangan dengan Chanyeol yang nampak sayu dari kelopak matanya yang menghitam. Itu semua karena Baekhyun yang terlalu egois di awal bulan madu ini, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak karena rengekan Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah.." ibu jarinya kini mengusak lembut dua mata Chanyeol dan memintanya untuk terpejam. "kali ini aku yang akan menjagamu."

"Oke, aku tidur." Chanyeol terpejam, tapi setelah itu dia mengeluarkan kekehan kecil kala Baekhyun mendekat lebih erat, "Katanya menjagaku? Kalau ini namanya mencuri ciuman dariku, Baekhyun."

"Bibirmu kering, sayang. Hanya ingin membasahinya."

"Kalau begitu basahi saja."

"Janji setelah itu kau harus tidur."

"Tergantung situasi."

Tautan bibir itu Baekhyun yang memulainya. Tidak ada keraguan untuk mengecap bibir tebal Chanyeol dan memberi hisapan-hisapan yang menyenangkan di belah yang bawah. Tangannya yang semula melingkar di sekitar pinggang Chanyeol kini mulai naik ke atas, menarik tengkuk _lelakinya_ untuk memperdalam setiap kecap bibir yang menyenangkan.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya pasrah, membiarkan Baekhyun mendominasi di bagian awal hingga bibirnya kini terasa sudah sangat membengkak. Sesekali Chanyeol balas melumat, tapi Baekhyun kembali menyerang dengan lahap hingga decak bibir itu mulai menimbulkan nada menggiurkan.

"Mmmhh.."

"Jangan di gigit keras-keras—AW!"

"Oh, maaf, Chan. Aku..a-aku, kelepasan."

"Pelan saja, sayang." Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun untuk berada di atasnya hingga tidak ada jarak yang tercipta.

"Bibirmu sedikit berdarah."

" _No problem,_ Baek. Aku sudah siap untuk berdarah di bagian lain asal kau bisa _kenyang._ "

"Oke, jangan mengeluh nantinya. Ketika aku sudah mulai, aku tidak bisa dihentikan."

Chanyeol berdecih kecil, "Seperti kau punya banyak tenaga untuk mendominasiku."

"Tergantung situasi."

Bibir Chanyeol sudah terulur lebih dulu untuk melumat penuh semangat bibir istrinya. Kepalanya berpindah ke kanan-kiri, saling mengejar dan menghisap tanpa peduli jika tetesan saliva mereka sudah membeludak. Tangannya juga sudah mulai mengusik kedamaian kaos Baekhyun, mengangkatnya ke atas hingga kulit Baekhyun yang putih itu sepenuhnya terlihat.

Rambatan tangan Chanyeol di punggung Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sesekali mendesis nikmat. Ciumannya terpaksa ia putuh hanya untuk mendongak dan merasakan sensasi mendidih karena sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan. Semua itu mengakibatkan pinggulnya turut bergerak dan tidak sengaja menggangguk tidur tenang _kehidupan_ di pangkal paha Chanyel. Rasanya sudah cukup keras hingga tekanan-tekanan yang tak sengaja tercipta dari bagian vital kedua insan itu membangunkan _libido_.

Baekhyun membuat tubuhnya duduk di atas perut Chanyeol, melepas kaitan bra yang masih terjalin lalu sedikit berdiri untuk menurunkan _hot-pants_ -nya. Darahnya yang mendidih berakibat buruk karena Baekhyun menelanjangi dirinya sendiri dan Chanyeol dibuat semakin menegang oleh hal itu. Terlebih sekarang Baekhyun mulai merangkak ke atas, sengaja menggantung dua bongkahan sintal payudaranya tepat di atas wajah Chanyeol. Jangan ditanya bagaimana nasib Chanyeol sekarang, dia sudah kepalang nafsu untuk bertanya apa maksud semua ini dan memilih segera meraup penuh bongkahan payudara Baekhyun. Ujung lidahnya bergerak naik-turun menggoda puting kecoklatan Baekhyun, membuat si empunya mendesis hebat karena dibuat menegang dengan permainan lidah Chanyeol.

"C-chan..ehmm.."

"Apa, sayang?"

"Lagi.."

"Yang mana?" Chanyeol menyeringai ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik kaos serta menurunkan celananya sekali tarik, membuat tubuh keduanya kini sama-sama hanya berbaju kulit yang lembab.

Geliatan tubuh Baekhyun menjadi-jadi ketika tiga jari langsung Chanyeol masukkan ke dalam, mengoyak keluar-masuk sampai desahan-desahan itu sudah merdeka dari bibir Baekhyun. Tak hanya itu, Chanyeol bahkan kembali memuja kenikmatan payudara Baekhyun dengan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang selalu Rahee lakukan. _Sial, ini nikmat sekali!_

"AH..." di ujung itu semua pada akhirnya Baekhyun memiliki pelepasannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan napasnya memburu. "Kau memang gila."

"Asal kau suka, aku rela berubah jadi gila."

Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya, melihat wajah Chanyeol yang masih belum memerah karena memang lelaki itu belum menemui pencapaiannya. "Jadi begini rasanya menikah."

"Hm?"

"Bisa memilikimu seutuhnya, aku mendeskripsikan pernikahan kita seperti itu."

"Sampai kapanpun, kau bisa memilikiku seutuhnya. Dan aku," Chanyeol membimbing tubuh Baekhyun untuk berdiri, tidak sepenuhnya berdiri hanya untuk terangkat sedikit karena Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan _pertempuran_ sebenarnya, "aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Menjagamu, melindungi, menyayangimu, sampai kapanpun."

Belum sempat Baekhyun membalasnya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu meraup bibir Baekhyun dalam perburuan penuh hasrat. Lidahnya menjulur kedalam, mengecoh ketenangan lidah Baekhyun bersama dengan pergerakan di bawah sana yang menggila. Kejantanannya terapit oleh dinding kewanitaan Baekhyun dan mendapat pijatan yang mampu memejamkan mata.

Bulan di langit luar merasa malu dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik awan ketika dua insan dimabuk asmara itu sama-sama saling memuaskan. Seakan tidak ada lagi hari esok yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk merengguk kenikmatan napsu dan memburu malam ini dengan kekuatan yang tak berbatas. Chanyeol mendesak hebat, menubruk titik terdalam Baekhyun hingga istrinya itu tergopoh dalam kenikmatan yang tak berujung. Lalu ketika Baekhyun sudah mendapat lagi kebasahan dari kewanitaannya, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan mengangkat satu kaki Baekhyun hingga hampir menyentuh wajah wanita itu. Baekhyun bahkan bisa menggunakan lututnya sebagai pelampiasan untuk digigit ketika Chanyeol menggila dengan erangannya di dalam kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Ah..B-baek.. AH!"

Keduanya kembali ambruk dalam lelah pencapaian ini. Chanyeol menindih tubuh basah Baekhyun dan menderukan napas putus-putus sebagai tanda kenikmatan yang sudah tercapai. Senyumnya terukir kecil, merasa jika kebahagiaan ini tidak bisa ia dapatkan dimanapun kecuali bersama Baekhyun.

"Tubuhmu masih nikmat."

Baekhyun memukul kecil pundak Chanyeol, "Aku mengantuk."

"Tidurlah," setelah membawa tubuhnya untuk turun dari tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuh istrinya yang sepenuhnya sudah lembab. Dipeluknya juga tubuh itu, membawanya kedalam dekap kenyamanan yang memperlarut rasa kantuk Baekhyun.

"Aku suka baumu. Tercium seperti lelaki yang—WOW! _Fuckin' manly._ "

"Bau tubuh setelah bercinta itu memang candu." Puncak kepala Baekhyun di kecup kecil sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol juga terlarut oleh rasa kantuknya, "Penerbangan kita besok siang."

"Kau memajukannya?"

"Aku tidak. Memang jadwalnya seperti itu." lalu mengusak punggung polos istrinya, "sebelum itu kita bisa menikmati waktu berkualitas."

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak. Tapi bercinta."

"Kita baru saja melakukannya, Chanyeol sayang."

"Dan akan terus melakukannya. Sekarang tidurlah, besok pagi kita akan melanjutkan lagi."

"Aku capek."

"Tidak akan capek karena besok giliranku mendominasi."

"Dasar suami penuh nafsu!"

"Dasar istri pembakar nafsu!"

Lalu keduanya terkekeh kecil, menyambut kantuk yang semakin menjadi-jadi dengan saling memeluk untuk menuju lelap setelah percintaan mereka.

 _Selamat malam, sayangku._

 _Aku mencintaimu, seluruh jiwa dan ragaku akan selalu seperti itu._

 _Mengupas benci menjadi candu,_

 _Menanam kasih yang berlanjut rindu._

 _Hiduplah bersamaku,_

 _Keriput diwajah kita akan bersaksi jika kesetiaan ini tak pernah berlimit_

 _Teruslah seperti ini,_

 _Memelukku penuh cinta sampai kita tua nanti._

 _Aku mencintaimu, sayangku._

 _Selalu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wanderlust**

 **END**

 _Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca,_ _review,_ _fav, dan follow_ _cerita ini. Akhirnya bisa wisuda juga ini FF. Semoga menghibur dan maaf jika ada kesalahan._ _Sampai jumpa di projek FF Ayoung selanjutnya. Just stay tune at my acc in IG **parkayoung_** for my new project. Saranghaeyo._

 _ **-**_ _ **AYOUNG**_ _ **-**_


	17. EPILOG

**EPILOG**

 **.**

Rahee adalah segalanya, yang mana ketika lelah datang tapi anak perempuan cantik itu menangis minta gendong, maka Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kecil lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menggendong anak kesayangannya itu. Terkadang juga ketika berkas-berkas yang tak bisa ia selesaikan di kantor dan akan dirampungkan di rumah, Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah tanpa pernah marah saat Rahee mendorong pintu kerjanya dan merangkak lucu dengan pantatnya yang mirip bakpao. Semua Rahee, segalanya Rahee. Tidak pernah ada pengecualian untuk anak kesayangan Chanyeol itu.

Usia Rahee sudah 10 bulan. Pipinya semakin gembul hingga mata lebar yang ia warisi dari sang ayah terdesak dan membuatnya pejam saat tertawa. Tubuhnya sangat berisi, mungkin karena Baekhyun yang memutuskan untuk memberinya ASI eksklusif dan benar-benar meninggalkan susu formula sejak kejadian keracunan itu. Rahee juga sudah mulai makan. Semua-semua yang berkualitas ia dapatkan, Chanyeol bahkan mendatangkan ahli gizi bayi khusus untuk memantau apa saja yang bisa dimakan oleh Rahee.

Intinya semua kebutuhan Rahee menjadi prioritas dan berbandrol VIP. Tidak ada satupun yang kurang, bahkan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dibuat menjadi ada demi Rahee. Contohnya ruangan kecil di kantor Chanyeol yang sengaja di buat untuk menyimpan semua yang Rahee butuhkan ketika berkunjung ke kantor. Berlebihan sebenarnya, tapi mengertilah, jika Chanyeol meminta maka penolakan itu harus melalui proposal resmi dan beralasan kuat untuk menyanggah Chanyeol.

Ruang kerja Chanyeol di kantor itu sangat luas dan cukup klasik. Semua barang yang terpajang di sana bernilai kemewahan. Tapi sejak Chanyeol terlalu sering membawa Rahee turut serta ke kantor, ruangan itu sedikit mirip taman bermain. Di pojokan ruangan ada serupa boneka kuda poni besar yang jika di goyangkan akan menumbuhkan gelak tawa Rahee. Ada juga box kecil berisi boneka Barbie yang Chanyeol dapatkan dari temannya di Amerika, ada juga seperangkat alat dapur mini yang terbuat dari plastik khusus yang aman untuk di mainkan, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang sebenarnya baru bisa Rahee mainkan dengan benar ketika usianya di atas 1 tahun.

"Rahee-ya.."

Popularitas Rahee di kantor sudah seperti idol, di eluh-eluhkan dan banyak mendapat pujian dari siapa saja yang melihatnya. Wajah cantik hasil kombinasi pas dari Baekhyun-Chanyeol menghasilkan pujian dari mana-mana. Belum lagi tingkah menggemaskannya saat merangkak keluar dari ruang kerja Chanyeol dan duduk di bawah meja salah satu karyawan di sana. Sudah barang tentu Chanyeol kalang kabut saat dia sibuk dengan berkas tapi Rahee tak lagi terjangkau oleh matanya. Rahee akan menunjukkan dua giginya saat tersenyum kala keberadaannya di ketahui, seperti tak begitu peduli dengan ayahnya yang hampir meledak karena dia lepas dari pengawasan.

"Cantiknya Ayah, tunggu sebentar, ya? Pekerjaan Ayah tinggal sedikit lalu kita akan pulang." Chanyeol kembali membawa Rahee ke dalam ruangan dan menghadapkannya pada sekotak _puzzle_ yang langsung Rahee tumpahkan isinya.

Lalu dimana Baekhyun?

Mari perjelas semuanya.

Baekhyun masih ada, dia tidak sedang melarikan diri dan meninggalkan Rahee dengan Chanyeol begitu saja. Hanya saja kesibukannya sebagai seorang istri dan ibu muda membuatnya harus meluangkan waktunya tersendiri untuk mengurusi kebutuhan Chanyeol dan Rahee. Bukan berarti Baekhyun akan lalai pada tanggung jawabnya pada Rahee karena mengurus ini-itu, nyatanya Baekhyun tak memiliki proposal yang pas untuk menyangkal Chanyeol yang terkadang melakukan pemaksaan agar Rahee ikut dengannya ke kantor.

"Aku takut kau membawa kabur anakku." Sungguh alasan yang membuat Baekhyun ingin menggigit telinga suaminya itu.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun mengijinkan, dengan catatan Rahee akan ia jemput saat waktu makan dan tidur siang tiba. Sebenarnya itu tidak praktis, membawa Rahee kesana-kemari hanya karena keinginan Chanyeol yang kelewat merepotkan.

"Aku sudah berpisah sekian lama dengan anakku. Apa ketika aku ingin terus bersamanya adalah sebuah kesalahan?" salah satu kelemahan Baekhyun adalah melihat Chanyeol memelas seperti itu, jadi mau tidak mau dia akan mengijinkan Rahee ikut ke kantor meski ia yakin 100% Chanyeol akan kerepotan.

 **.**

Apapun keadaannya, perpisahan bukan menjadi hal yang menyengkan. Apalagi perpisahan antara ayah dan anak.

Chanyeol harus ke Busan, ada pertemuan dengan investor dan hanya bisa dilakukan saat ini juga. Rencana awalnya Chanyeol akan mengajak Baekhyun juga Rahee, tapi malam sebelum keberangkatan ternyata Rahee mengalami demam.

Rapat sudah di atur dan membatalkannya sama saja memperburuk wajah bisnis yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol harus berangkat sendiri karena Baekhyun memutuskan tidak akan ikut untuk membawa Rahee ke dokter. Tidak usah dibayangkan bagaimana dilema yang Chanyeol rasakan kala harus berpisah dengan anaknya—juga istrinya.

"Hanya dua hari, kan? Tidak apa." Kata Baekhyun sambil membenahi dasi Chanyeol yang sudah terpasang.

"Katakan pada Dokter untuk melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh pada Rahee. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, kau tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Itu sudah ke lima kali, Baekhyun hanya bisa merotasikan matanya. "Ya, Ayah sayang. Aku akan menghubungimu. Apapun yang akan dikatakan dokter, aku akan menghubungimu."

Setelah lilitan dasi itu selesai, Chanyeol menuju ke _box_ tempat Rahee tidur dan mencium sedikit lama pipi anaknya itu. "Cantiknya ayah, jangan sakit, ya? Nanti Ayah bisa sedih kalau Cantiknya ayah sakit." Benar, itu Chanyeol. Chanyeol si arogan yang berubah menjadi Hello Kitty sejak kehadiran Rahee. "I Love you, princess."

"I love you too, _husby._ " Bukan Rahee, tapi Baekhyun yang menarik lengan Chanyeol lalu mengalungkan lengannya di leher sang suami.

"Aku berbicara dengan anakku."

"Anak kita. Aku yang mengandungnya."

"Dan aku yang berkontribusi membuahinya sebelum kau mengandung."

Mereka saling berpelukan, menggerakkan badan ke kanan-kiri seakan dunia tidak bisa melepas rekat pelukan ini.

"Percayalah ini bukan suatu kecemburuan, tapi aku sudah jarang kau perhatikan akhir-akhir ini." Kata Baekhyun sambil menyesap dalam-dalam aroma maskulin Chanyeol.

"Ada yang ingin di perhatikan rupanya."

"Ya, tentu saja. Semacam candu akan pelukan tubuhmu." Baekhyun mempererat pelukannya.

"Tapi aku harus ke Busan. Dua hari."

"Itu dia masalahnya." Pelukan itu dilepas lebih dulu oleh Baekhyun, "Dua hari ini aku hanya bisa memeluk guling."

"Ini rapat penting, jangan membuatku nekad membatalkannya."

Bibir tipis Baekhyun menyunggingkan satu senyum manis, lebih manis dari jenis gula manapun tapi tidak akan pernah menimbulkan diabetes. "Selamat rapat, Ayah Rahee."

"Baek,"

"Hm—Hmph.." Satu serangan dalam dan basah, membuat Baekhyun terpaksa mengimbangi tinggi Chanyeol dengan sedikit berjinjit. Pinggangnya di peluk erat oleh lengan Chanyeol, menghapus jarak tersisa demi menjangkau lumatan-lumatan penebus rindu.

"Kau harus berangkat." Baekhyun melepas dulu, mengambil napas dalam-dalam sambil menyeka sisa basah di bibir suaminya.

"5 menit lagi." Lalu diraup lagi bibir Baekhyun, kali ini Chanyeol bermain halus dengan mengecap lembut bibir Baekhyun. Berbicara tentang rindu, keduanya memiliki kedalaman yang tidak pernah bisa di kalkulasi. Rindu memang tak kenal ukuran, apalagi cinta. Ketulusan membuahkan sesuatu yang manis dan legit, membawa ke suatu arus yang mereka sebut sebagai separuh jiwa.

 _Ting!_

Chanyeol melepas ciuman itu, memeriksa pesan yang masuk di ponselnya lalu tersenyum sepihak.

"Eh, eh. Mau kemana?" Tangan Baekhyun ditarik menuju kamar mandi dan pelaku penarikan itu hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Chanyeol, kenapa membawaku ke kamar mandi?"

"Apa waktu dua jam cukup untuk kita?" tanyanya seduktif.

"M-maksudnya?"

"Penerbanganku ke Busan _delay_ sekitar 3 jam." Chanyeol mulai mengecup perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Eh, C-chanyeol,"

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya menyetubuhimu dalam dua jam dan di kamar mandi."

"C-chanyeol," Baekhyun terlanjur tergagap, mungkin efek dari sengatan-sengatan yang mulai ia rasakan di tengkuk oleh tangan Chanyeol.

"Jangan berteriak, ya? Nanti Rahee bangun."

"O-oke..hahhh..."

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
